LA MUJER QUE MAS AME
by irachelove
Summary: La vida practica lleva a tomar decisiones rápidas y trae consigo resultados inesperados, quien diría que seria presa de sentimientos tan desgarradores...nadie nunca me preparo para lo que tendría que vivir...me rendí ante el galopar insistente de la duda y tal vez tarde me di cuenta de que era el amor...pero no me arrepiento de amarla con el corazón, solo pido una oportunidad.
1. Que lindas mentiras

**CAPITULO 1**

 **QUE LINDAS MENTIRAS**

No puedo entender cómo es que esto sucederá Leonel….ella es mi pequeña y ahora tú me dices que se casara con ese mal hombre.

No es un mal hombre.-lo cierto es que el mismo no lo sabía tan bien, pero no había de otra forma que casar a su hija con ese caballero extranjero.

¿Cómo lo sabes?, ni siquiera lo conoces lo suficiente.-Maggie respiro hondo con un dolor en su corazón de madre.- por dios Leonel haz perdido por completo la razón nuestra hija es tan pequeña recién cumplió los 16 años y ella es tan tierna no tiene malicia.

Por dios mujer no hagas esto más difícil, ella tiene que casarse.-contesto inflexible el castaño, a el también le aterraba que su hija sufriera...pero...

Es por dinero…vendes a nuestra hija por dinero a esa miserable hombre.-reclamo en verdad acalorada su esposa con dolor en el alma.

Entiéndelo Margaret.-el castaño la tomo por los hombros.- nuestra hija tiene que casarse para yo no pisar la cárcel y sé que ese hombre en verdad le hará feliz…inmensamente feliz.

Lo dudo, sé que es un malnacido y además de eso es tan mayor para ella…ten piedad por dios es tu hija.

Lo siento y a pesar de mi mismo dolor de padre, Candice tiene que casarse con él.-dijo certeramente el castaño mientras su esposa reprimía un quejido de dolor ante el destino de su única hija.

* * *

Que tanto miras por la ventana Stear.-dijo el rubio con molestia de ver a su socio comercial como distraído.

No es un tema que me incumba pero siento que estas cometiendo un error al forzar a casarte con una niña.-William sonrió por lo que su amigo de siempre decía, lo cierto es que era la mejor opción y el no estaba forzando a nadie.

Es como haz dicho no es de tu incumbencia, además no es algo que tenga que explicar.-afirmo de manera arrogante.

Siento que lo mejor que pudiste hacer es simplemente tomar la propiedad que Leonel Parks tiene más valor que solo casarte con su hija.

Vamos Stear no me digas que cuando desposaste a Patricia O'brian no sentiste algo de gozo al saber que era una mujercita de familia y virgen.-el castaño se sintió molesto al instante.

No te permito que hables de un tema tan personal de esta forma.-contesto molesto.

No es pecado hablar de las cualidades de una chica, además ella es feliz a tu lado.-Stear asintió, claro que eran felices pues lo que en ellos nació fue amor…pero con William Andrew.

Somos felices porque yo la corteje con tiempo…ella primero fue mi novia, mi prometida y ahora mi esposa…-

Hasta siento que estas regañándome como mi madre.-contesto el rubio.

Lo que quiero decirte es que ni siquiera conoces a la muchacha y bueno no tienes idea si ella está de acuerdo con todo esto…además tiene 16 años por dios.

William sonrió de lado mientras seguía escribiendo en su diario contable.-En eso tienes razón no la conozco, me han dicho que es una bella flor pero no más y ademas no es pecado, quiero una mujer joven y saludable.

Vez.-dijo Stear tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.-mejor toma la propiedad y listo.

Necesito casarme, sentar cabeza y tener herederos Stear Wells.-contesto de manera certera.

Pensé que tal vez tú te casarías con Elizabeth.-confeso el castaño, a lo que el rubio solo nego.

No…ella era mi novia por necesidad pero siéndote sincero después de tenerla en mi lecho pensé que tal vez si iba por ahí entregándose a su voluntad…pues simplemente cargaría toda mi vida con unas grandes ornamentas en mi cabeza.

Stear negó con la cabeza, él sabía que esto sería un terrible golpe para la familia Olsen.-Tienes que hacerlo de esta manera.

La verdad es que si te soy sincero, Elizabeth es un tanto mayor.-dijo sin afán de nada, ahora si aprovechaba su basta inteligencia en buscar las mejores excusas.-yo necesito una mujer nueva en esto…no quiero que llegue su baile de presentación como en el caso de mi prometida.

Ni siquiera tuvo su primer baile de presentación.-dijo con asombro el castaño, era literalmente como casarse con un fantasma.

No…ella es nueva en todo esto y bueno además de eso no es porque no deseara simplemente los problemas económicos de su familia no le dieron la posibilidad.

Por lo menos tendrás el tiempo de conocerla y pretender que estás enamorado en ella.-contesto con pena el castaño, pues conocía a su amigo y claro eso del amor no era un tema que le interesara mucho.

No tengo tiempo, tengo que irme de viaje a final de mes a Nueva York para algunos asuntos.

La llevaras contigo.-el rubio negó.-espera estas diciéndome que te casaras antes de fin de mes, no ira contigo en el viaje…la dejaras sola.

Así es…ella tiene que está en la casa de Chicago hasta que yo regrese, tal vez después pueda que regrese y piense en llevarla conmigo a Escocia.

Stear negó con la cabeza y la verdad es que sentía mucha pena por esa chica que aún no conocía.-Espero que lo tienes en mente salga bien sin que lastimes a nadie.

Así será…yo nunca me equivoco.-dijo William Albert Andrew dueño de una importante fortuna amasada con el pasar de los años que pronto le llevaron a la punta de los negocios en Norteamérica.

Proveniente de una noble familia aristocrática de Escocia, crecido en un ambiente lleno de reglas y normas que le forjaron como el hombre que ahora mismo era.

La clase de hombre que distaba mucho de ser el ideal romántico para cualquier jovencita como en esta caso Candice Parks.

Él era un tipo indomable, valiente, analista, negociador y frió como el mismo hielo, no era la clase de hombre que mostrara sus sentimientos y claro eso era llamado debilidad…

Hasta ahora la única debilidad que tenía William Andrew era ninguna…la envidia y el rencor que había despertado en algunos contrincantes en los negocios era para el nada.

* * *

Candice miraba a su padre sin entender nada, le habían pedido en matrimonio y el simplemente lo había aceptado sin más…

La bella rubia en creciente florecer miraba sus manos entrelazadas moviéndose con nerviosismo y es que ella no había pensado siquiera en casarse, deseaba ser cortejada por un joven próximo a su edad no solo ser avisada de que se casaba con un extraño.

Conocía que su situación económica era precaria, pero trata de no pensar en que eso tuviera que ver con su compromiso con un completo desconocido.

Sentía ansiedad…mucha ansiedad…miro a su madre quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y ella tuvo que tragar en seco.-¿Cuándo lo conoceré?.-dijo la rubia de bellos cabellos dorados y rizados como su madre.

Tu prometido es un hombre de negocios hija y pues él no tiene tiempo para todo esto del cortejo.-contesto con un hilo de voz Maggie, lo cierto es que ella estaba triste por su pequeña pues ella merecía enamorarse como ella y escoger un esposo.

Es practico.-Dijo la rubia que a pesar de ser tan jovencita era lista y pues que hacías si la decisión estaba tomada, no estaba en una época donde las mujeres se opusieran a la decisión de los padres.

Si, el desea que se desposen lo más rápido posible…sabes es de una familia aristocrática de Escocia y tal vez tu tengas que ir a vivir en un gran castillo.-menciono para que su hija se interesara, pero cuando alguien mas decide tu destino pues no es muy alentador.

La rubia sonrió sin afán, la verdad es que la idea que su padre le vendía era como un verdadero cuento de hadas…un guapo príncipe, rico heredero y con un castillo...podria reir o llorar.

Suena como a un bello cuento de amor.-contesto con sus labios apretados mientras miraba nuevamente a su madre quien se levantó de un salto y salió de la habitación entre sollozos.

Leonel miro a su esposa apesadumbrado pero así eran las cosas.-Yo sé que tu será tratada como una reina…con el Sr. Andrew no pasaras penurias hija y me ha dado dinero suficiente para que te mandara a hacer un guardarropa nuevo acorde a la temporada.

La rubia sonrió débilmente, la verdad es que ella no entendía mucho de nada…su vida se limitaba a estar al lado de su madre y hacia un par de años que no asistían a los bailes como antes…siendo sincera siempre soñó con un gran baile donde le presentaran con sus amistades como una bella señorita.

Si como la hermosa señorita Elizabeth Olsen, con su inmaculado cabello castaño en rizos perfectos que enmarcaban un bello rostro, preciosos ojos castaños y una piel blanca y tersa…

Ella vio como los jóvenes se habían quedado impresionados por su belleza y deseo lo mismo cuando cumpliera los 15 años…pero no sucedió nada y ahora sabía perfectamente que sus padres sobrevivían por milagro.

Padre como se llama mi prometido.-el asintió.

Su nombre es William Albert Andrew.-la rubia palideció de inmediato, pues había escuchado a la señora Berth que ese era un hombre malo y que estaba de novio con la señorita Olsen, pero los rumores afirmaban que no se casaría con ella porque habían intimado.

La rubia trago seco, los rumores apuntaban a una descripción algo desgraciada y ella ahora mismo lo estaba siendo.-Pero él estaba saliendo con la Señorita Olsen.-dijo con un dejo de voz mientras su padre se aclaraba la voz.

Esos fueron rumores infundados hija, él te escogió a ti como su próxima esposa y nosotros debemos de sentirnos halagados con su propuesta.-la rubia bajo la mirada, todo esto era tan abrumador.

Su madre entro un tanto más tranquila mientras ella solo estaba como azorada con la noticia que sin duda le cambiaría la vida, pensó en un baile y conocer algunos jóvenes interesados en ella…ahora esto estaba alejado de aquello que siempre deseo.

Hija mírame.-dijo Leonel mientras la rubia le miraba con atención, la verdad es que no sentía nada…ni siquiera ganas de llorar.-Sé que todo esto es abrumador.

Lo es.-gimió con pesar Margaret mirándole con amor infinito a su única hija.

Sé que eres una chica demasiado inteligente gracias a que lees mucho y bueno tu sabes que nuestra situación económica es pésima.-Leonel se rasco la cabeza en señal de nervios.-sé que es duro esto pero creo que es la única buena propuesta matrimonial que tendrás debido a nuestra economía.

Dios.-gimió Margaret, pues ni ella misma entendía que tan mal estaban.

Lo lamento y perdón a ti Margaret por también no darte lo que mereces, pero siendo sincero tendré que vender esta casa para poder irnos al sur y comprar una granja para iniciar un nuevo negocio.

Hemos perdido todo Leonel.-el asintió con pesar.

Lo hemos perdido todo y no desearía verte casada con el hijo del carnicero o con el hijo del herrero.-Candice cerró los ojos, conocía a ambos chicos y en verdad que eran lo más repulsivo que encontraba en la ciudad.

Nunca lo permitiría Leonel.-gimió Maggie ofuscada.

Tampoco yo, pero serían los únicos pretendientes que se acercarían a nuestra puerta y no quiero que mi única hija se quede en manos de esos hombres…eres mi princesa y acepte el compromiso con Andrew porque sé que te dará vida de una reina.

Padre yo podría irme con ustedes al sur.-dijo Candice con temor, pues no era la clase de chica que llevara la contraria a su padre.

Lo siento hija, pero no puedo permitir que tu sufras…la verdad es que esto es una aventura que no permitiré vivas tú que has crecido rodeada de amor, ternura y banalidades.

Candice asumió que la decisión había sido tomada sin consultarle.-Está bien padre.

Gracias hija, ahora bien después de todo esto necesito que tu madre te lleve con la modista para preparar el nuevo guardarropa y necesitare los papeles de Candice para tener todo en orden para cuando William me los solicite.

Candice asintió, lo cierto es que Margaret también estaba asustada y tenía que hablar con su hija sobre las necesidades masculinas, explicarle como llevar una casa y claro decirle como ser una buena esposa.

¿Compraremos su vestido de bodas?.-dijo Maguie como le llamaban en casa.

No, por la tarde me reuniere con William y me pidió un vestido que le quede exacto a Candice para mandar a traer de Chicago un vestido de telas francesas.

Chicago.-dijo con solemnidad Magie pues ahora estaba en pleno auge el crecimiento de esa ciudad.

Así es…por lo que necesito que me des uno de sus vestidos para que lo confeccionen exacto…-Candice solo miraba a sus padres conversar sin escuchar.

Era como si todo estuviera siendo un sueño extraño…lo cierto es que si deseaba despertar lo más rápido posible…cerró los ojos y tomo aliento.

* * *

La rubia pronto estaba con la modista quien sonreía ampliamente pues ella estimaba un tanto a Maggie y claro que adoraba a Candice.

Dios santo haz crecido pequeña.-dijo Johana Green sonriente mientras la rubia asentía.

Gracias.-contesto Candice.

Estas hermosa, dios si haces el baile de presentación sin duda serás el éxito de la temporada y muchos jóvenes casaderos estarían dispuestos a todo por ti.-la rubia se sonrojo, no pensaba que ella causara esas sensaciones en nadie.

Gracias por tus halagos Johana hacia mi pequeña, pero ella no podrá hacer el baile de presentación.-dijo con tristeza Margaret mostrando sus años en su rostro triste.

Sé que han tenido malos momentos.-

Pero han terminado emigraremos al sur y comenzaremos una nueva vida…Candice por su parte necesita un nuevo guardarropa con todo aquello que le haga verse hermosa.

Suena como si ella estuviera por marcharse al extranjero.-dijo Johana sorprendida, pues hasta donde sabía los Parks estaban en la ruina.

Digamos que un joven se ha enamorado perdidamente de su belleza y le ha propuesto matrimonio…-la castaña se quedó sorprendida, pues esa si era una buena noticia para la pequeña Candice.-se mudara a Irlanda.

Entonces tendremos que hacer la mejor ropa de todas para que tu prometido quede fascinado de tu belleza americana.-Candice sonrió tímidamente mientras madame Johana como le llamaban las demás entraba por sus elementos para tomar medidas del esbelto cuerpo de la rubia.

Madre.-dijo quedamente avergonzada de las mentiras que su progenitora estaba diciendo a la única persona que podría decirle les apreciaba con sinceridad.

Hija tenemos que sacar un poco de felicidad a esto…no te preocupes.-contesto Maggie sonriente mientras la tarde entera se pasó en tomarle medidas, escoger telas, ropa interior y sombreros.

* * *

Al día siguiente Leonel Parks camino hacia la oficina de Andrew con un paquete con el vestido de su ahora prometida y claro los documentos para poder casarse con esa chica.

Señor Andrew, afuera está esperando Leonel White.-dijo Lily la mujer que le asistía.

Hazlo pasar por favor.-dijo el rubio mientras dejaba de revisar cuentas.

Buenos días Sr. Andrew.-el rubio le incito a tomar asiento.-He traído los documentos de mi hija y claro lo que me pidió.

Perfecto, tengo pendiente un anillo de compromiso por entregar así que…-el rubio pronto le dio al padre de Candice una caja de terciopelo negro…

Puedo.-dijo Leonel mientras William asentía y la verdad es que se quedó sorprendido, era una elegante anillo en forma de rosa de oro blanco con un perfecto diamante de un tamaño perfecto que seguramente luciría magnifico en la mano de su hija.-Es hermoso.

Lo sé, ese era el anillo de mi abuela y bueno al parecer es el mejor regalo para comprometerme con tu hija Leonel; como lo ha tomado ella.

Candice es una niña, pero ella lo ha tomado conforme.-esa palabra no le gustaba mucho a William quien solo se removió inquieto.

No lo es más Leonel, si tuvieras dinero sin duda harías el baile de presentación y claro que más de uno estaría interesado en cortejarla.-el castaño asentia.- Pues dices que tu hija es hermosa y espero no me defraudes.

No miento.-contesto con seguridad Leonel mirándole retadoramente, la verdad es que William podría conocerla si deseaba pero no tenía tiempo para banalidades lo cierto es que ese matrimonio para el solo significaba cubrir lo básico y bueno para lo demás había mujeres dispuestas a recibirlo en su lecho.

Confió en que ella luzca este anillo de compromiso como símbolo de nuestra futura unión y bueno espero que ella tenga lo mejor.

Así es, ayer estuvieron con la modista y pues bueno al parecer han hecho el pedido de sus nuevos vestidos.-el rubio asintió mirando a ese hombre quien literalmente estaba haciendo un trueque con su hija.

No podría decir que la estaba vendiendo y el comprando, porque sonaba lo bastante inverosímil...pues él era la clase de hombre que podría conseguir una hermosa esposa dispuesta…pero bien se arriesgaría por una mujer joven tan joven como para ser pura…

Bueno no es que el fuera viejo recientemente con sus 26 años cumplidos aun así era el tiempo perfecto antes de que sus cercanos comenzaran a murmurar.

El rubio miro a su ahora suegro y la verdad es que tenía un tanto de dudas.- ¿Se quedaran aquí en New Haven?.-el castaño negó.

No venderé la casa y con lo que me den, creo que nos iremos al sur…mi padre era granjero.-contesto Leonel seguro de que tendría que empezar desde cero.

Es bueno tener ambiciones y es listo cambiar de rumbos, te comprare la casa.-dijo sin más el rubio, ante la mirada atónita de Leonel.

Yo tengo un cliente.-contesto con una débil voz mientras el rubio le miraba con interés.

Bien, deseo darle un regalo de bodas a mi futura esposa…-miro a Leonel esperando que le recordara el nombre.

Es Candice…se llama Candice.-dijo el mientras el rubio asentía.

Candice, suena bien ese nombre en todo caso deseo que mi futura esposa mantenga con ella la casa donde creció.-Leonel le miro expectante.-pagare el doble para que tengas una oportunidad.

No sé qué decirte.-confeso su ahora suegro.

No tienes nada que decirme, haremos el trato a fin de mes.-dijo sin más William.-por lo pronto tengo asuntos que resolver.

Leonel se levantó y asintió.-Nos vemos.

Saludos a mi prometida Candice de mi parte.-el castaño asintió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y desaparecía de ahí.

William miraba el paquete con el vestido de su ahora futura prometida, puso la mano sobre el mismo…suspiro hondo y pensó que era mejor conocer a la chica antes de llevarse una decepción.

Claro para los padres cualquiera de sus hijos seria hermoso, la verdad es que conocía a la esposa de Parks y era bonita…suspiro hondo y abrió el paquete.

Saco un vestido de suave algodón que era lo bastante sencillo pero de un color rosa pálido, lo cierto es que el mismo había tenido vestidos mucho más hermosos que ese entre sus manos.

Ahora comprendía que en verdad sus padres no podrían darle lo que verdad merecía…lo saco por completo del paquete y se quedó sorprendido.

Era tan pequeño…la dueña de ese vestido tenía una espalda breve y bueno proporcionados pechos…la cintura sin duda la abarcaria con un brazo…se sintió un tanto conmocionado por la incertidumbre.

Seria en verdad que se estaba por casar con una simple niña o con una verdadera mujer.

* * *

Candice se miraba en el espejo mientras reprimía el naciente deseo de llorar hasta desfallecer en sueño…ella no quería una vida como la que estaba siéndole presentada pero que más podría hacer.

Verse del brazo de un hombre al que no conocía con tan mala fama y claro aquellos dulces sueños de una mujercita en florecimiento se esfumaron con ese compromiso.

La puerta sonó y ella dio el pase…era su padre.-Hija.

Hola padre.-dijo ella tomando asiento en la orilla de la cama, miro brillo en los ojos de su padre.

Tengo un presente magnifico de tu prometido el Sr. William Andrew.-dijo con alegría mientras le entregaba la cajita de terciopelo, su madre entro a la habitación mirando con atención.-ábrela.

Candice miro la caja y sintió un hueco en el estómago…ese presente esto reafirmo sus dudas, un precioso anillo de compromiso en forma de rosa.

Era delicado, perfecto y muy valioso…lo supo el dulce cuento de hadas no era más que la compra de una esposa…ella…

* * *

Hola mis adoradas lectoras pues aquí estoy con una nueva historia que me ha gustado mucho escribir, lo cierto es que había tardado un poco porque tengo mucho trabajo pero ahora que puedo desviarme un poco escribo de nuevo y confieso que me he bloqueado bastante últimamente pero estoy de nuevo encausada.

Es sencilla pero bonita, espero que les guste y bueno podre subir solo dos capítulos por semana pero no se me desesperen que les prometo les gustara y no la dejare botada...así mismo espero no tardar mucho en subir otra mas de esta hermosa pareja que tanto me gusta como ustedes saben.

Les quiero agradecer todos los comentarios que me han dejado para otras historias y bueno tratare de escribir mejor...gracias tambien por estar conmigo en Facebook y ya saben les quiero mil...abrazos.


	2. Promesas

**CAPITULO 2**

 **PROMESAS**

La rubia sintió que sus pequeñas y breves ilusiones eran destrozadas en ese momento…miro a su padre sacar el anillo y deslizarlo por su dedo anular que anunciaba con ella un compromiso.

Es precioso mi amor.-dijo Margaret tratando de animarse a sí misma y la verdad es que no podría culparla, pues ella la única hija que tenía.

Lo es.-contesto con un hilo de voz mientras sentía que la tristeza que tanto evito sentir se colocaba a su lado como una sombra más que la propia.

Inclino la cabeza para ver el reluciente anillo de compromiso y la verdad es que no podría negar que fuera hermoso…sonrió de lado y eso del sarcasmo no lo conocía pero tarde que temprano lo empezaría a entender.-lindo verdad.

¿Te sientes bien?.-dijo Leonel mirándole con atención mientras ella solo asentía.

Si padre.-contesto secamente, claro que esto preocupo de sobremanera al castaño pues su hija era demasiado pequeña para comprender algunas cosas.

El Sr. Andrew se siente muy contento de saberte contenta.-dijo Leonel tratando de animar a su hija.-el desearía tener tiempo para venir a conocerte.

Candice solo miraba su mano adornada de tan fina joya y se preguntó si esto era lo que vivir se significaba, casarse al lado de un hombre al que ni siquiera le importaba conocerte, que nunca tenía tiempo para ti y lo único que le interesaba era enviarle regalos costosos.

Tal vez eso tendría que hacerla sentirse halagada como decían las chicas del servicio, que tenía tanta suerte y mil cosas…pero ella no sentía nada de eso.

Esperaba y confiaba en que su padre no le hubiese comprometido con un tipo horrendo, esperaba es mas no sabía que esperar.

Miraba a su padre hablar con su adorada madre y ella solo miraba por la ventana como el viejo árbol se mecía con el viento.

Era extraño ella que creció rodeada de tanto amor por su madre y cariño por un padre un tanto ausente, que le demostraba su adoración con regalos finos y caricias a sus mejillas sonrosadas.

El amor…siempre admiro a su madre por profesarle un respeto y cordialidad a un padre soñador…suspiro hondo…ella pensó en algún momento siendo aún más niña encontrar a un hombre como su padre para poder enamorarse y casarse…ser feliz…

Ahora mismo se pregunta ¿Qué es ser feliz?...a costa de que ella misma estaba siendo vendida a un hombre que no tenía tiempo de siquiera verle a los ojos y decir si era bonita, común o simple.

Sintió la mano de su padre en su hombro y no supo que le dijo pero salió de la habitación…después su madre le beso en la frente y ella al fin se quedó sola en su pequeña habitación.

Ahora mismo estaba dispuesta a llorar y así lo hizo…comenzó a llorar cuando ella nunca antes lo había hecho…bien ahora ella está siendo mujer…pero no de la mejor manera.

* * *

Por dios Leonel parece que tu hija no te importa…ella es una niña y ese hombre ni siquiera es capaz de presentarse para conocerla.-

Nosotros nos comprometimos cuando tu tenías 17 años.-dijo sin tanto afán, ante una esposa asombrada.

Pareciera que deseas deshacerte de nuestra hija.-contesto la rubia con molestia de como estaban sucediendo las cosas de manera tan arrebatada.

Tú crees que quiero no ver a mi rayito de luz, es mi única hija también Margaret y me duele mucho verla partir del brazo de un hombre como Andrew, pero sé que ella tendrá todo lo que necesita.

No se cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo Leonel.-dijo con molestia Maggie.

No lo estoy, pero entiende quiero lo mejor para Candice y ella lo tendrá…lo tendrá te lo prometo.

Desde cuando te has vuelto tan materialista.-soltó sin más Margaret.

Bien…bien…tomaremos todos los regalos y los regresaremos junto con ese anillo…terminare con este compromiso y Andrew se quedara con esta casa y nosotros a la miseria.

Trabajaras en casa de tus conocidas para poder juntar dinero y poder largarnos al sur…trabajaremos como peones junto con esa hija que solo ha crecida rodeada de amor y cuidados…-lo peor de todo esto es que Leonel estaba diciendo la verdad acerca de su situación económica actual.

Para…para con todo eso…-dijo con pesar Margaret comprendiendo que no tenía salida.

A pesar de que Leonel Parks era un hombre con un futuro brillante y escalo a niveles altos en la sociedad lo cierto es que desde hacía algunos años esa falsa gloria había terminado.

Y con ello el respeto de las aristocráticas familias…ella deseaba que su hija tuviera todo lo que ella nunca tuvo en su momento.

Ahora era tiempo, Candice era joven y hermosa…sin duda ella se convertirá en una mujer digna de un apellido ilustre.

No quería decirte esto Margaret, los planes eran vender esta casa para irnos al sur y comprar una granja.-la rubia asintió.-bien tenía una oferta tentadora del Sr. Lee, por la mañana que fui con Andrew me pregunto qué haríamos después de que se marchara con nuestra hija como su esposa.

No lo digas de esa forma, no sé cómo podré adaptarme sin estar con mi hija a un lado.-dijo con honestidad, pues la rubia era literalmente su sombra.

Lo se…mira él se ofreció a comprarme la casa por el doble de la oferta de Lee.-dijo mientras Maggie negaba con la cabeza.

Has vendido a nuestra hija y además el comprara la casa.-contesto la rubia con desazon, lo cierto es que jamas se imagino tener que pasar por una situacion tan complicada como esa.

Mi hija no estuvo nunca en venta, él se interesó por que ella es una chica prometedora, joven y hermosa.-Margaret le miro con recriminación.-esta casa será regalo de bodas de Candice.

Maggie le miro expectante con una sorpresa grata, dentro de lo malo lo bueno es que su hija conservaría la casa donde había nacido y crecido, eso a pesar de todo lo demás le dio tranquilidad.

* * *

Pensé que no me recibirías.-dijo Elizabeth melosamente mientras entraba al despacho del rubio.

La verdad es que estoy lo bastante ocupado como para atenderte.-William trataba de no ser grosero con la mujer con quien habia compartido un lecho por varios meses.-Pero es inevitable cuando se que marcho para no regresar en un largo tiempo.

El rubio miro como la guapa castaña se sentaba frente el.-¿A dónde te marchas?.- contesto Elizabeth con incertidumbre y es que para ser sinceros ella esperaba mucho mas que solo ser un recuerdo en la vida del rubio.

Asuntos de negocios que necesitan mi atención.-dijo el mirándole con desdén, la verdad es que a William Andrew se le daba bastante bien eso de ser arrogante y orgulloso, pero sobre todo guapo.

Vamos Will, tu siempre me dices que es lo que haces.-el rubio la miro atentamente, no podría negar que esa mujer a la que había llevado a su lecho era hermosa…ahora si se preguntaba como seria su futura esposa.

Tengo una gira de negocios que culminara en mi regreso a Escocia.-dijo sin más ante la atenta mirada de la castaña, claro que noto la decepcion en ella la miro apretar los labios y suspirar hondamente.

Te marchas por mucho tiempo.-el asintió sin darle importancia.-Acaso es que te marchas para no regresar y dejar lo nuestro en el olvido.

Lo nuestro.-soltó en tono de sarcasmo ante una mujer aterrorizada.-Por dios Elizabeth no me vengas con el cuento de tu inocencia robada, porque hasta donde yo me di cuenta tu no eras.

Calla!.-grito desesperada ante la perspectiva que estaba frente a ella.-pensé que me amabas como yo a ti...

Por dios que ideas tan equivocadas te has hecho mujer.-el rubio rio fuertemente.-el amor no es algo que domine mi vida.

Nunca sentiste nada.-William le miro con pesar.

No puedo negarte que despertaste en mi ciertos sentimientos, pero sinceramente amar considero que nunca lo he vivido…me gustas y te quiero sinceramente…pero yo tengo otra vida en Escocia por resolver.-contesto con aplomo y restandole toda la importancia que ella le estaba dando al asunto.

Puedo ir a tu lado y ser la esposa abnegada que tanto deseas.-

Lo siento tanto Elizabeth, pero yo tengo una prometida.-la mujer de cabellos castaños se quedó petrificada, él tenía una prometida mientras con ella se revolcaba durante su ausencia.

¿Quién es esa?.-gimió contrariada.

No la conocerás, ella no está aquí en Norteamérica.-el rubio conocía a Elizabeth y no se quedaría con la duda, así que mentir sobre el paradero de su futura esposa virgen le mantendría segura.

Así que jugaste conmigo todo este tiempo.-el rubio suspiro hondo, eran adultos y perfectamente capaces de entender las cosas.

Elizabeth Olsen si tu visita es para reclamos pierdes tu tiempo, me marcho para no volver en una larga temporada y tal vez si regreso es por vacaciones acompañado de mí esposa e hijos claro.

Eres un descarado, pero veremos qué cara pondrá ella.-El rubio de levanto y la tomo del brazo.

No juegues con fuego que te puedes quemar, lo pasamos bien y tú obtuviste tu recompensa…márchate que tengo que salir.-sin más la llevo a la puerta y la dejo ahí parada con su dignidad de fina dama por los suelos, mientras la secretaria le miraba con pena.

Elizabeth trago seco y trato de disimular las lagrimas que estaban por ser derramadas, la verdad es que se había enamorado de William, era un buen partido y le quería con el corazón...-Esto no se quedara así.-dijo la castaña con rencor.

William estaba sentando mirando sus libros de contabilidad y recordó vagamente el candor de Elizabeth Olsen, lo cierto es que esa mujer le gusto mucho pero era la libre que una mariposa en verano...las mujeres tenían que tener muchos requisitos para poder lograr un buen matrimonio y una de esas era ser virgen.

Ella no lo era cuando se hizo cómplice de cama, lo cierto es que podría recordarle con un dejo de cariño pero casarse eran palabras mucho mas difíciles de aceptar...no era ni la primer mujer y esperaba que no fuera la ultima que gozara en sus brazos...

Respiro hondo dedicando unos minutos a la que seria su futura esposa, el deseaba a una mujer ademas de hermosa mesurada...tranquila que le diera hijos y no reclamara nada mas... Candice Parks...no podría negarlo pero estaba ansioso de conocerla.

* * *

Un par de semanas habían pasado y al parecer todo estaba listo, los tramites en regla y solo era cuestión de una semana más para que William Albert Andrew contrajera nupcias con Candice Parks…claro que todo en completo secreto después de que el rubio cediera con unas jugosas donaciones.

Vamos mi amor…todo esta hermoso.-dijo bastante animada Margaret que en esos días literalmente había enseñado las obligaciones de una mujer con su marido.

Habían sido unos días bastante activos en si…cada dio recibió saludos afectuosos de un prometido invisible que nunca tenía tiempo para ella.

Se preguntaba si cuando se casaran correría con la misma suerte y ella literalmente viviría sola con los empleados de la casa. Lo cierto es que se había hecho a la idea de todas las obligaciones que tendría, administrar la casa, la comida, la ropa, los eventos sociales y claro el lecho conyugal.

Esa fue la parte más complicada de entender cuando solo escucho decir que ella se dejara llevar por las reacciones de su cuerpo. ¿Qué reacciones?...recordó a su madre ruborizarse como adolescente ante tantas preguntas y es que ella no entendía nada, hasta que al fin solo le dijo que hiciera lo que su esposo le pidiera…todo y eso implicaba desnudarse.

Ahí fue cuando ella se ruborizo aún más, nunca nadie le había visto desnuda ni siquiera su madre…como pudo se hizo a la idea y después todo simplemente dejo de importarle…en si trataba de no pensar mucho en las cosas porque más se sentía sola.

La rubia miro las cajas con los bellos vestidos que le fueron hechos a su medida…encajes, tules, sedas, listones…era como para sentirse como una verdadera reina.

Miro a su madre sonriente y fue inevitable asumir que ella también debía de estar contenta con todo eso…al fin ella se casaba en una semana más y conocería al hombre con el que compartiría el resto de su vida.

* * *

¿Y cómo va todo?.-pregunto Stear mirando al rubio con atención.

Bien…-contesto secamente.

Al parecer te encuentras de mal humor.-el rubio negó mientras seguía sacando cuentas.

Pues me caso la siguiente semana y me llego un telégrafo de George donde me indica que debo de estar lo más rápido posible en Nueva York.

Ese era el plan en si.-dijo el castaño restándole importancia.

El plan era dejar a la mujer que será mi esposa en Chicago, digamos que estaría con ella unos días y tal vez ahora que me case pues ella tendremos que irnos por separado.

Stear la verdad sintió pena por la chica que estaba por desposar a su socio, lo cierto es que William se caracterizaba por ser más hombre de negocios que ser humano…eso implicaba la vasta gama de sentimientos que los humanos normales viven.

Así que ella literalmente se casara contigo y me imagino que por la noche cada uno partirá por rumbos distintos.-el rubio asintió.-disculpa que te pregunte, de verdad entiendes que es estar casado.

Tener una esposa que me dé hijos y bueno pasar los días que tenga disponibles para ellos.-contesto sin un atisbo de interés sentimental.

Sinceramente estas destinado al fracaso.-William le miro si expresión alguna.- Espero equivocarme.

Lo harás.-dijo tan seguro como siempre.-En todo caso considero que es lo mejor para que ella se adapte a mis gustos y que Pauna le dirija para que se comporte como la esposa que necesito, aun así mi hermana ya está advertida de esto.

Tienes todo planificado cierto.-el rubio asintió.-espero que realmente tus planes sean como deseas.

Así serán Stear no lo dudes.-contesto omnipotente el rubio tan seguro de sus decisiones como si fuera un auténtico rey.

* * *

Elizabeth miraba algunos sombreros mientras Johana le sonreía a una de sus mejores clientas.-me había gustado mucho uno que tenía unas rosas blancas con un listón a tono.

Lo siento Srita. Olsen, se ha vendido.

En verdad, dios ese era precioso y tampoco veo otro que tenía unas rosas color melocotón.-

He tenido una venta completa de un guardarropa nuevo, es por eso que no encontrara algunas piezas.-Elizabeth se sorprendió, pues sinceramente ella era una de las clientas más jóvenes y ricas de la región.

¿Y se puede saber quién ha sido tan esplendido?.-soltó sin más, lo cierto es que Johana no era la clase de mujer que estuviera rodeada de chismes…pero…

Pues ha sido un regalo para la señorita Parks.-Elizabeth pensó y repensó el apellido pero no dio con nadie.

No la conozco.-

No lo creo, ella es hija del Sr. Leonel Parks y la Sra. Margareth.-dijo amablemente.

Sí, creo que ellos ahora están en bancarrota no es así.-contesto de manera despectiva, lo cierto es que ella solo se dedicaba a gastar la fortuna de sus padres sin pensar en nada mas que si misma.

No lo sé, pero se ha comprometido con un rico extranjero irlandés y se casa en este verano.-dijo Johana exagerando un tanto más.

Pero que no era una niña un tanto pecosa con un cabello tan esponjado.-contesto de manera despectiva.-bueno eso recuerdo en mi presentación.

O no, Srita. Olsen ella ha crecido ya cuenta con 16 años y bueno es una hermosura de jovencita.-Elizabeth comprendió que Johana le tenía aprecio.

Pues que suerte que consiguiera un buen prospecto, después de que no hizo presentación.-Johana solo asintió dándole por su lado.

* * *

El jueves llego con premura mientras Maggie estaba sumida en una gran tristeza pues al día siguiente vería partir a su pequeña hija…todo había sido ya enviado a la casa donde viviría la rubia junto a su nuevo esposo.

Solo estaba lo que necesitaría para esos dos días…Candice como siempre había permanecido tranquila dentro de lo demás, trataba de asumir su rol como una esposa desde ya…era difícil mas no imposible.

Le pedía a dios secretamente que ese tan mal afamado hombre le tratara con cortesía y ella pudiera quererle como su madre a su padre.

* * *

Buenas tarde Sr. Andrew.-dijo Leonel entrando a la oficina.

Vamos deja las formalidades a partir de mañana serás mi suegro, además eres mayor que yo.-dijo William de un extraño buen humor.

Ya tú me dirás para que me necesitabas.-el rubio asintió mientras le entregaba un gran paquete.

Este es el vestido de bodas de mi futura esposa Candice Parks.-dijo con solemnidad mientras le daba la caja.-dime como se encuentra ella.

Leonel tendría que decir que hasta el mismo estaba sorprendido por la manera tan tranquila en la que se mostraba.-Ella está tranquila, creo que ansía conocerte.

Pues yo también deseo conocerla y confió en que sea hermosa como siempre me has dicho.-Leonel asintió.

Así será William.-el rubio sonrió.

Bueno en todo caso, me gustaría que ella luzca esto regalo.-comento el rubio al mismo tiempo que le entregaba una caja de suave terciopelo rojo.

Entendido yo se lo entrego.-

Bien, el coche pasara por ustedes al medio día…le pido mucha discreción para todo esto y este sobre es lo que acordamos por la compra de la casa…-

Aquí tengo las escrituras.-dijo el castaño entregándole el pequeño sobre con los documentos de su única propiedad.

Perfecto…es todo entonces mañana a las doce.-dijo el rubio mientras Leonel asentía.

* * *

Candice se sorprendió ante la belleza del vestido y la verdad es que a pesar de ser todo tan rápido, se daba cuenta de que ella estaba siendo envuelta literalmente en seda de la más fina.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en la fina cadena de oro y esa rosa sonrió…todo hacia juego con su anillo seguramente ese también seria de su madre.

Es precioso.-dijo quedamente mientras suspiraba hondamente, a quien engañaba en ese instante estaba feliz.

Margareth sonrió y se sintió un poco aliviada al ver una sonrisa al fin en el rostro de su pequeña.

El viernes llego y con ello la melancolía…Candice se miraba al espejo, la verdad es que estaba sorprendida al darse cuenta de que tal vez esa era una mujer.-Estas preciosa mi amor.-dijo Leonel sonriente.

El coche ha llegado.-comento Maggie mientras abrazaba de manera impetuosa a su hija.-estas hermosa mi amor.

Gracias madre.-contesto la rubia un tanto nervioso y es que la verdad no siempre se casa uno.

Vamos pues.-dijo el castaño mientras salían en silencio, la calle permanecía sola y era de agradecerse.

* * *

William estaba parado en el altar y la verdad es que la iglesia estaba sola, Stear era el único presente junto con el cura y los monaguillos.

El reloj marcaba la hora y no pudo negar que fue una sorpresa total al ver caminar a su futura esposa del brazo de su padre…llevaba un velo que le cubría el rostro, no era demasiado alta pero tenía un cuerpo perfecto.

No podría negar que su corazón corrió acelerado y se sintió ansioso de ver su rostro, la verdad es que esto del matrimonio ese día en especial le había sobrepasado...Claro al gran William Albert Andrew le estaba causando estragos la futura esposa que caminaba con lentitud por el pasillo de la iglesia.

Candice se quedó sorprendida ante lo que miraba…él era ese tan malvado William Albert Andrew que le lleno de seda y joyas finas…la verdad es que era guapo...muy guapo.

Trago en seco y no podría entender que era lo que le sucedía, lo cierto es que era tan inexperta como ese hombre en cuestiones de sentimientos y amor.

Llegaron al altar y Leonel le dio la mano a William quien acepto…el padre comenzó a oficiar la misa y bueno todo pareció tan impersonal, tal vez no aquello que como toda mujer se desea pero practico eso si muy rapido y practico lejos de cursilerías.

Se dio cuenta de que ella estaba nerviosa…muy nerviosa pues literalmente temblaba…deslizo la argolla de matrimonio en su dedo pequeño y ella hizo lo mismo, le miro a los ojos color azul cielo y su corazón corrió aceleradamente.

No podría negar que ese hombre con quien se casaba le gustaba pero al mismo tiempo le atemorizaba, no sabia que esperar.

El padre los declaro marido y mujer…el rubio no podría negar que se encontraba ansioso de verla, con cuidado levanto el velo y se quedó asombrado…esa pequeña mujer de 16 años ahora su esposa…le dejo sin aliento con su belleza juvenil y los ojos mas verdes que nunca antes vio...era hermosa...perfecta y suya.

* * *

Hola a todas ustedes mis hermosas, bueno aquí les tengo el segundo capitulo y que tal que se nos han casado, creo que William ha quedado asombrado con la belleza natural de nuestra Candice...aunque uno planee las cosas el destino te tiene deparado otras tantas que en ocasiones te dan un revés.

Esperemos que la vida que el planea para su esposa no sea tan mala o ustedes que creen?...gracias por sus comentarios y pues me hacen el día sonrió cuando me doy cuenta de que están ahí presentes apoyando, les quiero mil y aquí abajo les contesto.

Stormaw.- Hola, la verdad es que el primer capitulo no lo edite y corregí, pero aun así es grato leerte y espero que te siga gustando...saludos linda.

Katnnis.- Que padre, espero que te guste este capitulo y ojala te lea nuevamente...saluditos!

Alexas90.- Me da gusto que sea de tu agrado y va el segundo a ver que tal.

Norma Angelica.-uno para ti tambien y ojala que me sigas con esta nueva historia.

Anmoncer1708.-Hola mi intensa monce, espero que sigas esta nueva historia linda y que claro sea de tu agrado...ese William ahora con su pose de macho alfa espero que se reivindique mas adelante...nos leemos nuevamente y saludos.

MoniArdley.-Fue un error mio, pero ya quedo este si es el segundo capitulo y gracias por comentar.

CandyFan777.-Me encanta leerte y que padre que te este gustando, ojala que este capitulo también sea de tu gusto y bueno yo feliz de estar haciendo lo que mas me gusta...abrazos.

Leihej.-Gracias por las flores y esperemos que lo que venga se ponga a un mejor, ojala que siga leyéndote en los siguientes capítulos linda...saluditos.

Sayuri1707.-Pues llego el momento donde eso paso, espero que te resuelva una que otra duda pero veremos que sucede entre ellos...poco a poco...jijiji...saludos.


	3. Perfecta

**CAPITULO 3**

 **PERFECTA**

Era hermosa…blanca como la misma leche, unos ojos verdes…si los más verdes que jamás hubiera visto…sus labios eran rojos como una cereza madura y su nariz pequeña recta…sus pómulos marcados…sus pestañas tupidas y castañas…su aroma era el mismo aroma a rosas de su casa de verano…era perfecta y si era suya…tan suya como dios lo había convertido hacia unos minutos.

Puedes besar a la novia.-dijo el padre mientras el sin más la aprisiono entre sus brazos y la beso lentamente, Candice cerró los ojos y sintió sus labios contra los de su ahora esposo…las piernas se le convirtieron en gelatina.

Stear estaba asombrado, la verdad es que esa chica era mucho más bonita de lo que siquiera imagino.

William la miro a los ojos después de tan arrebatado beso y se percató del rubor en las mejillas de su esposa…sin duda ese era su primer beso.

Lo cierto es que el rubio se había dejado llevar por el deseo que ella le provoco…pronto se arrepintió de tener dos tickets de tren a distintos lugares.

Felicidades.-dijo Stear acercándose al rubio para darle un abrazo mientras Margaret hacia lo mismo con su hija, después de las felicitaciones salieron como esposos a la casa de la rubia donde el juez les esperaría para que firmaran los documentos.

* * *

Candice sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, lo cierto es que el hombre al que ahora llamaba esposo era lo bastante atractivo como para perder la razón.

No supo en que momento estaba sentada en el auto junto a su esposo quien le tomaba la mano suavemente, la verdad es que ella ni siquiera había pronunciado una sola palabra después de los votos matrimoniales.

Candice verdad.-dijo William mirándole a los ojos mientras ella asentía sin soltarla de la mano.-tienes miedo.

No.-dijo con un hilo de voz.

Sinceramente eres muy hermosa.-soltó sin más logrando que la rubia se sorprendiera.

Gracias.-contesto.

Me gusta tener a mi lado a una mujer que tenga claro que es lo que me agrada Candice.-comento el rubio haciendo que aquel sueño de hadas se esfumara.-nos marcharemos esta noche yo parto a Nueva York por algunos asuntos urgentes y tu iras a mi casa de Chicago donde serás recibida por mi hermana Pauna CollinWood Andrew.

¿No estaremos juntos?.-el rubio miro hacia delante, la verdad es que él también se sentía un tanto decepcionado pero los negocios ante nada.

No, tengo que resolver asuntos de importancia en mi economía Candice…lo cierto es que necesito que comprendas que soy un hombre de negocios y mis viajes serán constantes.- Candice de pronto se sintió triste, quien diría que su noche de bodas tardaría más en llegar…no sabía que creer, pero esa noticia hizo que algo dentro de ella doliera un poco.

Está bien.-contesto sin un ápice de emoción alguna, cosa que al rubio le pareció bien…el necesitaba una mujer prudente.

El auto se detuvo y ella bajo detrás de su ahora esposo…entraron nuevamente a la casa donde creció y el juez tenía ya todo dispuesto.

* * *

Era como si de pronto todo aquello doliera aún más, pues el día estaba yéndose con sus recuerdos…ahora mismo partiría a una ciudad nueva y con gente que no le conocería.

Vamos hija tienes que cambiarte.-dijo Margaret mientras subían las escaleras a la habitación de la rubia, lo hicieron en completo silencio.

Maggie no podría mostrarse débil pues eso preocuparía a su hija y sería más difícil la despedida…le ayudo y la dejo nuevamente en su habitación para que la mirara por última vez.

La rubia bajo despacio por las escaleras llamando la atención de todos los hombres presentes, William se quedó sorprendido…estaba hermosa con ese vestido en color rosa pálido, su cintura era breve y sus pechos se mostraban generosos.

El cabello ahora estaba suelto y comprendió que sus rizos eran naturales.-Hija estas hermosa.-dijo sonriente Leonel.

Gracias papa.-contesto ella con una tímida sonrisa mientras el rubio extendía su mano para que ella la tomara y se colocara a su lado como le correspondía.

Antes de irnos quiero hacer un brindis.-dijo William sonriente.-porque nuestro matrimonio sea colmado de solo bendiciones…-salud dijeron todos mientras la rubia solo miraba a sus padres tratando de no llorar.

Es hora William .-dijo Stear minutos después para indicarle que era tiempo de marcharse.

Bueno es hora de partir, gracias.-sin más la despedida llego y solo se limitaron a un simple abrazo para que su única hija no sufriera más.

Candice respiro hondo tratando de no llorar y ser fuerte para que sus padres no se preocuparan, ellos más adelante le enviarían la dirección de donde se mudarían.

Se subió al auto y trato de no mirar el pasado tan hermoso que dejaba atrás, ahora solo comprendía que iría lejos de su ahora esposo para estar con gente que no conocía y estar completamente sola.

El rubio subió al auto y se sentó a su lado para tomarla de la mano con firmeza…el calor que William desprendía le hacía sentirse un tanto nervios al final del dia era un completo desconocido a pesar de ser ahora su esposa y claro su apellido seria ahora Andrew no solo Parks.

Mientras que William vivía una lucha interna colmada de deseo…si claro era hombre y tenía necesidades físicas…esa linda mujercita le pertenecía era suya tan suya como llamarla esposa.

Margaret se abrazó a Leonel para llorar amargamente, ella sabía que su hija tarde que temprano se casaría y formaría su propio hogar…pero…ella deseaba que al menos viviera en la misma ciudad y ahora…estaría lejos demasiado lejos con un extraño.

Leonel derramo también varias lagrimas…entraron a la casa y Maggie se encerró a su habitación mientras que el castaño se sentaba con un vaso de whisky en la mano para recordar cómo es que eso empezó esto.

 _ **Inicio de flash back.**_

Leonel en si provenía de una familia humilde, pero junto con un tanto de inteligencia invirtió la herencia que su padre le había dado antes de morir y esta le dio para obtener una jugosa cantidad de dinero.

Al poco tiempo dejo atrás su pasado…adiós a las granjas y emigro a la ciudad donde conoció a una bella joven de una familia de clase media con la cual se casó.

La fortuna le sonrió y ajusto con la humilde dote de Margaret esa hermosa casa donde vivían…el tiempo le dio la bienvenida a una hermosa bebe de cabellos rubios como Margaret y ojos verdes como los suyos…y hasta ese momento todo era perfecto.

Pero sus inversiones comenzaron a decrecer y pronto las deudas se fueron duplicando hasta que se vio obligado a pedir un préstamo para poder adquirir un negocio de carnes frías.

No fue bien cuando no supo mucho sobre lo que estaba creando…la inversión era mínima para lo que necesitaba…una granja para proveerle de una mejor carne.

Y para ello requería un fuerte capital…no funciono para él y el préstamo venció su tiempo de espera hasta que se tuvo que presentar con William Andrew su acreedor.

Lamento enormemente que esto le suceda Sr. Parks, pero como usted sabe yo soy hombre de negocios y claro que le hice un préstamo bastante jugoso con módicos intereses.

Lo se Sr. Andrew, la verdad es que la suerte últimamente me ha abandonado.-contesto afligido el castaño.-ahora lo único que tengo de valor es esa casa que deje como prenda, mi amada esposa y mi hermosa hija.

El rubio era frio como el hielo para los negocios, cuando ese hombre le solicito un préstamo la verdad es que le pareció agradable de hacerse de una casa tan bonita como la que poseía, aunque en cierta forma se sintiera un poco pero muy poquito culpable.

Hermosa hija, eso era lo que más le resonaba en la mente…lo cierto es que el tipo al que miraba era de un porte elegante y buen mozo siendo sincero, alguna vez le miro caminar con una guapa mujer del brazo seguramente su esposa.

Estaba seguro de que la hija que tenía terminaría desperdiciada casada con un hombre mayor o tal vez con el hijo de algún comerciante vulgar…era una pena para una jovencita que seguramente estaría impuesta a llevar una vida cómoda más no excesiva.

La presión sobre sus hombros pesaban, sus familiares le presionaban a que se casara y hasta incluso se llegó a dudar sobre su sexualidad.

Casarse estaba en sus planes y sinceramente casarse con su ahora relación clandestina no era viable…-¿Cuántos años tiene su hija Sr. Parks?.-

El castaño le miro con sorpresa.-Tiene 16 años, ¿Por qué la pregunta?.-dijo con duda.

Sabe, yo lamento que tenga que apoderarme de su casa y bueno a sabiendas que usted obviamente pasara penurias.-el castaño apretó los puños en señal de impotencia.-lamentablemente su hija tendrá que desposarse con algún hijo de comerciante si bien le va.

No había pensado en ello, no desearía que mi hermosa hija quede en manos del hijo de un comerciante…ella estaría destinada a realizar labores pesadas como cualquier sirvienta, de solo pensarlo su estómago se contraía.

William miro en sus ojos desesperación.-Me gustaría conocerla si usted dice que es tan hermosa.

Si…es hermosa…pero ¿Conocerla?.-el rubio le miro con decisión.

Seré franco con usted, yo tengo una edad donde necesito tener una esposa e hijos sanos.-Leonel estaba contrariado ante tal declaración, no dudaba en que ese hombre pudiera conseguir la esposa que deseara.

No entiendo.-William asintió y es que comprendía.

Mire yo soy hombre de negocios, conozco cómo se maneja la sociedad y sinceramente no tengo tiempo para realizar un cortejo tan largo…usted tiene un problema que yo puedo solucionar.

Está tratando de comprarme a mi hija.-dijo con sorpresa e indignación.

Para nada, creo que soy un buen prospecto para esposo tengo 24 años…tengo negocios estables y una fortuna prospera, digamos que deseo pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio.

Leonel estaba en verdad sorprendido de todo.-no le entendió aun, disculpe pero es que es mi hija.

Mire es simple…-el rubio suspiro hondo.-Si usted se queda sin casa, sin trabajo y esposa e hija por cuidar...-Leonel entendió sin más explicación, él estaba ofreciéndole algo bueno para su hija Candice…su consuelo seria que su pequeña no sufriría carencias y no dudaba que ese hombre fuera el compañero de su vida.

Ella tal vez tendría todo aquello que él no podría darle, el castaño asintió con pesar.

 _ **Fin de flash back.**_

Dio un sorbo a su fuerte bebida y suspiro hondo mientras lloraba amargamente por la ausencia de su pequeña.

* * *

Candice bajo del auto tomada del brazo de William mientras el silencio se apoderaba del lugar, miraba solo sus pasos vacilantes del brazo de su guapo esposo.

El rubio se dio cuenta de que los escasos caballeros que estaban ahí le miraban a su paso y estaba seguro que no era por su presencia…era por su esposa…casi una niña como decía su padre que temblaba tomada de su brazo.

Stear encárgate de las maletas por favor.-el castaño asintió sonriendo levemente a Candice quien le devolvió la sonrisa mientras William le dirigía a una banca para tomar asiento.

Estas nerviosa querida.-dijo mirándola atentamente, esos ojos eran en verdad sorprendentes…era tan pura como el agua cristalina.-apenas haz contestado con monosílabos a todas mis preguntas.

Lo lamento, yo no…-parecía que se le fue la voz, pero era clara la respuesta…ella no le conocía.

Sé que no tuvimos tiempos para conocernos y bueno sé que sonó rudo que no tuve tiempo para cortejarte.-el respiro hondo mientras la rubia miraba sus manos, trato de calmarse un poco.-ahora me arrepiento.

Su mano levanto su barbilla con cuidado mientras al fin Candice miraba sus ojos azules…tan azules como el mismo cielo…se acercó a ella y le beso lentamente.

Candice sentía que la cabeza le martillaba intensamente pronto se dio cuenta que era su corazón corriendo a todo galope cerro los ojos mientras unos labios se movían lentamente contra los suyos.

William sintió como su cuerpo le traicionaba y trato de calmarse ante el calor que le invadía, haciéndole necesitar a esa mujer que ahora era su esposa…era perfecta para moldear a su gusto...lastima.

Se separaron para verle sonrojada mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.-Me estoy arrepintiendo de dejarte ir sola a Chicago.-dijo el honestamente.

Tardará mucho.-dijo con respeto, mientras el asentía tratando de no reír.

No me hables de usted, no soy tan mayor y soy tu esposo ahora.-ella asintió ruborizándose aún más.

Lo siento, es la costumbre.-contesto con verdad, mientras el rubio no perdia ni un solo momento para memorizar lo mas que pudiera de su hermoso rostro y su belleza casi infantil.

Te gustara la casa de Chicago es hermosa y podrás hacer lo que quieras con ella…es tuya.-dijo de manera honesta mientras sucumbía al placer de acomodarle un rizo rebelde.

Yo no sé mucho de cuidar casas, mi madre me dijo que tendría que administrar la casa donde viviera.-el rubio estaba fascinado de escucharle al fin con esa voz dulce pero firme.

Candice, si haces todo aquello que necesito serás feliz a mi lado.-ella solo le miro a los ojos mientras se atrevía a tocarle la mejilla en señal de cariño logrando que el rubio se erizara ante el roce de su suave piel y claro la sorpresa de que ella tuviera algo de iniciativa, al menos sentía curiosidad sobre el.

Pronto la respuesta le hizo caer en la realidad, él era un hombre de negocios.-Esta bien.

Disculpa William, pero el tren hacia Chicago esta por partir.-dijo Stear mientras la rubia sintió temor.

Yo nunca he viajado sola.-dijo con miedo, William le sonrió mientras se levantaba y Stear caminaba hacia el otro lado.

No pasara nada viajaras en un camarote para ti sola, es un viaje un poco largo pero estoy seguro que llegaras a salvo a medio día.-

Ella asintió con más temor, la verdad es que ella no comprendía como algo así pudo pasarle.-¿Cuándo volvere a verte?.

William le tomo con sus manos mientras le besaba nuevamente y lentamente…dios era como seda entre sus manos, se separó de Candice y la miro.-Espero no tardar más de lo dicho.

Está bien….-el rubio la escolto hasta la entrada del vagon y después fue todo, sus ojos no volvieron a verla...claro que sentia como si algo no estuviera bien pero que podria hacer si el era hombre de negocios.

William por primera vez en su vida se sentía en verdad aflijido por una mujer, bueno no era cualquier mujer ahora era su esposa…su muy joven esposa.

* * *

Candice fue guiada por el taquillero quien le sonrió amablemente mientras tomaba su boleto deseándole un feliz viaje…una vez sola se encerró y comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

Era joven y a pesar que era una buena edad para desposarse en cierta manera estaba demasiado inocente para entender muchas cosas, quien debía de guiarle en ese momento estaría a miles de kilómetros de ella...no conocía a la gente con la que tendría que vivir y bueno...eso dolía mucho.

* * *

Vamos hermano que nuestro tren está por salir.-dijo Stear mientras el rubio miraba desaparecer ese tren que llevaba a su joven esposa.

No sé si fue correcto enviarla sola.- dijo un poco de pesar el rubio.

No lo fue, pero es una decisión que tu haz tomado.-contesto el castaño mientras el rubio le miraba con incertidumbre.

¿A qué te refieres con ello?.-

Se nota que nunca ha viajado sola y además tengo que decirte que es una mujer muy hermosa…no dudo que algún caballero se acerque a ella.

William sintió como un calor creciente que era el indicativo de que estaba en verdad molesto.-No digas esas cosas Stear, es de mi esposa de quien hablas.

El castaño lo conocía y sabía que la verdad le molesto, pero se lo merecía por dejar sola a su esposa...el castaño lo miro y lo cierto es que al parecer todo esto le estaba sobrepasando sobre ese absurdo control que la mayor parte de tiempo tenia sobre todo y todos.

Tal vez ese autocontrol se ira al demonio con esa mujercilla que ahora era su esposa y por supuesto que era lo que mas gusto le daria, ver al gran William Albert Andrew ceder ante el amor.

* * *

Candice para su fortuna se quedó profundamente dormida entre sollozos y despertó cuando el sol estaba al alba. Desayuno cómodamente en el pequeño restaurant en compañía de una mujer agradable y con la cual compartió secretos de puntadas para mejorar el bordado.

Antes de mediodía la rubia sentía que moría de cansancio, anhelaba darse un baño de agua caliente y recostarse en una cómoda cama.

El tren al fin llego a su destino y ella bajo con temor, la verdad es que el viaje en sí no fue nada sencillo…anhelaba descansar.

Camino con cuidado mientras miraba a su alrededor y distinguió un letrero con el nombre de Candice Andrew.-Buen día.-saludo al hombre que le miraba sorprendido pues era una jovencita hermosa y joven a pesar de que estaba en edad casadera.- Soy Candice.

Disculpe Señora Andrew, el coche está listo solo pasaremos por las maletas.-ella asintió, tenía cara de pesadumbre.-Me imagino que está agotada.

Así es, deseo asearme y dormir.-contesto con verdad la rubia mientras el pelinegro asentía, minutos después partían a la mansión.

* * *

Candice se quedó sorprendida por la belleza del lugar, era una residencia enorme y ella se sorprendió en demasía.

George se preguntaba cómo es que William se había casado sin avisar y con esa mujercita tan joven…la verdad es que su hermana se sorprendería al conocerla.

Bajo del auto mientras George le ayudaba.-Disculpe a todo esto como se llama usted.

George Thompson, a sus pies señora.-dijo el amablemente.

Gracias.- la rubia miro un poco más y entendió que su ahora esposo gozaba de buena fortuna.

Buenos días.-dijo una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como William, se parecían incluso.-Tu debes de ser Candice, la rubia asintió.

Pauna se sorprendió al igual que George mirándole con una sonrisa amable, no podía negar que era hermosa.-Un gusto de conocerle.-contesto la rubia con pleitesía.

No me hables de usted, ahora eres mi cuñada…-Pauna respiro profundo.-seguramente estas agotada.

Así es…desearía asearme y dormir.-

Claro William me dijo que se realizara lo que necesites para que estés cómoda.-contesto la ojiazul, mientras entraban a la casa.

Es hermosa.-menciono la rubia mientras Pauna asentía, vamos a que descanses a tu habitación.

Gracias.-dijo Candice mientras comenzaban a caminar, pronto las risas escandalosas de un par de jóvenes las hicieron virar.

Entonces se cayó y fue tan gracioso.-dijo Tomas riendo con alegría, mientras Anthony hacia lo mismo.

Buenos días.-dijo Pauna mirando a su hijo con un tanto de severidad, pues ahora no era el momento de exhibirse así.

Bue…nos…buenos días madre.-el rubio se quedó sorprendido de ver a esa pequeña mujer…era hermosa y tenía los ojos más verdes que jamás hubiese visto.

Buenos Días Señora.-saludo Tomas mientras bajaba la cabeza sonrojada por tan abrupta aparición.

Ella es Candice Andrew, la esposa de tu tío William.-dijo Pauna mientras la rubia asentía como en señal de saludo.

Bien…bienvenida.- contesto con sorpresa total Anton sintiendo que la respiración se le cortaba por la expectativa.

Gracias, con su permiso.-contesto Candice quien se dio cuenta de que ese chico era muy parecido a su ahora esposo.

Subieron la escalera en silencio mientras el rubio se quedaba ahí mirando a esa chica que sin duda no pasaba de los 15 años y ahora casada con un hombre como su tío.

Es muy bonita.-dijo Tomas mientras se ruborizaba.

Es como un ángel.-contesto Anthony mientras miraba las escaleras, sorprendido por la chica.

* * *

William miraba la ventana y pensaba en ella, su ahora esposa.-Pensé que no me querías ver.-dijo una voz femenina conocida para el rubio.

Pasa Marlene.-dijo el mirando a la mujer con la que algunas ocasiones retozaba cuando estaba en Nueva York.

Entonces iremos a la opera.-menciono ella melosa.

No lo creo…sabes tenía intenciones de salir pero ahora mismo no me apetece.- contesto con firmeza mientras la miraba sin interes alguno, ahora le parecia una mujer simple.

Estarás cansado por el viaje William.-el asintió mientras el aroma de Channel le intoxico un poco, pues era demasiado oloroso y por completo ajeno al dulce aroma rosas de su esposa.

Así es.-el rubio miro la belleza decreciente en esa mujer no pasaría de los 24 años pero se marchitaba rápidamente al lado de un conde rico y anciano.

Ofréceme un Whisky.-contesto la mujer tomando asiento y sonriendo.

Claro.-dijo el mientras le servía una bebida y otra para él, se sentó a un lado de ella.

Dime que al menos me recordaste una vez.-él sonrió.

Lo lamento, pero te mentiría.-ella sonrió, su honestidad le dolía.-sabes me he casado.

Marlene abrió los ojos casi se ahoga con el fino licor.-Perdón.

Me he casado con una hermosa mujer y mírame, ella en Chicago y yo aquí.-las esperanzas de la mujer se desvanecieron como la espuma de mar.

La extrañas.-dijo con un dejo de voz.

Tal vez.-contesto el rubio mirando a la nada.-es perfecta, como un ángel.

* * *

Hola chicas hermosas pues que gusto saber de muchas de ustedes con sus comentarios les quiero mil y bueno antes que gana tambien gracias por los comentarios por todas las historias que he subido con anterioridad.

He de confesar que no he tenido un año tan bueno, pero con leer sus comentarios me hacen sentir tan bien y me alegra un tanto el día...espero que no se me enojen con este capitulo pero como ve nuestro guapo rubio se siente casi un semidiós griego que todo lo puede, he de confesarles que en ocasiones deseo borrar lo que escribo y poner al Albert de puro corazón pero no es así como debe marchar la historia.

La verdad es que somos afortunadas en estos tiempos de casarnos o vivir con quien nos pegue la gana, imaginarme a mis 16 años casada no manches que terror...Candice solita tendrá que hacerse a la idea, pero veremos que influencia tendrá Anthony en todo este tiempo...mientras que Pauna pues asimilar las buenas nuevas y no quiero que se me impacienten porque voy paso a paso.

Ahora mismo no se si me salgan con que tendré que ir de apoyo a hacer auditorias, pero en fin...les mando un abrazo y aquí abajo les contesto sus reviews...besos.

Yusmariz.-Si como que este rubio se siento mucho mas que un simple mortal, pero veremos si el tipo de vida que el cree merecer no le da un revés con Candice...Ya se que William según quiere hacer todo como lo tiene planeado...ahora si que pobre iluso si algo somos las mujeres es ser complicadas ya veremos que pasa mas adelante y gracias por estar de nuevo escribiéndome un comentario...un abrazo.

Tania lizbeth.-Que padre que te gusto...espero leerte de nuevo...

Alexas 90.- Que linda, me da gusto que todo lo anterior escrito te guste la verdad es que lo hago porque me encantan las dos parejas para las que escribo y ojala que sigas esta también...la cosas comenzara por ponerse de pronto interesante eso creo y espero...saluditos linda.

Nina.- Me encanta cuando encuentro que hay un dejo de realidad en lo que escribo y mira que bonita historia de tus abuelos linda...que emoción...pues igual espero que lo que viene de esta te siga gustado y claro que leer tus comentarios también un agazajo...saludos...

Loren Rios.-Asi es, pero que bueno que ya no son esos tiempo y bueno esperemos que William en verdad cambie de parecer o al menos todo lo que cree no sea cierto...saludos linda.

Glenda.-Que buena dosis de energía que me inyectaste, lo cierto es que me halagas con tus palabras y bueno aquí como tu también con la expectativa de como se llevara todo el proceso de adaptación de ambos...uno mas frió que le hielo según el y otra demasiado inocente a parecer de todos...pero no creo que todo sea fácil pues las arribistas sin duda aparecerán porque si prueban a William tenlo por seguro que no lo querrán soltar...solo que ahora ya tiene una dueña...que emoción y gracias por escribir un gracioso comentario... y claro que no te olvido, leo los comentarios que suben para cada historia espero que tambien esta de para mucho mas y nos quedemos con algo lindo sobre la misma...abrazos linda.

Anmoncer1708.- Ya se, ahora esperaremos como es esto se ve mas adelante y si es que en verdad podría existir una relación como William segun piensa en tener y es que cuando mas nosotros deseamos que sean las cosas resultan por completo diferente...saludos.

Katniss.-Lo siento espero no decepcionarte, pero ya veremos como es que va el regreso del rubio y de que piensa en ella...creo que lo hace ya con mas frecuencia de lo que el verdad desea...saludos.

Stormaw.- Eso creo William con su reverenda altanería, solo que el pasado del rubio pues no sabemos en que momento aparezca y es que al parecer tiene un par de pasados presentes y que desean algo mas a futuro...bueno, no nos alteremos veremos como Candice se adapta a su nueva casa, junto con sus nuevos familiares politicos...me siento ansiosa también...

Candyfan777.-Así es...esperemos que esta chica venga a darle una bofetada con guante limpio y conocer aquello para lo que no tiene tiempo llamado amor...aun falta mucho por averiguar pero eso si Candice esta a la expectativa como nosotras y bueno con ansias de saber mas...un abrazo.

Leihej.-Gracias yo también espero que de mi cabeza salga algo mas para esta historia...veremos que pasa con nuestra parejita.

Sayuri 1707.- Pues ahora si que espero no decepcionarte y bueno cada uno por poco tiempo o no se si mucho a distancia, mientras ella a conocer a su familia política...saluditos.

Nina.-creo que estaban ansios aunque lo mantenian en secreto y es bueno que al menos la primera impresión sea buena, eso si no sabemos si en verdad mas adelante compaginaran...a ver que sale linda...y que padre que comentes.

Josie.-Imaginate que se case con Elisa...nombre yo corro despavorido con esa cara de zorrilla que se carga...jajaja...pero no la menos dentro de lo malo es que se gustaron y bueno lo demás sera ventaja...saludos.

Elo Andrew.-Que padre, espero que lo que sigue también te haga seguir leyéndola y gracias por comentar.

Alebeth.-Ya sabes un hombre orgullos como William esperemos que caiga de bruces el sólito rendido a la bonita Candice...gracias por comentar.

Iris.-Mira que me da mucho gusto que todo lo que he escrito sea de tu agrado y bueno la verdad es que me encantan estas dos parejas, aunque siendo sincera crecí con la historia de Sailor Moon...pero me enamore perdidamente del príncipe de la colina también...ojala que esta historia también sea de tu gusto y que dios nos permita seguir con mas...un abrazo.


	4. Fruta de mayo

**CAPITULO 4**

 **FRUTA DE MAYO**

Candice entro a su nueva habitación y se quedó en verdad sorprendida…eran colores cremas en la habitación lo que más resaltaban. Era bastante espaciosa justo como para cuatro personas.- Aquí es donde dormirás con William, te ha gustado el cuarto.

Si es precioso.-contesto apena la rubia de solo recordar que compartiría la habitación con su ahora esposo.

Eso es bueno ahora que tu serás la mujer que se encargue de manejar la casa, aun William no me indica en donde residirá de manera permanente y bueno debido a la premura de su casamiento.-Pauna intento decir que la rubia seguramente estaría en cinta.

Créame que de igual manera estoy también sorprendida, apenas conocí a mi ahora esposo ayer que nos desposamos.-contesto Candy con sinceridad.

Mi hermano siempre tan original, ¿Cuántos años tienes?.-pregunto la rubia.

Tengo 16 años.-dijo Candice mientras Pauna sonreía.

Hiciste tu baile de presentación.-la rubia negó a lo que Pauna suspiro hondo, lo cierto es que se preguntaba como es que William había dado con tan hermosa jovencita.

Bueno no tengo que estarte cuestionando tanto, pasa Dorothy.-una chica de cabellos castaños rojizos apareció en la puerta mientras se inclinaba en señal de saludo.-ella será tu doncella.

La rubia se sorprendía, conocía la costumbre de que la chicas más pudientes tuvieran doncellas, ella nunca la tuvo por la situación en la que vivían.-No creo que sea necesario.

Anteriormente la tenías.-la rubia negó con pena.

Mi madre era la que se ocupaba de todo aquello que yo necesitara.-contesto sincera algo que le gusto a Pauna por lo menos además de hermosa era sincera.

Bien pues William quiere lo mejor para ti así que ella te ayudara en todo aquello que necesites, cuando tengas que salir de la casa serás acompañada por ella.-la rubia asintió.-bueno en caso de que no vaya William contigo.

Gracias.-contesto prudente…otro punto a favor era que esa chica era delicada, fina y al parecer buenos modales.

Ella te ayudara en el aseo y cualquier cosa que necesites Doroty te lo proporcionara…que descanses.-la rubia asintió mientras su cuñada salía del cuarto.

Candice se sentía agotada.-quiero bañarme.-

Le tendré todo listo señora.-media hora después la rubia descansaba plácidamente en la enorme cama.

* * *

Señora.-dijo Dorothy mirando a Pauna bordar en la banca que daba hacia el jardín.

¿ Ella está descansando ? .- pregunto la rubia mirando a la chica.

Si…se bañó y después se quedó profundamente dormida.-contesto la castaña.

¿Qué te pareció?.-dijo Pauna, pues Dory tenía años trabajando en la mansión y claro que conocía al amo William.

Es muy diferente de los gustos del Sr. William, pero honestamente es muy hermosa e inocente.-

Lo se…eso me preocupa un tanto…tu sabes que mi hermano es de carácter muy fuerte y bueno ella es como un ratoncito asustado.

En demasiado joven y bueno ahora esta boda tan precipitada señora.

También creo que es muy extraño que William lo hiciera así, además ella me dijo que apenas se conocieron ayer que se desposaron.

Creo que el señor se casó porque tuvo un matrimonio concertado.-Pauna asintió con pesar.

Buenas tardes.-dijo Anthony mirando a las dos mujeres como siempre platicando en bajo, pero claro que él había escuchado todo.

Se ha ido Tomas.-el rubio asintió mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

Hace un rato madre, así que mi tío se casó y solo lo sé ahora que su esposa llego.- menciono el rubio mientras sonreía de lado, lo cierto es que se sentía un poco intrigado.

No me metas en problemas Anton.-dijo con molestia la rubia conocía a su hijo y claro lo imprudente que él podría ser.

La verdad es que me sorprende saber que mi tía es más chica que yo y no digas que es mayor porque se ve demasiado joven.

Si es joven pero es la esposa de tu tío William.-

Lo sé y bueno tengo hambre, será que podremos comer.-Pauna negó con la cabeza pues su hijo a un principio le interesaba todo y después de unos segundo no le importaba en lo absoluto…eso esperaba.

* * *

William se miraba en el espejo miraba a Marlene acostada y desnuda…un adiós dijo ella con insistencia por lo que el con un tanto de esfuerzo cedio...

Pensó en Candice y sus besos dulces…no sabía cómo explicar las cosas ahora mismo pero él tenía que satisfacer sus necesidades…era hombre y claro tenia que mantener cierto aire de grandeza, un nombre ostentoso y bueno que decir.

Minutos después salió del lugar para llegar al hotel donde se hospedaba con Stear, camino hacia el bar donde seguramente el castaño se encontraría…ya era noche.

¿Qué tal tu día?.-el rubio tomo asiento y pidió un Whisky.

Bastante normal y el tuyo.-Stear solo alzo los hombros en señal de indiferencia.-Me encontré con Marlene.

Así que no piensas dejar los malos hábitos William Andrew.- el rubio no le miro a la cara, lo cierto es que se sentía extrañamente culpable.

No entiendo eso de malos hábitos.-contesto el rubio tratando de mostrarse impasible.

Creo que no es de mi incumbencia.- respondió con fastidio el castaño mientras el mesero se acercó con la bebida.

Siempre escucho con atención lo que me dices.-Stear le miro sin expresión alguna, miraba el vaso y claro que pensaba en ella.

No entiendo para que te haz casado William.-contesto honestamente, mientras el rubio sonreía socarronamente.

Necesito tener hijos y una esposa.- así de simple pensó el castaño.

Cumplir con todo aquello que los demás dices, sabes me hubiese gustado que te casaras con una mujer más a tu altura.-comento el castaño mientras el rubio le miraba con recelo.

Estas insinuando que Candice no está a mi nivel social o económico, porque para serte sincero.-

No es eso…sé que si ella hubiese hecho su presentación tendría algunos pretendientes interesados en desposarle de New Haven, pero tú.

Al escuchar esas palabras el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír, quien diantres estaría interesado en Candice Parks quien estaba en la miseria económica y bueno sinceramente nadie mejor que el para ser esposo de esa chica.

Yo que tengo de malo, mira la verdad es que es muy bonita y es joven, tendremos hijos sanos, fuertes que es lo que necesito.

Te has preguntado qué es lo que ella necesita.-el rubio le miro con atención.-Hablas como si tú ahora esposa fuera un objeto y creo que no lo es.

Sentimientos es lo que tratas de decirme.-Stear asintió mientras el rubio reía.-No siento nada por ella.

Espero que no lastimes mucho a Candice, ella parece una muchacha dulce y no dudo que alguien más pudiere darle felicidad.

William se quedó serio y su sonrisa se borró de su rostro.-cambiemos de tema dijo con ganas de no escuchar nada mas, pues en su cabeza algo decía que había echo mal.

* * *

El día pasó sin pena ni gloria, Candice durmió toda la tarde y muy temprano despertó…Doroty le ayudo a arreglarse para bajar a desayunar y es que en verdad ella no estaba acostumbrada a estar sola.

Buenos días.-Saludo la rubia muy bonita en un vestido color verde pastel.

Candice, buen día.-contesto Pauna sonriente mientras Anthony se levantaba de su silla para ayudarle a sentarse, la verdad es que lucía hermosa.

Buenos días.-contesto el rubio caballerosamente mientras Candy le miraba sin emoción alguna.-¿Has conocido la mansión?.-

La rubia negó.-La verdad es que llegue tan cansada que solo he dormido.-contesto apenada.

Pues yo me ofrezco para mostrarte lo hermosa que es y claro su historia.-dijo Tony mientras su madre le miraba con recelo.

No presiones a tu tía hijo.-Candice solo sonrio mientras le servían el desayuno.

Haz descansado bien.-la rubia asintió.

Si gracias.-contesto mientras se sentia tranquila a pesar de estar con gente que literalmente no conocia.

Vamos tía no me niegues la oportunidad de mostrarte esta bella mansión.-insistió Anthony mientras Candice no sabía que contestar, pero la verdad es que el día era largo.

Creo que es una buena idea.-dijo sin más, mientras Pauna solo sonreía y miraba a su hijo con recelo.

Chicago es una ciudad muy bonita Candice, espero que cuando llegue William te lleve a que la conozcas.-

A todo esto madre, ¿Cuándo regresa mi tío?.-dijo el rubio mirando a su mama.

Aun no lo sé Anthony.-contesto Pauna mientras la rubia se limitaba a ver su plato, ella misma tenía esa duda.

El desayuno termino y el rubio salió de la mansión hacia los jardines del brazo de Candice ante la mirada de temor de su madre.

Candice se sintió apenada, nunca antes había tomado a nadie más del brazo que su padre y justo un día a su ahora esposo.-Puedo preguntarte algo tía.

Dime Candice…-contesto ella sin malicia alguna.

Tu nombre te describe creo yo…claro con respeto.-ella sonrió mirándole.

¿Cuál es tu pregunta?.-dijo la rubia.

¿Dónde conociste a mi tío?.-Candy miro hacia adelante mientras caminaban lentamente, la verdad es que era tan simple como un matrimonio concertado.

Lo conocí ayer que nos casamos.-dijo con sinceridad mientras el rubio sentía pena por ella.

No me sorprende.-contesto secamente.-Creo que mi tío escogió bien y corrió con suerte por supuesto.

Candice se limitó a caminar.-Cuéntame entonces la historia de la mansión.

Bueno es una vieja casa de principios de siglo, nuestra familia emigro de un país algo lejano llamado Escocia.-contesto el sintiéndose orgulloso.-Mi tatarabuelo Gavin Wallace Andrew llego con su familia para hacer fortuna y lo logro.

Así que ustedes son emigrantes.-el asintió.-Es interesante, me imagino hizo negocios aquí.

Por supuesto, mi madre dice que mi abuelo le comento que cuando llegaron él fue de los primeros y mejores granjeros de la región, con el paso de los años la industria cambio y bueno ahora los Andrew se caracterizan por tener una de las más prosperas legiones ganaderas de Norteamérica.

La rubia sonrió, le gustaba saber que al menos los Andrew eran una familia orgullosa de sus raíces…lo cierto es que sabía poco de su ahora esposo.

Anthony la miro más detenidamente, su piel era tersa y claro blanca…ojos verdes y pestañas castañas que enmarcaban su belleza aún más…sus labios color cereza en verdad eran incitadores.-Cuéntame de tu familia.-dijo Tony.

La verdad es que mi familia no tiene un pasado tan glorioso como el tuyo, mi abuelo lo único que sé es que era granjero y bueno cuando murió mi padre heredo todo, después lo vendió para mudarse a otra ciudad…se casó con mi madre y se asentaron en New Haven.

Resumes todo de manera apocalíptica.-contento sonriente el rubio mientras ella reía.

No suelo ser negativa, pero en verdad que nuestra historia familiar es así de simple.-

Tus padres entonces se quedaron en New Haven.-

Por el momento, mi padre creo que regresara a su estado y no sé qué más haga para serte sincera.-contesto la rubia mientras se sentaban.-Es precioso este jardín.

Si…mi madre le encanta plantar flores y el buen John mantiene el jardín impecable.-ella sonrió.

Me sorprende que mi tío se casara contigo.-dijo sin más logrando que la rubia solo sintiera como su estómago se contraía.

¿A qué te refieres con eso?.-el rubio la miro con pesar.

Eres demasiado joven, creo que a mi tío le quedan mujeres más experimentadas.-

Lo se.-contesto ella con pesar y es que para ser sincera no se comparaba con la belleza de la Srita. Olsen y claro el carisma, además de la buena posición económica que ella gozaba.

No quise ofenderte Candice, pero tal vez tu serias una mejor esposa para alguien como yo.-estas palabras dichas hicieron que la rubia se molestara.

Necesitas pensar lo que dices, recuerda que soy la esposa de tu tío.-

Disculpa mi honestidad tía, pero siento que de todo esto nadie saldrá bien librado.-dijo Anton restandole importancia a sus palabras.

Considero que el paseo por la casa ha terminado, me podrías llevar a la casa por favor.-lo cierto es que ese jovencito a pesar de ser mayor que ella estaba diciendo cosas impropias.

Vamos Candice, la verdad es que dije algo sin pensarlo muy bien…no deseo que estés disgustada conmigo y pues no sería bueno que la única persona joven de este lugar se aleje de ti.

Candice podría aceptar que era cierto, seguramente Pauna tendría sus actividades y ella era como una intrusa.-No deseo hablar más del tema.

Así será, mira quiero mostrarte la colección de estatuas del tío Frank.-se levantaron y siguieron su camino.

* * *

Lo cierto es que los días corrían y la relación que mantenía Candice con su sobrino Anthony era buena, lo cierto es que ella daba un poco de pena.

Pauna trataba de entretenerla la mayor parte del tiempo y claro que la rubia también se pasaba horas leyendo en la biblioteca o bordando con su ahora cuñada.

Pero la marcada ausencia del William detonaba un total desinterés en la esposa que permanecía como un adorno más en Chicago, en ocasiones Candice se comparaba con una de las estatuas del tío Frank quien era escultor y vivió en Italia hasta su muerte; tal vez ella también era una estatua como esas.

Había días en que no deseaba salir de su cuarto, porque lloraba hasta dormir extrañando a sus padres y claro al día siguiente estaba fatal.

Esa mansión era grande y hermosa, pero silenciosa y aburrida...al menos en New Haven contaba con la compañía de su mama para entretenerse, a pesar de no contar con una buena posición económica podrían darse el lujo de pasear en la carreta y al menos salir al campo.

El matrimonio para Candice era un tanto abrumador y solitario, Pauna le había contado de la muerte de su esposo algo que el entristeció mucho solo le había quedado el recuerdo de su amor en Anton.

Cuando todo parecía oscuro, pronto Anthony aparecía en la mansión con una gran sonrisa, sus historias graciosas sobre las damas de la sociedad de Chicago y claro su presencia…si su presencia que era necesaria para que Pauna y Candy sonrieran con alivio de contar con alguien que les hiciera reír.

Pronto la rubia descubrió un amor prohibido por así decirlo, aunque a ella le parecía algo en verdad normal…George Thompson estaba enamorado de la viuda Pauna Collinwood.

Era tan fácil como notar los ramos de rosas ocasionales en su habitación, las miradas cómplices de ambos y claro la presencia en esa casa cuando él estaba en Chicago.

Dory le había comentado que la familia Andrew no concederían la mano de tan distinguida dama aun hombre sin un gran apellido o al menos una gran fortuna…Candice sonrió, pues ella era una pobretona que se había desposando con un distinguido caballero Escoses de rancia aristocracia.

Era absurdo, si ellos se amaban porque no podrían estar juntos…se notaba que ambos deseaban estar para toda la vida y estaba segura de que el Sr. Thompson haría todo lo posible por darle aquello que Pauna mereciera.

Pero ella que sabía de amor, lo cierto es que solo sabía que el amor existía por lo que había visto en sus padres, en el amor prohibido de Pauna y era todo…

* * *

Quita esa cara de amargura.-dijo Anton sentándose a su lado mientras la rubia sonreía.-se te harán arrugas.

Que cosas dices Anthony.-contesto ella sonriente mientras suspiraba.-qué novedades traes.

Ninguna, ¿Por qué estas triste?.-dijo, pues hacia casi un mes que la rubia llego a la mansión y podría decirse que en ese tiempo ellos se habían vuelto amigos.

No lo estoy.-contesto ella mirando al horizonte.

Vamos a mí no me engañas Candice Parks.-ella rio por ese comentario.

Solo me preguntaba porque William no ha venido a verme durante su viaje.-Anthony tenía la respuesta pero no se atrevía a decirle que ella era una esposa de adorno, no deseaba herirla.

Si tu fueras mi esposa no te dejaría sola ni un instante.-contesto el rubio mientras Candice le miraba con una sonrisa.

Que cosas dices Anthony.-respondió ella girando su vista hacia los jardines.-Me apetece caminar.

Bien, tengo el tiempo disponible para la tía.-dijo el mientras ambos reían de buena gana y se levantaban para caminar por los jardines ajenos a todo lo demás.

* * *

William miraba el reloj con ansiedad, lo cierto es que no podría negar que le gustaba la idea de llegar a la mansión de Chicago para ver a su esposa.

Había comprado varias cosas para ella como regalo por su larga ausencia, aunque siendo sinceros él no había sido ciertamente fiel a una presencia.

Se despidió de Marlene un par de veces y al fin dio por terminado todo aquello que le vinculara en Nueva York, estaba seguro de que a su regreso las cosas cambiarían y tal vez prepararía su regreso a Escocia.

¿Te sucede algo?.-dijo Stear mirándolo con cara de disgusto total.

Nada.-contesto secamente mirando una vez más el reloj de la estación de ferrocarril hacia unos minutos habían bajado de los vagones.-Espero que tenga una explicación George por su retraso.

Esperemos que no tuviera algún percance con el auto.-esa respuesta le dio un poco de tranquilidad al rubio, minutos después llego el pelinegro y le explico del pequeño desperfecto del auto.

Media hora después el rubio de bajaba del auto mientras los sirvientes bajaban el equipaje junto con los paquetes que había traído para su esposa.

Nos vemos.-dijo Stear quien también iba a su casa ahora en su coche que dejo en la mansión Andrew.

Pauna al mirar a los sirviente con las maletas se sintió contenta de saber el regreso de su hermano, le miro entrar y le dio gusto.-Bienvenido William.-se unieron en un abrazo fraternal mientras el rubio buscaba a su esposa.

Pauna, ¿Dónde está Candice?.-

Seguramente en el jardín.-contesto ella con un poco de nervios, mientras William literalmente salía para ese rumbo.

Camino con ansiedad no podría ocultarlo, ahora mismo estaba seguro que tendría de todo el tiempo para conocer a la que era su esposa…pronto unas risas cómplices se escucharon.

Reconoció ambas voces en una plática animada y algo dentro se le retorció, se sintió enojado y claro con ganas de matar a ese hombre que hacia reír a su esposa.

Considero que es inútil esa postura tan inflexible de Madam Signoret.-dijo Candice.

Pues es para mí es una vieja sola, amargada y ridícula…además su esposo la abandono por aburrida.-comento Anton mientras Candice se quedaba seria.-Disculpa no deseaba.

No te preocupes, yo se mi posición.-contesto ella suspirando hondo.

Te tengo una buena noticia, deseaba esperar a la cena pero como te puse triste un instante…-Candice le miraba expectante.-Tomas fue aceptado por Michelle.

En verdad…dios que alegría por el.-ambos rieron de buena gana una vez más.

William se quedó ahí mirándoles ajenos a su intromisión, pero fue suficiente cuando su sobrino Anthony le extendió su brazo para seguir caminando y charlando de manera tan amena...eso por supuesto que no le gusto nada.

Buenas tardes.-dijo mientras ambos le miraban con sorpresa, en especial ella.

* * *

Hola...hola...pues que ha aparecido el ausente y claro que su sobrino no ha perdido el tiempo con la "Tia" para establecer una cordial amistad... ya veremos si la seguridad que se carga William Albert Andrew sigue tan firme como hasta ahora verdad...ustedes que piensan.

Muchas gracias por escribirme comentarios me hacen sonreír y literal me hacen el día, así con este impulso me desvió unos minutillos en el trabajo para poder escribir sobre esta historia que me esta divirtiendo mucho.

Les mando besos y les contesto aquí abajo sus comentarios...que tengan un excelente día:

CandyFan777.-Que linda, pues espero que ese rubio entienda que la vida no es justo como esperas siempre trae consigo muchas pero muchas sorpresas y capaz de que este tipo tan altanero se cae pronto de bruces...saludos linda.

Mabolla 15.- Que padre, espero que sigas leyéndome...

Anmoncer1708.- Hola pues ahora si que estamos esperando mucho sobre la relación que Candice le dará a William, creo que un hombre con el ego como el rubio tiene ahora tarde que temprano aterriza a la realidad y espero que cuando lo haga no sea que le alcance le pasado...ojala que nuestra rubia con la inocencia que tiene termine por domar a este potro salvaje...besos.

Alexas90.- jajaja! veremos como es que Candice se desenvuelve en la historia y creo que nuestro rubio después de probar un poquito de lo que ella puede darle tal vez entienda algo...o no...bueno no lo se...saludos.

Katnnis.-Aqui presente...como reí con eso de la uva...bueno pues ahora si Anton creo que tiene 18 años, pero aun así es mas acorde con la rubia y claro que su belleza le cautivara pero alto...stop...ella es la esposa del tío y bueno William no creo que se deje verdad...mmm...siento que se pondrá interesante...saludillos.

Alebeth.-Ya veremos con los capítulos como es que esa mujercita inocente hace con este hombre de carácter recio y según en sus palabras un hombre practico...mmm...tengo mis dudillas...gracias por comentar linda.

Jenny.-Un gusto leerte a ti de nuevo...ojala que lo que venga sea también de tu agrado un abrazo linda.

Stormaw.-Ándale anda medio menso y claro según el orgulloso de ser un hombre todo mandon...pero creo que si no pone empeño en su matrimonio con Candice capaz de que hay mas que uno dispuestos para estar con ella...veremos ahora que regreso como se dan las cosas...apenas esto comienza...un gusto leer tu comentario...besos.

Hanir.-No andas nada perdida, creo que ese hombre anda en las nubes y bueno ya que pruebe el pedacito de cielo en esa mujer tal vez cambie...aunque sea un poquititito...esperemos que asi sea, pero mientras la rubia siento que esta esperando por el...saludos.

Rore.-Si, pero bueno para algo servira la distancia y una de esas sera la necesidad de regresar con muchas expectativas de una luna de miel...no lo se...saludos.


	5. Tiernamente

**CAPITULO 5**

 **TIERNAMENTE**

Candice sintió alegría de verle nuevamente, su esposo.-William.-dijo con sorpresa mientras Tony ponía cara de enojado.

No te encontré dentro de la casa y viene a buscarte, Anthony.-

Bienvenido tío.-contesto el rubio mientras Candice miraba a su esposo, la verdad es que no le había mirado tan detenidamente...era tan apuesto.

Candice.-dijo el mientras la rubia camino hasta el mirándole con atención mientras el rubio le tomaba de la mano y la miraba a los ojos.

Creo que te eché de menos.-dijo el rubio mirándola intensamente mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba tiernamente la rubia cerro los ojos y solo se dejaba llevar.

Anthony vio la escena con molestia y salió rabiando del jardín hacia las caballerizas, lo cierto es que el estaba muy contento con solo tenerla ahí...pero ahora.

William sonrió de lado una vez que soltó a la rubia, ese niño tendría que aprender que esa mujer era su esposa…las cosas estaban claras con ello.

Te sorprende verme.-ella asintió mirándole a los ojos color cielo que ahora mismo recordaba le gustaban mucho.

¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?.-pregunto Candice mientras él se sorprendía escucharle iniciar una plática.

Estuvo bien, fueron negocios a final de cuentas…-ella asintió mirándolo.-te ha gustado tu casa.

Es muy hermosa, en especial los jardines adornados por las estatuas de tu Tío.-comento la rubia a lo que William entendió que su sobrino le mostro todo aquello que en su deber estaba.

Por lo que me doy cuenta pasabas algo de tiempo con Anthony.-la rubia asintió.-Pues ahora pasaras todo el tiempo conmigo.

Está bien.-dijo sin más, era como si la mujer con la que estaba casado dijera todo aquello que él esperaba escuchar.

Quisiera haber venido mucho antes, pero hubo algunas cosas que me detuvieron y es por ello que recientemente llego…-Candice le miraba imperturbable, parecía que la calma en ella era innata.-¿De qué platicabas con mi sobrino?.-

Nada en especial, cosas sobre la gente de Chicago.-dijo sin darle importancia a nada más.

Te traje algunos obsequios Candice, me gustaría que los vieras.-ella asintió.

Gracias.-contesto cortésmente.

Vamos que deseo estar contigo el resto del día.-la rubia sonrió mientras caminaban a paso lento hacia la casa, William estaba un poco intrigado cuando entraron estaba Pauna platicando con George sonriente.

William he ordenado que suban los paquetes a sus habitaciones.-dijo la rubia.

Perfecto, nosotros nos retiramos a descansar…-subieron las escaleras en silencio mientras Pauna miraba algo distinto a su hermano.

No sé qué pensar.-le menciono a George.

No lo pienses.-contesto el pelinegro mirándole a los ojos azules como el cielo, mientras ella sonreía.

* * *

Candice estaba nerviosa pues ella no sabía que esperar, miro a Dorothy salir de la habitación inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia la rubia.

De pronto entro a la habitación y se dio cuenta de muchos paquetes envueltos en el piso, eso parecía una navidad en Agosto.-Son muchos.-dijo de manera automática.

Son para mi esposa.-sintió las manos del rubio sobre sus breves hombros y su corazón se aceleró aún más…

Pronto sintió el cálido aliento en su nunca y ella tuvo que reprimir un jadeo, la calidez del cuerpo de William le hizo darse cuenta de que sería el momento.

Pronto con lentitud pausada el rubio fue desabotonando cada uno de aquellos sedosos botones del vestido color crema que llevaba…

Candice solo cerro los ojos con la respiración entrecortada mientras el fresco aire le envolvió a su cuerpo solo envuelto de su ropa interior.

William la giro para verla de frente y se sintió en verdad ansioso de besarla…se acercó a ella para oler su suave aroma a rosas y sin más la beso.

Lentamente como en otras ocasiones, sus labios tomaron esa boquita color cereza mientras el calor comenzó a inundarle con el placer de saber que esa era su mujer.

En un suspiro el entro en su boca lentamente mientras su lengua reconocía esa cavidad suave y escucho el latir febril del corazón de la rubia.

Soltó el listón de su cabello para liberar los rizos rebeldes color oro para completar la imagen perfecta de su ángel personal.

Dios.-gimió besando su frente mientras trataba de regular su respiración la miro ahí respirando con dificultad mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez…

Su piel era seda pura ante su tacto…se acercó a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos como debía hacerlo desde que la llevo a esa casa.

Era ligera…hermosa y suya…la recostó sobre la cama miro con deleite como sus suave caballera se regaba sobre la cama que compartirían noches llenas de pasión.

Acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza y se quitó el saco, Candice le miraba con atención…estaba nerviosa y la verdad es que no sabía que esperar…pronto el rubio se desnudó y con sus hábiles manos quito las prendas que estorbaban.

La rubia no supo que hacer más que ponerse color tomate, trato de no ver más de lo debido pero pronto eso dejo de importar.

Candice estaba acalorada y temerosa, sintió el cálido cuerpo de su ahora esposo sobre ella…tembló con nerviosismo.

Albert sintió el delgado cuerpo de Candice temblar la miro a los ojos y tomo sus labios con lentitud, él sabía que era su primera vez así que se esforzaría para no asustarla.

Sus besos llevaron a la rubia a un éxtasis que la relajo por completo, sintió las manos cálidas de su esposo tomarle los redondos pechos mientras el corazón le comenzaba a latir fuertemente.

La respiración entrecortada le dio la señal de que ella estaba cooperando…deslizo su mano hasta su entrepierna y Candice cerro instintivamente las piernas mientras el rubio la miro a los ojos.

Déjame.-dijo con un hilo de voz cargado de deseo mientras ella se perdía en el azul cielo de sus ojos mientras sentía como su mano tocaba algo que jamás sintió.

Eres perfecta…-Albert comenzó a mover con agilidad su mano haciendo que Candice se ruborizara y sintiera pena de cómo estaba reaccionando su cuerpo…el rubio se sentía complacido y pensaba en muchas cosas más que haría con ella ahora que estaba tan disponible.

Candice respiraba agitadamente y su voz se había vuelto ronca de deseo…William suspiro mientras se apoderaba de un rosado pezón mientras su mano seguía moviéndose…sintió la humedad de sus tiernos pliegues y su erección creciente se estaba volviendo algo dolorosa.

A quien engañaba, la verdad es que ese deseo lo llevaba martillando desde que la conocía y a sus oídos llego una suave música…

Candice sintió una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo mientras trataba de controlarse pero pronto se erizo el bello, cada poro de su piel se expandió y ella gimió fuerte…corriendo al cielo de un par de ojos azules.

Albert trago en seco, era la gloria vista por un miserable terrenal como el…en su vida sintió la necesidad de complacer a nadie y ahora esta era su prioridad…se acercó a su boca roja como la cereza y la tomo.

Con ferocidad, acallando sus gemidos con su boca pecadora mientras en el éxtasis decidió que era el momento con ella completamente relajada…

Candice le miro a los ojos y trato de percibir algo que necesitaba en su mirada, no sabía que era pero ella necesitaba eso…lo vio en el fondo…

Poco a poco entro en su cuerpo virginal, tuvo que controlarse para no terminar sin tomarla por completo y sin más toco el cielo mientras ella apretaba los puños y soltaba un gemido.

La miro con ternura y sus movimientos comenzaron a ser lentos…ella solo cerro los ojos y suspiro con alivio cuando el dolor desapareció para darle paso a algo más que solo roces…era como si de pronto todo tuviera sentido y ese abandono no lo fuera más.

Ella estaba segura de que esas sensaciones eran perfectas, naturales y necesarias, gimió con aire caliente…los segundos fueron apreciados.

Albert suspiraba con temor a lastimarla, honestamente esto estaba siendo lo más placentero que nunca antes experimento…se dejó llevar mientras su ritmo era más rápido y ella gimió fuerte apretando su miembro con tanta fuerza que solo se dejó envolver…pronto llego al cielo de su mano.

* * *

La rubia le miro levantarse desnudo hacia el baño mientras ella no sabía qué hacer, pero sintió deseos de ir al cuarto de baño para limpiarse y tal vez notar algo distinto en su mismo al mirarse al espejo.

Necesitas asearte.-dijo el rubio envuelto en una toalla mientras ella se levantó con un tanto de dolor, por lo que William le ayudo dándole su mano y pasándole su bata de seda ante el rubor intenso de Candice.

El rubio sonrió pues en verdad que ella era hermosa, tal vez la chica más hermosa que hubiere conocido la siguió con la mirada mientras ella solo desaparecía en el cuarto de aseo.

Candice se miró en el espejo, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un intenso carmín, su piel sudorosa y algo corría entre sus piernas.

Tomo una toalla y se limpió, aquello era blanco, su aroma era fuerte y algo de sangre en ello…sin duda esa era su doncellez.

Suspiro hondamente mientras se aseaba con lo que tenía a la mano.

* * *

William estaba mirando a través de las grandes ventanas de su habitación, estaba relajado y satisfecho de tener su noche de bodas al fin.

Ella era mucho más de lo que jamás pensó, en su vida había tomado la doncellez de alguien y bueno como siempre espero su esposa sería la primera y sin duda la última.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y después de eso, Candice apareció más fresca…se miraba expectante y eso le gustaba…el sin duda era quien le mostraría muchas cosas.

Algo en su pecho se había vuelto cálido desde que la miro nuevamente…-Hola.

La rubia asintió mientras le miraba con atención, no podría negar que era afortunada de tenerlo como esposo.

William noto sus mejillas sonrosadas y no pudo negar reir alegre mientras ella le miraba expectante.-¿Sucede Algo?.-

No, creo que te ves hermosa Candice ven.-la rubia camino hacia el lentamente mientras el rubio la tomaba entre sus brazos.

Ahora oficialmente eres mi mujer…mi esposa y esperemos ser bendecidos con hijos saludables.

Ella se quedó callada por completo ahora a sus 16 años estaba casada y con un esposo deseoso de tener hijos.-Candice, tu estas bien.

Si.-contesto con simpleza, pero el rubio comprendía que se callaba por educación.

Sé que apenas si nos conocemos y la verdad es que tu entiendes que soy un hombre de negocios.-ella asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos.-Quisiera poder pasar más tiempo contigo.

Candice de verdad deseaba algo solo promesas o platicas sin sentido alguno, lo cierto es que ella no sabía mucho de lo que era el amor…pero desearía escuchar palabras que endulzaran sus oídos y no todo tan practico.

Me he dado cuenta que haz establecido una relación cordial con mi sobrino.-pronto la sonrisa de su esposa le hizo sentirse extraño.

Sí, creo que sin su compañía todo este tiempo me hubiere sentir sola.-el rubio sintió como su corazón se estrujaba de solo escuchar esto y la verdad es que comprendía una cosa, Candice en verdad era inocente.

Sabes algo me haces sentir incómodo con la relación que mantienes con él.

No veo porque, solo platicamos cosas triviales.-el rubio asintió, claro que Anthony estaba mucho más cerca de ser un amigo de su esposa puesto que solo le llevaba un par de años.

Lo siento de no deseaba importunarte esposo.-contesto ella tratando de sonar tranquila.

No me gustaría que estuvieras sola con el.-la rubia le miro con desconcierto.-Tienes que pensar que eres la Sra. Andrew y no me gustaría que existieran rumores.

No entiendo.- dijo ella inexpresiva, el rubio le acaricio la mejilla era cierto ella aún era joven e inexperta en muchas cosas.

Lo único que deseo es que cuando estés con tu ahora sobrino a tu lado vaya Dorothy que es tu dama y si no está ella, Pauna.

Estarás ausente nuevamente.-

Soy hombre de negocios Candice, yo tengo que viajar la mayor parte del año.-ella sin mucho afán camino hacia la ventana para ocultar su decepción.

William comprendió que su esposa pues se sentía contrariada por lo que estaba pasando, literalmente estaba sola.-

Tengo noticias de tu padre.-dijo logrando que ella asentía aun dándole la espalda.

Al parecer ha comprado la propiedad que dijo y se mudaran a fin de mes, les he invitado a visitarte pero me comento que no podrían por el trabajo que les implicaría desviarse.

Está bien.-contesto sin más, lo cierto es que la tristeza que ahora cargaba la rubia era mucha, preferiría mantenerse estoica antes de dar un espectáculo vulgar frente a su esposo al cual miraba por segunda vez después de casarse.

¿Tienes Hambre?.-

No.-contesto Candice secamente sintiendo el cuerpo cálido en su espalda.

Estaré aquí algunos días y tratare de mostrarte la ciudad.-sintió las manos de su esposo sobre sus hombros, lo cierto es que estaba agobiada por lo que había sucedido y bueno tratando de gustarle.

Candice suspiro hondo, deseaba conocerlo mas.-Me gustaría.

Está bien.-contesto, lo cierto es que William deseaba que ella hablara con el cómo lo hacía con Anthony y que existiera entre ellos una relacion en verdad buena...no solo compartir el lecho conyugal...que siendo sincero pues habia superado cualquier expectativa.

Se dio cuenta de que en verdad tenia una joya en casa, Candice Parks habia resultado ser mucho mas de todo aquello que espero...ademas era entregada y apasionada...pero lo mas importante de todo...era suya.

Acompáñame a comer.-dijo sonriente mientras la giraba para verla a los ojos y besarla nuevamente.

* * *

¿Qué te sucede hijo?.-pregunto Pauna al ver a su vástago sentado mirando a la nada.

Tendría que sucederme algo.-dijo el rubio con cara de fastidio.

Anthony no me contestes de esa manera, soy tu madre.-gimió la rubia con molestia.

No tengo nada madre, solo un lapsus de aburrimiento.-contesto con sarcasmo.

No quiero que molestes a tu tío con tus irreverencias.-el rubio asintió mientras suspiraba.

Madre no se preocupe, yo me mantendré al margen del tío y bueno me retiro creo que deseo ir a la ciudad.-el rubio beso la mano de su madre y salió.

George se acercó a Pauna la miraba preocupada por algo.-puedo ayudarte en algo.

No lo sé.-

* * *

Candice comió en la terraza con el rubio mientras todo permanecía en calma, lo cierto es que William estaba complacido con su esposa…aun así estaba preocupado.

Me dirás que te sucede Candice, estas muy callada.-

Nada…-dijo ella sin dejar de mirar su plato de crema de brocoli que había sido su predilecta cuando niña.

¿Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras?.-el trataba de iniciar una conversación con ella, la rubia miro su plato con el pollo adobado.

¿Cómo es Nueva York?.-el rubio sonrió porque escucho una pregunta que necesitaba.

Frio, atestado de gente y claro mucho ambiente lleno de farándula…-ella le miraba con dudas.-hay teatros, obras musicales, opera…me gustaría llevarte.

Me gustaría ir.-contesto ella.-la verdad es que no he salido a muchos lugares.

William le miraba con atención descubriendo cada gesto, cada pequeña peca en su cara y claro la tersura de su piel.- en este tiempo, ¿Me haz extrañado?.- A quien demonios engañaba el rubio el deseaba que le dijera que si...en demasia.

Candice suspiro hondo, mientas tomaba su copa de agua y miraba sus manos…ahora William entendía que esa señal significaba nerviosismo.-Si, me he sentido sola.

Lamento mi ausencia y quiero compensarlo, hoy solo estaremos aquí en la habitación pero mañana creo que podremos ir a misa.-comento el mientras la miraba a los ojos y tocaba uno de sus rizos rebeldes era sedoso como ella.

Está bien.-contesto Candice mientras el rubio tomaba agua, lo cierto es que aunque estuvieran casados y ahora ella tal vez fuera su mujer no podría negar que eran un par de extraños.

* * *

Anthony miro la luz de la habitación de su tío apagarse y la verdad es que la clase de sentimientos que tenía en su pecho le contradecían.

El conocía perfectamente cuál era su lugar entre Candice y su tío, pero no podría negar que ella le gustaba mucho…era todo aquello que deseaba tener en la que fuera su esposa.

Jovialidad, alegría, ternura, belleza, calidez y sobre todo los ojos más hermosos que nunca antes había visto…suspiro hondo y él sabía perfectamente que era lo que estaba sucediendo en esa habitación.

Su tío le estaba convirtiendo en mujer…en su mujer que por derecho le pertenecía y por mandado de dios incluso…era desalentador tener sentimientos por alguien tan prohibido.

Pero no podría culparse ella estaba sola y su necesidad de compañía le conquisto, era muy inocente ahora mismo eso le hizo sentirse rabioso…termino de fumar su cigarrillo y entro a la mansión.

* * *

Candice cerró los ojos una vez más y sintió que su piel se erizaba por completo, apretó los puños tomándose de las sabanas mientras un ruido desconocido salió de su garganta.

Pronto los cálidos labios de su ahora esposo le reprimían con ímpetu deslizando su lengua aterciopelada dentro de su boca virginal.

Dios se sentía tan cálido y tan acompasado…era algo extraño para ella, pero al mismo tiempo era tan agradable sentirlo sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

William besaba con pasión a su pequeña y delicada esposa, era como comerse un postre tan sabroso que no comprendía si podría dejar de desearlo.

Se hundía en su suave carne con delicadeza y ella correspondía con gemidos suaves, acompañados de miradas reprimidas de deseo…sus manos ahora eran dueñas de un cuerpo disponible y completamente suyo.

Lo cierto es que estaba dichoso de poder poseerla y sentirla tan propia como todo lo que poseía.

Pronto el calor le llego de golpe al corazón y ella tembló con un suave gemido haciéndole perder la cordura, llenándola de su semilla.

* * *

Un aplauso la verdad es que me costo muchisimo trabajo escribir algo asi de lento porque ella es tan inocente que bueno...al fin llego este rubio guapo y canijo para hacerle frente a sus obligaciones como esposo, por lo que creo pues trato de dar lo mejor de si mismo a su esposa.

La tomo con delicadeza, trato de complacerla y no lastimarla...lento, firme y nervioso como si fuera su mas preciado tesoro...quien lo diría verdad...honestamente estoy por regresar al rubio de siempre amable y afable...les quiero agradecer por estar aquí leyéndome en estos inventos y ojala que les guste el capitulo.

Aquí les contesto sus reviews les quiero mil y buen fin de semana..

Alexas90.-hola linda pues al parecer su regreso le trajo muchas buenas y claro que esta celoso de su sobrino quien al parecer esta cautivado con la belleza e inocencia de la rubia...espero que este capitulo también te guste.

Elo Andrew.-Espero que este te guste y resuelva algunas dudillas, si lo se un Albert un poco distinto pero me cuesta mucho escribir algo así de ese perfecto guapetón...jajaja...gracias por comentar linda.

MoniArdley.-Yo también estoy como tu, esperando mucho de esta historia y con nervios de ver que escribo...espero que te guste este capitulo...saludillos.

Anmoncer1708.-Gracias linda lo mejor para ti también...pues claro que no le gusta que le pedalean la bicicleta y menos el canijillo del sobrino, la verdad es que si dejas ahí a la damisela sin atención mas de uno se apuntara para acompañarla y mira que aunque se hace el difícil por dentro siento que William es un suave bombón de chocolate...si de chocolate porque es dulce como su esposa...saludos!

Glenda.-Gracias por tus palabra linda...lo cierto es que el rubio es de armas tomar y bueno al parecer no es dejado de nadie pero...siempre existe un pero y tal vez tenga nombre y pecas...ojala que el se mantenga firme con sus convicciones familiares porque estoy segura que cederá en mucho...espero que este capitulo te guste...abrazos.

Alebeth.-Que bien que te gusta y espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios, ya veremos si en verdad es lo que dice el porque hasta una piedra se parte en pedazos...mmm...ese Anton no anda tan perdido el muchachillo veremos si le da dolores de cabeza al tío troglodita...saludosss

Norma angelica.-tu también cuidate linda y yo también goce que le duela la panza por creerse tan seguro de su vida...veremos como cede con este dulcecito que se pondrá tan bien esta historia...besos.

Yusmariz.-recordé con tu descripción una novela de televisa, la verdad es que esta complicado este rubio pero en ocasiones cuando mas vuela uno alto mas fuerte cae y bueno veremos que Anton tendrá aquí tal vez algo de guerrilla con el tio...esa Candice como si nada...saludos.

Stormaw.-Si esa en esa época y la educación parecía que aventaban a las mujeres a los lobos...todas mensas...afortunadas de nacer en este siglo...como sabes pues William creyéndose la ultima coca del desierto pero tal vez la presencia de su sobrino le hará pensar que esta haciendo un tanto de mal y bueno ahora con este capitulo no lo se redimida...veremos verdad...jajaja...saludos.

Mabolla15.- que arda y le duela la panza de celos...se lo merece...saludos.

Jenny.-a ti por seguir la historia espero que este te guste también.

Katnnis.-Lo se y te comprendo, pero cae mas pronto un hablador que un cojo y ahora con este capitulo veremos como es que Albert toma las cosas y tal vez se convierta en una mejor persona...aunque...no lo se...saluditos...

Loren Rios.-Huyy no había pensado en Terry para esta historia...pero veremos mas adelante a ver que pasa...ojala que con este capitulo se resuelvan algunas dudillas tuyas y ya sabes que todo puede pasar...bueno no lo se aun...saludos.

Sayuri1707.- Ya se anda como flotando en las nubes el wey pero ya veremos que sucede con el paso del tiempo y bueno saluditos.

AdoradaAndrew.-Mira que padre que Glenda me recomendara, ojala que te guste esta historia como otras tantas...pues si, creo que fue un siglo muy opacado por los machos pero en ocasiones esos pelotudos doblan las manitas...al menos sintió celos al ver la cercanía de Anton con Candice y eso indica cosas buenos...espero seguirte leyendo linda y saludos.


	6. Sentir Amor

**CAPITULO 6**

 **SENTIR AMOR**

Pauna junto con Anthony estaban sentados en el comedor desayunando.-Buenos días.-saludo el rubio mientras tomaba asiento.

¿Qué te pareció la habitación?.-Cordelia le sirvió café al señor mientras el colocaba la servilleta sobre sus piernas.

Nos ha gustado mucho a Candice y a mí, creo que tuviste un acierto con ella hermana.-contesto William indiferente como siempre.

Candice no bajara a desayunar.-El rubio tomo de su taza de café mientras miraba a su sobrino mirando el plato.

No, ella aun esta descansado por lo que te pido que no la molesten pero le suben el desayuno a la habitación en una hora más.-

Dorothy has escuchado al señor.-la castaña asintió mirando a su patrona.

Si señora.-dijo con atención como debía de ser.

También le preparas un baño.-dijo William tomando una tostada para untarle mermelada.

¿Cómo vas con la escuela Anthony?.-

Bien tío.-contesto secamente el rubio sin dejar de mirar su plato, lo cierto es que estaba de mal humor.

Considero que es necesario que te vayas empapando de información acerca de los negocios que ha dejado tu padre, por la tarde espero verte en el despacho para que trabajemos en ello.

Ahí estaré, si me disculpan tengo que ir a clase.-Antón se levantó de la mesa y partió a sus actividades diarias.

Pauna conocía a su hijo y sabía que estaba molesto, pero agradecía a dios que su hermano llegara para hacerse cargo de su esposa.

¿Haz descansado?.-

Si tuve un buen descanso, no hay como estar en casa.-contesto el rubio.-He traído algunos presentes para ti.

Gracias hermano.-contesto Pauna sonriente.

Cuéntame como te ha parecido mi esposa.-William era apegado a su única hermana y su opinión siempre era importante, pero en este caso al parecer la desestimo.

Ella es una jovencita hermosa William, pero me gustaría mucho saber porque te has casado con ella…es mucho menor que tú.

La verdad es que hemos tenido un matrimonio concertado y no es para escandalizarte, pero ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado.

Considero que así fue, pero necesitas darle tiempo…ella no puede permanecer sola sin tu presencia William.

Se a lo que te refieres, te pediré que cuando no esté en casa procures que no se quede a solas con Antón.-Pauna asintió.-Mi deseo es que a donde quiera que vaya este Dorothy a su lado, mi esposa no está acostumbrada a tener una doncella pero ahora es requisito.

Es educada y creo que muy bonita, le he pedido a dios que pronto les dé un hijo.-contesto Pauna siendo amable con su hermano.

Creo que pronto tendremos buenas nuevas con ello.-contesto William seguro, no sabía porque de pronto su deseo de ser padre le cruzaba casi a diario por la mente.

Te marcharas a Escocia.-el asintió.

Tengo muchos pendientes que resolver allá y tal vez sea a finales del mes…por lo que ustedes deben de acompañarme y tratare de acomodar a Antón en una universidad del país.

Habría pensado que tal vez sería bueno que nosotros nos quedáramos aquí.-el rubio la miro con desconcierto puesto que desde que su cuñado falleciera él se había hecho cargo de su hermana e hijo.-No es porque no desee estar a tu lado William, pero ahora tú tienes tu propia familia y considero que es lo mejor.

En parte tienes razón, pero tú eres una mujer sola y no está bien visto que estés sin cobijo de algún hombre.-Pauna asintió.-Hermana no has pensado en contraer nupcias nuevamente.

Si lo he pensado.-

Tienes algún pretendiente que desconozca.-ella suspiro hondo y bueno no perdía nada.

Si.-contesto sin más.

Le conozco.-el rubio llevo un bocado a su boca mirándole con atención, se dio cuenta de su rubor en las mejillas y la verdad es que su hermana era joven aun.

George…Thompson.-gimio levemente mientras William le miro con desconcierto y trago su bocado para después beber jugo.

¿Quién has dicho Pauna?.-contesto el rubio en verdad sorprendido por la confesion de su hermana.

George Thompson.-el solo la miro con rareza, ese hombre era su amigo tal vez mano derecha en muchos negocios pero nunca antes se dio cuenta de algún interés en su hermana.

Le conocía era un inglés tradicional y claro que le conocía bien, pero no podría pensar en el con su hermana fácilmente le llevaba más de 10 años…además su posición no era la mejor…pero.

¿Estas segura de lo que dices?.-ella asintió nerviosamente, a pesar de tener 36 años parecía que le estaba pidiendo permiso a su propio padre.

No quisiera herirte, pero él no es un hombre para ti.-contesto siendo un tanto directo y claro que lastimando a su hermano que solo bajo la mirada.

El rubio se levantó de la silla y se acercó a su hermana para besarle la frente.-Nos vemos a la hora de la comida.-dejando a la rubia desconsolada.

* * *

Candice abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, estaba sola en la habitación respiro hondamente y escucho la puerta abrirse mirando a Dorothy caminar hacia los ventanales para recorrer las cortinas.

Buenos días señora.-dijo ella sonriente tratando de ser eficiente en su trato con ella.

Buenos días.-contesto sin mas.-Me podrías decir donde está mi esposo.

Él se ha marchado señora, dio indicaciones de que le dejáramos descansar y que le subiera el desayuno…su baño está listo.

Gracias.-contesto apenada por esas atenciones de las cuales ella no estaba acostumbrada, se levantó y sintió dolor en su parte se ruborizo de solo pensar lo que sucedió entre ellos dos.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y Dorothy la ayudo a levantarse, Cordelia le había dicho que ayudara a su señora pues ella estaría adolorida por su noche de bodas.

Así que sin decir una sola palabra le ayudo en todo momento mientras Candice solo caminaba con lentitud era como si hubiese montado dos días seguidos.

* * *

Buenos días William.-saludo Stear entrando a la oficina mientras su amigo asentía.-Pensé que te tomarías el día para estar con tu esposa.

Tomare la tarde, pero antes quisiera ver algunas cosas.-dijo el mirando los cuadernos contables.

Vamos no seas tan estoico, dime como fue tu recibimiento.

Normal, bueno a excepción de que mi esposa estaba en el jardín conversando animadamente con mi sobrino.-dijo con molestia.

Celos…bien…eso quiere decir que eres un ser de carne y hueso, me habías preocupado siendo sinceros pensé que eras de otro planeta.

Qué clase de sandeces dices Stear…-el rubio miro a su amigo y respiro hondo.-No me gusto verlos juntos.

Y no te culpo, ella es demasiado joven…-William le miro con recelo.-seguramente se llevaran por algunos años, además estuviste fuera mucho tiempo y bueno era la única persona joven con quien conversar.

Le he pedido a Pauna que no salga sin su doncella.-contesto con seguridad.

Creo que deberías de ocuparte en tu mujer y mudarse solos a Escocia.-contesto con verdad el castaño mientras William asentia.

Pauna me ha dicho que tienen un pretendiente.-

Es bueno, tu hermana aún puede casarse y tener hijos…-contesto Stear.

George Thompson…-el castaño miro al rubio sin sorpresa.-Vamos no me digas que tu sabias eso.

Es inevitables darse cuenta que están interesados el uno en el otro.- dijo sin más.

Pero como es que no me di cuenta antes.-reclamo el rubio mientras Stear solo sonreia.

Porque no es de tu interés, mira si te has dado cuenta de que tu esposa pudo establecer una relación estrecha con tu sobrino es porque simplemente ella si te interesa.

No gusto eso de relación estrecha.-dijo con honestidad el rubio mientras el castaño sonreía.

Vamos por buen camino, ahora eres normal.-William le miro con enfado.-pero en fin creo que debes de concederle la mano a George, no creo que encuentres a un hombre más honorable que el para tu hermana.

Pero él no tiene la posición que mi hermana merece.-Stear rio por lo que decía.-No es broma.

Eres tan anticuado con todo lo que haces, creo que George ha demostrado tener todas las cualidades para manejar la fortuna de tu hermana.

Es bueno en los negocios, pero se te olvida que esta mi sobrino también.-

No tendrá mejor maestro que él, piénsalo así ella se casa con George y tú te mudas a Escocia sin preocupaciones.

En eso tienes razón…pero lo pensare.-

Lo conoces, no creo que maltrate a tu hermana.-el rubio se quedó serio pensando en esa unión.

* * *

Pauna estaba bordando en la sala y un par de lágrimas cayeron nublando su visión.-Buenas tardes Pauna.-saludo Candice sentándose a su lado.

La rubia se dio cuenta de que algo malo le pasaba, ella estaba llorando.-¿Qué sucede?.-pregunto agobiada.

Nada Candice, yo…yo lo siento no quiero asustarte.-

¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?.-pregunto la rubia mirándole con pesar, a ella no le gustaba ver a nadie sufriendo.

Lo siento…-sin más Pauna comenzó a llorar contándole a la rubia el amor que sentía por George, su relación prohibida por los niveles económicos y el sufrimiento de todo.

Candice a pesar de no tener experiencia en ello la trato de consolar y se preguntó porque su ahora esposo no le permitía casar con el hombre que su hermana amaba…quien diría que él se casó con una chica más pobre que la servidumbre que ahora tenía en su mansión.

* * *

El rubio llego justo a la hora de comer, lo cierto es que deseaba ver a su esposa y tal vez cerrar la habitación para ambos.-Buenas tardes.-saludo con su galanura mientras Dorothy hacia una inclinación en forma de saludo para su patrón.

Buenas tardes señor.-contesto la doncella.

Mi esposa.-dijo sin más.

Está en el jardín señor.-contesto la castaña.

Sola.-contesto con una opresión en el pecho mientras Dorothy asentía.

Camino sin hacer ruido y se quedó mirándole un rato, era como una pequeña muñeca inmóvil mirando las estatuas como preguntándose quienes serian.

Candice estaba pensando en la situación de su cuñada Pauna quien le explico todas esas sensaciones a las que ella llamaba amor…

Su sonrisa me reconforta, su mano cálida me da sosiego y su mirada me llena el alma…sus caricias me hacen sentir viva y su compañía se ha vuelto tan necesaria como respirar.

Ella no sabía nada de lo que era eso, amar de esa manera tan entregada y sacrificada…una simple sonrisa que te haga el día no lo comprendía.

Miraba a las estatuas ahí paradas sin vida y no podría evitar sentirse como una de ellas, rodeadas de los jardines más bellos pero solas.

Se preguntó si ella alguna vez podría tener eso o sentir lo que Pauna le dijo, ahora tenía un esposo a quien cuidar y respetar pero sabía que no había ese amor que describía la rubia.

Se miró sus manos pequeñas adornados con un bello y ostentoso anillo de compromiso junto a una alianza de matrimonio que indicaba que ella pertenecía a un hombre.

Ella ahora era mujer de ese hombre, pero no tenía aquello que decía Pauna y la envidiaba un poco.

Tal vez su amor no se consumaría con un matrimonio, pero por lo menos ella conoció el amor y sabía que era que un hombre te amara por ser solo tu…respiro hondamente.

Ella no tuvo esa oportunidad solo se casó y fue todo, tal vez nunca vivirá esa experiencia, la vida no era fácil…ahora lo comprendía ella tenía un matrimonio por conveniencia con un hombre al que no conocía y eso le hizo sentirse sola.

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y pronto otras más que la hicieron hipear.

William la miro con atención era como si estuviera debatiéndose en su interior y pronto le escucho llorar…le angustio saber que ella estaba sufriendo.

Se sorprendió así mismo pues su estómago se contrajo de saber que ella no era feliz…pronto la rubia suspiro hondamente y él se acercó.-¿Qué te sucede Candice?.-

La rubia le miro con espanto y giro su rostro para que no le mirara los ojos enrojecidos, su madre le había dicho que los hombres odian tener mujeres chillonas en su vida.

Nada…una basurita en el ojo.-contesto ella sin mirarle, cosa que alarmo a un más al rubio se acercó a ella y tomo con su mano su cara para verle a los ojos.

El corazón se le estrujo mientras el sin más la levantaba, era como si tuviera la necesidad de protegerla…la verdad es que se había sorprendido de que era tan fuerte a pesar de ser joven.

Candice cerró los ojos contra su pecho cálido y escucho su corazón acompasado darle un poco de paz, camino junto a ella por la escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación.

Entraron en silencio y justo cuando cerro la puerta la beso en los labios con lentitud mientras Candice cerro los ojos y se aferro a el.

William sentía que solo esto le daba la paz que ahora ambos necesitaban…ella era frágil era una mujer sensible y ahora era su mujer sensible.

Camino con ella hasta llevarla a la cama para recostarla con lentitud mientras sus respiraciones se agitaban a la par…era hermosa y suya.

La miro a los ojos y le sonrió mientras le acariciaba el rostro sedoso y su mano desato sus cabellos suaves…se acercó a su cuello para tomar su aroma.

Rosas frescas y ternura pura…la miro y desabotono ese vestido que estaba ceñido a sus pechos tiernos…Candice se quedó mirándole como deseando que sucediera algo más que solo eso.

Buscando en sus ojos lo que Pauna decía…le sorprendió conocer otras cosas que ella no dijo pero que quiso hacerlo...no sabía que era pero se sonrojo intensamente cuando el tomo su pecho para lamerlo y su vientre se contrajo ante esa sensación que le resultaba placentera y hacia que su boca emitiera sonidos extraños.

Le miro fascinado con lo que tenía frente a él y capturo un brillo en sus ojos inexplicable…pero lo atesoro como único…le gustó mucho su reacción.

Su boca tomo otro de sus pechos y ella apretó los dientes para después gemir levemente…succionaba con delicadeza mientras su mano buscaba su cuello blanco.

William se levantó y comenzó a quitarse el saco, el chaquetin y el moño…cayó al suelo la camisa y solo quedo en pantalones…

El rubio trago en seco…era hermosa con su cabello suelto sobre la almohada, sus pechos rellenos libres de aquel vestido infernal y sus pezones rosados erectos para el…

Si ahí con su inocencia estaba disponible para ser tomada por su esposo…por su hombre…era como algo cálido que le recorría desde el vientre hacia la cabeza.

Se acostó sobre ella y como pudo comenzó a sacar las prendas innecesarias que le envolvían como regalo fino mientras sus manos tocaban su nívea piel.

Pronto la miro con algo más que solo pasión y no podría explicarlo, pero estaba seguro que no deseaba perderla…la beso nuevamente mientras sentía la calidez de sus pechos desnudos rozarle y su cuerpo tibio hacerle desearle mucho más.

La beso con afán mientras ella se dejaba llevar por la pasión y se hundió lentamente en su estrecha cavidad que le hizo sentirse dichoso, primitivo y salvaje…él sabía que era el primero y sería el último en su vida.

Se movió con lentitud mientras la besaba con delicadeza, estaba enseñándola como manejar la pasión en su alcoba y eso era suficiente para él.

Si tal vez estuvo con mujeres experimentadas pero nada comparado con esto…nunca se compararía alguna mujer en su vida con su Candice.

La rubia abrió los ojos se había quedado dormida en los brazos de William quien le miraba con paz.-Perdón.-dijo ella tratando de zafarse de su calidez.

No tienes por qué pedirlo…creo que soy demasiado demandante contigo.-noto el leve rubor de su ahora esposa.-Te he dicho que luces hermosa.

No.-dijo con verdad mientras él se preguntaba cómo es que siendo tan joven estaba desenvolviéndole capa por capa.

Me dirás porque llorabas.-le miro con sus ojos verdes llenos de inocencia y dudas.

Por Pauna.-contesto mientras William se sorprendía un poco, su esposa lloraba por su hermana.

Dijo algo que te hiciera sentir mal.-contesto el receptivo.

No…bueno me conto que ella está enamorada del Sr. Thompson y su amor es imposible.-

William pronto se dio cuenta de que su hermana sufría en silencio y no era justo que después de estar con el a cargo ahora no pudiera ser feliz.

¿Y que sientes tu por eso?.- lo cierto es que Candice justo era tan inocente en muchos sentidos y era mas inexperta que el en el amor.

No lo sé…ella me dijo como es el amor y me di cuenta que ha de ser hermoso sentirlo así.

William le miro con pesar, su hermana le había explicado a su pequeña esposa en sus propias palabras el amor que sentía por George.

Se sintió mal al comprender que Candice lloraba porque ella no tenía nada de eso y no había quien le explicara, él no tenía mucha experiencia en ello.-¿Quieres sentir lo que Pauna dijo?.-

Candice le miro a los ojos azul cielo a los que últimamente le gustaba ver.-Seria bendecida si lo viviera.-contesto con honestidad.

William la miro a los ojos y sintió calidez en su corazón…-Pequeña puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor y no llores más.

Ella se atrevió a tomar su mano para compararla con la suya y era pequeña a su lado…-Me gustaría que Pauna no este triste.-contesto con sinceridad sin entender el poder de esas palabras.

William comprendió que no podría negarle algo a su esposa y asintió mientras la atraía a su pecho haciendo que su calidez estuviera sobre él.

Esa cercanía lleno de vergüenza a Candice, todo esto era nuevo para ella y un tanto para William que la incito para que descansara su cálida cabeza en su pecho y su desnudez se acoplara con la suya.

* * *

Mi tío ¿Dónde está?.- pregunto impaciente Antón mirando a George con molestia.

Él está descansado Antón.-contesto el pelinegro mientras el rubio apretaba los puños, sabía perfectamente que estaba seduciendo a Candice.

Doroty subió con las bandejas de comida hacia la habitación de los señores y estaba contenta, pues justo ahora ellos estaban juntos…Cordelia le dijo que eso era bueno y que tal vez pronto serian bendecidos con hijos.

* * *

Hola mis hermosas lectoras, antes que nada quiero agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de seguirme leyendo con esta historia y bueno por las flores que me dan por las anteriores historias que hago con mucho cariño.

Tengo una aclaración que hacer, puesto que he recibido algunas criticas anónimas otras mas comentadas quiero decir que particularmente a mi no me gustan hacer adaptaciones de otras historias solo he realizado una de apasionada que es de mi autoria...respeto a las que lo hacen porque cumplen con el objetivo, pero todas las historias que tengo en mi espacio dentro de Fanfiction son creadas por mi y por ello es que tengo tantos errores de fechas, nombres y lo demás (que pena)...aclarado el punto...gracias.

Así que este hombre de cabellos rubios, apellidos rimbonbantes y ego hasta el cielo...creo que aterriza cada día mas en la realidad llamada Vida...si la vida común y corriente de un hombre...bueno no es de gratis si no que la ternura e inocencia de Candice parece que lo están haciendo ser mas persona.

Aquí abajo les contesto sus comentarios y bueno feliz inicio de semana:

Mabolla15.- Ya no se cuantas mas puedan aparecer, pero veremos que es lo que pasa y si Candice en verdad seguirá siendo tan buena persona...saludos.

Katnnis.-Jajaja...que bueno que sucedió porque es complicado escribir sobre alguien tan remilgado o al menos en la época que se describe, ya sabes las mujeres todas reprimidas...ya se ese rubio es hermoso donde se ponga pero sin duda alguna esta chica con su inocencia presiento que le dará algunos dolores de cabeza y bueno Anton ahí al asecho...abrazos.

Alexas 90.- Pues en el siglo antepasado donde las mujeres eran reprimidas y todo eso, pero considero que nuestro rubio egocéntrico caerá de bruces a los brazos de Candice y Anton bueno el estará presente solo para joderle la vida un poquito a William...saluditos hermosa.

Nina.-Jajajaja...se llamaba cochino y ahora le dicen puerco...es inevitable reír con tu comentario y la verdad es que también yo estoy a la expectativa de todo, mas con un Anthony emocional, una Candice inocente y un William Apasionado...veremos que sale de esta combinación, saludosss.

Alebeth.-Ya se, pero bien dice mi padre que de la tierra al cielo no hay nada oculto y creo que esto saldrá de alguna forma...solo espero que Candice se arme de valor para saberse merecedora de algo llamado dignidad y con esto considero ese William pagara un poquito...besos linda.

CandyFan777.-Que linda, es bueno que te guste este capitulo porque me costo trabajillo hacerlo y bueno pues si la verdad es que yo tambien me senti enamorada de William quien por lo pronto creo que esta sorprendido por la rubia y bien dices tres no entran en la ecuacion, ya veremos mas adelante como se dan las cosas...un abrazo a la distancia linda.

Josie.-Si considero que William la rego con esta mujer llamada Marlene, pero veremos que sucede mucho mas adelante y bueno ella se caso, por lo tanto esta haciendo lo que le corresponde a una esposa...pero tarde que temprano uno se cansa sea en este siglo o en el pasado...saludos.

Glenda.-jajaja...es un loquillo este rubio pero claro que quedara perdido si sigue como va y pues espero que la larga lista de conquistas no le pertuben mas adelante, puesto que el también corre riesgo en perder lo que tal vez mas adelante desee tener...por ahí anda mirando por fuera Anton, no se si alguien mas aparezca...gracias por comentar saludos.

Anmoncer1708.- Fíjate que yo también pienso lo mismo, ni siquiera una copita para ablandar las carnecitas y es que esos celos al parecer le despertaron el libido al rubio, claro que impulsado por dos factores la belleza de Candice y el deseo de poseer a la que es su esposa...pienso que desea recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella...a eso sumarle que Anton ha establecido una relación mas estrecha que el mismo pues bueno...veremos que pasa besos linda.

HaniR.-Definitivamente probo el fruto prohibido y creo que quedo fascinado con la rubia, la verdad es que pienso que el rubio tratara de que su matrimonio funcione, solo que lo que mal empieza mal acaba o al menos uno saldrá herido...Anton nada perdido el muchachito y claro que ocasionara uno que otro roce...veremos linda...besitos...

Carla Martinez.-Probablemente es un argumento bastante común en otras historias que sean relacionadas al siglo pasado o antepasado porque eran las costumbres, lo cierto es que no me gusta plagiar nada de nadie y menos de Yuleni Paredes quien es adorada también para mi...saludos.

AdoradaAndrew.-Jajaja...esa Glenda es tremenda y bueno tiene tiempo leyendo las historias locas que subo y claro que este diablillo rubio anda queriendo ser indiferente pero al parecer Candice estaba descongelando ese corazon cerrado y lo curioso es que William nunca ha sufrido de desamor, solo cree que no tiene tiempo para ello...mmm...creo que esta equivocado...en fin...saluditos linda.

MoniArdley.-Que gusto leer tu comentario y bueno que este tambien sea de tu agrado, yo mientras quebrandome el coco...saluditos...

Stormaw.-Pienso lo mismo, en ocasiones uno es medio ciego pero con el tiempo y los golpes que la vida te da cambias muchas cosas...esperemos que lo que desea William no se le vaya mas pronto de lo que el cree, pues tal vez no lo tome tan bien cuando en su vida ha sufrido por amor...un abrazo.

Yusmariz.-Si pobrecita de Candice, pero espero que ella abra los ojitos y se arme de valor para lo que venga, las mujeres nos hacemos fuertes por los golpes que nos da la vida...mientras Anton esta ahi mirando y esperando...no se que pasara...de algo estoy segura y es que alguien no saldra tan bien librado de la situación que todo esto implica.

Los golpes de la vida nos hacen madurar y a otros los bajan de la nube en la que suelen flotar...ver caer a una persona tan orgullosa en ocasiones lejos de dar gusto da pena...pobre William...saluditos linda.

Fandcya.-Por algo se empieza a conocer el amor y uno de esos síntomas son los celos...creo que para esto Anton le ayudara mucho a Candice de manera casi inconsciente mientras que William pensara que solo el debe de tener toda la atención de su esposa...siento que caerá mas rápido de lo que todos creemos...que linda saludos.

Natu.-Ya se que agobiante, agradezco que ahora las cosas son mas parejas en todos los aspectos y bueno tienes mucha razón en lo que dices para aprender hay que sufrir...aquí el punto es convertir el sufrimiento en aprendizaje y siento que Candice aprenderá a duras penas e inevitablemente William aprenderá alguna que otra lección de vida...un abrazo linda.

Mary Silenciosa.- Un gran hombre tiene a su lado una gran mujer...mmm...no lo creo ahora la vida es a la par y no necesitamos de un hombre para valer lo que somos, creo que mereces mucho mas de lo que ese hombre puede darte...

Yo he sufrido por algún tiempo de indiferencia, pero en mi estuvo poner las cosas en claro...Primero reconocer mi error para que esto pasara ya tu sabes el trabajo, los problemas económicos, los sueños postergados, en muchos casos el tener hijos en el mio no tenerlos...pero ya que reconocí mi 50% en este problema, pues me senté a valorar lo que valía la pena y me costo trabajo en perdonarme a mi misma por el autoabandono, para después perdonarle a el.

Conmigo las cosas han funcionado porque reconocimos los dos...pero uno no es tonto sabe si esta o no contigo ese hombre que tomas como esposo o pareja...tu sabes que es lo que te hace feliz y si ese hombre en vez de ayudarte te estorba que se marche con su maleta de reproches y tu adelante con la frente en alto...te deseo lo mejor y vales mucho, el peor error que cometemos las mujeres es creernos menos pero una vez que reconocemos lo buenas que somos que se quiten las piedras del camino que serán pateadas, osea una gran patada en el trasero a los pésimos hombres...un abrazo a la distancia y animo...esa Candice veremos que hará y ojala que ella también salga de esto bien librada.

Sol.-Hola, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi pero bueno me da gusto verte aquí comentado...un abrazo a la distancia linda.

Josie.-Fíjate que a mi también me sorprende que el buscara este matrimonio y que a la primera se desvié...pero todo pasa por algo y aunque Candice este verde en muchas cosas le tocara aprender con el paso del tiempo, las decepciones y madurar es complicado...eso si Anton por ahí mirando desde afuera...que cosas...saluditos linda.

Natu.-Gracias por las flores, lo cierto es que lo único seguro en esta vida es que moriremos...ese William según tan practico y macho pues siento que tal vez su mundo caerá ante sus ojos, el hubiera no existe...lo se perfectamente...Candice es un dulce pero también siento que algo dentro la hará una mujer fuerte y determinada...un abrazo.

Guest.-Pues este Albert seguira con esta actitud...esperemos que no por mucho...saludos.


	7. Quiero Gritar

**CAPITULO 7**

 **QUIERO GRITAR**

Candice comía mientras el rubio le miraba con atención y le sonreía.-Me gusta ver tu cabello suelto.

Ella asintió con timidez mientras bebía de su copa.-Me siento mejor con el cabello suelto.-dijo sin más.

Son como hebras de oro.-contesto el mirándola.-Candice yo me siento contento de tenerte como esposa.-ella le miro con sorpresa y le gusto lo que dijo.

Cuando estás conmigo, me siento bien.-

Yo también.-contesto el mientras le tomaba la mano y la besaba.-Tal vez nos mudemos a Escocia a finales de mes.

Está bien.-contesto Candice mirándolo mientras él se levantaba y se sentaba a su lado.

La miro a los ojos mientras sonreía.-Eres muy hermosa.

Tu apuesto.-contesto ella tímidamente.

Me gustan tus ojos tan verdes y tus pecas en la espalda.-dijo mientras su pulgar le acariciaba los labios.

Candice sintió que el corazón se agitaba rápidamente.-Adoro el azul cielo de los tuyos y tu voz fuerte.

Por dios Candice…no sé qué haces.-sin más su boca capturo sus labios color cereza para deslizar su mano entre la suave bata de seda.

Pronto su mano capturo uno de sus senos desnudos…para después…

* * *

Madre te sucede algo.-dijo Antón mirando a Pauna silenciosa.

No pasa nada hijo, solo me siento un tanto cansada.-dijo sin afán alguno, lo cierto es que Anton sentía que su madre era infeliz.

Por lo visto cenaremos solos.-contesto con un dejo de amargura, claro haciendo alusión a la ausencia de su tío.

Cordelia sírvenos por favor.-dijo Pauna mientras la mujer asentia para poder servir la cena que paso sin pena ni gloria.

* * *

William miraba dormir a su esposa ajena a todo, era como si al fin estuvieran conectando algo mas que solo caricias y eso en verdad le mantenía un poco desconcertado, pues no estaba preparado para esto...sin embargo le gustaba mucho...cerro los ojos y cayo presa en los brazos de morfeo.

Candice se despertó y miro al rubio abotonarse la camisa mientras le sonreía.-Buenos días.

Buenos días.-contesto ella levantándose, pronto sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo estaba desnuda.

El rubio tomo la bata y se la paso mientras le besaba la mejilla.-Te ves hermosa.

Candice sonrió levemente y camino hacia el cuarto de baño para asearse…minutos después salió como nueva.-¿Me acompañaras a desayunar ?.-

Si, solo tengo que vestirme.-contesto ella mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

Yo te ayudo.-ella sonrió y después de algunas caricias bajaron relajados a desayunar.

* * *

Buenos días.-saludo el rubio mirando a su hermana con una mirada triste y Antón con cara de molestia.

William tomo de la mano a Candice mientras le recorría la silla para que tomara asiento y cada movimiento era vigilado por Anthony.

Buenos días hermano, Candice.-saludo Pauna mientras la rubia asentía.

William se sentó en la mesa y miro con atención a su esposa que le sonreía, le tomo la mano para besarla…-El día de ayer no pude recibirte, pero espero que George te explicara algunas cosas.-dijo el rubio mirando a su sobrino.

Antón miro a Candice ruborizada y se sintió molesto por las muestras de cariño que tenía su tío con ella.-Me dijo algunas cosas sobre los negocios que dejo mi padre y en los cuales se ha invertido parte de mi fortuna.

Bien, pues he tomado algunas decisiones y creo que George te enseñara como podrás ir manejando tu herencia.-Antón se sorprendio por lo que su tio decia, lo cierto es que el deseaba su independencia economica para labrarse un futuro.

Pauna miro a William con temor, pues su hijo recién había cumplido 18 años y sinceramente no era tan responsable como el a su edad.- No crees que estas precipitándote con lo que dices hermano.-William miro a Pauna.

Solo quiero que Antón se vaya haciendo a la idea que a la edad de 21 años el será responsable de su futuro…no manejara su herencia solo.- Pauna respiro aliviada mientras su hijo miraba el plato sin ganas de probar bocado, estaba molesto con las cosas como sucedían.

Cordelia sirvió a los señores mientras William no soltaba la mano de su esposa y le sonreía cordialmente, Candice sentía que se le saldría el corazón del pecho por esa clase de atenciones que estaba recibiendo de su esposo.

La verdad es que estaba contenta y se sentía muy bien en compañía de su esposo.-Candice le pediré a George que venga por ti para invitarte a comer en la tarde.

De verdad.-exclamo ella feliz.

Si, ayer tenía pensado que saliéramos a misa pero…creo que ahora me daré un tiempo para llevarte a un restaurant que me gusta.-contesto él era como si de pronto solo ellos dos estuvieran ahí…en su perfecta burbuja.

Las miradas de ambos eran mucho más cómplices y esto podría hacer sentir incomodo a Antón quien solo miro a la rubia sin que le prestara nada de atención a él.

Pauna se miraba algo triste mientras el rubio desayunaba en silencio y Candice hacia lo mismo, minutos después el rubio se levantó mientras retiraba la silla de Candice para poder partir a su trabajo.

* * *

¿Qué te sucede?.-dijo Pauna mirando a su hijo colérico.

Nada madre.-dijo sin afán de contestar mientras se levantaba y se marchaba a la escuela, Pauna le pedia a dios que no fuera lo que ella pensaba y que las cosas fueran mejores para su hijo.

* * *

La rubia camino hacia el despacho sin soltar la mano de William.-Quisiera que me obedecieras en lo que te dije, deseo que Doroty permanezca a tu lado.

Eso en verdad ponía a la rubia incomoda, puesto que su vida se limitaba a estar solo con el.-Esta bien.-contesto sin expresión alguna a lo que William se sintió satisfecho.

Bien, quiero verte muy linda porque te llevare a comer y George pasara por ti.-ella asintió mientras el rubio se acercaba para besarla y solo dejo envolver por su calor.

* * *

Stear miraba a su esposa con su pequeño sonriente.-Quien es él bebe más hermoso, quien.-él bebe reía a carcajadas.

Mi amor me marcho, te veo en la tarde.-

¿Qué te sucede?.-

Nada.-contesto el secamente mientras tomaba su maletín y le sonreía.-Te quiero.

Yo igual.-contesto ella sonriente, lo cierto es que se preguntaba si estaba preocupado por el cambio de residencia de su actual jefe.

* * *

George entro a la oficina para mirar a su jefe atento en los libros contables.-Me dijo Marie que deseabas verme.

Sí, me gustaría hablar contigo un tema delicado.-contesto el rubio mirando a su mano derecha, le indico que tomara asiento mientras el pelinegro receptivo aceptaba.

Tú dirás William.-contesto George con la propiedad que siempre le caracterizo.

Bueno, encontré llorando a mi esposa en el jardín y me sorprendió saber que era por mi hermana.-William noto como la mirada de su amigo George se dulcificaba al nombrar a su hermana.

El pelinegro se preocupó de inmediato.-Le paso algo a la Señora Pauna.-aun así la propiedad ante todo.

No, a ella nada…creo que goza de buena salud y por lo tanto deseo que ella contraiga nupcias con un hombre que le merezca…-George miro sus manos y sintió que se corazón se estrujaba de solo pensar que a la mujer que amaba tanto ahora mismo se casara con otro.

Creo que es cierto lo que dices.-William noto la inseguridad en el, si ese hombre que era su mentor estaba dudando si decirle de sus nobles intenciones con su hermana…pero el necesitaba demostrar que en verdad le importaba Pauna.

¿Haz pensando en alguien?.-

Tengo varios prospectos interesados en mi hermana, deseo un hombre de valores podría ser viudo y claro que se comporte a la altura de la familia Andrew, considerando que existe Anthony…un apoyo para ambos y cabeza de familia para cuando parta a Escocia yo me sienta tranquilo.

Yo no sé cómo tomes esto William, pero yo…yo.-el rubio le miraba atento.-No deseo ser grosero contigo por los años que tenemos trabajando juntos, pero siento interés por tu hermana como la bella dama que es.

Listo lo había dicho y William se dio cuenta de que estaba cautivado por su hermana, sin duda no podría encontrar a nadie mejor para confiar a una persona que tanto quería.-Pensé por un momento que no dirías nada George.

Acaso lo sabias.-dijo el pelinegro un tanto sorprendido, pues comprendía su situación y su posición.

No lo sabía, hasta que ayer Candice me lo menciono…mi hermana estaba triste porque no podría casarse con el hombre que amaba y por lo tanto mi esposa sufría en silencio por ella.-comento el rubio con pesar, pues la verdad le pesaba saber que su hermana era infeliz.

Yo no sé qué decirte William, lo cierto es que tengo amor sincero por tu hermana.-

Nunca antes me hablaste de que es el amor, mi hermana le explico a Candice lo que sentía por ti y ella se quedó contrariada…no sé cómo manejar esto con una esposa tan joven e inexperta.-

No hablamos de amor porque tú siempre has sido un hombre pratico William y creo que ahora si necesitas poner de tu parte para que esta relación con tu esposa funcione.- contesto con la verdad el pelinegro, pero el rubio estaba en las mismas circunstancias.

Ella espera mucho de mí y yo no sé qué hacer.-George suspiro hondo, porque el amor no se explica se siente.

No es fácil expresarlo, tienes que sentirlo.-

¿Cómo se siente?.-pregunto William como si estuviera recibiendo una clase.

Tienes que tener la necesidad de estar con ella, añorar su presencia, tal vez decirle palabras dulces que le gusten, sentirte feliz a su lado.-el rubio anotaba todo mentalmente y no podría negar que el sentía necesidad de todo lo que el pelinegro decía.-No lo sé...mi mayor deseo es ver feliz a tu hermana.

Pues entonces voy por el sendero.-contesto tan propio como siempre, George se sorprendía mucho de cómo ese chico era.

Me darás entonces la mano de Pauna en matrimonio.-el rubio asintió.

Creo que eres la persona correcta para mi hermana y claro para guiar a mi sobrino, además me quedo con la convicción de que será lo mejor y podré hacer mi vida cómodamente en Escocia.

Para cuando podríamos poner una fecha.-contesto ansioso George.

Necesito marcharme a finales del mes siguiente.-el pelinegro se sorprendió porque literalmente estaba a días antes de compartir su vida con su mujer, pues ella había cedido a su amor hacia algún tiempo.

Entonces tengo que organizar todo y hablar con Anthony.-el rubio le miro.

No por la tarde recogerás a mi esposa y a mi hermana, le diremos en la comida que se casaran...-George estaba atonito.-Espero que tengas un anillo de compromiso.

George asintió, pues lo tenía listo desde hacía mucho.-Así será William y gracias.-esto hizo sentir dichoso al rubio.

* * *

Antón llego temprano a casa y trato de buscar a Candice pero no la ubico en ningún lugar.-Cordelia…tu sabes dónde está la Sra. Andrew.

En su habitación arreglándose.-contesto la mujer regordeta mientras seguía a la cocina.

El rubio suspiro hondo y pronto la presencia de su madre muy guapa le hizo sonreír.-Por dios madre, te ves en verdad muy bonita.

Gracias hijo, tu tío William me ha invitado a comer con él y su esposa.-dijo sonriente Pauna y lo cierto es que a pesar de todo era muy hermosa.

Candice estaba bajando con un precioso vestido color azul cielo y bueno Antón se quedó sin habla…Pauna se percató de ello y sonrió.

La rubia llevaba el cabello con una media cola y sus rizos enmarcaban su rostro angelical, pero sus curvas se pronunciaban bien con una cintura breve y unos pechos hermosos que parecían saldrían del vestido en un error.

George entro con una gran sonrisa mirando la hermosura de su futura esposa y la gracia de Candice.-Buenas tardes hermosas damas.

Pauna sonrió mientras Candice asentía, estaba ansiosa de ver a William.-dios, estas bellísima.

Gracias Anthony…nos podemos ir.-dijo con apuro la rubia trataba de tomar el lugar que le correspondía a cada uno.

Si señora…-sin más el rubio se quedó ahí parado mirando a la mujer de su tío que era preciosa y siguió detrás de ellos, pero no había sido invitado.

¿A dónde van?.-

Saldremos a comer con tu tío, Cordelia te tiene la comida lista.-el rubio no le gusto lo que su madre dijo pero en fin.

Que les vaya bien.-contesto el mirando partir a la chica que le gustaba tanto, pero el sabia cual era su lugar en ese momento aun asi la verdad es que le encantaba y no sabia que podría pasar mas adelante.

* * *

William estaba sentado en la mesa esperando con ansias la presencia de su esposa, lo cierto es que pocas personas en Chicago sabían que se había casado…por lo que ese día se darían varios cuenta del echo y claro conocerían a la Sra. Andrew.

Miro a George entrar del brazo de Pauna y detrás de ellos Candice con un precioso vestido azul que le hizo tener una erección de inmediato…estaba hermosa…

Claro que los hombres presentes giraron su vista a tan distinguida y hermosa damisela, ella solo sonreía mesurada mientras trataba de encontrarle.

Era imposible no sentirse dichoso ante un creciente amor…suspiro hondo y camino con prisa para recibirlos.-Buenas tardes.

William.-saludo el pelinegro mientras Pauna sonreía y bueno la más importante le miraba con alegría.

William.-dijo Candice sonriente, estaba preciosa y parecía que sus pechos saldrían en un falso movimiento por lo que tendría que estar pendiente de eso, se molestó en ver algunas miradas cargadas de deseo hacia la que ahora era su esposa eso en verdad le enfadaba.

Candice.-ante todo protocolo la beso en los labios para marcar su territorio mientras la misma rubia se sorprendía por su reacción y claro entraron del brazo hacia la mesa.

Tomaron asiento mientras el mesero tomaba la orden y bueno la más extrañada de todo esto era Pauna…ella pocas veces salía a comer de casa y menos en compañia de George.

Quisiera que me dijeras a que debo el honor de tu invitación.-dijo la rubia mirando a William que tenía a Candice tomada de la mano mientras le miraba con atención.

Tengo un asunto importante que tratar con ustedes dos.-dijo sin más mientras el mesero se acercaba para servir las copas de agua.

Pero me gustaría hacerlo después de comer…-el rubio miro a Candice quien estaba tratando de mirar el lugar.-¿Te gusta?.

Si…la verdad es que es la primera vez que estoy en un restaurant así de elegante.-contesto quedamente mientras el rubio se acercaba a sus labios para escucharla.

La comida es excelente, ordene algo que espero sea de tu agrado.-menciono el tratando de mostrarle a su esposa un poco de lo mucho que Chicago ofrecía.

William Andrew.-dijo una voz conocida y claro que le ofuscaba un tanto al rubio justo en ese momento.

Karen Welch.-contesto mientras se levantaban los caballeros de la mesa, la rubia puso atención a la señorita distinguida.

Dios, pensé que ya te habías marchado a Escocia, George…-la mujer de cabellos castaños miro a Candice y a Pauna.-Hola querida.

Sra. Welch.-dijo Pauna con nervios, pues sabía que su hermano algo había tenido con la viuda.

William trago en seco mientras que el pelinegro esperaba que la inocencia de Candice omitiera esto.-Aun no me marcho deseaba dejar todo arreglado antes de partir con mi esposa.

La rubia noto de pronto la cara de total sorpresa de la mujer quien le miro con recelo.-Ella es tu esposa.-exclamo con total sorpresa y por supuesto algo de decepción que todos los que escucharon comprendieron.

Si, la Sra. Candice Andrew.-dijo con orgullo el rubio tratando de darle el lugar a la pequeña rubia quien solo le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Esto me toma por completa sorpresa Will.-contesto ella con molestia mientras la rubia comprendió algo…algo que deseaba no haber entendido.

Su corazón se apretujo contra su pecho y trato de no pensar mucho, Pauna se dio cuenta de ello pues no es que pudiera ocultar la decepción Candice.

William apretó los puños y apretó el estómago, si él había tenido una relación fugaz con Karen…solo que nunca imagino que se encontraría con ella en ese lugar y no lo pensó siquiera.

Lo cierto es que no deseaba que las cosas se pusieran mal con Candice justo cuando estaban compenetrándose tan bien.-Eres de las primeras personas en enterarse.-contesto sin afán de nada.

Pues felicidades Sra. Andrew…que estén bien.-en segundos desapareció mientras William tomaba asiento tratando de calmarse claro que noto la decepción en Candice.

Tengo hambre, tu no…-dijo sin más mientras ella asentía sin mirarlo, le dolía lo sucedido…el mesero llego a tiempo para servir la comida y tratar de calmar las cosas.

Candice comió en silencio mientras escuchaba palabras sin sentido de William y George, lo cierto es que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Ella pronto entendía aquellas conversaciones con la modista cuando era tan niña, recordó vagamente a la mujer llorando porque descubrió que su esposo tenía una relación con otra mujer.

Siempre se preguntó a que se refería y porque lloraba tanto, miro a su madre mientras ella solo le decía que le dolía el estómago. Si justo eso ocasionaba…dolía el estómago y algo dentro de su pecho desgarraba con dolor…comió sin sentir el sabor de los alimentos y William parecía preocupado por ella pues le tomaba de la mano con insistencia mirándole sin entender nada.

El postre llego sin pena ni gloria lo cierto es que a todo lo que el rubio le preguntaba decía que si o no…deseaba llegar a su habitación para llorar.

Estamos aquí porque he decidido que sería bueno que te casaras para que te establezcas aquí en Chicago con Anthony…-Pauna miro a su hermano con tristeza.

Hay un hombre interesado en ti y acepte su propuesta de matrimonio.-Candice se agobio al recordar como ella tuvo que aceptar casarse con William de esa manera, sintió pena por Pauna.

¿Cómo se llama?.-contesto la rubia con el corazon en la mano.

George Thompson.-contesto el rubio mientras su hermana hilaba el nombre y de pronto la incredulidad de apodero de las mujeres.

Es cierto eso George…-el pelinegro asintió mientras ella le miraba con amor, Candice sonrió con alegría al menos alguien sería feliz.-Dios William…gracias.

El pelinegro saco la cajita de su saco sorprendiendo a Pauna mientras ella sonreía feliz y deslizaba el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular.

Candice sintió que algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, cuanto hubiera ella deseado pasar por esto.-¿Te sientes contenta por Pauna?.-

Si William, ella merece ser feliz.-dijo con nostalgia que por supuesto que el rubio comprendió, pronto se sintió desgraciado y agobiado por la mirada de tristeza de su esposa…

Él sabía que era el único que podría hacer feliz a Candice Parks o hacerla infeliz…ahora era cuando se cuestionaba como no mantuvo la bragueta cerrada. Suspiro hondo ante la tristeza de su esposa y se preguntó si lo que hasta ahora tenían seguiría igual.

El rubio se fue a trabajar y Candice a su habitación…fue casi incomparable la alegría de Pauna con su triste realidad.

Cerro la puerta de su habitación y bien…lo hizo se acostó en la cama para llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

Hola...hola...pues al parecer hay un pasado que atormentara a nuestra CAndice, considero que no es tan trascendente pues eso fue y no es mas. Logicamente es triste encontrarse con la persona con la que tal vez la persona que quieres tuvo momentos personales como en el caso de William.

Sin embargo creo que el rubio esta haciendo mucho mas que solo dejarse llevar por la calidez de su esposa, al parecer le esta invirtiendo algo mas y vale la pena reconocerle...veremos que sucede con esto que paso entre ellos...siento que a Candice le hace falta un consejo de una mujer mas madura...

Por otro lado estaremos con la duda de como tomara Anton el que su madre se case con George, pues en esas epocas las clases sociales en verdad eran importantes aunque sinceramente esta pareja se la pasara por el arco del triunfo y mira que la cupido sin saber fue Candice.

Gracias por sus comentarios tan lindos y bueno no me queda mas que dejarles este nuevo capitulo...les contesto sus comentarios y les quiero mil:

Mabolla 15.- Al parecer eso es lo que busca William que las cosas se vayan mejorando entre ellos porque creo que el esta deseando verla feliz, ahora si que solo las circunstancias no siempre son favorables y bueno si lo sabrá Anton...que bueno que te guste espero leerte en el próximo. saludos.

Alexas90.-Pues queriendo y no creo que el rubio esta cayendo en una redes que el mismo esta creando...veremos que sale de todo esto y si en verdad pueden ser felices...saluditos.

Katnis.-Lo se Candice es romántica como toda buena mujer, ella desea ser amada y sentirlo...verlo...es como un complemento en la vida para que todo lo demás tenga sentido. Anton pues ahora si que tiene una guerra perdida sin apenas tener opción de luchar o al menos eso parece...gracias por comentar.

Stormaw.- Sin duda eso de casarse con alguien que te asignara tu padre por cuestiones económicas sin duda tal vez fue malo para algunas mujeres, aunque para otras fue bueno...creo que Pauna merece ser feliz con el hombre que ella ama, ademas que importa lo que digan los demás la gente nunca esta contenta con el proceder de los demás...Anton espero que no señale a su madre porque seria lamentable que después de tanto darle a un hijo este solo de la espalda para no pensar mas que en si mismo...con este capitulo al parecer Candice la hizo de celestina por el propio deseo de comprender que es el amor y bueno William al fin cedió algo en verdad importante y que le dará la felicidad a su hermana que tanto ha dado por el...un abrazo linda.

Sayuri.-siento que William ya no dejara a la rubia, al parecer esta mujercita esta haciendo las cosas tan bien de manera inconsciente que bueno...los perdones vendrán...saludos linda.

Anmoncer1708.-Me gusta que eres tan detallista, lo cierto es que William siento que le esta echando ganitas a su relación por la simple razón de que al parecer esta mujercita le esta conquistando sin tanto esfuerzo aunque lo niegue...bueno siento que ya no lo niega tanto y desea ver contenta a su ahora esposa. No puedo negar que también carga con cierto sentimiento de culpa aunque no lo piensa tanto, pero mas adelante sabremos que es lo que en verdad siente este guapo rubio porque lo cierto es que si el es practico pero también se caso con un objetivo en si...frió o congelado desea una familia como le pongamos...espero que este capitulo te de una idea de como van las cosas...el siguiente espero sea mejor...un abrazo a la distancia.

Lucero Santoskoy.-Así es Candice a pesar de ser joven pues es lista, ella quiere vivir lo que su cuñada le explico acerca del amor y creo que sin tanta experiencia esta derritiendo el corazón congelado de William, la verdad es que al parecer sucede algo para que el rubio sea así de practico en todo y bueno el pasado es inevitable que regrese en algunas ocasiones...creo que con este capitulo las cosas están aclarándose un tanto respecto a la relación de ambos y tal vez el rubio le echa ganitas...estoy en las mismas circunstancias esperando a ver que sucede linda...saluditos.!

Candyfan777.-Si!, yo ansió el momento en que se den cuenta de que son tan capaces de sentir un amor aun mas grande de lo que Pauna le explico a la rubia...no se que pase mas adelante pero están haciendo lo que pueden con aquello que ambos tienen, ella por un lado siendo tierna, preocupándose y admirándolo...William deseando hacerse presente en su vida cada día mas...gracias por comentar saludos.

Glenda.-Muchas gracias por las flores y bueno que te digo me encanta que estos dos se están acomodando cada día mas y bueno descubriéndose...la verdad es que creo que William ahora que esta con ella como pareja lógicamente no cederá la lejanía con ella y mas con su sobrino como buitre rondando a la manzanita propia del mismo pecado...así que esa manzanita dudo mucho que el rubio la deje sola para que otro mas le pegue una mordida...por cierto espero que te mejores pronto de tu recuperes de tu faringitis que es desesperante y lo bueno de todo esto es que cuentas con la atención de tu esposo e hijo, que padre dejarse consentir y recibir apapachos...espero seguirte leyendo en el siguiente capitulo linda...un abrazo y besos para ti tambien...Deseando que todas estemos felices.

AdoradaAndrew.-Lo que mas me gusta de escribir es que conozco historias similares a lo que subo en la pagina de Fanfiction y es grato al menos saber que alguien paso por esto...al parecer Anton se deslumbro por la rubia y bueno en ocasiones la convivencia diaria, requiere de la presencia de la persona...aunque el sabe perfectamente que su tío no es un rival fácil de vencer y menos cuando el mismo esta sorprendido por como Candice sin querer le esta conquistando aunque aun no le pone nombre a ese sentimiento...que cosas..Gracias por comentar.

DC Andrew.-Ahora si que yo quisiera escribir mas rapido pero no puedo con el trabajo y la casa, ojala que este capitulo te guste también...saludos.


	8. El corazón de William

**CAPITULO 8**

 **El corazón de William.**

William llego a casa entrada la madrugada, lo cierto es que no tenía el valor de ver a Candice a los ojos y estaba seguro de que ella no le preguntaría nada pero sabía que algo se había perdido entre ambos.

Aunque en cierta forma él no debía de flaquear de manera tan fácil ante un pequeño desliz conocido por su esposa y es que no contaba porque era pasado.

Claro que no…él era hombre y tenía una reputación que hacer antes de ser hombre de familia…si eso era…entro orgulloso de tener el apellido Andrew en sus hombros…seguro y firme. No él no cedería a unas lagrimitas y mucho menos a dar explicaciones de sus acciones pasadas…no claro que no…subió las escaleras con nerviosismo para ser sinceros y se detuvo ante la puerta para mirarla…suspiro hondo.

Entro…una tenue luz en la mesilla de centro alumbraba trato de no hacer ruido y lejos de esperar reclamos sintió que el alma le abandonaba del cuerpo.

Candice estaba dormida de lado en la cama con la misma ropa que traía puesta…se acercó con cuidado y la miro con atención.

Ella había llorado seguramente hasta quedarse dormida y pronto algo dentro de William se apretujo haciendo que le doliera el estómago. Se sentó a un lado de su cuerpo para acariciar su mejilla, lo que hizo que ella despertara.-Dios me quede dormida.-dijo avergonzada.

Lo siento Candice.-ella le miro con tristeza sin decir nada.-Lamento que te sintieras mal por mi culpa.

Y fue cuando ahí sin ella pedir explicación alguna estaba recibiéndolas del macho alfa lomo plateado llamado William Albert Andrew…si ese hombre orgulloso que estaba seguro de no mostrar flaqueza alguna con esa pequeña mujer que era su esposa.

Candice cerró los ojos y trato de no llorar más.-En ocasiones duele no conocer a las personas.

William apretó los puños y sintió morir de pena…la miro levantarse de la cama para ir al baño.

Se quedó ahí contemplando a la nada y supo que eso que sucedía en su mente era malo…demasiado malo.

Candice se miró al espejo…se miraba terrible, se lavó la cara para refrescarse un poco y dejar de pensar de manera tan drástica.

Tenía que entender que William era soltero y libre, además los hombres tienen el derecho de hacer todo aquello que los haga mantener un estatus como machos.

Se comenzó a desvestir para colocarse la pijama y poder dormir…se desnudó y escucho la puerta abrirse de inmediato de asusto tratando de cubrir su desnudez.

Candice…-dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla fuertemente y besarla con arrebato; su lengua accedió de manera impropia mientras Candice solo se dejaba llevar la bata cayó al suelo mientras William la tomaba entre sus brazos y la llevaba a la cama.

La recostó con cuidado mientras se desvestía con rapidez…la beso con lentitud y la llama se encendió dentro de su ser.

Era como si de pronto su vida estuviera en calma y deseara que esta situación siempre fuera así…así con su Candice…así con su esposa…así con su amor…

William la miro a los verdes ojos y respiro su aroma único, inocente y grácil…se deslizo con besos húmedos por su blanco cuello mientras ella respiraba pesadamente.

Pesadamente y humeante de pasión…sintió como las manos de su esposo William tomaban sus redondos pechos mientras de tenia en uno de ellos para saborearlos con lentitud y algo le anunciaba que estaba ansiosa de más.

Quien diría que esa mujercita que le fue enviada del mismo cielo era tan apasionada, una linda y entregada mujer sin la más mínima malicia.

Descendió por su ombligo mientras ella se acaloraba aún más y después sintió mucho nerviosismo cuando se dio cuenta de que su esposo estaba situado entre sus muslos.

Dios.-gimió William mientras ella trataba de cerrar las piernas y el las abría con lentitud para probar su centro.

No…-dijo escandalizada la rubia mientras William no pensaba dejar de hacerlo…lucharon unos minutos ante la vergüenza de ella y la terquedad del rubio.

Y cedió…Candice cedió al deseo primitivo de poseerla en todos los aspectos cerro los ojos y apretó los puños mientras su esposo le daba caricias en un lugar que nunca imagino para que servía.

Gimió fuertemente a pesar de su vergüenza y timidez…William la disfruto de su entrega mientras el mismo deseaba borrar cualquier daño que le hubiese hecho.

Ella se retorció y no lo resistió mas…se hundió en su cálida piel dejándose envolver por esa candidez de su hermosa esposa la miro resplandecer esa noche…no podría negarlo.

Candice estaba profundamente dormida ajena a todo lo que en la vida le estaba deparando…dormia placida y lánguida en los brazos de un rubio redimido.

La miraba tan tranquila y lo único que podría hacer era suspirar hondamente, ahora justo es que se daba cuenta de que en verdad el amor no podría explicarse…tenia que sentirse. Y claro que el sentía esto nuevo en su pecho y en el estómago, como…simple…no deseaba jamás que su esposa pasara por una circunstancia similar como la de ese día.

No deseaba ver en sus preciosos ojos verdes esa palabra llamada decepción…así era…el gran William Albert Andrew no deseaba que su pequeña esposa sufriera y es que todo aquello le había causado un dolor de cabeza terrible.

Lo curioso es que cuando te das cuenta que en tus manos esta parte de la felicidad de una persona sin duda es agobiante la responsabilidad que eso conlleva y ese era su caso…estaba recién entendiendo eso de las responsabilidades con una mujer…si su mujer.

* * *

Buenos días madre.-saludo Antón con cara de enfado.

Buen día hijo.-contesto Pauna mientras tomaban asiento en completo silencio para tomar el desayuno, lo cierto es que ella estaba en verdad nerviosa.

* * *

William miraba a Candice envuelta en la toalla y lo cierto es que espero a que se bañara porque deseaba bajar a tomar el desayuno con ella.

Dorothy miraba al señor impaciente y en verdad se sentía agobiada.-Creo que no necesitare de tu ayuda.-dijo Candice y eso le gusto a la doncella quien salió a prisa de la habitación.

Yo te ayudare.-dijo William mientras ella solo le miraba, la verdad es que no podría negar que ese hombre quien era su esposo le estaba sorprendiendo cada día que pasaba.

Pero tampoco olvidaba el hecho de que justo un día antes ella sintió dolor y decepción.-Gracias.-contesto.

La rubia se puso la ropa interior y el solo miraba como su menuda desnudez era cubierta con prendas de algodón que no le gustaban.-Me ayudaras con el corsett.-dijo la rubia con pena.

Es necesario que lo lleves.-contesto con agobio, pues esa cosa parecía una tortura.

Si…me corrige la postura.-dijo ella sin ganas, lo cierto es que no lo necesitaba porque ella tenía porciones bien distribuidas.

No lo necesitas.-contesto mirándole a los ojos mientras ella solo negaba y termino por acceder a colocarle el instrumento de tortura.

Le abrocho y se sorprendió de lo hermosa que lucía con el…sus pechos estaban tentadores, los pezones rosados estaba a punto de salir desbordados de la camiseta de algodón y se le corto la respiración cuando ella gemía ante cada jalón del mismo.

Estas perfecta.-ella sonrió tímidamente ante la afirmación que hacia su guapo esposo.

Puedo preguntarte algo.-el asintió mientras deslizaba el vestido color durazno.

La mujer de ayer…ella…-William abotono el vestido y beso la nuca de su esposa.

Ella no me importa, tu eres mi esposa y claro mi prioridad.-le contesto mirándole a los ojos y dándole un poco de paz que era lo que justo ella misma necesitaba.

Candice respiro hondo y se acercó a sus labios para darle un beso tierno haciendo que el rubio sintiera por primera vez en su maldita existencia como se le doblaban las piernas ante esa ternura.

Acepto con gusto su beso y cedió, se dejó guiar y claro que le gusto…condenadamente que le gusto.

* * *

Buenos días.-dijo George mientras Pauna sonreía y la verdad es que a luz que le iluminaba la cara era desconocida.

Antón se preguntó qué era lo que pasaba para que su mama se mirara así de feliz.-Buenos días.-sonó la voz fuerte de William quien tomado de la mano bajaba con su esposa.

Buenos dias hermano, Candice.-contesto con voz cantarina mientras la rubia solo sonreía.

Se te ve muy contenta Pauna.-dijo la rubia quien pocas ocasiones hablaba.

A ti también.-Antón giro los ojos en señal de fastidio mientras tomaban todos asiento en la mesa y servían el desayuno.

La verdad es que no podría negar que su ahora tía estaba hermosa con ese vestido color durazno y claro que si el miraba aún más se topaba de frente con unos ojos azules muy inquisidores.

Antón tengo que darte la noticia del compromiso en matrimonio de tu madre.-dijo sin más el rubio a quien le gustaba ser directo.

Pauna sintió la mirada de desconcierto en su hijo quien estaba como impresionado, pues si bien deseaba que su madre fuera feliz…sinceramente nunca la imagino casada una vez más.-Es cierto madre.

Así es hijo.-contesto ella sonriente, aunque siendo sinceros ella hubiese deseado decirle pero siendo su hermano la cabeza de familia pues era su deber hacerlo...eso si miro la sorpresa en su guapo hijo.

¿Con quién se casara?.-dijo Anthony con temor, pues no deseaba ver a su madre con un anciano infeliz que la hiciera vivir un infierno.

He concedido la mano a un caballero ingles en el que confió plenamente y que no dudo le de lo que tu madre merece.-dijo son solemnidad William.

Así que se casa…para cuándo será la boda y como se llama el distinguido caballero ingles.-repico con algo de sorna Antón e incluso Candice noto la intención.

George me ha pedido matrimonio y nos casaremos en dos semanas.-dijo sin más, claro nunca como una madre para poner en su lugar a sus hijos.

Antón miro al pelinegro quien parecía impávido ante las reacciones que tenía con la noticia, todos se quedaron callados esperando alguna respuesta.-Si me permiten.

Pauna miro a George quien solo la reconforto mientras Candice miraba a su esposo.-Desayunemos.

* * *

Antón estaba en la universidad pensando en cómo había reaccionado con la noticia de que su madre se casaría con George, lo cierto es que no le sorprendía tanto pero aun así…

Aunque sinceramente no habría nadie mejor que el pelinegro para amar a su madre…tendría que ver las cosas desde otro punto y ser asertivo, el tiempo corría…él tenía que convertirse en un hombre como su tío.

Hola.-le saludo Xlaudette Guillot una conocida señorita de sociedad.

Claudette…tan hermosa como siempre.-menciono el rubio mientras le besaba la mano cortésmente.

Gracias…-contesto ella con rubor en sus mejillas, era bonita de cabellos castaños y ojos azules…pero en cierta forma el interés que tuvo en ella se había esfumado hacia un tiempo.

Pensé que te vería en la presentación de mi hermana.-reclamo la chica, pues ella tenía la esperanza de conquistar a Antón.

He tenido algunas ocupaciones que requieren de mi atención.-dijo sin más.

Supe que tu tío William se casó.-contesto ante la cara de enfado de su Antón.

Algo así.-respondió sin ganas de decir nada.

Y escuche que su esposa es demasiado bonita y joven.-el rubio de pronto se sintió molesto.

Candice tiene 16 años, la edad casadera de las chicas de sociedad y la verdad es que no simplemente es bonita, es como un ángel caído del cielo.- Claudette se sintió ofendida por la reacción del chico que le gustaba.

Siento como si deseas decirme algo.-comento ofuscada por el momento.

Mira la verdad es que esto de aclarar chismes a cerca de mi tío me aburre, sinceramente pensé que eras una chica diferente…-la decepción en la castaña se notó de inmediato.-pero en fin, suerte.-

Antón camino hacia Tomas quien le sonreía.-Al parecer te han venido a buscar después de tu notable ausencia en la fiesta de presentación de los Guillot.

Aburrido, lo cierto es que justo ahora no tengo tiempo para banalidades como esa.-respondió Antón mientras su amigo le miraba con sorpresa.

No te comprendo en lo absoluto, hasta donde yo sabía estabas interesado en ella.-el rubio asintió.

Estaba interesado, ahora sé que es una chismosa y no tengo ganas de lidiar con eso.-Tomas le miro con sorpresa total y la verdad es que pronto comenzó a hilar las cosas.

Estas perdido si crees que te quedaras con la esposa de tu tío.-el rubio le miro con una sonrisa socarrona.-además seguramente ahora que regreso ellos están.

Mi madre se casara con George.-soltó el rubio mientras su amigo se quedaba petrificado.-No me mires con esa cara que estoy apenas comprendiendo, me lo dijo mi tio en el desayuno.

¿Y?.-contesto Tomas esperando con ansias la respuesta desconcertante de su mejor amigo.

Vamos como que y…no sé qué pensar de todo esto, la verdad es que creo que es la única persona que dará todo por mi madre…pero…

No seas ridículo Antón, además si ese hombre la quiere está bien y antes de que digas algo ridículo…deja que tu madre sea feliz.-contesto Tomas con verdad mientras el rubio solo negaba.

Es que mi padre y su recuerdo.-

Eres egoísta amigo, tú te casaras y te marcharas de su lado.-el rubio asintió.-además aún está a tiempo de tener hijos.

Antón le miro con molestia, dentro de sus planes no estaba tener más hermanos...pero claro que el haría su vida y tal vez la dejaría sola.-Ademas tu padre no regresara para estar a su lado se ha muerto hace tantos años, creo que debes de ser mas agradecido con ella.

Tienes razón, la verdad es que deseo que mi madre sea feliz.-contesto con verdad el rubio.

* * *

William camino hacia el jardín con su esposa del brazo para sentir la brisa fresca.-Me gusta mucho el jardín.

Eso me agrada, espera a que estés en Escocia…es precioso.-contesto el mientras la rubia notaba como sus ojos resplandecían al evocar el recuerdo de su tierra natal.-hay un lago hermoso donde mi hermana y yo nadábamos en verano.

Espero conocer ese hermoso lugar.-dijo Candice mientras el rubio le miraba de frente y se sabía perdido en sus ojos.

Debo de confesarte que he cedido la mano de mi hermana por ti.-la rubia se sintió como contenta por esta declaración.-Yo sé que George es el indicado para ella y bueno tú.

Gracias por dejarla ser feliz…todos lo merecemos.-contesto la rubia mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

William sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho y ese tipo de emociones eran simplemente arrolladoras para el…desconocidas y claro que incitantes pues estaba conteniéndose para no subir con ella a la habitación para hacerle el amor el resto del día.

Yo quiero disculparme por lo de ayer y deseo que comprendas que tal vez me he equivocado, pero quiero decirte honestamente que soy tu esposo…yo no te fallare.-esas palabras fueron algo insólito para el mismo William mientras la rubia se acercaba a el…para besarlo.

Candice lo beso tiernamente tratando de transmitirle lo que con ella misma ahora estaba pasado…no sabía que era pero sin duda alguna sentía mariposas en el estómago y besarlo le encantaba.

Se miraron en silencio por un instante que pareció eterno.-Tengo que irme.

Que tengas un buen día.-dijo Candice sonriente.

Prometo llegar temprano.-ella asintió mientras le miraba desaparecer.

Lo cierto es que estaba contenta de saber que su esposo habría dado la libertad a su hermana de casarse con el hombre que amaba.-

Candice.-escucho la voz de Pauna acercase y de pronto se sintió apretada en un abrazo con su cuñada quien lloraba.

La miro a los ojos azules como su esposo.-Gracias por ablandarle el corazón a mi hermano.

Vamos no llores, te casaras con George que te ama.-

Dios eres pequeña en edad pero parece que tienes un alma vieja, espero que todo lo bueno te siga Candice.-la rubia le sonrió contenta por ella.

* * *

Antón llego a casa y lo cierto es que no deseaba ahora mismo hablar con su mama, se siguió al jardín y se encontró con la vista más gloriosa de todas.

Candice estaba sentada a la sombra del árbol con los ojos cerrados y con un libro en sus piernas, se acercó sin hacer ruido.

La miro lo suficiente como para saber que tenía los labios rojos como cereza, algunas pecas graciosas en su cara y los cabellos rubios en rizos rebeldes…su aliento cálido le incitaba a mucho más.

Anthony.-grito William ante la miraba absorta de su sobrino sintiendo su corazón correrle apresuradamente le tomo algunos segundos sentir la presencia de su tío.

William sentía deseos de estrangularlo, se dio cuenta de que Candice estaba dormida…ella parecía ajena a esa lucha de testosterona.

Jalo a su sobrino de las solapas del traje y lo llevo a rastras donde su esposa no le escuchara.-Que demonios crees que haces.

Antón le miro a los ojos desafiante.-Solo estaba mirándola.

No quiero que mires a Mi ESPOSA.-reclamo con coraje el rubio tratando de intimidar a su sobrino quien literalmente se lo tomo como un reto.

Sé que es tu esposa, mas no por decisión y espero que el gusto te dure…tío.-contesto con sorna, pues estaba harto de tener que callar lo que su corazón pedía gritar a los cuatro vientos.

Me durara hasta la muerte y tu más vale que te alejes de ella porque si no te partiré la cara a pesar de que seas hijo de mi hermana.-dijo el rubio dejándose llevar por el arrebato de la pasión que sentía por su esposa...si su inocente y pequeña esposa aquella por la que no sentiría nada.

Si quieres de una vez.-contesto con valor Antón mirando con rencor a su tío mientras este no se amedrentaba y claro que le iba a enseñar.

¿Qué sucede William?.-dijo Candice distrayendo al rubio quien literalmente cayo de bruces por el golpe que su sobrino a la mala le soltó.

William…-grito Candice logrando que George entrara con Pauna para ver como el rubio se levantaba y golpeaba a su sobrino con la misma fuerza.

Por dios William…haz perdido la cabeza.-exclamo exaltada Pauna tratando de calmar la situación, pues ese era su hijo pero se dio cuenta de algo…él había iniciado esto puesto que no se detuvo para golpear nuevamente a su tio.

Se revolcaron entre puñetazos y patadas en el jardín hasta que los sirvientes junto con George pudieron controlar la situación que se había tornado por completo excesivamente violenta, estaban llenos de pasto, sangre y poco de orgullo herido.-Esto no se quedara así…-grito Antón mientras su madre le miraba horrorizada.-ya veremos si lo que dices es verdad.

Cuando quieras…ya sabes es mía…mía...-contesto William mientras George y otros empleados trataban de detenerlo porque estaba muy enojado…más bien encabronadísimo.

Llevaron a jalones dentro de la casa al rubio mientras Pauna les seguía y al fin William se quedó ahí…-Ya suéltenme…-gimió molesto mientras se acomodaba el saco.

Candice se acerco a el con un pañuelo en la mano…le limpio un poco la sangre de su boca con sumo cuidado.-¿Qué paso William?.-

El rubio miro el horror en los ojos adorables de su esposa y fue consciente de lo que paso…-Eres demasiado ingenua para todo esto Candice.

No comprendo.-contesto con honestidad mientras el solo la besaba.

* * *

Hola...chicas hermosas pues aquí estoy de regreso con un capitulo bastante cargadito de testosterona y literalmente que se armo la gorda con todos estos sentimientos a flor de piel de cada uno.

Por su parte el gran William Albert Andrew al parecer esta viviendo en carne propia los estragos del amor y la pasión desbordada que siente por la pecosita que sin verla ni temerla le ha conquistado y bueno ella ahora mismo esta tomando mas confianza para expresar lo que siente...van paso a pasito adaptándose.

Lo que me sorprende es que Anthony esta en verdad enamorado de la rubia, tal vez ella necesita aclararle un par de situaciones pero mas adelante veremos que sucede con todo esto y Pauna bueno ella si sorprendida de ver a su hermano con su hijo peleando a golpes como machos por una damisela que ni cuenta se dio que paso.

Es un adorable caos...tengo tanto por escribir y los tiempos me tienen azorada, pero bueno aqui les dejo este capitulo, les deseo un buen fin de semana y nos leemos el lunes espero...les quiero mil y aquí abajo les contesto sus comentarios...besitos:

Katnnis.-Así es el pasado esta ahí, pero definitivamente creo que ella también se tiene que dar cuenta de que el esta en verdad echándole ganitas a la relación que empezo siendo tan practica para ahora convertirse en algo complejo...debe de madurar y caminar de su mano para tratar de conocerse y ser felices...vemos que ese William esta cediendo...saludos linda.

Anahi78.-Una romántica como yo, si eso esta bien los detalles son importantes para cualquier mujer aunque sean emos y lo nieguen...siento que con este capitulo se ha desbordado algo dentro de la mente y corazón del rubio, pues esta aceptando que desea verla feliz y tan simple que es entender el amor...en fin...espero que te guste y un abrazo.

Lucero Santoscoy.-Que linda, gracias por las flores y bueno al menos se que ustedes también sienten lo que yo al escribir estas historias...claro que William siendo un hombre guapo con poder tildaría de pecado hacerse de favores femeninos y mas en esos tiempos que eran tan machistas, bueno no están alejado a la realidad de ahora...pero sinceramente a ninguna dama se le niega el favor. En todo caso siento que el rubio desea una familia y claro que eso ahora implica compromiso de su parte y pues si duele saber que existió alguien mas que recibió sus besos, pero al final el ahora le pertenece a Candice en todos los sentidos y el esta comprendiendo que le apasiona su mujer...espero que este capitulo tambien te guste y comprendas conmigo a William...besos linda y un abrazo.

HaniR.-Gracias linda, pues así es William tiene que tomar a su esposa de la mano para seguir por el camino del matrimonio, las piedritas apareceran pero creo que el barrera el camino con ese cuidado que desea tener con Candice...la quiere feliz y eso demuestra lo que el cree que no saber que es...amor...Por otra parte Anton a pesar de todo lo que sienta es un buen chico y ojala que comprenda que esta guerra esta perdida...saludos.

Anmoncer1708.-Pues Pauna al fin sera feliz con el hombre que ama y que bueno que la rubia ablando el corazón de William quien extrañamente cedió a que su hermana se casara por petición de su esposa, siento que Anton no hará tanto drama con esto al final su padre esta muerto y su madre no. A Candice si le hace falta su madre para que le diga como sortear este tipo de cosas o al menos un consejo de alguien con mas experiencia, tal vez Pauna deba de aconsejarla para que ella aprenda a defender su orgullo como la Sra. Andrew...Que linda por las flores y como siempre presente mi querida monce...un abrazo a la distancia.

Jenny.-El corazón de hielo se esta derritiendo y William al final es como una cebolla, hay que tener paciencia y pelarlo capa por capa...al final tiene un gran corazón...esa pecosa esta haciendo su trabajo sin darse cuenta...gracias a ti linda.

Natu.-Al parecer el principio de todo esto debía de ser simple, pero al final de cuentas no lo que planeamos no sale como uno desea y mas porque los sentimientos que tenemos salen...si hay celos hay interés y claro que las pasiones están saliendo...William por su parte sintiendo cositas por Candice y el mas claro en esta situación el único perdido pero seguro de su corazón es Anthony, siento que todo se aclarara...besos para ti también.

Sol.-Que padre que esta sea de tu agrado y mas con William...que linda y claro me da gusto saber que aun lees mis historias un abrazo a la distancia.

Alexas90.-La verdad es que le falta algo como un consejo para que ella pueda asumir las cosas de una manera mucho mas madura, pero tiempo al tiempo y tal vez la ayuda de William le hara sentirse feliz con su matrimonio...aunque el pasado en ocasiones duele...saluditos.

Glenda.-Que linda Nunca es Tarde es mi primer fic con esta pareja y Amiga Mía Perdona la primera que publique, que alegría leerte en mis locas historias que salen de mi cabeza y claro yo pues aprendiendo poco a poco a escribir mucho mas legible...en fin este rubio ya cayo en las redes del amor, en ocasiones nos hacemos tontos con los sentimientos que tenemos por lo que siento este es su caso y bueno Candice ella ahí solo siendo ella misma...veremos que pasa y bueno con este capitulo hemos dejado varios puntos en claro...te mando un mega abrazo y gracias por las flores linda...buen fin.

D.C. Andrew.-Pues espero que este también sea de tu agrado y bueno al menos te deje algo intrigada como a mi...saludos.

Loren Ríos.- Pues contenta con el cumple de William eso si creo que esta reacciono ante la alegría que necesita en su vida su hermana Pauna y claro que no dudo que la deje ser feliz con la influencia que esta teniendo la rubia con el...saludos linda.

Stormaw.-Claro que si, el dolor que se siente por saber quien mas recibió besitos de tu esposo es terrible...la diferencia radica en tomar las cosas como vienen y asumir que es tu esposo...luchar eso es un matrimonio y bueno en con Pauna lo mas importante es que tiene una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz y siento que Anton no lo tomara del todo mal pues conoce a George...saludos.

Yusmariz.-Del cielo a la tierra no hay nada oculto, solo espero que Candice este mas tranquila y bueno mas madura con su relación con su esposo William...parece que solo falta aceptar lo que sucede y bueno ellos están seguros de querer ser felices...así que a luchar...tarde que temprano Candice tendra que asumir la vida y comprender que no todo es facil...veremos como toma todo...saludos hermosa.

Adorada Andrew.-Así es el necesita comprender que esos sentimientos que tienen se llaman amor, el que quiera verla feliz significa eso...amor...pero bueno la rubia tendrá que irse acoplando a todo esto del matrimonio y adquiera experiencia en otras cosas...necesita ser aconsejada...el pasado allá quedo puede aparecer y bueno ella disfrutando de su presente con su esposo William...que cosas saluditos.

Candy Fan 777.- Por supuesto el guapo, pudiente y con ganas...no falto alguna que le diera caricias pero el tomo la decisión que el necesitaba y deseaba casarse para tener su propia familia si como sea ahora Candice es su esposa y ella tiene que ser fuerte para salir adelante con su matrimonio...espero que las cosas mejoren...que linda abrazos.

Natu.-Creo que eso falta que Pauna se acerque y tal vez se haga de varias amigas para que entienda que asi es lidiar con un matrimonio...esperando a que el rubio abra los ojitos para que acepte lo que creo esta ya viviendo en carne propia...tan lindo el wero...saludos mijita.


	9. Solo Mia

**CAPITULO 9**

 **Solo mía**

La rubia sintió el sabor oxidado de la sangre de William quien sin importarle nada más se dejó llevar por la pasión del momento convirtiendo el beso en un gran apasionamiento que su misma necesidad creciente le pedía con urgencia.

Si urgencia de sentirse vivo al lado de esa mujer que le tenía rendido sin notarlo siquiera, todo apasionado, necesitado y consumido de deseo.

Se miraron a los ojos y ella no comprendía nada, pero no le gusto lo que justo ahora miraba.-Creo que han aparecido cardenales en tu cara.

No importa, si tengo que luchar por el honor de mi esposa.-la rubia se sorprendió un poco por lo que decía y claro que ella estaba en verdad fuera de todo esto.

* * *

Que se supone que hiciste Anthony.-reclamo con molestia Pauna mientras el rubio se limpiaba la cara.-No puedes ir retando a tu tío a los golpes.

No quiero que te metas en mis asuntos madre.-contesto el sin interés.

Pauna en verdad se molestó.-Ahora resulta que no tengo que meterme en los asuntos de mi hijo cuando termina liado a golpes que su tío.

Son cosas de hombres.-contesto con un tono un poco fanfarrón por lo que la rubia camino con prisa a mirarle.

Tu apenas haz cumplido los 18 años y no tienes idea de lo que es ser hombre, gastas el dinero de la herencia que nos dejó tu padre y no por eso te conviertes en uno…-Antón miro en su madre molestia.-Además ese dinero se habría terminado hace mucho si no es porque justo William le ha invertido para acrecentarlo.

Yo seré perfectamente capaz de hacerme responsable de mi herencia y sin duda de una familia.-Pauna suspiro hondo ahora comprendía.

Claro era lógico que este problema tenia nombre…Candice…dudaba siquiera que ella estuviera enterada de todo esto.-¿Por qué has puesto tus ojos en ella?.-

Antón miro a su madre y lo cierto es que no deseaba darle explicaciones.-Son cosas que suceden es todo.

No pueden suceder, estoy segura de que tú eres quien lo busca…Candice es incapaz de insinuarte algo y estoy segura que el único hombre para ella es William.

Dolió y dolió lo que le decía su madre con mucha razón, porque en parte era cierto…tan cierto como que él se llamaba Anthony.-No estés tan segura de lo que dices madre.

Ahora te has vuelto un chiquillo rebelde con aires de grandeza y déjame decirte una cosa, me da pesar en verte convertido en esto a un hijo que crie con tanto amor…-Pauna se limpió algunas lágrimas traicioneras.-es un caso perdido porque aunque no quieras verlo, ella ama a William.

Antón sintió que algo dentro de su pecho se quebraba y más porque era su madre quien le decía esto…lo cierto es que él estaba seguro de que tarde que temprano el pasado de su tío le alcanzaría.

Cuando el perfecto mundo de Candice se derrumbe por su culpa…yo estaré ahí madre.-dijo con recelo mientras salía de la habitación.

Antón…Antón…Anthony.-grito la rubia mientras sentía pesar con los acontecimientos.

George miro salir al rubio sin rumbo y detrás Pauna quien bajaba a prisa.-Cálmate cariño.

Dios esto es tan agobiante.-

Siento decírtelo, pero tu hijo esta aprisionado de una pasión malsana.-comento George mientras su futura esposa se acomodó en su abrazo cálido.

* * *

William subió a su habitación tomando de la mano a Candice quien aún no entendía que sucedió para que el estuviera tan molesto con su sobrino y terminar liados en golpes.

El rubio tomo asiento en el sofá mientras Doroty llegaba con lo necesario para que Candice le curara.-Gracias puedes retirarte.

Ahora seré la comidilla del personal del servicio.-dijo el rubio con molestia mientras miraba sus nudillos reventados después de tan escandaloso round contra su propio sobrino, lo cierto es que ahora mismo se daba cuenta de una cosa…Antón era un hombre…

Me dirás porque haz peleado de esa manera con tu sobrino.-comento la rubia mientras le miraba con atención el rostro, tenía algunos moretones que se convertían en un verdadero desastre.

Hay cosas que no puedo decirte, lo único que te pido es que te mantengas alejado de Anthony por favor.-

Hice algo que te disgustara William.-el rubio negó mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía el escozor del alcohol.

Tu no has hecho nada Candice.-

¿Estás seguro de eso?.-el rubio suspiro hondo, lo cierto es que le era tan difícil admitir que estaba ardiendo de celos y por ese motivo termino liado a golpes con Antón.

Son cosas de hombres.-dijo secamente tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

Bueno, si es lo que tú dices.-abrió los ojos para ver decepción en esa mujer que ahora le cortaba el aliento, la miro con atención y ella estaba debatiéndose entre decir algo y no.

No deseaba ser grosero contigo Candice…solo que me siento molesto es todo.-dijo mientras ella le regalaba una sonrisa.

Creo que te dolerá un poco.-contesto la rubia mientras le colocaba un poco de ungüento y claro que el rubio gimió como cualquier hombre siempre exagerando las cosas.

Candice aún no entendía que había hecho Antón para que se enojara tanto William con él, lo cierto es que si su esposo no le decía tendría que preguntar.

* * *

Antón estaba frente a Tomas quien solo negaba con la cabeza.-Este es un problema que no te atañe, además ella se casó con él.

Lo sé, pero me agobia saber que ella no se da cuenta de que solo la utiliza.-dijo con molestia.

Es su esposa…-dijo sin pesar el castaño.

Es terrible tener sentimientos por una mujer ajena como ella y más cuando sé que no merece lo que estaba sucediéndole.-comento el rubio.

Tal vez tu tío cambie.-dijo Tomas con un dejo de esperanza mientras el rubio negaba.

No lo creo…-contesto seguro de que su tío siempre pensaría que las mujeres solo serian usadas para satisfaccion personal, pero la gente cambia cuando los motivos son buenos.

* * *

George siento que todo esto me traerá muchos problemas con mi hermano.-

Pauna él sabe que esto es ajeno a ti y mira creo que esta fuera de tu alcance, tienes que comprender que Anthony es un hombre.

Lo sé pero luchar por la esposa de mi hermano es inaudito.-comento con pesar la rubia.

* * *

William miraba desde la terraza y trataba de entender cómo es que esto había pasado…en que momento él se había perdido en el camino y ahora moría de celos de cualquiera que se acercara a ella.

Por lo pronto era Antón quien no estaba nada perdido y claro que supo aprovechar una oportunidad que el mismo le dio…necesitaba tiempo para conocer a su esposa y claro conquistarla.

Necesitaba conquistarla para poder tener la certeza de que ella solo tuviera ojos para el…si solo para el…la inseguridad que ahora mismo le estaba sucediendo le hacía parecer un estúpido.

Camino hacia la habitación y miro dormir a la rubia plácidamente…ajena a todo aquello que él había hecho omitiendo sus sentimientos.

La luna se colaba por la ventana…suspiro hondo reconociendo que se dejó llevar de manera impropia ante su sobrino y es que a final de cuentas el llevaba su sangre.

Ahora mismo pagaba lo que el mismo desatendió…la mujer que estaba ahí mismo en su cama florecía poco a poco y si él seguía con su comportamiento ausente…estaba seguro de una cosa…la perdería…y se perdería así mismo.

* * *

Es hermoso chicago.-dijo con una gran sonrisa la castaña mirando las calles de la ciudad a donde ahora estaba segura se encontraría con William.

Elizabeth estaba ansiosa de presentarse en la mansión del rubio y claro echar por la borda la mentira de que se había casado.

* * *

William se miró en el espejo y suspiro hondo.-Sientes dolor.-dijo la rubia mirándole sin expresión alguna.

No.-contesto secamente, estaba avergonzado por su comportamiento.

Bajamos a desayunar.-menciono ella mirándole con atención.

No, pedí anoche que nos subieran el desayuno a la habitación...lo que menos deseo es ver a Anthony.-dijo con molestia mientras la rubia solo asentía.

Tomaron el desayuno en silencio mientras la mirada de William en cada movimiento que hacia.-Deseo que nos mudemos al día siguiente de que Pauna se case.

Está bien William.-contesto ella sin mirarle, lo cierto es que no deseaba comenzar a discutir con él.

Así será entonces, tengo que resolver algunos asuntos en la oficina…te veo en la tarde.-salió de ahí sin mirarla y ella solo cerro los ojos respirando hondo.

* * *

Dios santo que te paso.-dijo con sorna Stear mirándolo sorprendido, pues su amigo si era algo temible para tirar golpes pero al parecer encontró un buen contrincante.

No tengo deseos de hablar sobre esto.-contesto secamente.

Vamos pues, tenemos que checar estos puntos del contrato que desea hacer el Sr.-

Me pelee con Antón.-dijo sorprendiendo un poco al castaño quien le miro con desconcierto.

Tu sobrino.-contesto Stear sorprendido mientras el rubio asentía.

Y puedo preguntar por qué.-eso si que era raro pues generalmente ellos tenían una buena relación.

Él está interesado en mi esposa, ayer estuvo a punto de besarla mientras ella dormía.-contesto con molestia mientras apretaba los puños.

Te lo dije William.-soltó el castaño a lo que el rubio cerro los ojos y contesto con molestia.

Demonios…no pensé que mi estúpido sobrino se interesara en mi esposa…mi esposa.-dijo con la voz cargada de molestia.

Es joven y ella es inexperta, te dije desde un principio que hacías las cosas mal William…no la conoces apenas esta semana haz estado con ella.-

Que puedo conocerle Stear.-el castaño suspiro hondo.

Tienes que cortejarla y enamorarla, si no la perderás.-contesto con verdad Stear.

* * *

Estoy apenada contigo Candice por el comportamiento de mi hijo Anthony, nunca pensé que el pudiera ofenderte de alguna forma y mucho menos que mi hermano terminara liado a golpes con él.

La rubia miro a Pauna con desconcierto.-Disculpa que te diga esto, pero Antón no me ha dicho nada que me ofenda.

Dios.-contesto Pauna mirando a su cuñada ajena a todo ese problema.

Tu sabes que es y me lo dirás, William ayer no me quiso decir nada…pensaras que estoy tonta pero no comprendo esta situación y me gustaría mucho aclararla.

Dios santo Candice, yo sé que tú eres muy joven y al parecer no entiendes muchas cosas…siento que William hizo mal casándose contigo sin antes conocerte.

Candice admitía eso, le dolía mucho saber que no tuvo lo que muchas chicas más…pero que podía hacer si literalmente fue vendida por su padre.

Mi hijo Anthony quedo deslumbrado con tu belleza e inocencia, creo que él está enamorado de ti.-la rubia se quedó sorprendida por lo que decía Pauna.

Lo cierto es que sentía que el corazón le corría desbocado ante la declaración de Pauna, pero de algo estaba segura…seria honesta con ella misma.-Tal vez si lo hubiese conocido en una circunstancia normal, las cosas para nosotros fueran otras.

Candice pero que dices.-

No es algo que tuviera que decir para bien Pauna, pero siendo sincera, yo fui vendida por mi padre.-soltó con verdad mientras aquella fortaleza creada cayo y derramo algunas lágrimas.

La rubia no podría creer lo que esa chiquilla le decía, ahora comprendía todo y le dolía mucho saber que ella pasara por esto…no era nada fuera de lo común en el siglo XVIII pero dolía saber que su hermano se prestara para algo tan vil.

Candice lo siento.-dijo con pesar mientras la rubia se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Anthony es un buen chico, no permitas que se acerque a mi yo podría causarle más daño que bien.-dijo con verdad.

Hablare con el.-contesto Pauna mientras la rubia le sonreía.

Gracias, además nosotros nos iremos a vivir a Escocia después de tu boda…será lo mejor.-Pauna asintió.

La rubia paso la tarde caminando en los jardines ajena a lo que le esperaba.

* * *

Buenas tardes joven.-Antón miro a la chica en cuestión, era bonita.

Diga usted Madame.-contesto caballerosamente mientras la castaña le sonreía, era bastante joven y buen mozo.

Esta es la residencia de William Andrew.-menciono con interés.

Así es…aquí vive, acaso le ha invitado a pasar algunos días con nosotros.-

No exactamente, pero soy una buena amiga suya y como escuche que aun esta en Chicago pues vine a visitarlo.-contesto sonriente mientras el rubio asentía dichoso.

Ahora va la mía.-pensó Antón.-Yo le puedo ayudar.

* * *

Candice estaba en su habitación bordando ajena al ajetreo de una señorita de sociedad traía a la que ahora era su casa.

Así que es amiga de mi hermano.-dijo Pauna con sorpresa total mientras Elizabeth miraba con atención el lugar, podría decir que estaba impresionada.

Soy amiga de William de New Haven, nosotros estuvimos conociéndonos el tiempo que permaneció allá y me dijo que se mudaría a Escocia por tiempo indefinido.

Así es, él se ha casado y está en planes de marcharse con su esposa.-dijo Pauna con molestia, entendí que esa clase de amigas no debían de presentarse en casa.

Por lo que veo no me mintió.-dijo Elizabeth mientras la rubia esperaba que no bajara Candice.

* * *

La rubia estaba sentada mientras escucho la voz de Doroty.-Pasa por favor.

Señora, llego una visita para el amo.-la rubia le miro con desconcierto, pero ella siendo la esposa de William tenía que atender a la gente que le visitara.

Pues bajare a darle la bienvenida.-

Es una mujer.-dijo Doroty mientras algo dentro de la rubia le dolía…aun así se levantó y camino con aplomo hacia las escaleras.

Bajo con cuidado y respiro hondo…escucho voces en la sala de te…una era de Antón, otra más de una joven y miro a Pauna con cara de molestia.

Buenas tardes.-saludo la rubia mirando a una mujer de cabellos castaños.

Candice, ha venido visita de New Haven…La Srita. Olsen.-La castaña se levantó y la miro con desconcierto.

Claro la chiquilla que recordaba no era la sombra de la mujer ahora esposa de su adorado William…lucia bonita y refinada…además mucho más joven que ella.

La rubia comprendió perfectamente que hacia esa mujer ahí y sintió un dolor fuerte en el pecho…en el estómago y claro que deseaba correrla de su casa…pero.-Buenas tardes.-dijo secamente.

Jamás me imagine que se casara contigo, digo escuche rumores de que tenías un pretendiente Irlandés y bueno parece que no era cierto.

Somos Escoceses.-contesto Pauna tratando de limar asperezas y más de una mujer que se atrevía a presentarse de manera tan poco decente.

Literalmente vecinos.-comento Antón mirando el desconcierto de la rubia quien se quedó ahí parada con la mente en otro lado.

Vamos Candice acompáñanos a tomar él te.-dijo el rubio mientras ella asentía y tomaba asiento.

¿ Ustedes se conocen ?.-dijo Antón tratando de enterarse de algunas cosas, lo cierto es que sentía molestia porque la rubia de su corazón estaba triste.

Nosotras no compartimos el mismo círculo de amistades.-Candice miraba sus manos con insistencia, estaba siendo humillada en su propia casa por la amante de su marido en New Haven.

Pauna estaba furiosa primero con William por no comportarse como caballero con la bragueta cerrada y segundo esa mujer fanfarrona haciendo sentir mal a su cuñada en su propia casa.

Es obvio usted es mayor que Candice.-Elizabeth claro que entendió el mensaje.

No es por eso, solo que digamos que la alta sociedad de New Haven en ocasiones no trata con cierta clase de personas.

¿Qué clase de personas?.-dijo Candice para sorpresa de todos mientras miraba a la castaña.

Bueno, no lo quiero decir pero si tu insistes…digamos que aquellos que están en banca rota.-soltó con veneno mientras sonreía lo cierto es que ella pensaba herir a esa mujer que le había arrebatado lo que ella creía tan suyo.

La rubia sintió que el estómago se le contrajo y deseo con todas sus fuerzas no estar en ese lugar.-Pero eso me parece ridículo, Chicago es la ciudad de las inversiones…con esos pensamientos tan retrógrados las comunidades como New Haven no progresan.-contesto Anton arrepintiéndose de haberla invitado a pasar.

Elizabeth se sintió ofendida.-Creo que ustedes como son extranjeros no lo comprenden.

Yo si lo entiendo, pero eso no viene al caso…además Candice es una mujer encantadora y es por ello que mi hermano la escogió como esposa.-solto Pauna y por supuesto que a Elizabeth le estaba quedando claro que estimaban a la rubia.

Tal vez…Acaso William vendrá, me gustaría verle antes de marcharme al hotel.-contesto de manera tajante con el tema, pues ella sabia que habia perdido.

Pienso que llegara más tarde.-dijo Pauna ansiosa de que esa mujer desapareciera de la casa de su cuñada.

Bueno pues…-la puerta se escuchó abrirse y la voz inconfundible de William con otra más lleno la estancia del lugar.

Que suerte tiene Srita. Olsen.-dijo Antón con una sonrisa falsa mientras Candice estaba a punto de llorar.

Así que…-el rubio se quedó petrificado al ver a esa mujer en su casa…-

Hola William, estaba a punto de marcharme a mi hotel y mira haz llegado…es el destino.-dijo con mofa Elizabeth.

Pauna miro a su hermano con desaprobación de inmediato su mirada de poso en los ojos de Candice…ella miraba sus manos blanquecinas con insistencia…

¿Qué haces aquí?.-dijo con reproche mientras la castaña caminaba hacia el rubio para depositarle un beso en la mejilla, Candice sintió que moriría del coraje que esto le ocasionaba.

Vine con mi padre por negocios y escuche el rumor de que seguías aquí, así que solo viene para recordar viejos tiempos.-

Candice apretaba sus puños mientras Antón la miraba con pena, si él fuera su esposo nunca permitirá esto.

Sra. Ponemos la mesa.-dijo Doroty mientras notaba la tensión en el lugar.

Pauna estaba por contestar que no pero.-Agrega un lugar más Doroty, pues la amiga de William seguro se quedara a cenar.-intervino Candice.

Claro que sí, tenemos que conversar tantas cosas.-dijo descarada Elizabeth mientras que George estaba en verdad apenado con el comportamiento de esa mujer.

Candice camino hacia la puerta del servicio y claro que William lo noto.-Mira que debo decirte que el Sr. Demetrio Conner ha pedido mi mano en matrimonio.

Pauna salió de ahí seguida de George…pronto William se topó con unos ojos azules tan parecidos a los suyos y con una mirada de satisfacción total...Antón salió de ahí también dejándoles solos y claro que ese preciso momento seria para arreglar todo.

Tú no eres bienvenida en la casa de mi esposa.-dijo sin mas el rubio logrando que la castaña sonriera.

No tengo porque hacerte caso, somos amigos no es así.- William estaba molesto en verdad.

Creo que sabemos perfectamente que no es verdad.-Elizabeth le miro con una sonrisa.

Lo se…deseaba en verdad corroborar que estabas casado y no me mentías William, nosotros tenemos historia.-solto ella con ardor, si claro el ardor de una mujer rechazada.

No tengo memoria de esa historia, porque para mí no fue importante.-contesto con verdad mientras la castaña ni se ofendía.

Sabes, me imagine por un momento que te habías casado con una mujer impresionante…pero ahora veo que te casaste con una simple pobretona no se que pensar sobre tus gustos.-pronto el rubio se sintió en verdad harto de que ella hablara mal de la gente pero en especial de su hermosa esposa.-Es terriblemente insípida, poca cosa para un caballero como tú.

Déjame decirte que Candice es la mujer más maravillosa que pude encontrar en New Haven.-soltó con verdad el rubio.

No me ofendes al contrario, yo solo deseaba presentarme aquí y ver que sucedía…me marcho creo que me aburrí de todo esto.-

William estaba en verdad sorprendido por el descaro de esa mujer, literalmente le dejo en blanco…la jalo del brazo con fuerza mientras ella gemía de dolor.-Eres un bruto suéltame-

A qué demonios veniste…-

A joderte a eso vine William, tu siempre tan hiriente y sintiéndote un gran varón…-grito con descaro para que todos le escucharan.-pues ahora va la mía y espero que esa mujer que esta allá llorando por ti te odie como yo.

Eres una zorra.-la castaña rio por el comentario.

Tal vez tenga que asumir el papel que tuve por amarte, pero no me arrepiento de causarle el mismo dolor que tú a mi…así que me marcho.-contesto con desden.

Si no fuera un hombre…-

Me golpearías…no creas que no note que ese sobrino tuyo está interesado en tu mujercita y claro que se nota que él te ha puesto en tu lugar con solo mirarte a la cara.-contesto con verdad la castaña.

William saco a rastras de la mansión a la castaña quien entre gritos y ofensas termino con una gran satisfacción.

* * *

Candice lloraba amargamente en los jardines…miraba con dolor esa vida que le toco vivir…una mujer más…cuantas otras abrían y se acercaría a ese hombre que era su esposo para notar en ellas decepción de verle casado.

Nunca sería feliz con él y ahora lo entendía, William Albert Andrew no era hombre para ella…estaba cansada y no podía más con una vida como esa…cansada de todo…y más de tener que callarse cuando deseaba gritar.

Candice.-dijo la voz de Antón.-Lamento que pasaras por esto.

Yo sabía que ella era novia de William en New Haven Antón…siempre me pareció una mujer refinada y hermosa, yo comparada con ella era nada.-confeso con pesar.

Eso es mentira, tienes más valores que esa mujer.

Lo dices tú que me conoces de hace tan poco.-dijo con la voz ronca de llorar.

Lo digo porque me he tomado el tiempo para conocerte y creo que lo poco que has demostrado a los demás, eres una mujer por la que vale la pena luchar.-dijo con sinceridad.

Tal vez no es fácil asumir que te toca vivir una vida que no deseaste…pero así es…-contesto ella.-gracias por tus palabras Antón, pero no deseo que tengas más problemas por mi culpa.

Yo te amo Candice.-dijo con arrebato mientras la rubia sonrió de lado…lo miro de frente y cerró los ojos.-déjalo.

Es mi esposo.-contesto la rubia limpiándose las lágrimas que enrojecían su rostro.

No te quiere.-soltó el rubio con verdad.

Eso lo se.-contesto ella con pesar mientras Anthony deseaba abrazarla con fuerza y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Vámonos de aquí…-contesto con arrebato mientras ella negaba.

No quiero desgraciarte la vida y tú mereces mucho más que una mujer sin virtud, además yo no siento nada por ti mas que una gran amistad Anton.-dijo con honestidad.

Lo se…pero puedo hacer que me ames.-replico el rubio con insistencia.-

Lo siento pero no puedo aceptar...yo no puedo.-contesto ella con verdad mientras la figura de William aparecía en el umbral proyectando su sombra.

Candice.-dijo la voz rasposa de su esposo.

* * *

Hola mis bellas lectoras, lamento comentarles que no pude subir el capitulo debido a que me quede sin tiempo para escribir porque la verdad es que tengo algo de trabajo pero bueno esta semana creo que solo serán dos y eso que recién voy terminando este con prisa.

Lo cierto es que esta historia se esta definiendo cada día mas, siento que cuando este par se vaya para Escocia tal vez las cosas mejoren para los dos y bueno espero con ansias el despertar de Candice...que saque la garra para que se defienda del pasado que a final de cuentas son ardidas y tiranas, pero ella es la dueña de todo.

Les quiero mil ando vuelta loca pero espero me comprendan...aqui abajo les contesto sus reviews:

Mary Silenciosa.-Hola linda pues asi ella necesita el consejo de una madre que a pesar de todo esto pues esta tan lejos, pero podría acercarse mas a Pauna tal vez y no se ahora a Patricia...saludos.

Glenda.-Yo tambien espero lo mismo que este par se den cuenta de lo que sienten y aunque les expliquen ellos acepten lo que en verdad esta pasandoles...vivan su amor como debe de ser y bueno Anton por un lado, las ardidas por otro y los rubios juntos bien casados y espero pronto enamorados...saludos.

Hanir.-Claro comenzamos la historia con un rubio muy mando e insufrible pero al parecer el mismo se esta dando cuenta de lo que en verdad le importa...ver feliz a candice...ahora Pauna tendrá su pedacito de esa alegría con George mientras que Anton tendrá su sitio al final del día...el tenia una guerra ya perdida con William...saludos linda.

Alexas90.-Ya se estos dos trenzados y nada amedrentado el pequeño Anton, al contrario incito a su tío a defender el honor de su esposa quien ni cuenta se dio que fue lo que paso en verdad...esto me gusta porque al parecer esta despertando William de su invernacion ahora mismo esta sintiendo todo aquello que desearía entender y lo sufre junto con Candice...tal para cual...ojala que pronto se digan palabras de amor...lo añoro...saludos.

Lucero Santoscoy.-Así es se armo el lió entre estos dos pero creo que esta bien, se sacan los rencores y siguen adelante cada uno con su vida como debe ser...Anton con una ilusión ya perdida y queda claro con este capitulo...mientras que William tratando de hacer lo mejor...el amor esta en el aire solo hace falta que lo tomen para que sus labios lo transmitan con dulces palabras...

Me da gusto que lo que escribo te agrade y gracias por las flores, la verdad es que esa canción me inspira para esas escenas de amor apasionado y lo cierto es que me encanta la musica de jose jose...un abrazo linda.

Loren Rios.-Si esperemos que la luna de miel siga y Candice sea mas fuerte...tolerar comentarios es de expertas y siento que ella lo aprendera a hacer...los golpes les acomodaron tal vez un poco las ideas la menos eso es lo que espero que suceda...un abrazo para ti también.

Anahi78.-si con este capitulo las cartas han sido leídas, las intenciones proclamadas y las verdades aceptadas...creo que William esta por descubrir cuan grande puede ser el amor a una mujer como Candice...espero que sigan así de bien y que lo mejor llegue...que emoción...saludos.

Josie.-Así es la rubia tiene que crear recuerdos con su esposo que las viejas del pasado atrás han quedado y ella con el caminando de la mano...esto del amor es una maravilla y siento que era lógico que William defendiera a su esposa contra quien fuera incluso su sobrino Anton que simplemente puso sus ojos donde no debía...es verdad pero ahora siento que todo esta mas claro...saludos linda.

Adoradandrew.-Ya se yo también estoy emocionada con la reacción de ambos, lo cierto es que están haciendo lo mejor que pueden para tener esta relación de una manera mucho mas sana y mas compenetrada...nada ni nadie los separara en cuanto superen todas estas barreras del matrimonio concertado...un abrazo linda.

Katnnis.-Gracias por las flores y creo que el William de personalidad apabullante corazón bondadoso regresa paso a paso...su lucha interna esta haciendo que se de cuenta lentamente de que el amor florece en su corazón gracias a Candice y ella bueno siento que se dará cuenta mas rápido...espero que despierte y se convierta en una mujer un poco mas maliciada...Con esta pela y las aclaraciones que están por venir Anton quedara en su lugar, Candice tal vez se convierta en la mariposa que William necesita...saludos linda.

Anmoncer1708.-Yo también reí con esa frase pero es curioso ver que todo aquello que segun William le convertían en macho men simplemente se esta yendo por un hoyo...siente celos, siente pena y desear ver feliz a Candice...es tan maravilloso que Pauna sea feliz con su amado mientras que el apoyo de su hijo ahi esta y claro Anton con sus ilusiones malsanas pero tiene toda una vida por delante para ser feliz...mientras nuestra pareja ahi con mucho amor para darse...te mando un mega abrazo linda...también rió con tus comentarios.

Stormaw.-Lo se los celos son pesimos consejeros pero la verdad es que me gusta que los tenga el rubio, que sufra un poco de todo lo que ella ha sentido...Anton ahora si que de quedara como debe de ser en su lugar, Candice siento que al fin tomara al toro por los cuernos y bueno William esta luchando con lo que cree debe de experimentar en fin...saluditos.

Chicuelita.-Que milagro como dicen por estos rumbos y que padre que la historia te guste linda, al parecer el amor esta ahí solo es que ambos se den cuenta de ello con el primero que lo haga lo demás es historia...un abrazo.

Sayuri.-Rei mucho con tu comentario la verdad es que ese William tienen que echarle los kilos en su relacion saludos.

Guest.-Gracias...saluditos.

Yusmariz.-Claro que si el es joven y bello ese Anton anda perdido pero llegara la buena...mientras en esta relacion de dos estan luchando con todo lo que para muchos resultaria tan simple e insignificante...veremos que es lo que sale espero que con este capitulo queden claras algunas cosas.

Natu.-Lo se...tambien espero que este matrimonio al fin se comunique mejor y la confianza que tienen en la alcoba la extiendan a toda la casa...Anton pues el hara su vida con 18 años y todo un mundo por conocer...un abrazo linda.

Sol.-Que linda, bueno rei como tu con esa frase pero el William me lo imagino asi todo macho quien no quisiera un werote como ese verdad...el listo para defender a su pequeña esposa y contra quien sea...ojala que con este capitulo hilemos ideas de lo que viene...saludos...

glenda.-La verdad es que si me molesta eso de que digan que plagio las cosas y la verdad es que no, mi cabeza da para muchas historias y no tengo tiempo de siquiera sacarme la ceja porque para plagiar necesito leer las historias y no alcanzo o leo o escribo y mejor hago lo segundo...pero ni modo yo como Candice que ladren y lo demas se me resbalara...este William esta siendo el mismo que adoramos...espero con ansias que se declaren pronto y bueno el primero que lo haga sin duda arrastrara al otro de la mano...los que aparezcan sera piedritas en el camino...un abrazo linda.


	10. Falta tanto amor

**CAPITULO 10**

 **FALTA TANTO AMOR.**

Vete Antón…gracias.-dijo mirándole con pesar mientras el rubio obedecía y miraba con coraje a su tío.

Te dije que no quería verte con.-

Reclamas.-contesto con valor la rubia ante la sorpresa de William.

Candice, no sé porque se apareció esa mujer en la casa y no tengo.-

Estas seguro que no sabes porque la distinguida Srita. Elizabeth Olsen apareció aquí.-dijo ella con los ojos llenos de resentimiento, coraje, ira y celos...si unos celos terribles.

Candice no tienes que contestarme así.-dijo sorprendido el rubio.

Claro se me olvidaba que mi madre me dijo que tenía que ser una mujer obediente, mesurada y manejable…que así me ganaría el amor de mi esposo.-

Eres una dama y el sarcasmo no lo puedes manejar.-reclamo con voluntad el rubio.

Pero tú si puedes tener mujeres para que ellas se sientan con el derecho de humillarme.-contesto con verdad mientras el rubio sentía como el estómago se le contraía.

Yo…-se quedo sin palabras por decir, primera vez en su vida que una mujer le callaba la boca.

Sabes ahora comprendo que no soy tan distinta a estas estatuas…soy solo la esposa de William Albert Andrew, no tengo voz ni voto y claro no merezco el amor de ese hombre.-contesto ella con pesar.

Eso no es verdad.-contesto con recelo el rubio.

Me compraste…me compraste porque mi padre te debía dinero y claro fue fácil tomar a una chiquilla estúpida que no tuvo siquiera baile de presentación.-

Candice no es verdad.-dijo con paciencia y dolor al mismo tiempo, deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos para decirle que todo estaría bien.

Claro que lo es Wiliam.-grito con sus fuerzas mientras sus nudillos se volvían blancos por la fuerza con las que apretaba sus manos.- Soy un objeto más en tu vida y nunca me amaras aunque yo sea lo mejor que pueda pasarte en tu vida.

No digas esas cosas, Elizabeth no significo nada para mi…es verdad que tu padre me debía un dinero pero yo solo dije que estaba interesado en casarme contigo porque el menciono que estaría preocupado por el futuro de su única hija.-respondio con verdad mientras ella la miraba en sus ojos, pero estaba enojada.

No te creo...la verdad es que deseaba un hombre que me cortejara, me prometiera amor eterno y me pidiera en matrimonio.-menciono ella con lágrimas en los ojos.- Deseaba una vida normal como cualquier otra chica.

El rubio sintió como el corazón le latía aprisa.- Ese hombre es Anthony.-dijo William con dolor, era cierto esto él estaba afectándole mucho.

No lo sé…tal vez uno que al menos tuviera tiempo para conocerme antes de casarse conmigo.-listo lo había dicho todo y las lágrimas le nublaban la vista se había cansado.

Las cosas no son como tú crees…-contesto el seguro mirándole a los ojos y acercándose un poco mas.

De verdad William Albert Andrew…-le miro dolor en sus verdes ojos.- Cuantas más dime…acaso debo de creer que en Nueva York estabas solo.

El rubio se sentía agobiado al escuchar las dudas tan certeras que ella tenía sobre sí mismo y claro que era doloroso verla sufrir por su culpa.- Créeme que a pesar de todo lo pasado, nada es más importante más que tu.-ella cerro los ojos para llorar con más dolor.-Candice por favor.

No te creo William Albert Andrew…ya no te creo…-dijo con un dejo de pesar mientras caminaba hacia la casa.

* * *

Pauna estaba azorada por todo lo que sucedía y de pronto miro a Candice correr escaleras arriba…se sintió pésimo porque ella lloraba desconsolada.

William pronto apareció corriendo detrás suyo mientras que ella solo suspiraba hondo.

* * *

Candice se acostó en la cama llorando con tanto sentimiento que ni siquiera noto la presencia acongojada del rubio quien estaba ahí mirándola con dolor en el pecho, salió del cuarto para darle su espacio.

Las lágrimas fluían por su rostro libre y en cierta forma tenía razón…pero poco a poco se fue calmando, la verdad es que se había cansado…pero…él era su esposo.

* * *

¿En qué momento paso todo esto?.-dijo para si mientras George entraba al despacho.

Necesitas algo William.-el rubio le miro con una expresión agobiante.

Jamás me imagine que esa mujer se presentara en mi casa con esas intenciones…ella arruino mi relación con Candice.-el pelinegro le miro con pesar.- Ahora comprendo porque Stear me decía que no funcionaria, la verdad es que no entendía.

Creo que no debes de ser tan negativo respecto a eso William, considera que la Sra. Candice es aun joven y al mismo tiempo apasionada.-el rubio le miro con atención, si ella era joven y explosiva, le gustaba mucho esa parte pero ahora le afectaba.

El rubio le miro con duda.-No pienses mal, es solo que ella siendo joven todo lo toma de manera mas intensa.

No sé quién es ella y no me tome el tiempo para conocerla…que haré…-dijo con un aire de derrota el rubio, sentía como un nudo en la garganta le impedía pasar saliva y la respiración se le cortaba con el aire frio.

Lo primero es que haz reconocido tus errores, ella necesita de tu amor…-contesto George.-pídele perdón.

Tengo que decirle que es mi prioridad.-contesto con verdad el rubio.

Hazlo.-contesto George animándole a ser hombre y tomar su matrimonio como lo más importante en su vida.

* * *

Candice estaba acostada hipeando, tal vez actuó de manera impulsiva pero se sentía mucho mejor…más tranquila y realista…era como si estuviera liberada de un gran peso.

Ahora comprendía mucho…ella no sabía que era el amor, pero si entendía que le dolía lo que sentía por ese hombre…claro que esto tenía un nombre y ella no sabía cómo llamarlo.

Le dolía el pecho, el estómago y la cabeza…suspiro hondo y pronto noto la presencia de una mirada de cielo.-Candice.

Ella tomo asiento y lo miro directamente, parecía que se sentía igual de mal que ella…-No deseo.

Perdóname…perdóname por no ser el hombre que mereces…-esta declaración le tomó por sorpresa mientras ella se quedaba sin habla.-Yo quiero ser alguien para ti, el esposo que mereces.

Candice miro sus manos y se sintió agobiada por lo sucedido.-Me dolió.-gimió con pesar.

Lo siento, yo tengo un pasado y no me siento orgulloso de eso…-contesto el con verdad y ella tenía que comprenderlo.-Pero tampoco hice mucho por nosotros.

Candice sabía que eso era verdad y no podría negar que ella tampoco hacia tanto, solo dejarse llevar por las costumbres de mucho tiempo atrás…eso que ellos estaban viviendo no funcionaría con solo asentir a todo.

Falta tanto amor…-dijo ella con una voz queda y con la verdad en la mano, lo cierto es que solo compartían un lecho solo eso.

Lo se…permíteme hacer mi mayor esfuerzo…-contesto el mientras la rubia le miraba detenidamente y es que reconocer que las cosas no sirven es difícil.

Eres mi esposo y quiero más que solo eso para mi vida, sé que no sabes que es amar, ni yo misma…pero deseo que me ames como un hombre…-

William se sintió perdido…el haría todo aquello que pudiera por darle lo que ella necesitaba…estaba seguro de eso.

Camino hasta su lado para sentarse en el piso y colocar su cabeza en las piernas de su esposa…si esa mujercita que ahora le tenía en sus manos...Candice no resistió acariciar el suave cabello rubio que ahora mismo adoraba…aun así, le dolía pensar que alguien más lo pudo acariciar tiempo atrás.

Respiro hondo y dejo que algunas lágrimas cayeran…a final de cuentas todo eso era un pasado…o tal vez un ayer...Y ahora ese hombre era suyo...suyo.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron de lo más tranquilo en casa, Antón procuraba no toparse con Candice por su propia salud mental mientras que la rubia generalmente se encontraba en su habitación o salía al jardín cuando no estaba su sobrino en la casa.

William sin embargo trataba de solucionar las cosas con su esposa, podría decirse que le dedicaba parte de la tarde…le había llevado a conocer la iglesia.

La invitaba a comer algunos días fuera de casa e incluso asistirían a una función de teatro por caridad…cosas que poco a poco hacían sentir a Candice que era algo más que solo un mueble.

La despertaba con un beso en los labios y le hacia el amor de manera lenta cuando ella deseaba, apasionada cuando lo requería y arrebatada para no perder su atención.

Candice podría reconocer el esfuerzo de su esposo y en cierta forma Pauna le dijo que luchara con todas sus fuerzas por hacer que su hermano fuera una mejor persona, le menciono que desde su regreso el había cambiado mucho y le comprendiera, pues William fue criado con mano dura para suceder a varias generaciones de hombres Andrew con el único objetivo de mantener un apellido a costa de todo.

Le contó la manera en que su padre le trataba siempre frió, le prohibía llorar y sobre todo lamentarse de lo que le afligía…pero ella sería su salvación en muchos aspectos y estaba segura de que ellos conocerían un amor mas intenso que el que deseaba tener.

Le explico muchas cosas que las malas mujeres hacen para que los esposos se disgusten y claro como identificarlas...esa fue una tarde donde conoció algo mas que como ser buena esposa y esto era luchar por su hombre...largartijas hay muchas le dijo su cuñada, pero tu debes de tener punteria para tirarlas y que no trepen.

El mejor consejo que se grabo fue que no dejara que ninguna mujer venida a menos en la memoria de un pasado fugaz le oscureciera su vida con su ahora esposo; ella era la señora y como tal tenía que lograr el respeto de todos aquellos que pisaran su casa y desearan humillarle…

Candice asintió con coraje recordando a la mentada Srita. Olsen que de señorita tenía solo el dote porque ella hacia muchos kilómetros recorridos dejo de serlo.

Claro que todo esto le explico Pauna justo en ese tiempo donde ella comprendía bien lo que era la necesidad de un hombre y más la de William.

* * *

Anthony se cruzaba en pocas ocasiones con ella y siempre era para saludarse o simplemente para desear buenas noches.

Dorothy termino de arreglar a Candice y escucharon que la puerta se abría…el rubio se quedó asombrado de como su esposa lucia, era hermosa.

Te ves muy bien Candice.-la rubia se ruborizo mientras el asentía para que la doncella saliera de la habitación.

Gracias.-contesto ella sonriente.

Ven.-dijo el rubio mientras ella se levantaba para tomarlo de la mano mientras el besaba sus labios.-Tengo un obsequio para ti.

La rubia miro una caja de terciopelo negro…cuando lo abrió se quedo sorprendida en verdad…era una hermosa gargantilla de diamantes con aretes. Se quedó muda de la impresión, estaba segura que eso sería de verdad costoso.-¿Te gusta?.-dijo el rubio esperando que si.

Es muy bonito.-dijo con voz baja sorprendida y mirando a su esposo con duda, ahora que se conocían un tanto más podría preguntarse cómo es que el tenia tanto dinero para poder adquirir estas joyas.

Quiero que lo luzcas esta noche, gírate para colocártelo.-ella obedecía y sintió el frio collar en su cuello blanco, pensó en que jamás imagino poseer algo como eso.

Te ves hermosa…pero colócate los aretes.-ella obedeció mirando la reacción de satisfacción de su esposo.-simplemente perfecta.

Es seguro que lleve tantas joyas esta noche.-el asintió.

Es una noche importante porque nos codearemos con la sociedad de Chicago y deseo que vean que mi esposa es la más hermosa de todas.-confeso con una gran sonrisa.

Gracias William.-contesto condescendiente, lo cierto es que él estaba acostumbrándola a estar diario a su lado y la verdad sentía que algo cálido salía de su corazón.-Espero no avergonzarte.

El rubio la tomo por los hombros y la miro a los ojos más hermosos que nunca conociera.-Eres la mujer más hermosa para mí y no me avergüenzo de tenerte como mi esposa, al contrario creo que más de uno sentirá envidia de verte caminar de mi brazo.-Ella asintió mientras se acercaba y lo besaba en los labios cosa que gusto al rubio.

* * *

La noche estaba fresca y la gente lucia las mejores galas, siempre la beneficencia era el pretexto perfecto para que la alta sociedad de vaponeava con sus carteras llenas de dinero.

Candice bajo del carruaje con la ayuda de su esposo, estaba helando pero aun así estaba el lugar atestado.-Vamos Candice.

Caminaron mientras varias miradas de posaban en ellos…era una pareja atractiva el gallardo y en una edad donde se convierte en centro de atención, mientras que ella era joven y hermosa.

Candice escucho varios nombres, sonrió con pleitesía y ahora podría reconocer miradas de envidia…lo cierto es que adoraba que Pauna le enseñara con quien conversar, a quien evitar y por supuesto cómo comportarse con una señora…si la señora Andrew.

Camino de largo a tomar asiento en el palco que compartiría con los Señores Wilson, un matrimonio de años y adorables…la función empezó y ella estaba maravillada, lo cierto es que ver la obra de Shakespeare pues lograba varios suspiros al aire…un trágico amor…Romeo y Julieta.

William estaba tomándole la mano mientras la besaba y ambos lucían adorables…el primer acto término entre aplausos y se levantaron para seguir a la sala para degustar algún aperitivo.

La rubia estaba bebiendo un poco de vino tinto mientras notaba sin agrado la presencia de la castaña que le hizo sentir deseos de huir de su ahora esposo, pero ahora sería diferente.

Vaya, pensé que era una broma cuando les vi tan resplandecientes en el palco.-menciono con sorna la castaña a lo que el rubio solo la miro con desinterés.

Pensé que ya no estarías en Chicago Elizabeth Olsen.-dijo con enfado.

La verdad es que creo que me pasare una temporada aquí William, lo cierto es que hay tanta gente nueva por conocer y gente en verdad distinguida.-miro de soslayo a la rubia.

Candice estaba tomada del brazo de su esposo luciendo en verdad tranquila…era como si la presencia de esa mujer no le perturbara aunque por dentro tenia deseos de arrancarle los cabellos. -Espero que por lo menos alguien desee tu compañía, si nos permites.-dijo William haciéndola a un lado para conversar con su amigo Stear y su esposa Patricia.

Elizabeth miro con coraje al par de rubios que parecían incluso ajenos a todo lo que ella ocasiono en su casa, claro que no sería ni la primera ni la última vez…es más esa noche daría un espectáculo para dejar en ridículo a la rubia.

Minutos después sonó la llamada para el siguiente acto mientras las personas caminaban a tomar su lugar.

* * *

Candice estaba en verdad interesada en la trama, el rubio le miraba con encanto lo cierto es que a pesar de no tener mucha experiencia en esto del amor estaba seguro que la deseaba feliz y a su lado.

El segundo acto termino mientras nuevamente las personas caminaban a tomar algún tentempié.-Te ha gustado la obra.

La verdad me parece una historia de amor que traspasara los años y al mismo tiempo es tan dolorosa.-dijo con verdad.

Creo lo mismo que tu Candice.-contesto el besando su mano mientras Elizabeth miraba a la distancia pero estaba lista para otra ronda de veneno.

Al parecer le ha gustado la obra a tu esposa William, claro en New Haven hay tan poco por ver que imagino que cuando vaya a Nueva York quedara fascinada.

Le encantara sin duda, además yo pagare el mejor palco para que ella pueda disfrutar de la obra que desee ver.-Candice sonrió complacida ante la mirada de su esposo, si esos preciosos ojos azules estaban ahí para hacerla feliz.

Gracias querido.-contesto sonriente la rubia ante la cara de celos de Elizabeth quien se sentía hervir de coraje.

* * *

La llamada para el último acto llego mientras ellos caminaban de nuevo al palco, la rubia derramo algunas lagrimas cuando ambos mueren esto conmovio a William quien la reconforto con un abrazo calido.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y la gente siguió a convivir por la obra…-Te ha gustado la representación.-dijo William mirándola a los ojos.

Si…me sentí un poco emocionada al final.-el asintió mientras le besaba la frente.

Stear se acercó a William.-El Sr. Farrell quiere tratar contigo un negocio.

Paty se acercó a la rubia sonriente.-Me permites Candice.-la rubia asintió mirando a su esposo caminar con Stear para resolver algunos negocios.

Te ha gustado la obra Patricia.-dijo la rubia siendo agradable con la esposa del socio de su esposa, que la verdad le caía bastante bien.

Vamos no seas tan formal conmigo, además nuestros esposos son socios y por tanto seremos amigas.-menciono la castaña con una sonrisa calida.

Eso me gusta.-contesto la rubia sonriente.

Al parecer a todas cautivo la obra.-comento la castaña logrando que la rubia se enfadara.

A quien no.-contesto Paty sonriente, pues ella era una mujer ya más experimentada para lidiar con víboras como esas.-Considero que ha sido una puesta en escena bastante agradable, además con Candice recién casada ella tiene los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Algunas mujeres miraron a la rubia ruborizarse.-Es verdad cuando te casas sueles ver todo color de rosa.-algunas rieron por el comentario.

Y más con un hombre como William que es tan.-todas le miraron con enfado, lo cierto es que ella misma se estaba literalmente quemando por su propia boca.

Considero que no es de damas hablar de intimidades.-dijo Patricia con molestia.

Somos amigos, es más le conocí mucho antes que la sencilla Candice Parks.-La rubia suspiro hondo.

En ocasiones hay mujeres que no le importa exhibirse, por mi está bien pero…-contesto Candice logrando que Elizabeth se molestara.

Dices eso cuando tú no eres ni la sombra de la mujer a la que yo equivalgo.-dijo con desprecio Elizabeth.-Me incomoda en ocasiones que la clase obrera se mezcle con nosotros.- Patricia rió mientras Candice le secundaba

Lo cierto es que la educación que se dice tener de cuna también es algo que hereda y por supuesto se demuestra.-menciono Paty.

Educación que en ocasiones queda truncada por quedas en bancarrota.-dijo con molestia Elizabeth al ver que estaba quedando en verdad en ridículo.-Tú lo sabes Candice Parks.

William miro con desconcierto el encuentro de Candice contra esa mujer, pero no podría ir porque estaba escuchando aun futuro cliente.

La rubia suspiro hondamente, trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para poner en su lugar a tan desenfadada mujer.-Es verdad sé que es que tu padre este en bancarrota.- las mujeres le miraron con atención sin juzgarle.-Pero también sé que después de caer te puedes levantar y seguir hacia adelante.

Qué vergüenza.-dijo Elizabeth tratando de incomodarla aún más, pero para su sorpresa las mujeres le miraron con desagrado.

No la siento, porque al final de tanta oscuridad llego la luz a mi camino.-la rubia sonrió.-Y sin importarle la bancarrota de mi padre, William se casó conmigo por todas las leyes…

La castaña sintió como el estómago se contraía por las palabras que esa mujer le decía y claro que le molestaba…le molestaba mucho por la simple razón de que era la matrimonio concertado.-soltó con verdad la castaña.

Eso no es nada ajeno a nuestra realidad Srita. Olsen, yo me case de la misma manera y al igual que la Sra. Andrew soy feliz.-dijo con parsimonia la Sra. Jones.

Patricia se sintió satisfecha al saber que la tímida esposa de William Andrew se había defendido con agallas y con gran clase.

Mi matrimonio concertado ha sido la mejor bendición de mi vida y más al saber que él me prefirió ante cualquier otra mujer.-Elizabeth se quedó trabada con toda la ira que tenía.

Lo cierto es que William la boto como perro y se casó con esa mujer muchos años menor que ella.

Buenas noches señoras, todo bien querida.-se escuchó la voz fuerte de William Andrew detrás de la figura pequeña de la rubia, mientras su mano se colocaba en su hombro.

Candice suspiro satisfecha y tranquila.-todo está bien William, me siento un poco cansada.

Está bien cariño, nos marchamos.-sin más la tomo del brazo y salieron del lugar mientras Elizabeth se quedó ahí parada sin argumentos válidos para seguir con una guerra que estaba ya perdida.

Las mujeres a su alrededor la miraron con reproche y cada una se fue con sus esposos.-Al parecer haz quedado en vergüenza.

A ti quien te metió en esto cuatro ojos.-soltó con desprecio.

Es lo mismo que te digo querida, a ti quien te metió en este matrimonio.-la castaña sonrió.-la prefirió a ella por la razón más perfecta tiene un gran corazón, tu no.

Stear camino hacia Patricia y salieron del brazo, dejando a una mujer con el orgullo herido.

* * *

Hola mis adoradas lectoras pues creo que al fin Candice esta despertando de su letargo y después de una charla larga con su cuñada ha comprendido como manejar un tanto a las mujeres como Elizabeth claro poniéndola en su lugar sin recurrir a nada mas que la razon y la prudencia.

Por su parte William esta luchando por tener el amor de Candice, claro que le aterro la reacción que tuvo ella pero siento que le ha gustado que su mujer tenga deseos de luchar con el por su matrimonio...que emoción...bueno pues nada aquí les dejo el capitulo recién salido del horno.

Y como saben pues esta complicado subir mas de dos capitulos porque tengo mucho trabajo, espero que este fin de semana pueda escribir un par mas para poder subirles tres la semana que viene...aun así hago lo mejor que puedo y mil gracias por sus comentarios en esta historia y claro en las demás que ya están publicadas.

Le quiero y les contesto sus reviews:

Alexas90.- Yo también me quede como tu esperando como solucionara una visita tan incomoda con Elizabeth, claro siendo sinceras pues Candice le hubiese dado por su lado pero justo ahora que todo es nuevo para ella no sabe lidiara con una situación como esta...Anton pues ahora se queda donde debe en su lugar y el de su tío...gracias por comentar.

Mabolla15.-Que linda por regresar y lo cierto es que tiempo al tiempo, ahora el rubiecito entendió que a su tía Candice solo tiene interés en William pues no le queda mas que hacerse a un lado y creo que la rubia ahora se pondrá las pilas para luchar contra estas largatijas...saludos...

CandyFan777.-Es verdad en esa época la mujer vivía reprimida y era criada para ser una esposa sumisa que solo asintiera a las decisiones primero del padre y después del esposo, a pesar de ser quien cargaba con la presión de la casa, criar a los hijos y hacerse la sorda con los deslices del marido...espero que a Candice se le aconseje para que puede seguir adelante con su matrimonio y luchar contra esas largatonas que están interesadas solo en dañar, lo cierto es que no podemos negar que el rubio le esta echando ganitas...Anton por su parte esta perdido en su ensoñación pero la realidad es que el esta solo fantasenado y no viviendo la realidad de un matrimonio que esta ya establecido...en fin...espero que este capitulo te haga comprender algunas cosas...saludos linda.

Anahi78.-Si definitivamente el rubio tendrá historia antes de Candice y bueno ella necesita tener algo mas que solo inocencia, las mujeres aprendemos como defendernos de las viboras con el paso del tiempo sabemos como lidiar con todo esto...bueno este capitulo se refiere a ello...saluditos.

AdoradaAndrew.-Ya se ellos necesitan estar lejos para poder establecerse como pareja en verdad, no todo es pasión y la convivencia siempre es necesaria...lo cierto es que justo ahora las cosas se tranquilizaran para ellos siento yo...saludos linda.

Lucero Santoskoy.-La verdad es que me gusta tu apellido como para acompañar algún personaje en una historia, he leído tus comentarios en 40 y 20, lo cierto es que se me hace padre que te gusten mis historias y mil gracias por comentar...creo que hago lo mejor que puedo con lo que tengo, al parecer Candice en verdad estaba sola contra el mundo su madre solo la preparo para obedecer pero creo que el cansarse de ciertas situaciones hace que saque el caracter...Con este capitulo siento que han quedado resueltas algunas cosas entre ellos dos...espero con ansias que se marchen a Escocia...gracias por tus comentarios y un mega abrazo para ti linda...besos.

Anmoncer1708.-Bendiciones para ti también linda, siempre comentando en cada una de mis historias...en fin claro que esa Elizabeth llego de ardida a reclamar lo que sentía como suyo pero se llevo una patada en el jonis a pesar de creer que afecto...Candice pues no tomo las cosas tan bien pero aun así al fin despertó de su letargo y sacar las garras para defender lo que es suyo...un fuerte abrazo linda.

Stormaw.-Claro que siente este hombre a pesar de que lo negó con solemnidad...el esta celoso y con justa razón porque su competencia es un joven soñador con deseos de amar...amar con el corazón y sin restricciones, en todo caso Candice esta con el corazón dolido pero es a falta de experiencia pero tarde que temprano lo aprenderá...saludos linda.

HaniR.- Así es tienen que luchar para poder establecer un matrimonio solido, el definitivamente esta echándole ganitas y Candice tiene que reconocerlo como tal...por su parte ella tendrá que adquirir un poco de maldad para defender su lugar como la señora Andrew que, porque pese a quien le pese ella es la esposa y claro que Anton también tendrá que respetar esta situación...abrazos linda.


	11. Te quiero

**CAPITULO 11**

 **TE QUIERO**

Sucedió algo ahí adentro que te molestara.-dijo el rubio ayudando a subir a Candice al carruaje.-ella solo negó mientras le sonreía.

* * *

Patricia me dirás que paso.-dijo Stear mirando a su esposa sonriente.

En casa no seas impaciente.-contesto ella mientras subían a su carruaje y el castaño suspiraba hondo.

* * *

No pienso seguir tolerando tu comportamiento Anthony, tienes que entender que ella es la esposa de tu tío y creo que pesa más el hecho de que sea tu familia.

Candice jamás me ha insinuado en absoluto nada madre.-contesto el con verdad mirando a su madre.-Además despreocúpate de esto que sucede en mi cabeza, dime si la próxima semana al fin te casaras.

Pauna se quedó petrificada con la respuesta de su hijo, por lo que suspiro hondo y es que el hecho de que se le cuestionara que se casaba con esa simpleza le hizo sentirse rara.

No me has dicho que piensas sobre que me case con George.-dijo Pauna mirándole con atención.

La verdad es que siempre desee que mi padre no se hubiera muerto con tanto por vivir, peor así sucedieron las cosas.-confeso con pesar Antón, pues su padre murió cuando él tenía apenas 5 años.

Lo se mi amor, yo también hubiera deseo que tu padre estuviera con nosotros por siempre.-contesto Pauna sin hablar tanto del tema que aún le causaba un dejo de pesar.

He de confesarte que me sorprendio saber que habias comprometido con George.-la rubia suspiro hondo.

Tal vez tu consideres que no sea el mejor partido para mi…pero yo tengo la certeza de que seré feliz con el.-contesto Pauna, claro que entendía que su hijo ya era mayor.

Para nada madre, considero que me sorprendió pero siento que te quiere y cuidara de ti como lo mereces…-Pauna miro a su hijo como un hombre.-Lo cierto es que para lo que no me prepare a ciencia cierta es para saber que podría tener más hermanos.

Pauna se quedó ahora sorprendida, ella no había pensado en tener hijos.-Yo no he hablado con George a cerca de eso.

Creo que sería bueno que tu fueras madre nuevamente, yo estoy por comenzar a hacer mi vida y pues tal vez George desee tenerlos.-

Pudiera creer que no eres mi hijo y me lo han cambiado por un hombre…en que momento haz crecido tanto hijo.-comento la rubia acariciándole la mejilla.

En el momento en que me di cuenta lo que es amar.-confeso el sin pena.

Tienes que entender Anthony que en la vida en ocasiones ganamos y otras perdemos…pero en este caso no existió jamás una posibilidad de luchar.-dijo Pauna con pesar pero lo que más deseaba es que el no tuviera esperanzas.

Madre soy consciente de todo lo que paso y lo que menos deseo es que te sientas mal por eso.-contesto el rubio asertivo.

Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo verdad hijo.-el asintió mientras se unían en un abrazo.

* * *

Vamos entonces me dirás lo que paso allá.-dijo Stear ansioso mientras Paty solo sonreía.

Creo que no es prudente que un caballero pregunte cosas de mujeres con tanta insistencia.-contesto ella tratando de hacerle enojar.

En verdad Paty.-dijo con un dejo de molestia y enfado que ella comprendio bien.

Bien pues esa mujer, la mentada Srita. Olsen se comportó como todo menos la dama que tenía que ser.-contesto Paty mientras se quitaba la chalina.

Esa mujer siempre ha sido tan poco asertiva con su comportamiento.-contesto el mirando a su esposa con atencion.

Más bien antes de que me cuentes que es lo que paso, tú deberías decirme como es que se conocieron.-dijo la castaña mientras tomaba asiento.

No es una historia tan complicada esposa, lo cierto es que cuando llegamos a New Haven era lógico que hiciéramos presentaciones en fiestas y claro que ahí es donde algunas jóvenes casaderas posaron sus ojos en William.

Es lo normal, soltero y con una cartera abultada.-contesto Patricia atando a cabos.

Así fue la cuestión y bueno al parecer la Srita Olsen gozaba de ser la más popular en ese momento, cosa que aprovecho su padre para presentarle a William.

He de imaginar que ella quedo maravillada con el.-el castaño asintió.

Pero las cosas fueron pasando y bueno digamos que ella cedió favores a William.-Patricia solo sonrió.

Se nota que es una mujer que vuela con sus propias alas.-claro que no terminaría por decir que era de cascos liviano.

Así fue, pero William nunca pensó en nada con seriedad sobre esa relación y fue que después conoció al padre de Candice cuando un conocido le recomendó como un prestamista.

El padre de Candice.-dijo con desazón Patricia pensando en que William se compró una esposa.

No el no compro a su esposa…aunque así tal vez pareciera para ella…digamos que el Sr. Parks tenía en mente un buen negocio y el motivo por el cual William le presto dinero fue porque le convenció con el hecho de desear lo mejor para su familia.

Es complicado caer en bancarrota…su hija llevaría la peor parte.-contesto Patricia, pues un hombre sin fortuna no es acreedor de conseguir un buen matrimonio para sus hijos.

Así es, por eso es que William acepto ese préstamo que tal vez sería una inversión…solo que él se quedó con la duda acerca de esa chica.-

Patricia bebió de su copa de vino tratando de hilar la historia de ese amigo de su esposo.-No entiendo.

Digamos que William escucho del Sr. Parks que su hija era una bella jovencita, luego algunos conocidos decían que el padre de Candice era afortunado de tener una esposa tan hermosa y una hija tan preciosa.-

Me habías dicho que William no conoció a Candice antes.-

Así fue, solo que miro un par de veces al Sr. Parks con su esposa y creyo que lo que se decia era cierto...Así pasaron las semanas y pronto el se convirtió en la comidilla de la sociedad.-Paty miro su copa con sorpresa.- Elizabeth dijo a sus amistades que era su novia, que le estaba cortejando y que tal vez se casarían.

He de imaginarme que tu amigo se molestó mucho.-

Completamente acertada en lo que dices, la verdad es que tenía tiempo pensando en cortejar a la hija del Sr. Parks.-

Quién lo diría el frio Andrew intentando ser un hombre normal, pero eso hubiera sido maravilloso para ella que le cortejara.-comento la castaña con cara de ensoñación.

Si, era la intención de primera mano solo que las cosas se complicaron para William y para el Sr. Parks…-el castaño suspiro hondo.-Elizabeth deseaba obligar a William a casarse.

 _ **Inicio de flash back.**_

Buenas tardes Dorotea.-Saludo el rubio mientras la mujer del servicio asentia.

Sr. Andrew Tengo que decirle algo que escucho la muchacha del servicio de la casa de los Olsen…-

William le miro con recelo, lo cierto es que no le gustaba mucho este lio de chismes pero…-Tu sabes que no me gustan los chismes.

Lo se señor, pero esto le confiere a usted.-el rubio asintió.

La puerta sonó y era el castaño quien entro con una pila de papeles.-William necesito que cheques estos contratos, perdón Sra. Dorotea.

Pues los checamos, solo deja que me diga Dorotea lo que tiene por decirme.-la mujer de cabellos canos le miro con vergüenza.-Vamos es de confianza.

Me dijo la muchacha que usted se casara con la Srita. Elizabeth porque ella dirá que está embarazada a su padre para que usted se vea obligado responder por su falta.

William sintió que la sangre se le fue a los pies, estaba a punto de acercarse a la hija del Sr. Parks para conocerla y cortejarla…pero esto…tiraba al traste sus planes.-Dorotea usted está segura de lo que escucho.-dijo Stear con sorpresa.

Sí señor, la chica me lo dijo porque ella cree que es injusto que se case el Sr. Andrew engañado con una mujer que tiene otros interesados.-dijo la mujer con pesar.

Gracias por la información.-dijo William mientras la mujer salía del lugar.

Al parecer tu jugada ahora desea cobrarse con creces.-dijo con sorna Stear mirando a un angustiado rubio.

No es gracioso lo que me dices.-pronto a su memoria vino algo no tan descabellado y además aceleraría las cosas que tarde que temprano pasarían.

 _ **Fin de flash back.**_

Entonces quieres decirme que William sin duda se casaría con Candice a pesar de cómo se dieron las cosas.-Stear asintió.-Tal vez sería bueno que ella lo supiera.

Eso mismo pienso yo, pero como sabes las cosas se han dado en sí de manera demasiado rápida.-

Creo que tu amigo necesita decirle la verdad a Candice, decirle que tenía interés en conocerla y que después esto se dio así…-

Pero también podría sonar como un escape a esta relación con la Srita. Olsen.-Paty miro a su esposo con recelo.

Creo que no sería como dices Stear, además si ella se enterara que su ahora esposo le deseaba pretender como cualquier caballero tal vez mejorara su relación.

El castaño bebió de su copa mientras miraba a su esposa con atención.-Creo que te he contado la verdad, pero tú no has soltado nada.

Dios que impaciencia la tuya esposo.-contesto Paty sonriente y suspiraba.

* * *

Que te ha parecido la obra Candice.-el rubio miraba a su esposa.

La verdad es que nunca antes vi una representación así de hermosa William.-comento ella sonriente.

Espero llevarte algún día a Nueva York donde existen los mejores espectáculos.-ella asintió mientras el cochero se paraba para que bajaran.

La neblina cubría la noche con un frio agobiante, entraron rápido a la casa para no congelarse y subieron a su habitación.

Candice se quitaba el abrigo con cuidado sintiendo las manos tibias de su esposo sobre sus hombros.-Esa mujer te dijo algo que te hiciera sentir mal.

Ella solo dijo lo que sabe de mi padre, que estaba en bancarrota y bueno yo solo di mi punto de vista es todo.-contesto con honestidad.

He de confesarte que no me interesa nada esa mujer.-dijo con verdad el rubio mirándole a los ojos intensamente.

Cuando escuche tu nombre por primera vez hacían referencia a que eras el novio de la Srita. Olsen.-el rubio negó con la cabeza.-Yo acudí a su baile de presentación y me pareció la mujer más hermosa de todas, tristemente no viví el mío y bueno.

Tú eres mucho más hermosa y mejor mujer que ella…créeme te lo digo en verdad.-contesto William mientras ella sentía algo cálido recorrerle el cuerpo.

Cuando mi padre me dijo que tú le habías pedido mi mano en matrimonio me desconcertó por completo.-

La verdad es que se corrieron rumores absurdos acerca de mi proceder…sé que no me comporte bien cuando era un tipo soltero pero ahora sé que deseo estés a mi lado y seamos felices Candice.-contesto el asertivamente mientras la rubia se acercó a él y lo beso.

Su boca cálida sabor cereza invadió la suya de manera tan dulce que ese hombre sintió se le doblarían las piernas de solo sentir la presencia de su esposa.

La apretó contra su pecho y camino lentamente con tropezando con los muebles para terminar recostado en la cama con ella sobre su cuerpo ardiente de deseo.

* * *

Entonces.-dijo Stear impaciente.

Bueno Elizabeth trato de ofender a Candice, le dijo que era hija de un obrero y saco que su padre estuvo en bancarrota.-El castaño abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

De verdad esa mujer atino a hablar de esa manera por ella.-Paty asintió.

Con lo que no contaba esa señorita que de señorita tiene lo mismo que yo, aclarando que soy casada y madre de un bebe…pues fue que Candice se defendió.

Lo dices en serio.-dijo con sorpresa el castaño.

Claro cuando ella quiso herirle con eso de que su padre estaba en bancarrota, Candice solo le contesto como lo que es una dama…-Stear miraba incrédulo a su esposa.-le dijo que ella sabía que era pero también lo satisfactorio que es seguir adelante y que al final William se casó con ella.

Touché.-contesto Stear sonriente mientras bebía de su copa.-Me da gusto que la esposa de mi amigo se convierta en una mujer que defienda a su hombre.

Por dios has sonado como todo un troglodita.-contesto Paty mientras se levantaba para abrazar a su esposo.

Y que te parece si este troglodita te hace suspirar.-ella le miro con una gran sonrisa.

Me encantaría.-sin más se unieron en un beso.

* * *

William besaba con lentitud a su esposa probando sus dulces labios, su lengua se deslizo lentamente en su boca mientras ella suspiraba hondo.

La miro fijamente mientras el solo apreciaba la belleza casi angelical, tomo con delicadeza su mejilla para sentir el roce de su suave piel blanca como la leche.

Candice cerró los ojos ante el contacto febril de los labios de su esposo…su William…lo quería en demasía y no podría negarlo.

Sentir como su cuerpo poco a poco quedaba desnudo sobre el suyo…sintió las cálidas manos sobre sus pechos desnudos y pronto la respiración se le corto ante el roce de su lengua con sus pezones rosados.

Gimió mientras tragaba en seco, era una sensación tan maravillosa el sentirle tan entregado a succionar, besar, probar…adoraba esa parte de William.

Le miro con una pasión desenfrenada mientras sus ojos hacían contacto con el azul cielo más perfecto de todos y eso que no lograba descifrar…

Ella quería todo de su esposo…absolutamente todo y estaba dispuesta a dejar todo por el…luchar contra quien fuera para permanecer a su lado.

Apretó los dientes cuando sintió como el entraba en su estrechez…-Dios…-gimió con dulzura mientras sus pupilas se dilataban ante el deleite de sentirlo en ella.

Su corazón comenzó a palipitar y ella a perder el control de su cuerpo apretó los puños y sintió los labios del rubio sobre los suyos.- Can…dice.-dijo lentamente William mientras la miraba a los ojos y le besaba con pasión…pronto sus manos se deslizaron al trasero respingón de Candice para moverse con lentitud tortuosa.

El sentía que estaba a punto de irse a la gloria, pronto ella con cada beso y cada embiste logro acelerar el pulso, nublar la razón…sus manos lograron cobrar vida para acariciar su espalda.

William se sorprendió y se sintió en verdad cautivado, ella estaba tomando la iniciativa de acariciarlo…y eso en verdad nunca lo pensó.

Ella era perfecta con su dulzura y su apasionada entrega, pero ahora…esto era mucho más de lo que recordara manejar.

Gimió con fuerza sintiendo sus pequeñas manos recorrerle la espalda y después ella aprisiono sus suaves nalgas…esto hizo que William se encendiera como si por sus venas llevara lava ardiente.

Sentía que se quemaba y se entregó sin más…Candice suspiro hondamente y pronto se elevó al cielo sin cerrar los ojos…porque…ella deseaba verlo en la cima hizo un gran esfuerzo para no cerrar los ojos.

Y lo supo…lo supo…el cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras se convulsionaba y sonreía complacido…complacido por tan hermosa entrega.

Candice sonrió y cerró los ojos…así era…ella sabía que era amar…ahora lo sabía…ella amaba a William Albert Andrew.

* * *

Te sientes más tranquila querida.-Pauna sonrió.

Si Antón está más tranquilo y al parecer más consciente de esto.-afirmo.

Eso es bueno mi adorada Pauna, tengo todo listo y en algunos días serás oficialmente la Sra. Thompson.

Es una dicha que al fin seré tu esposa.-el pelinegro se acerco para besarle los labios.-Tengo algo que preguntarte.

Claro que sí, lo que mi prometida desee.-contesto sonriente le pelinegro.

Tú has pensado en tener hijos.-George se sorprendió un poco, lo cierto es que esa esperanza había sido olvidada hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

He de confesarte que me resigne a no tener hijos, no imaginaba traer al mundo a alguien de mi carne que no fuera contigo.-dijo con pesar.

Pauna le miro con tristeza, recordar que se amaban hacia tanto y apenas podrían casarse.-Antón me pregunto si tendríamos hijos y no supe que responderle.

¿Y tú quieres?.-ella le sonrió tímidamente, lo cierto es que tal vez no era jovencita pero no dudaba en ello.

Creo que si deseo que tengamos hijos.-contesto con honestidad haciendo que George se sintiera dichoso de esa noticia tan buena.

Pues entonces creo que nosotros debemos apresurarnos con ello.-dijo ruborizándose al instante mientras Pauna asentía.

Ahora mismo entendían que ellos tendrían una vida dichosos y estarían juntos.

* * *

Margaret miraba el bombillo directamente hacia frió y ella estaba cansada.-¿Qué te sucede querida?.

Nada.-dijo sin tanto afán.

No me engañas, te conozco Maggie.-contesto con pesar Leonel pues desde que se habían apartado de su vida en New Haven y de Candice las cosas eran distintas.

Habia dias que no paraban de tanto trabajo que tenían y en ocasiones omitían comer, pero otros donde la nostalgia les llegaba de lleno.

Es por nuestra hija.-Maggie asintió.

Me gustaría verla y decirle que tendrá después de tanto tiempo un hermanito.-

Vamos que ella se pondrá feliz con la noticia, quien diría que nosotros seriamos padres después de 16 años.-la rubia le sonrió.-Somos bendecidos nuevamente.

Lo sé, mi hija casada con un buen hombre que le dará lo que merece y nosotros estamos saliendo adelante.-Leonel asintió.

Te prometo que cuando veamos a Candice ella se sentirá orgullosa de nosotros…-

Yo lo se Leo, espero que mi hija sea feliz y su matrimonio sea bendecido con muchos hijos.-ambos sonrieron.

* * *

William estaba despierto con los ojos cerrados y la calidez de su esposa desnuda cerca de su cuerpo…adoraba esa sensación que le daba mucha tranquilidad.

Todo estaba mejor después de la pelea que tuvo con su sobrino aun así reconocía que esto les hizo hablar para darse cuenta de que en verdad los dos querían estar juntos.

Esperaba con ansias llegar a Escocia para que su esposa conociera la tierra que le vio nacer y ahí si dios le permitía tener sus hijos.

Así seria…tener hijos y verles crecer como lo hicieron sus padres, pero estaba seguro que el haría todo lo posible por llevar un matrimonio ejemplar.

Sintió como la rubia se removía en su pecho y sentir esa paz era agradable…pero…-Te quiero.-dijo Candice en un susurro que le hizo latir el corazón.

* * *

Hola que pensaron que morí en el intento pues no, lo cierto es que he estado trabajando con el látigo en la espalda y el teamviewer de mi jefe en mi computadora por lo que ustedes saben no he podido ni siquiera escuchar algo de música ha sido un pequeño infierno porque no he podido hacer nada.

En fin, lo bueno es que literal termino el capitulo el día de hoy y lo subo porque regreso el computador a mis manos y sin supervicion.

Al parecer en este capitulo las cosas se han afianzado para una persona envuelta en este matrimonio y me siento mejor porque han salidos las intenciones reales que tuvo desde siempre William, que al final terminaron por ser reemplazadas por una practicidad implícita.

En fin...muchas gracias por comentar mis otras historias, pienso que no me quedan muchos capítulos mas esta porque se acercan otras verdades y bueno como saben seguiria una de Sailor Moon...

Gracias les quiero mil y aquí abajo les contesto sus reviews:

Alexas90.- Yo estoy como tu pensando que mas sucederá, lo cierto es que aun faltan cosas por resolverse y bueno siento alegría de saber que Candice es capaz de defenderse solita...eso es lo mejor una fiera salvaje luchando por su hombre...jajaja...saludos linda.

Sayuri1707.-Ya se que comprenda que no hay oportunidad con Candice y por su parte las lagartas no aparezcan en la vida de William...saludos.

Lucero Santoskoy.-Siempre ha sido así, nuestras culturas desgraciadamente son machistas a pesar de todo y mas en ese siglo...hoy por lo menos somos mas independientes pero llegamos a casa y pues no dista mucho de la realidad...Pero aquí la gran señora al final de amantes del pasado es simplemente Candice, porque desde que el rubio probo la galletita como dice Babasonicos dudo mucho que desee otra mas y a sabiendas que solo el saboreo el relleno cremosito...jajaja...Como los maridos ellos saben que tienen en casa y esto paso con el rubio...la quiere solo es que lo entienda. Muack muack ! besitos para ti también hermosa...

Anmoncer.-siempre rió con tus comentarios linda, Yo también me siento contenta de que al fin despertara de su trance para que sacara las garras y es que con el tiempo uno aprende a defenderse pero ella al fin a sido liberada...esperemos que esto le haga convertirse en una leona hambrienta que termine por seducir a su guapo marido...la confianza a llegado y con ello decisiones...una abrazo.

Natu.-Si estaba complicado por un inicio para ambos, pero la convivencia diaria y la presencia hacen que la gente se adapte a lo que tiene delante...considero que también era necesario que la rubia pasara por estas cosas para poder crearse un carácter guiado por la necesidad de supervivencia y figth...fíjate que también estoy a la expectativa de que sera aquello que nuestra rubia encuentre en Escocia y bueno con todos los cambios que vendrán para ambos...espero que al fin puedan estar solos y conocerse mucho mejor...el amor esta ahí solo necesita afianzarse y bueno tal vez mas adelante consolidarse con un hermoso bebe...un abrazo a la distancia linda.

Eydie Chong.- Ya se...quisiera escribir mas cosas y bueno es verdad llegara el momento en que tal vez el reaccione y diga lo que esta viviendo en carne propia...saludos.

Yuzmariz.-Pues al parecer ha quedado todo aclarado, pero faltan cosas por salir linda...saluditos

CandyFan777.- Esa Candice sabe las cosas mas rápido que su esposo, al parecer los consejos de su cuñada le han servido y por supuesto que ella esta dispuesta a ser la Sra. Andrew pese a quien le pese y defender lo suyo...Como dices Anton simplemente como el frijol se arruga solo y se desarruga igual...William algo lento en todo esto proceso pero tarde que temprano se dará cuenta un abrazo lindura.

Stormaw.-Así es saco la casta la muchachona por su hombre...que cosas esperemos que saque las garritas mas seguido...saludos.

Jenny.- Es cierto lo de Anton ser de una manera la única esperanza para que ella pueda ser feliz...pero ha quedado claro que ella no tiene interés para nada en el rubio, sin embargo ahora siento que lidiara mejor con las ex de la época cuando era soltero William bueno ahora a esperar el amor declarado...saluditos.

Josie.- Así es esta vieja conchuda que se aparecio en casa de la rubia sin nada de descencia para solo tratar de lastimar a la esposa de William, pero le salio el tiro por la culata pues literalmente fue botada como un perro de la mansion Andrew...la justicia llego colocando a cada uno en su sitio mientras que Anton fue rechazado y acepto su derrota como Elizabeth se convirtio en nada...al fin desperto el ave fenix...ahora Candice es mas lista veremos como suceden los demas echos...saludos linda.

Glenda.-Mil gracias por toda las flores que tienes para mi y me siento halagada de lo que me dedicas solo quiero comentarte que eres correspondida...de corazon lo mejor para ti y tu familia...La verdad es que vivir en ocasiones en una vitrina de cristal y luego arrojarlas a los lobos era terrible, aun hay gente que pasa por esto y bueno la vida con los golpes que te da ayuda para abrirte los ojos...fue la notoria diferencia cuando Elizabeth llego segura y con ganas de reclamar como suyo a William en la mansion pero al final del día fue expulsada de ahí solo logrando un poco de tristeza en la pareja.

Pero es como cualquier otra relación te peleas con el marido, te tranquilizas hablas las cosas y bueno llega el acuerdo...el acuerdo llego y Pauna puso un poco de su parte para decirle a Candice como lidiar con mujer lagartonas como Elizabeth, tan buena fue la platica que la rubia se puso como pequeño absorbiendo la información y zaz resultado total...fin de Elizabeth que quedo mas quemada que una tortilla en azador...

William siento que no se da cuenta bien de lo que pasa pero no tarda en ver la realidad, desea ver feliz a la rubia y contenta...una familia a pesar de todo el se caso para toda la vida y le tocara luchar.

Anton pues el simplemente se dejo llevar por la convivencia, se enamoro pero tambien dira adios y la que sigue...es lo normal...

Mira que 40 y 20 me costo muchas cosas, pero lo adoro como todo aquello que escribo y mas cuando es una historia que le machete mucho con mi cabeza y todos estos tabues acerca de la edad de hombres y mujeres...quisiera hacer algo al revés pero con mas años que en la historia de Mas como haz hecho que escribi para Serena y Darien...mil gracias por los comentarios y espero atinar en escribir algo de ese nivel nuevamente o como Pecado...MIL GRACIAS...BESOS.


	12. La mujer que mas ame

**CAPITULO 12**

 **La mujer que mas ame**

Candice tomaba el desayuno en la terraza mientras el rubio seguía en silencio, debatiéndose dentro con un par de palabras que su esposa había pronunciado…-Te quiero.- y claro que con eso su mundo literalmente estaba de cabeza.

La rubia le miraba con desconcierto, pareciera que se sintiera mal.-¿Te sucede algo Albert?.-el rubio la miro aun con más dudas.

¿Albert?.-dijo el con un hilo de voz.

Lamento llamarte así, pero me gusta también tu segundo nombre y como todos te llaman William.-el sonrió inevitablemente.

Tu puedes llamarme como gustes.-contesto mientras le tomaba la mano y la besaba.-Estoy pensando en algunas cosas del negocio es todo.

Se acerca la boda de Pauna.-dijo ella para iniciar una conversación.

Lo sé, deseas que se haga algo en especial o bastaría con la comida aquí en casa.-Candice sonrió, era raro que le consultara estas cosas en las que ella sinceramente no tenía la mayor experiencia.

Deseo que se haga como Pauna quiere, es su boda.-contesto ella.

Tienes razón, considero que tu deberías de ocuparte de ir empaquetando lo que llevaremos a Escocia…-ella asistió con entusiasmo.- Claro que te ayude Dorothy, aunque creo que compraremos algunas cosas en Escocia para que tu tengas más ropa.

Es suficiente con el guardarropa que me haz regalado.-dijo la rubia mientras el negaba.

No es suficiente para mi esposa, deseo que lo mejor para ti además de que asistiéremos a reuniones con amistades de mi familia.

Pronto la cara de alegría en Candice desapareció, la verdad es que no le gustaba tener que lidiar con alguna mujer de nueva cuenta del rubio.-Te prometo que nada malo pasara.

Espero eso Albert.-él sonrió.

Y dime que te ha pareció Patricia la esposa de mi socio Stear.-la rubia asintió.

Ella ha sido una mujer demasiado agradable y la verdad es que me ha caído bien, ¿También se mudaran a Escocia? .-

Así es, creo que ustedes podrán crean una buen amistad.-contesto el rubio.

Eso me gusta.-contesto Candice sonriente.

* * *

Deseo tener todo listo para cuando llegue mi sobrino a su casa.-dijo la Tía Elroy mirando a su sobrina Eliza quien solo se aburría con la absurda plática.

Tía, es necesario que esté presente cuando lleguen.-dijo con enfado.

Es necesario y más cuando tú tienes que ser cercana a su esposa.-la castaña miro a su pequeño Matías dormido plácidamente en sus brazos.

La verdad es que me sorprendí mucho cuando supe que se casó en un matrimonio concertado, me pregunto cómo será su esposa.-contesto con honestidad.

No podemos ser curiosas Eliza, además de que Pauna se casara nuevamente y bueno.-

Dios…pensé que Pauna jamás se casaría, me pregunto quién será el caballero que la desposara.-menciono Sara mientras sonreía con sorna.

Seguramente alguien a la altura de los Andrew.-comento la tía abuela mientras las dos mujeres asentían.

Me he de imaginar que usted se siente contenta de saber a sus sobrinos predilectos ya casados.-comento Sara mientras la tía Elroy le miraba con interés.

Si me siento contenta de que hagan su vida, así como Eliza que está casada y Neel también.-comento la mujer.

Como debe de ser tía.-contesto Eliza sonriente.

Señora donde colocamos estos adornos.-pregunto la chica del servicio.

Bueno esos en el salón por favor y vamos que necesito que quede todo listo para la llegada de los señores Andrew.-la tía Elroy estaba ansiosa de ver nuevamente a su sobrino y claro su esposa.

* * *

Sabes me siento tan ansiosa de saber que me casare con George…-dijo sonriente la rubia.-es como un sueño hecho realidad.

Me da mucho gusto saber que serás feliz con el hombre que amas.-Pauna pronto puso atención a Candice.

Tú lo sabes verdad…tu sabes que es el amor ahora.-comento la rubia mientras Candice se ruborizaba.

No se cómo explicarlo, tendría que decirlo en mis propias palabras.-contesto la pecosa sonriente.

Me siento feliz que pase esto en tu vida y en la de William, bueno creo que él se tardara un poco más en entender lo que le pasa.-ambas suspiraron.-Los hombres son listos en muchas cosas pero en esto de los sentimientos son bastante lentos.

No lo sé…-dijo Candice tratando de no agobiarse con ello.-Pero dime como deseas el banquete.-

Pues como platicamos, aqui en la casa algo sencillo.-ambas rieron de buena gana.

* * *

Lo que me dices me hace sentirme orgulloso de mi esposa.-dijo William mirando a su amigo Stear.

Deberías de darle el reconocimiento que ella se mereceré, la verdad es que a mí también me ha sorprendido y más a sabiendas que eran dos desconocidos.

Lo se…-dijo William.-Ella es la mujer de mi vida.

Stear quedo sorprendido por lo que su amigo había dicho, era como si de pronto fuera otra persona menos aquel hombre terco y orgulloso, era como si el frio William hubiese desaparecido para siempre.-Siento que Candice está siendo tu restauradora.-el rubio sonrió.

Tal vez.-contesto sonriente William y más con el pecho lleno de orgullo porque esa mujercita le había dicho un par de palabras que le gustaban…un te quiero.

* * *

Elizabeth que ha sucedido contigo hija, ¿Estas enferma?.-la castaña negó.

No tengo nada padre, solo deseaba descansar es todo.-dijo ella con cara de fastidio como toda una señorita caprichosa.

Sabes algo hija, me siento sorprendido de saber que William Andrew se casó y además con la hija de ese señor Parks.-la castaña cerro los ojos.

No quiero hablar de eso papa.-comento ella con fastidio, pues la verdad es que ella deseaba casarse con el rubio.

Pues que te parece si nos adelantamos para reunirnos con tu madre en Nueva York.-ella asintió, no le quedaba nada que hacer en Chicago.

* * *

Candice estaba sentada bordando mientras Dorothy se acercaba.-Señora le han traído una carta.

¿A mí?. castaña asintió.

Veamos pues.-dijo con desconcierto y pronto se dio cuenta de que era una carta de sus padres, la abrió con impaciencia y sonrio.

 _Querida hija Candice…nosotros nos hemos establecido en una hermosa granja agrícola en Oklahoma, la verdad es que estamos trabajando con mucho entusiasmo para convertir esta tierra prospera y bueno no esta demás contarte que nos levantamos al alba terminamos al anochecer molidos._

 _Tu madre está impaciente de reunirse contigo y yo de igual forma hija, solo que por el momento no podríamos ir puesto que tenemos nuestro capital invertido aquí y deseamos ver los frutos madurar._

 _Sembramos manzanos, limones, naranjas y tu madre insiste en que produzcamos vino, yo aún no lo pienso tan factible…hemos comprado ganado y tenemos leche...es un lugar precioso que por supuesto esta lleno de paisajes hermosos cerca de nosotros hay un riachule de agua fresca y natural, te gustara mucho cuando conozcas la granja._

 _Deseo que estés bien con William, nosotros te queremos mucho y espero que pronto nos reunamos…tu madre me dice que ama con el corazón y que seas fuerte…_

 _Nos sentimos orgullosos de saber que eres una chica fuerte y sobre todo valiente, yo solo deseo que seas tan feliz como nosotros lo somos hija y algun dia podramos reír juntos de las cosas que han pasado en nuestras vidas._

 _Me despido con pesar por la distancia pero la promesa de que nos volveremos a ver._

 _Tus padres con cariño._

Candice derramo algunas lágrimas mientras estrujaba la carta contra su pecho, era difícil estar alejado de sus padres cuando había sido tan unida a ellos.

Antón entro y la miro sollozando, sintió dolor en el estómago seguramente algo le había hecho si tío otra vez.-Candice.

La rubia se asustó ante la voz del rubio y se limpió las lágrimas a prisa…-Perdón.

¿Qué te pasa?.-dijo Antón con pesar.

Nada…-dijo ella tratando de sonreír un poco.

Te ha hecho algo mi tío otra vez.-contesto con reclamo.

No…recibí una carta de mis padres y me puse algo sentimental es todo.-dijo ella con vergüenza, miro en su sobrino desconcierto.

Bueno no deseaba importunarte.-contesto el mientras se levantaba mientras la rubia le miraba.

No es necesario que mantengamos una relación de esta manera tan incómoda para todos.-dijo la rubia mirándole con una sonrisa cálida.

La verdad es que resulta lo bastante incomodo como para no notarlo.-afirmo el rubio.-lo cierto es que me es grato conversar contigo de cosas triviales.

A mí también, claro con todo el respeto que tú me mereces.-afirmo Candice.

No deseo que tengas problemas con mi tío, la verdad es que me gusta ser tu amigo.

Sabes a mí también, pero quisiera que no estuvieran disgustados William y tu.-comento la rubia mientras Antón simplemente suspiraba hondo.

Te puedo decir que no tengo problema con mi tío William, solo que todo eso me arrebazo y lo cierto es que tú no has hecho nada para que yo interfiriera de esa forma.-se confesó el rubio.

La puerta se abrió, la verdad es que el día había sido muy tedioso y lo único que deseaba Albert era llegar a casa, camino en silencio sin ser notado y escucho la voz de Candice.

Lamento toda esta situación, pero me gustaría que al menos antes de que William y yo nos vayamos a Escocia ustedes se arreglen.

Estaría bien, puedo preguntarte algo.-ella asintió.-¿Tu estas enamorada de mi tío?.-

Candice miro a Antón y suspiro hondo…-He de confesarte que no sabía mucho del amor.

William se quedó de piedra escuchando lo que su esposa decía…-Fui criada en un ambiente rodeado del mismo y siempre desee tener un esposo como mi padre tan expresivo, después vino mi matrimonio con William y bueno apenas estamos conociéndonos.

El rubio se sintió mal, era distinto cuando lo escuchabas de otras personas pero en su caso era su esposa la que decía esto.

Antón no dejo de mirarla y sentir pesar por ella, él sabía que su tío era duro pero esperaba que le diera lo que ella necesitaba.

Aun así, creo que si.-confeso con las mejillas ruborizadas, mientras Antón sonreía.

William se tambaleo por la respuesta tan sincera de Candice y era como si de pronto estuviera de tan buen humor que deseaba celebrar.

Pues déjame felicitar…-

Buenas tardes.-dijo William sonriente sin mirar siquiera a su sobrino, solo tenía ojos para ella deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla con pasión.

William, haz llegado temprano.-dijo Candice con temor de que se enojara por la presencia de su sobrino.

Sin más el rubio se acercó y la beso en los labios…-Deseaba verte, es por ello que llegue temprano.

Antón se levantó del sillón y miro con incertidumbre a su tío.-Anthony mañana es la boda de tu madre, estas contento con su elección.

La rubia y el mismo Antón se miraron con desconcierto, pareciera que su tío estaba feliz.-Creo que mi madre ha sido afortunada, conocemos que George es un hombre honesto y el simplemente dará lo mejor para ella.

William tenía un brazo en los hombros estrechos de Candice mientras su calor le traspasaba de una forma cálida y protectora.

Es por ello que le cedió la mano de mi única hermana, además de que no soy nadie para negarle la felicidad a ella que ha hecho tanto por nosotros.-comento el rubio mientras Antón entendía lo que su tío decía.

Tío Yo quería…disculparme por mi comportamiento.

No hay problema, me haz demostrado que estas en buen camino para convertirte en un hombre responsable y creo que me gusta estar bien contigo…al final del día eres mi único sobrino.

Por el momento.-dijo Candice sonriente, a lo que ambos rubios le miraron con desconcierto.

¿A qué te refieres con ello?.- pregunto William mirándole con atención.

A que Pauna aún es joven y no dudo que George desee tener sus hijos.-comento la rubia de manera natural.

Eso sería perfecto.-contesto William sonriente.-¿Tu qué piensas de eso Anthony?.

El rubio se rasco la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo.-La verdad es que me daría mucho gusto que mi madre me diera más hermanos, siempre y cuando ella este bien de salud.

Creo que es lo más importante.-Pauna miro a todos con sorpresa esperaba que no se terminaran por caerse a los golpes.

Buenas tardes.-saludo con un dejo de aire mientras George aparecía a sus espaldas.

William, haz llegado temprano.-dijo el pelinegro sonriente.

Si tenía algunas cosas que resolver con Candice, pero díganme que todo está listo para mañana.-ambos asintieron mientras tomaban asiento.

Dorothy.-William llamo a la chica del servicio quien apareció volando literalmente.

Trae por favor una botella de champagne.-la castaña le miro con sorpresa al igual que todos, ahora sí que el buen humor del jefe de la casa de notaba.

Tomaron asiento y el rubio noto la hoja de papel húmeda en las manos de su esposa.-¿Qué es esto?.-

Me llego una carta de mis padres.-dijo ella sonriente, pronto noto con atención que había llorado.

Les hice una invitación para que vinieran, pero los negocios en ocasiones nos atan a los lugares.-comento el rubio mientras miraba atentamente a su esposa.

Sí, mi padre dice que no pueden dejar la granja hasta que dé frutos el trabajo.-

Suele ser así cuando has invertido buen capital en una propiedad tan basta como esa.-comento el rubio.

Tú la conoces.-dijo sorprendida la rubia.

No exactamente, pero tu padre me especifico cuantos acres de tierra son y puedo asegurarte que si todo funciona bien como el espera.-la rubia le miro con atención.-ellos se convertirán en unos de los granjeros más prósperos del estado.

Señor.-dijo Dorothy mientras entraba con el servicio ordenado y el rubio se levantaba para abrir la botella de fino champagne logrando las risas de todos los presentes.

Candice tomo la copa con agrado al igual que los demás, sintió la palma cálida de su esposo sobre su espalda y el calor que le transmitía esa seguridad que tanto le gustaba últimamente.

Bueno antes que nada deseo que brindemos porque mi hermana se casara con George Thompson, a quien considero un mentor y claro un amigo incondicional…-levantaron sus copas y dijeron salud.

Gracias William.-comento el rubio mientras abrazaba más a Candice logrando que todos se contagiaran de su buen humor.

Yo quiero brindar por la llegada de una persona tan especial a esta familia y que por ella mi hermano está feliz…Candice.-dijo Pauna sonriente mientras la pecosa se sonrojaba por el cumplido.

Salud.-dijeron todos en unísono mientras la rubia era besada dulcemente en los labios.

Tienen todo listo para el dia de mañana, las licencias ya aceptadas George.-el pelinegro asintió.

Todo esta dispuesto, el juez nos vendrá a casar a las 12 del dia y bueno degustaremos aquí una comida.-contesto el.

Bien eso me parece perfecto, los invitados Pauna.-la rubia miro a su hermano sonriente.

Pues solo serán Stear y su esposa, los señores Dorn y claro la señora Pettisburg.-comento la rubia.

Es bueno que solo sea gente cercana a nosotros, bien pues he decidido que nosotros partiremos el día sábado pasado de medio día para llegar a Escocia por la tarde noche del día siguiente.-

Candice sintió una opresión en el pecho, lo cierto es que iba a extrañar a sus padres y claro a su nueva familia política…en especial a Pauna.

¿Viajaran solos?.-pregunto George.

No, Stear decidió de último momento que viajaremos juntos así que nos acompañaremos en el proceso.-comento el rubio.

Pues es bueno que no se vayan solos, por cierto Stear ya compro alguna propiedad.-dijo George.

Si el compro la casa hacia algún tiempo atrás estaremos como a unos 30 minutos en carreta.-comento el rubio.

Pues entonces literalmente serán vecinos.-Candice se preguntaba como seria esa casa.-Veras que es preciosa la mansión en Escocia Candice.-menciono Pauna alegre.

Como lo describes tú y William creo que lo será.-contesto la rubia sonriente.-¿Ustedes crecieron allá?.

Nacimos allá y bueno pues crecimos aquí en Norteamérica pero los veranos lo pasábamos en el lago…William en especial disfrutaba mucho de perderse por el bosque.-el rubio sonrió mientras tomaba de la mano a Candice.-no era raro encontrarlo con un pequeño zorrillo a quien le puso nombre.

¿Un zorrillo?.-dijo intrigado Antón ante la risa alegre de William, si el macho alfa estaba contento y esos recuerdos gratos le hacían sentirse mucho mejor.

No recuerdo su nombre…¿Cómo era Will?.-

Pupé…se llamaba pupé.-contesto el sonriente, la verdad es que a pesar de la dureza con la que su padre le crio él pudo guardar en su memoria esos bellos momentos de su infancia.

Lo que siempre me pregunte es como nunca llego apestoso…-todos miraron al rubio quien solo sonrió.

La verdad es que nunca me tuvo miedo y cada verano que iba me lo encontraba por el mismo camino, hasta que simplemente ya no regreso…-Candice le miro con melancolía.-Seguramente murió.

Que interesante Albert.-soltó de manera automática la rubia mientras este la miraba a los ojos más verdes que jamás hubiera visto.

Te gustara mucho Escocia y bueno espero que las remodelaciones que pedí para la mansión estén listas.-comento William.

Nosotros viajaremos en cuanto sea posible.-dijo Pauna sonriente.

Antón pronto se dio cuenta de que su amor absurdo ya muerto simplemente con la distancia desaparecería y aquel torbellino de emociones que vivo a sus 18 años por su tía que era menor…seria parte de una experiencia aprendida.

La miro sonreírle a su tío William y noto ese brillo en sus ojos que podría decir que dolía, pero lo cierto es que cuando una persona entrega el corazón como en el caso de ella…no había vuelta atrás.

Si comprendía que se casaron por un arreglo, pero al parecer estaban superando la convivencia a tal grado que ella se confesó enamorada.

Ahora simplemente le quedaba se espectador y al mismo tiempo tener el anhelo de poseer la dicha de una mujer que le amara como lo hacía Candice Parks.

Miro su copa de Champagne y brindo en silencio por la maravillosa chica inocente que llego a esa mansión sola y asustada a chicago…ahora era la Sra. Andrew convertida en una mujer de gran corazón y hermosura angelical.

¿Te sucede algo hijo?.-pregunto Pauna al mirarle tan pensativo.

Nada madre, me siento contento por tu felicidad.-dijo sonriente.

Gracias mi amor.-la rubia le beso en la mejilla como cuando este era pequeño.

Bueno pues nosotros nos retiramos.-dijo William mientras se levantaban.-mañana será un día ajetreado para todos en esta casa, buenas noches.

Buenas noches.-contestaron todos sonrientes mientras el rubio subía las escaleras tomado de la mano de Candice.

* * *

Ella se sentía un tanto mareada por las dos copas de Champagne que tomo, entraron a la habitación y suspiro.-Me siento tan relajada.-dijo sin mucho afán.

Albert sonrió ante la manera desinhibida en la que su esposa pronto comenzaba a sacarse los zapatos.-Te he dicho últimamente que eres sumamente guapo.

No, pero me siento halagado.-menciono el ante el leve rubor que cubrió su rostro y pronto su esposa le jalaba de las solapas del traje para besarlo.

Sintió como su lengua se adentro en su calidad boca deslizándose lentamente mientras ella le hacia sentir que le explotaría la cabeza de tan solo hacerlo de esa forma tan apasionada...lo soltó dejándolo sorprendido por ser utilizado.

Tengo sueño Albert.-dijo sin mas mientras cerraba los ojos confiada de que nada malo le pasaría el rubio la miro con sorpresa, acaricio su suave mejilla sonrosada por el alcohol de solo dos copas de champagne...no tenia remedio ante lo que ahora estaban viendo sus ojos.

Su respiración tranquila era perfecta como ella misma y la tersura de su piel que tanto adoraba acariciar...recordarla entregada y apasionada, como era posible que una mujer de pequeño tamaño lograra ser tan necesaria en su vida.

Nego con la cabeza, recordando todas las cosas absurdas que había dicho y claro había echo...tenia que sincerarse con Candice y decirle la verdad de lo que paso en Nueva York, pediría perdón de rodillas si era necesario eso haría.

No deseaba perderle y no pensaba una vida sin la presencia de una chiquilla de 16 años que había conquistado toda su vida, sin darse cuenta siquiera cuando comenzó todo aquello...pero estaba seguro de algo, si el destino les separara ella seria la mujer que mas amo.

* * *

Me siento contenta de seguir escribiendo esta historia toda linda y romántica que se convierte de una situación caótica a una suave cargada de amores...que bonito es lo bonito.

Albert escucho al declaración de amor de su esposa y claro que esto le ha fascinado, tanto asi que brindo por cosas sin sentido solo por el echo de estar feliz a sabiendas de que tiene el amor de su esposa...pero aun estan muchas cosas por resolver.

Es consciente de que si existe una mentira esta tarde que temprano caerá y saldrá la verdad...¿Sera que le dirá lo que paso en Nueva York?...¿Pero que paso en Nueva York?...no se que pensar les deseo un feliz fin semana, gracias por sus comentarios inspiradores y les quiero mil.

Les contesto sus comentarios:

Alexas90.- El matrimonio ideal es eso cortejar...William quiso hacer las cosas bien pero al parecer tuvo que resolver todo y proteger a la que estaba destinada para ser su esposa...la verdad es que me gusta esto lleno de corazoncitos pero tendrá que terminar la historia para seguir con otras aun así gracias por tus comentarios, un abrazo linda.

Pelussa778.-Que gusto que te agradara y si es todo como para suspirar...saluditos.

Stormaw.-A ti por leerme y al parecer la verdad sale poco a poco...saludos.

Anmoncer1708.-No podría omitir que Albert estaría ahí con ese gran corazón que le caracteriza, el deseaba hacer las cosas bien pero en el proceso salio una piedrita que destrozaría a Candice si conocía que ella seria la esposa del rubio...cubrió todo como pudo y al final cedió ante esa muñequita linda...de cabellos de oro...en fin...al parecer todo esta fluyendo bien y coincido contigo, ella debe de saber la verdad aunque ame al rubio para que todo esto sea mejor...ademas se convertira en hermana mayor y muchas gracias por siempre esta acompañandome en cada historia con tus comentarios tan acertados que me hacen reir mucho...un fuerte abrazo a la distancia para ti y todo lo mejor linda.

Adoradandrew.-Si esperemos que pronto Candice conozca la noticia de que sus padres le darán un hermanito, por lo pronto ellos como dices están acomodando las cosas y poniendo de su parte para tener un matrimonio solido...Candice al fin despertó de su letargo para luchar y William bueno este bombón se deja querer...saluditos hermosa.

Ever Blue.-Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme y que maravilla que te ha gustado, lo cierto es que ambos están luchando por su matrimonio fuera como sea...están casados y juntos a quien le guste o no...ella por lo pronto se dio cuenta mas rápido que esta enamorada, dispuesta a luchar y prometiendose una larga vida a su lado...besos linda.

Lucero Santoscoy.-Anton aprendió lo que es amar y dejar ir, ahora el es joven tiene toda una vida por delante, lo cierto es que esto le ayudo a comprender que su madre merece ser feliz y claro el tambien...William no ha sido lo que todas hemos creído, solo tuvo una vida antes de casarse es todo, bueno ya no se...jajaja...pero aqui es que alguien llamado Candice conquisto el corazon del rubio con ese amor sincero y puro...saludos linda.


	13. Consentida

**Capítulo 13**

 **Consentida**

Candice se miró una vez más en el espejo, lo cierto es que estaba por partir al día siguiente lejos de su país de la mano de su esposo.

Suspiro hondo.-No le gusto el peinado señora.-dijo Doroty intrigada por la nostalgia de la señora.

La verdad es que tan solo de pensar que mañana me iré lejos de mis padres, me hace sentir tristeza.-comento Candice mientras la castaña le daba pesar.

Saber señora, yo también iré a Escocia.- La rubia le miro con desconcierto.

¿Pero porque?.-

El señor William me ofreció trabajo para seguir siendo su doncella.-la rubia le sonrió.-

Doroty seguramente tú tendrás familia y desearas estar cerca de ellos, yo puedo hablar con William para que no te quite tu trabajo aquí.-contesto la rubia con pesar.

La verdad es que no tengo familia, mis padres murieron con la fiebre amarilla.-Candice sintió pesar.-Mi única hermana se casó y se mudó a Londres con su esposo.

Entonces te queda más cerca estar en Escocia.-la castaña asintió mientras Candice se daba cuenta de que no conocía en verdad a la gente con la que vivía.

Se prometió a si misma tener consideración con la gente que trabajara con ellos.-Me gustó mucho el peinado, espero que a William también.

* * *

Pauna se miraba al espejo y sentía deseos enormes de llorar al contemplar su imagen tan perfecta con ese vestido color crema que le gustó mucho.

Era sencillo de mangas largas un escote ligero cuadrado cubierto de un suave tul…el cabello recogido perfectamente trenzado como era la moda en esos días.

Un tocado de lado y maquillaje natural…recordó a su primer esposo, la calidez de su sonrisa y sintió nostalgia por saber que murió tan joven en el mar.

Suspiro hondo.-Deséame lo mejor querido, que yo siempre rezo por ti.-dijo en un dejo de voz.

La puerta sonó un par de veces.-Adelante.-dijo Pauna mirando frente a ella a Candice en un vestido muy bonito en color lavanda, estaba preciosa y bueno ese escote generoso sin dudaría mantendría en vilo a su hermano.

Luces tan hermosa Pauna.-dijo Candice.

Gracias, pero creo que William se quedara sin habla cuando te mire.-la rubia se sonrojo por el comentario.

Eso espero, pero dime que todo está bien.-

La verdad me siento nerviosa, recordé cuando me case por primera vez y todo es tan distinto ahora…siento que aprecio mucho más las cosas.

Pues es bueno que así lo sientas, porque George está impaciente de convertirte en la Sra. Thompson.

Sí, yo lo se…-ambas rieron.-Sabes quería hablar contigo antes de que te fueras a Escocia, pero con los preparativos y tramites pues.

No te preocupes, si no es importante.

Lo es Candice.-la rubia le miro con desconcierto.

En si no es nada malo, pero me gustaría decirte con qué clase de gente lidiaras en Escocia lo cierto es que no me siento tan mal porque sé que estará Patricia cerca de tuyo.

Pauna no te preocupes por mí, yo simplemente estoy dispuesta a luchar por mi matrimonio y sé que William tuvo una vida antes que yo.

Sí, pero tal vez más adelante alguna que otra mujer se aparezca como Elizabeth.-Candice suspiro hondo reconocía que le dolió mucho esa situación tan bochornosa para todos.-Nuestros familiares más antiguos aún permanecen en Escocia y muchos clanes aún creen en las viejas costumbres algo machistas.

No me dirás que William tendrá varias mujeres aunque nosotros estamos casados.-Pauna negó.

Nunca, mi padre fue un hombre recto de intachable reputación y a pesar de cuan duro pudo ser, él siempre le fue leal a mi madre.

Candice miraba a Pauna a los ojos y le creía, creía en su palabra.-Sé que mi hermano está enamorado de ti y estoy segura que hará todo para que seas feliz…No me mires así.

Yo no sé, si tus palabras son ciertas.-Pauna sonrió, la verdad es que era cómico que su hermano de 26 años no supiera definir esa necesidad de protección con amor.

Sé que tu amas a William se te nota cuando lo miras y ese brillo especial en tus ojos.-

Lo dices de verdad.-comento Candice sorprendida por su comportamiento casi natural.

Así es, no mentiría con algo tan delicado como esto…-escucho el largo suspiro de su cuñada.-Pero él hace exactamente lo mismo, llega más temprano y siempre procura tiempo para estar a tu lado.

Lo se.-contesto con un hilo de voz la rubia mientras su color en las mejillas era aún más rojo, al recordar los besos y las caricias que su esposo le daba.

Bueno pues todo esto es bueno, cuando llegues a Escocia la que te recibirá será la tía Elroy Andrew, ella es prima hermana de mi padre y no esta demás decirte que su adoración es William.

Candice asintió.-Tu no necesitaras nada de ella, al contrario ella necesitara todo de ti y más pues tu eres la Sra. Andrew.

Es complicado todo esto.-dijo Candice.

Para nada, la tía en ocasiones es un poco metiche pero afortunadamente William la conoce tan bien que sabe cómo sortear sus caprichos.

Creo que tendré al menos algunos aleados.-menciono la rubia sonriente.

No te preocupes conozco a mi hermano y por las buenas es un pan de dios, pero por las malas…dios nos libre que nos toque…De quien si desearía que te mantuvieras siempre mesurada y atenta es de Sara Leegan.

La rubia se quedó con temor, lo que menos deseaba era tener enemistades y menos familiares.-¿Puedo preguntar por qué…?.-

Bueno ella es prima segunda pero resulta en ocasiones ser un tanto chismosa y adora los conflictos de terceros, tiene dos hijos más grandes que uno…ambos casados creo y en fin con ellos lo menos que puedas tratar.

Qué bueno que has tenido tiempo para decirme todo esto Pauna y muchas gracias por ayudarme a comprender muchas cosas que nunca lo hubiera hecho sin ti.

Vamos no seas así, yo te agradezco mucho más porque tu haz echo que mi hermano sea feliz, una mejor persona y mírame que aceptara dar mi mano en matrimonio con George un milagro.

La verdad es que te extrañare mucho.-

Yo también,-Candice se puso de pie para seguir con William.- Antes de que te vayas tengo que decirte algo más.

Si.-dijo ella atenta mirando en los ojos de su cuñada algo de incertidumbre.

* * *

Cuando uno se casa se pone así de nervioso como lo está George.-dijo Antón mientras Stear solo sonreía.

Vamos es un gran paso y además para toda la vida.

O hasta que la vida nos separe.-completo Antón sonriente.-Creo que toda la vida es mucho tiempo.

Si es mucho tiempo, pero vale la pena cuando encuentras a la persona adecuada.-contesto el castaño orgulloso de portar su argolla de matrimonio.

Sin dudarlo.-comento William impaciente pues su esposa no bajaba y se preguntaba que tanto estaría haciendo.-Si me permiten tendré que ir a ver a las damas.

Creo que es lo mejor, porque George está a punto de un colapso nervioso.-dijo sonriente Stear mientras el William seguía su camino escaleras arriba.

* * *

Espero que tomes todo esto a bien y luches por tu felicidad al lado de mi hermano.-la rubia asintió limpiándose algunas lagrimillas traicioneras y Pauna hacia lo mismo.

Pensé que estarían ocupadas.-dijo la voz fuerte de William interrumpiéndolas.

Dios tengo que casarme verdad.-contesto Pauna apurada mientras se levantaban y el rubio notaba a Candice un tanto triste.

¿Sucede algo Candice?.-pregunto William preocupado por su bella esposa.

No, es solo cosas de mujeres.-la rubia sentía el impulso de ser abrazada y al parecer el comprendió perfectamente la situación sentimental así que la atrajo a su fuerte pecho y la apretó con una sola mano para mirarla a los ojos más hermosos que nunca vio.

Vamos no estés triste, tu vida será mejor de hoy en adelante...eres mi consentida.-le dijo William.

Me lo juras Albert.-el asintió mientras le besaba los labios y noto la sonrisa cómplice de su hermana Pauna.

Es hora de que baje, creo que George estará pensando que me arrepentí.-los rubios se soltaron.

Aun puedes.-dijo William sonriente.

Por nada del mundo me dejo de casar con George.

* * *

Pronto la presencia de William con Candice hizo que los demás se pusieran de pie...Antón sentía que el corazón le corría aceleradamente al mirar a su madre bajar de las escaleras, era tan bonita y tan joven.

Camino hacia ella para tomarla de la mano y entregarla a ese hombre que la sabia quería mucho.-Estas hermosa mama.

Gracias hijo.-contesto Pauna haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no terminar por llorar.

Vamos no llores que lo hará también George y no se ve bien que los hombres lloren.-dijo sonriente Antón mientras ella asentía caminaron hasta donde estaba el juez.

Te doy la mano de mi madre, para que la guíes en su camino y la cuides…es mi mayor tesoro.-dijo Anthony logrando que William se sintiera orgulloso de su sobrino y claro satisfecho de saber que estaba convirtiéndose en un hombre un buen hombre.

Así será Anthony no lo dudes ni un solo segundo.-contesto George besando la mano de su prometida.

El juez realizo una ceremonia mucho más íntima donde los novios estuvieron contentos por todo lo que él decía…

Candice recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo que pronto deslizo su fuerte brazo sobre su estrecha espalda.-Te sientes bien.

Si Albert, es solo que me da nostalgia recuerdo cuando nos casamos.

Fue el día más perfecto que he tenido y más cuando mire por primera vez tu hermoso rostro.-ella sonrió.

En verdad lo que dices es cierto.-contestó ella sorprendida por lo que su esposo le decía.

Sin dudarlo Candice, fue un día muy especial para mi desposarte fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.-ella se ruborizo sintiendo la calidez de los labios de Albert en su frente.

Se ven tan enamorados Stear.-

Lo sé, me recuerda mucho a mi con los nervios que tenía por casarme contigo y bueno…-dijo más quedo el castaño.-Las ansias de hacerte el amor.

Patricia se ruborizo por el comentario de su esposo que era tremendo.-Stear no digas esas cosas alguien puede escucharte.

No pasa nada, además es obvio que nosotros intimamos mira este bombón.-el pequeñito Edward balbuceaba cosas incoherentes mientras que la castaña pellizcaba a su marido y el solo reía con vergüenza.

Dijeron sus votos y pronto firmaron todos los documentos para al fin terminar con el proceso.-Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.-dijo el juez.

George sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho de esa emoción que estaba sintiendo, por ello es que justo ahora sonreía y se acercaba a su esposa, a la señora Thompson…si así era Pauna Thompson.

Se besaron en los labios y listo…los aplausos de los presentes les rodearon para darles la bienvenida a la realidad de la cual ellos podrían amarse sin vivir en pecado nunca más.

Felicidades hermana.-dijo William mientras abrazaba con fuerza a esa mujer que le acompaño en su vida y le hizo ser un hombre responsable.

Gracias William.-contesto con lágrimas en los ojos.

Vamos no llores que las novias no deben de hacerlo.-ella asintió mientras sentía pronto el cálido abrazo de su cuñada Candice.

Felicidades Pauna…lo mejor para ti.

Hay Candice, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me siento.-ella asintió.

Antón se apretujo pronto a su madre en un silencio cálido y reconfortante.-madre te quiero.

Yo también hijo mío.-contesto la rubia…Recibieron las felicitaciones de los presentes con agrado y la plática inicio para todos.

Candice que bueno que te veo, dime cómo te sientes con el cambio de residencia…necesito saber si estas igual de ansiosa que yo.

Creo que si.-contesto la rubia mientras tomaba asiento con la castaña.-La verdad es que me siento un poco preocupada por la adaptación.

La verdad es que yo también siento que es lo mismo, pero podremos visitarnos con frecuencia.-comento la castaña sonriente.

Lo bueno es que tienes una compañía demasiado grata como lo es tu bebe.-dijo la rubia acariciando la cabecita del castañito de regordetas mejillas.

Si…esperemos que dios te de la bendición a ti también y que nazca en Escocia.-

Sería un orgullo para los Andrew.-intervino Pauna sonriente pues ella sabía que un bebe de William sería sin duda un acontecimiento para los Andrew.

Pero sabes una cosa Candice, podría prestarte a mi abuela Martha.-las rubias le miraron con cara de sorpresa.-Se que suena raro, pero mi abuela se mudara con nosotros a Escocia.

Querida podrías venir un momento.-intervino George mientras Pauna asentía.-Señoras.

Tu abuela Martha.-la castaña sonrió ligeramente recordando lo irreverente que era su abuelita.

Digamos que ella es una mujer nacida en este siglo, pero con pensamientos de otro.-

No comprendo.-Stear tomo asiento escuchando lo último que su esposa decía.

La abuela Martha es todo un caso, en cuanto la conozcas nos comprenderás y lo peor es que esta en sus perfectos cinco sentidos.

Pues creo que me siento bastante intrigada por conocerle.-dijo la rubia.

Aprenderás muchas cosas de ella…te lo aseguro.-dijo la castaña sonriente.

* * *

Quisiera que me dieras indicaciones antes de que te marches.-el rubio miro a George con una sonrisa.

Por dios, no tengo que darte indicaciones de nada tu manejas todo perfectamente y estoy contento de saber que Anton comenzara a ayudarte con lo que en verdad es importante.

Anthony les ponía atención.-Este joven pronto se convertirá en un prolífico empresario como lo haz echo tú.

Lo sé, confió en que sus estudios le abrirán un gran horizonte y sé que el saldrá de todo esto intacto.-comento el rubio orgulloso de su sobrino, atrás habían quedado los malos entendidos.

Espero no defraudarte tío.-contesto Antón con nervios, pues era complicado manejar negocios y si no ponías atención podrías perder mucho.

Entonces no queda nada mas por decir hermano.-comento Pauna bastante tranquila.

Sé que tú siempre serás única y podrá llevar esta casa como hasta ahora.-dijo William.

Pensábamos nosotros mudarnos a la propiedad de George.-soltó la rubia mientras su hijo y hermano se sorprendían un poco.

Por mí no hay problema si deseas vivir en la casa de George, considero que será una gran opción para que tengan su espacio y bueno tal vez aquí pueda vivir Antón.-comento William.

Esa sería una buena idea, además la casa no estaría sola.-Pauna sintió opresión en el pecho pues no deseaba separarse de su hijo.

No lo sé William, yo deseaba que Antón viviera conmigo.-confeso con pena mientras George solo la miraba con detenimiento, adoraba esa faceta de ella tan natural.

Tal vez podríamos dividirnos en tiempos querida, eso es lo de menos pero si tenemos que conservar con cuidado la casa de William.-los cuatro asintieron.

* * *

La rubia miraba a todos hablar, sonreír y ella solo suspiraba, lo cierto es que su vida estaba por dar un giro inesperado.

Llegaría a otro país por completo desconocido del brazo de su esposo al que ella reconocía que amaba y pronto se dio cuenta de que desearía que el mismo lo hiciera.

Que le dijera que le amaba y que mirarían hacia adelante como hasta ahora, pero no podría sentirse segura de eso pasaría…tal vez estaba siendo un poco pretenciosa y mal agradecida.

Debía de admitir que Albert hacia un tiempo estaba siendo muy bueno con ella y su relación estaba mejorando con los días, pero sería fantástico saber sus sentimientos por ella.

Si por ser no solo una esposa, por ser Candice…si la chica de 16 años con la cual estaba durmiendo hacía meses y a la que le hacia el amor con pausa…sonrió con melancolía.

El rubio escuchaba algo de negocios de George y pronto su atención se centró en la rubia…ella parecía ida en una lucha interna con sus pensamientos, le miro los puños apretados y la mirada perdida.

Podría decirse que le conocía cada día más y adoraba muchas cosas que ella misma tal vez desconocía, se sintió intrigado al verla sonreír con esa melancolía en los ojos.

Eso pronto le hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago y no le gusto sentir pena por el sufrimiento de su esposa…que más podría hacer para no verla así de melancólica.

William…William.-pronto el rubio puso atención al pelinegro.

Perdón, es solo que…si me permiten.-dijo el rubio mientras llegaba hacia donde estaba Candice.

Ella miraba el suelo escuchando las risas de todos los presentes en el convivio…pronto miro una mano conocida llamando su atención.-Ven conmigo.

La rubia sonrió ante la mirada de su esposo, él sabía que Candice necesitaba de su presencia y el mismo la necesitaba, caminaron hacia el jardín con algunas miradas curiosas en sus espaldas.

¿Sucede algo?.-pregunto ella con temor.

Nada en especial.-se miraron a los ojos adorando cada uno lo que veían.-Solo deseaba pasar unos minutos a tu lado es todo.

Pareciera que estamos.-

Conectados.-dijo el sonriente mientras la atraía a su pecho cálido y con el suave aroma a maderas.

Candice cerró los ojos y aspiro lentamente, suspiro para sentir como unos brazos fuertes le reconfortaban.-No te preocupes de nada, veras que serás feliz.

Lo sé, pintaras de colores mi cielo gris verdad.-el sonrió mirándola intensamente.

Haría cualquier cosa para verte sonreír…eres para mí y quiero que seas para mí.

Lo soy.-contesto la rubia sonriente mientras se unían en un beso cálido y cargado de necesidad.

* * *

Hola mis chicas hermosas, lamento no haber podido actualizar porque literalmente estoy en un problema llamado teamviewer que me mantiene atada de manos porque el jefe quiere trabajar de esta forma.

Así que se imaginaran la frustración que siento al no poder escribir esta historia y no poder subirla, pero literalmente voy acabando con el capítulo a las 11 am así que espero que me tengan paciencia.

En fin las cosas se han resuelto por el momento entre la pareja que poco a poco va saliendo de este principio que tenía tan mal augurio pero pronto las cosas cambiaran cuando lleguen a Escocia…esperando más revelaciones.

Les contesto sus reviews:

 **Sayuri1707**.-No sé qué pase, pero siento que las cosas están por resolverse y es que nos mantienen en duda…saludos.

 **Alexas90**.- Lo cierto es que tarde que temprano las verdades salen y creo que sería mejor que lo diga de frente, al final de cuentas ahora si les toca luchar juntos y bueno el chico le está echando ganitas…veremos…en Escocia como salen las cosas…saludos linda.

 **Jenny.** -Sin duda siempre sale el corazón de pollo de nuestro rubio favorito y es que no lo veo de mala persona, pero como persona se equivoca y bueno ahora vemos que poco a poco se comporte…Que les dure para toda la vida como dijo el padre y como lo quiere William…saluditos.

 **Mabolla**.-Yo también considero que debe de sufrir un poquito, pero luego recuerdo lo celos que sufrió con Antón y se me pasa…aun así todavía no escribo nada…saludos.

 **Anmoncer1708**.-Ni yo sé que pase en verdad, siento que William está haciendo las cosas bien…algo lento el muchacho pero al parecer quiere lo mejor para su chiquitita y bueno se puso las pilas, pero también ocultar las cosas pueden ser peores…en cuanto a su llegada a Escocia considero que lo hará bastante bien y saldrá librada del asunto sin pena ni gloria…Gracias como siempre por las flores mija y un súper abrazo.

 **Elo Andrew**.-Descripción total de Albert, a mí también me ha encantado su personalidad tan apabullante y que sin duda si existe en la vida real un hombre como este bueno muero…jajaja…40 y 20 más Pecado han sido estupendas, espero tener feeling para escribir algo más moderno que ya tengo pensando y que también les guste…abrazos.

 **Josie.** -Ándale esta niña al fin despertó y está lista para luchar, siento que más adelante le sacara canas verdes al rubio porque cuando una mujer se vuelve segura lo demás deja de importar…saludos.

 **Glenda**.-Que linda y sin duda la historia es tan dramática, siento que muertes sin sentido, mucho dolor para todos pero bueno nada alejado de la realidad, en cuanto a Anthony le llegara la horma de su zapatito tarde que temprano y al parecer las verdades ocultas son mejores liberarlas aun pienso como saldré de todo esto…no te asustes porque tampoco sé cómo manejar todo esto o tal vez sea más simple de lo que en verdad creemos, considerando que Candice ahora está más madura entre comillas y sabe que ama a su esposo…tal vez saque las garras de leona…un abrazo siempre tan cariñosa con tus mensajes mil gracias y bendiciones.

 **Lucero Santoskoy**.-A ti por leerme, espero que no se tan tarde pero la verdad es que no es fácil hacerlo con el jefe metido en mi máquina, al parecer todo se resolverá…bueno no se…jajaja…saluditos.

 **Stormaw**.-Si Antón salió de su ensoñación y bueno todo camina hacia adelante con los rubios, pero falta superar el bache más difícil…saludos.

 **Nina**.-Gracias espero que lo que venga por escribir también sean de tus preferidas y claro seguirte leyendo en cada una…así parece que los rubios están ya conscientes de que quieren esto para toda la vida y bueno el caramelo no falta en la vida de ellos…Nueva York resulta un poco pendiente por el momento, besitos para ti también.

 **Natu**.-Ya se yo también extraño a Serenita y Darién…en fin todo se va acomodando al fin Pauna podrá amar a su pelinegro, Antón por su parte madurando y haciendo su vida…veremos cómo les va a su llegada a Escocia y sobre todo aquello que está por venir, tal vez salgan muchas verdades otras sean simples y bueno el desenlace cerca…Lo cierto es que me hare la tarea de leer que paso para hacerme una idea de lo que sigue al contar que sucedió en ese lugar, cuando ella estaba sola en Chicago…que intriga verdad…gracias por comentar linda…abrazos.

 **AdoradaAndrew.** -No sé qué paso en verdad, pero siento que habrá momento requerido para aclarar las cosas y bueno si en verdad desean que las cosas salgan bien tienen que ser sinceros porque esta situación con Marlene si cuenta…saludos.

Sol.-Hola linda, pues si todo se acomodó en Chicago…por un lado Pauna se casó enamorada y está feliz con George, mientras que Anthony pues entendió su realidad y ahora es pasado para los involucrados…estos rubios ya van más emparejados a Escocia, ojala que todo siga asi…abrazos…


	14. UN VALS

**Capítulo 14**

 **UN VALS**

La rubia aspiro el dulce aroma a jazmín de su cuñada Pauna.-Siento que te echare de menos.

Lo sé y prométeme que te cuidaras, recuerda lo que hable contigo.-ella asintió mientras se besaban las mejillas era la despedida tal vez hasta invierno que no estaba tan lejos.

Vamos Candice.-la rubia asintió mientras miraba a Antón con unos ojos de tristeza.

Espero verte pronto.-comento la rubia mientras se daban la mano para despedirse con un fuerte apretón logrando así la tranquilidad de todos.

Pronto subieron al carruaje y como tal fue inevitable que la rubia derramara algunas lágrimas…miro a los rubios decirles adiós y suspiro hondo.

Adiós a la casa de Chicago…respiro hondo y sintió la mano cálida de su esposo.-¿Te sientes bien?.

Si.-dijo con un hilo de voz mientras el rubio le sonrió y beso sus dulces labios color cereza.-Te ves hermosa con ese vestido color rosa, me recuerdas mucho cuando nos venimos a Chicago.

Más bien cuando yo vine sola a Chicago.-contesto ella con verdad logrando la incomodidad del rubio.

Lamento esto querida Candice.-ella le miro con atención y sonrió…media hora después estaban embarcándose a un largo viaje en las aguas.

Candice escucho muchos relatos absurdos y terribles acerca de lo mal que la gente lo pasaba cuando viajaba en barco…la verdad es que estaba con nerviosismo.

Escribí a mis padres antes de irnos, espero que les llegue mi carta cuando este ya en Escocia.-el rubio asintió.

Veras que si…subamos.-la Patricia junto con Stear estaban sonrientes con su pequeño mientras les saludaban a lo lejos.

Hola, pensé que no llegaban.-dijo Stear con su sonrisa alegre como siempre.

Nada de eso, compre algunas cosas para Candice por si ella se marea.

Mi primera vez en barco fue terrible, pero después te acostumbras.-

Aún sigue siendo terrible.-comento Stear con cara de preocupación.-digamos que mi esposa se marea hasta en el carruaje.

El rubio apretó con fuerza la mano de su esposa quien estaba nerviosa con todo esto del viaje, los cambios y bueno.-Como dices esas cosas, ves que Candice está nerviosa con todo esto.

Lo lamento, perdona mi lengua pero tú sabes que…-el castaño cuando se ponía nervioso sus ideas se a galopaban en su mentó.-Lo siento.

Así que tú debes de ser Candice Andrew.-dijo una mujer menuda de cabellos claros con unas gafas algo chistosas circulares.

Candice, William…ella es mi abuela Martha.-menciono Patricia esperando que no dijera algo que descolocara al joven matrimonio.

Es un placer conocerle señora.-dijo el rubio mientras la mujer se ruborizaba como adolescente.

Dios santo me haces recordar al capitán Donald…era tan guapo como tu, lastima que murió tan joven.-dijo con pesar mientras Stear estaba esperando una bomba.

Tu eres tan bonita, como una muñeca de porcelana hijita.-comento mirando a la rubia sonreírle amablemente.

Gracias señora.-pronto la mujer les miro con atención y giro entorno a ellos, algo que puso a todos alerta.

Dios que es grande tu marido y tu pequeñita…seguramente eres buen amante.-los rubios se pusieron de mil colores mientras que Stear solo negaba con la cabeza avergonzado por la nula prudencia de la abuela de su esposa y Paty la regañaba.

Por dios abuela como dices esas cosas aquí…ven vamos a que nos digan en que cuarto descansaras.-pronto la mujer desapareció a jalones con su nieta.

Candice se avergonzó tanto que deseo desaparecer y el rubio solo la atrajo a su pecho para ocultar su vergüenza tan evidente, lo cierto es que él no podría quejarse de un cumplido tan sincero…pero no era el momento, menos el lugar y la persona indicada para decirlo tampoco era la abuela.

Lamento todo esto William, tú sabes que la abuela Martha en ocasiones dice las cosas sin pensar.-comento Stear con pena.

No te preocupes, creo que lo mejor será que nosotros nos dirijamos a nuestro cuarto.-el castaño asintió mientras se adelantaba para darles espacio.

* * *

Estas bien.-la rubia estaba roja como el tomate mientras negaba, nunca antes paso tanta vergüenza.-Vamos querida ha sido un momento bochornoso es todo.

No sé cómo dijo eso la Abuela Martha.-contesto con un dejo de agobio.

Es una mujer mayor que nunca ha tenido limites, es todo…-ella miro a su esposo a los ojos y suspiro hondo.-No deseo que te sientas mal por esto.

No lo hare, solo me tomo por sorpresa.-William la miro y la beso en los labios lentamente.-Pero no esta nada equivocada.

Ahora el rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras se reía alegremente y es que era un gran halago de parte de su esposa.

Vamos.-siguieron su camino hacia el lugar donde estarían los siguientes días.

* * *

Por dios Patricia, pareciera que deseas aventarme por la borda.-la castaña solo la miro con enfado.-Vamos solo fue un comentario sin profundidad.

Profundidad es lo que conocerás si sigues con tus cosas abuela, debes de comportarte…-la abuela cruzo sus brazos.-Candice es demasiado joven.

Tener 16 años y tener esposo te hace madurar rápido, además ella parecía complacida.-

Abuela Martha debe de entender que incomoda a la gente con su manera de decir las cosas.-comento Stear mientras tenia al bebe en sus brazos.

Lo lamento, tal vez deba de disculparme con ellos.-ambos castaños miraron sus ganas de salir de la habitación por lo cual se estresaron.

Así déjelo abuela, yo me he disculpado…en fin tengo hambre.-dijo Stear tratando de calmar las cosas.

Si también tengo hambre.-contesto la abuela quien abrazaba al pequeño Steve.

* * *

Que te parece el camarote.-dijo Albert mirando al rubia quien se sentaba en la cama.

Me gusta, quien diría que este lugar tan bonito está dentro de un barco.-el solo sonrió mientras se acercaba a su esposa y se abalanzaba sobre ella para besarla lentamente.

Dios.-gimió la rubia puesto que la noche anterior solo durmieron abrazados después de un día tan emocionalmente cargado de nostalgia.

Las manos de Albert subieron por las pantorrillas y poco a poco lucho entre telas y telas para poder acariciar los tersos muslos de su esposa.

Ella le miraba expectante, pero con tanta ropa…-Es complicado.-dijo mirándole con deseo mientras ella solo reía.-Vamos no me digas que odias todas estas telas tan innecesarias.

Si…resulta algo caluroso.-confeso sonrojada por el placer que todo esto le daba.

Creo que cuando lleguemos a Escocia ordenaremos un nuevo guardarropa y quiero que este más cómodo que todo esto.

No creo que exista.-contesto Candice vacilante.

Ya verás que la gente de mi país es mucho menos pretenciosa que los demás.-dijo con una gran sonrisa.-Además será más cómodo para los dos.

No lo comprendo.-dijo ella sonriente incitándole a un poco más mientras el rubio deslizaba un rosado pezón por el escote del vestido y lo acariciaba con su pulgar.

Eres perfecta y eres mía Candice Andrew…y claro que lo sabes.-ella cerro los ojos al sentir los labios de su esposo tomarla con pasión.

* * *

La cena llego y Candice se miraba en el espejo, se habían pasado la tarde en la cama envueltos con solo una suave sabana de algodón…durmiendo, besándose y descansando como nunca antes lo hizo Albert.

Se dio cuenta de que esos días serían para solo ellos, no había a donde más ir.-Te ves preciosa.

Candice sonrió al sentir las manos de su esposo sobre su cuello desnudo.-Tu apuesto.

Tengo hambre y seguro tú también.-ella asintió mientras se levantaba del taburete para mirarlo de frente y acercase a besarlo siendo bien recibida.

Me vuelves loco sabes.-comento el sonriente.-Salgamos porque si no te comeré.

Candice miro la cama en completo desorden y se ruborizo de pensar lo que hicieron en ella camino del brazo de su esposo ante la mirada de varias mujeres, pero ella era la esposa.

* * *

Pronto Stear alzo la mano para señalarles donde estaban.-No quiero que te sientas incomoda ante la presencia de la abuela de Patricia.

No te preocupes, se cómo tratarla.-caminaron hacia la mesa mientras Albert se daba cuenta de que uno que otro caballero posaba los ojos sobre su menuda esposa, la apretó suavemente lanzando miradas de advertencia.

Vaya, pensé que se quedarían también sin cenar.-dijo Stear sonriente.

Estábamos tentados en pedir servicio al cuarto.-confeso Albert sonriente mientras la rubia tomaba asiento.

Te ves fabulosa.-comento Paty mientras la rubia tomaba asiento.

Tú también.-contesto Candice mientras le sonreía a la abuela quien solo miraba a la gente en las mesas como si buscara a alguien.

Abuela, estas distraída y no haz saludado.-Martha sonrió con una esperanza en los ojos que Candice comprendió como inusual.

Lo siento preciosa, es que estaba con la esperanza de ver a Timothy entre estas personas.-contesto de pronto convirtiéndose en una mujer de su edad.-Candice luces muy linda esta noche.

Gracias abuela, usted también.-contesto la rubia siendo amable.

Abuela hemos hablado todo el día de lo mismo y…

Basta Patricia…no porque sea tu abuela debes de hablarme así y es verdad lo que te he dicho…-los cuatro presentes pronto se quedaron serios mientras la orquesta comenzaba a tocar un dulce vals.

Candice miro a la pista donde varias parejas bailaban al ritmo de la suave música, pronto se quedó ahí mirando a la nada como lo hacía la abuela.-¿Qué sucede?.-pregunto la rubia.

Ella dice que cuando viajo de Austria conoció a un joven.-Pronto la abuela Martha miro con recelo a su nieta.

No cuentes mi historia sin tantas ganas…-Stear sonrió y la anti romántica de su esposa solo negó con la cabeza.

Disculpen ustedes Señores Andrew, pero no es bueno que las historias sean contadas por otros que no las han vivido.-Albert apretó el hombro de Candice y ella solo estaba esperando la historia mientras los meseros servían las copas.

Mi padre era un violinista de Austria que amenizaba los eventos del rey con su orquesta y mi madre era una hermosa Bailarina Alemana…se enamoraron y emigraron hacia Londres.

Stear suspiro hondamente.-Abuela todos sabemos la historia.-pronto el tacón quedo enterrado en el pie.-dios.

Abuela Martha.-le regaño Paty con pesar, pues generalmente era una buen mujer pero justo al subir al barco se transformó.

Me retiro a mis habitaciones, me siento un tanto indispuesta…con su permiso Señores Andrew.-Albert asintió mientras miraban como la mujer de cabellos canos y estatura baja desaparecía hacia la puerta de salida.

La verdad es que no sé qué le está pasando Patricia, pero parece otra persona.-dijo el castaño.

Ustedes disculparan, pero ella siempre tiene como problemas cuando viaja en barcos…parece que algo que le sucede.-contesto Patricia avergonzada por su comportamiento.

Lucia esperanzada.-comento la rubia.

Hay Candice, que bueno que no has escuchado las historias de ella…-pronto Paty le dio un codazo a su esposo.

Mi abuela dice que en un viaje de barco conoció al amor de su vida Timothy Collins, total que se enamoraron y bueno durante 7 días fueron inseparables.-comento Patricia con nostalgia.

Yo siento que tu abuela se creo esa historia en su mente, para justificar que se marea en el barco y por ende esta de mal humor.-Albert sonrió y Candice ahora le daba un codazo ante su sorpresa, le miro con esos preciosos ojos azules y se quedó atento a sus labios color cereza.

No lo sé, pero total que según ella quedo prendada y al parecer mi abuela…cada que viaja tiene la esperanza de volver a verlo.-

Candice suspiro hondamente, que gratos recuerdos tenía esa mujer en la memoria, quien dirían que ella aún tenía la esperanza en reencontrarse con ese gran amor.

Te sientes bien.-dijo Albert trayéndola pronto a la realidad y ella le miro a los ojos azules como el mismo cielo, dios su esposo lucia tan guapo con esa sonrisa encantadora y el rubio de sus cabellos.

Deseaba besarlo hasta quedarse sin aliento y desfallecer entre sus brazos de manera apasionada…lentamente, suavemente…con el…-Sí.

Albert la miro a los ojos más verdes que tuvo jamás frente a el…era hermosa como una diosa bajada del mismo cielo y condenadamente deseable, no sabía qué clase de embrujo le había hecho pero estaba azorado ante ella.

Los meseros rompieron la perfecta burbuja colocando ruidosamente los platos de la cena, pronto sus estómagos rugieron de hambre.

* * *

Tía Abuela se le ve ansiosa.-dijo Sara Leegan tomando asiento.

La verdad es que espero que la esposa de mi sobrino le guste las remodelaciones que se han hecho.-contesto secamente.

No comprendo porque William nunca pensó en Eliza para desposarla, mi hija tiene todo lo que una dama de sociedad necesita para convertirse en una Andrew.

La tía Elroy solo miro a Sara, la conocía tan bien y a pesar de que era una sobrina a la que estimaba mucho sabía cuándo problemática podría ser.

Si bien ella a un principio creyó ser capaz de convencer al rubio en casarse con Elisa Leegan, pero se dio cuenta que ella no sería adecuada para su sobrino.

Pronto Elisa entrego algo más que solo besos y tuvo que casarse, afortunadamente ella vivía como una fina dama de sociedad y con su hijo en brazos parecía feliz.

Pero Sara era otro caso, si el caso de las personas malcriadas y sin límites…suspiro hondamente.-Él estaba en Norteamérica Sara, además los negocios allá le han funcionado así que era lógico que se casara con una americana.

Solo espero que sea una mujer educada.-dijo con ponzoña la castaña.

Pensé que no estarías madre, buenas tardes Tia Elroy.-saludo Neel.

Cobrino buenas tardes y tu esposa.-el castaño sonrió.

Se ha quedado en casa, con el embarazo se cansa mucho y bueno ya está todo listo para recibir a mi primo William.-dijo el castaño desviando un tanto la plática.

Si, la mansión ha quedado hermosa.-comento la tia Elroy.

Así es, la verdad es que me parece que la restauración ha dado pie a una época nueva para la mansión de las rosas.-las mujeres asintieron.

Tu primo se ha casado.-comento Sara mientras Neel asentía y bueno a sabiendas que él era el hombre más rico de Escocia estaba seguro de que su esposa sería una estirada señorita de sociedad, justo como su hermana.

Pues enhorabuena, madre nos vamos.-la castaña asintió, salieron de ahí dejando a la tía sola.

William espero que tu hijo pueda ser más feliz que tu hermano.-dijo con pesar.

* * *

Me gusta como lo haces.-dijo Albert sonriente al deslizarse por la pista.

No lo hago tan bien como tu.-

¿Quién te ha enseñado?.-

Un hombre interesante, al que quiero mucho.-el rubio la miro con recelo y no deseaba escuchar que otro hubiese puesto un dedo encima de ella.

Candice, no me gusta como lo dices.-ella sonrió mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín y sus labios se volvían de pronto apetecibles.

¿Por qué?.-contesto Candice mientras el rubio enarco una ceja tomando aire.-no te molestes, el único hombre con quien me he relacionado y con quien he bailado es mi padre.

William sonrió como tonto, era lógico.-Lamento haberte echo sentir incomoda por mi pregunta.

La verdad es que no fue así, tú sabes que yo no tengo más experiencias de convivencia con hombres más que contigo y mi padre.-estaba de más decir algo sobre Anthony.

Lo se…pero para serte sincero tu padre es un gran bailador.-ella sonrió encantada mientras se mecían al ritmo de vals.

Creo que es momento de irnos a descansar.-dijo el rubio mirándole bostezar.-Pronto llegaremos a Escocia y veras que te encantara.

Los días pasaron tranquilamente y la verdad es que la relación entre Albert y Candice se nutría constantemente con la comunicación, el amor que ella le profesaba.

* * *

Pauna estaba mirando al jardín y pensando en su hermano, la verdad es que su ausencia se sentía un poco a pesar de solo ser algunos días fuera, pero a sabiendas de que el no regresaría más.

Buenas tardes madre, fui a tu casa a visitarte y me han dicho que estabas aquí.-dijo Anthony mirando a la rubia.

Lo que pasa es que vine a ver cómo va todo acá y bueno a verte.-se unieron en un beso y abrazo.-Estas más guapo.

Mama.-dijo con vergüenza Antón sonrojándose.-ya estoy grande.

Lo se mi amor, pero bueno dime como va todo con la universidad.-comento ella mientras tomaban asiento.

Bien, creo que ahora mismo estoy comprendiendo muchas cosas con las clases particulares de George.-dijo con verdad el rubio.

Qué bueno mi cielo, no te sientes incomodo estando aquí solo.-contesto ella.

No, lo cierto es que no tengo tiempo para pensar en ello.-mintió el rubio, pues extrañaba horrores la presencia de Candice.-digamos que tengo varias ocupaciones madre.

Me gusta saber que tú estés ahora centrándose en la universidad y en manejar tu herencia hijo.-el asintió.

Te veo muy bonita mama.-

Gracias.-comento la rubia mirándole con atención.-Quiero saber si tú tienes algún prospecto en mente.

Mama, aun no cuento con interés en ninguna mujer quisiera llevarme las cosas con calma como lo hizo mi tío y bueno tal vez con los años conoceré a una mujer que en verdad valga la pena.-dijo él.

Lo se mi amor.-ambos sonrieron cálidamente.

* * *

William miraba a Candice dormir plácidamente y darse en verdad cuenta de lo afortunado que era tenerla a su lado, no le había costado tanto como él creía.

Quien diría que no necesito los miles de años para darse cuenta de lo afortunado que había sido al encontrarse con ella…suspiro hondo y pensó en que deseaba que todo esto siguiera siendo tan bueno como hasta ahora.

Si ella era joven y tal vez el más experimentado…dios la verdad es que su pasado era suyo y pasado…cerró los ojos esperando que pronto llegaran a puerto.

Deseaba enseñarle la casa donde su familia empezó y bueno donde él deseaba establecerse.

* * *

Martha miraba con una gran sonrisa mientras los marineros empezaban a bajar las maletas y estaba ansiosa de poner sus pies en Escocia.

Te sientes bien abuela.-dijo Patricia.

Muy bien hija, la verdad es que me gusta mucho estar en este hermoso país y deseo más que nada caminar en tierra firme.

Está bien y a nosotros también nos gustara que tú te sientas mejor.-dijo Paty con una gran sonrisa.

Stear tenía entre sus brazos a su bebe Steven.-Estamos ansiosos de bajar.-comento con una gran sonrisa mirando a todos como locos corriendo.

* * *

Bienvenida a Escocia Candice Andrew.-dijo con solemnidad el rubio mirando a su esposa sonriente, el corazón de la rubia corrió acelerado.

Amaba esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y como las arrugas se formaban en la comisura de sus labios, sus ojos llenos de brillo cuando hablaba de su tierra y claro su presencia…su calor…el mismo.

Te amo.-dijo Candice mientras el rubio se quedaba sorprendido ante esa declaración, fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre él.

Ella a punto de bajar del barco, le decía tan dulcemente que le amaba…dios…trato de no herirla…pero su corazón se aceleró a fondo…él sabía que eso significaba mucho…muchísimo más de lo que tal vez mereciera.

* * *

Hola mis adoradas lectoras, al fin reportándome después de tanto que he pasado no crean que no subí el capítulo no porque no deseara.

Lo cierto es que enferme terrible pensé que moriría y pues tuve vacaciones casi obligatorias desde el viernes apenas he regresado ayer, por lo que se imaginan mi trabajo al menos todo atrasado y claro que todo urge.

Logre terminar el capítulo y ahora subirlo…Gracias por comentarme adoro que sigan la historia que está en su recta final, tengo más historias en mente de esta pareja y bueno les deseo un maravilloso día, les quiero mil.

Aquí les contesto sus reviews:

Alexas 90.-La consentida ahora mismo está sacando lo mejor de este guapote y esperemos que todo sea tan romántico como siempre he deseado…lento y dulce…gracias por las flores y espero yo lo mismo también.

Anmoncer1708.-Bendiciones para ti también linda y bueno esperemos que no sea nada herida en su cambio de residencia a Escocia y bueno en expectativa de todo…saludos preciosa.

Candyfan777.-Ni yo misma sé que pase, lo cierto es que al menos la rubia se ha declarado enamorada y no lo oculta, el como que se hace aún se la piensa pero esta hasta los huesitos calado por ella…Escocia tiene mucho por darle a ambos y bueno tal vez lo que todos pensamos como trágico no resulta ser…un abrazo linda.

Stormaw.-Ella es inocente pero siento que ya no está siendo tan dejada y bueno Albert ahí pendiente de su chiquitita, saludos.

Sayuri1707.-Eso esperemos que Albert este al pendiente de la rubia y claro el conoce a donde se va a parar… Saludos.

Chicuelita.-Tal vez intensas y bueno algo contradictorias, veremos cómo se involucran en la vida de esta pareja…saludos.

Natu.-Gracias linda y bueno creo que si en ocasiones debemos de entre leer los actos realizados para darnos cuenta que tienen palabras de amor no dichas y ellos felices deseando crear un futuro juntos…al menos desean permanencia y crear una familia hermosa…un abrazo.

Sol.-Siempre creí que Sara era la más mala de toda esta serie, ojala que Albert sea el hombre que desea respeto para su familia y este al pendiente de todo, además la rubia ya va informada de cómo se las gasta su familia política…saludos.

Glenda.-No inventes me haces sentir muy importante, gracias por tu comentario y bueno trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo…ándale Candice no va engañada para nada al contrario sabe que va con lobas y zorras…al menos Albert siento que estará al pendiente de su esposa porque aunque no diga que la ama lo hacer…un mega abrazo.

Jenny.-Gracias linda y bueno espero que este te guste también.

Josie.-Sin duda su relación estaba avanzando, la convivencia diría logra esto y más cuando le echas ganitas…disposición y compromiso de parte de ambos logran que su relación este mejorando, te mando saludos.


	15. La mansion de las rosas

**CAPITULO 15**

 **LA MANSION DE LAS ROSAS**

Albert miraba a los ojos a su esposa y no sabía que contestar.-Que bueno que los veo, están listos para irse.

Candice le sonrío con amabilidad a Stear quien solo asintió apenado, al parecer irrumpió en un momento no tan favorable para los rubios.

Interrumpí algo.-dijo el castaño.

Para nada, es tiempo de bajar del barco.-contesto Candice sonriente mientras William estaba avergonzado por su estúpida reacción.

¿Te sientes bien?.-el rubio asintió mirando a su esposa sonriente mientras conversaba con Paty.

* * *

Durante el trayecto la rubia trataba de mirar con atención el lugar, podría decir que había frio pero el sol despuntaba en el alba con su majestuosidad en contrataste con los prados verdes húmedos por la noche.

Es precioso Albert.-dijo con una enorme sonrisa la rubia mientras el simplemente aspiraba el aire frio.

Te ha gustado el camino entonces.-ella asentí con los ojos brillosos de deseo por mirar aún mas.-Que te parece si te recargas en mi un poco, no deseo que enfermes.

No enfermare, la verdad es que tengo salud de hierro.-confeso ella sonriente.

Pero el clima aquí es frio y con el viaje tan largo que hemos tenido, podrías resentirte.-Candice atendió la oferta y se acurruco a su lado cerrando los ojos.

Me siento cansada, deseo dormir todo el día.-

Así se hará querida, tendrás de hoy en adelante para descubrir todo Escocia y sé que te encantara la mansión de las rosas.-

La mansión de las rosas y ¿Por qué se llama así?.-pregunto ella mientras miraba su mano entrelazada con la del rubio.

Tú me dirás cuando estemos en ella.-contesto el rubio acariciando su mejilla.

Pues me siento aún más ansiosa de conocer la casa, por cierto como es la Tía Elroy.-el rubio suspiro profundamente.

Ella es una mujer conservadora, algo estricta pero con un gran corazón.-dijo sin afán de mas.-Sé que serás de su completo agrado y quiero dejarte en claro que esa será tu casa, deseo que la administres.

Albert, yo no tengo experiencia en ello.

Le diré a la Tía Elroy que…sabes mejor no yo me encargare de enseñarte como hacer las cosas, deseo que nosotros seamos quien nos encarguemos de nuestros asuntos.

La rubia rio.-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?.-dijo Albert mirándole con atención.

En ocasiones eres demasiado mandón.-el rubio se sintió incomodo por lo que ella decía, era su esposa y lo que menos esperaba eso.

¿A qué te refieres con eso?.-Candice se dio cuenta de que tal vez metió la pata, así que trato de no caer en discusiones.

No era mi intención molestarte, solo me refiero a que tal vez la tía desee enseñarme y pues.-

Lo se querida, pero no me gustaría que nadie más meta las narices donde no debe y te haga sentir incomoda.-la rubia podría aceptar que lo que decía su esposo era cierto.-Además yo debo de enterarme primero para ver que necesitamos y que no, por ello te enseñare…eres inteligente y sé que aprenderás.

Tratare William.-dijo Candice cerrando los ojos y aspirando su aroma, tenía sueño.

El rubio la apretó más a su cuerpo para sentir la calidez de su presencia…la adoraba y deseaba pedirle perdón por su insensatez.

* * *

Vamos todos acomodados.-dijo la tía mirando que las carrosas de acercaban.

* * *

Candice hemos llegado.-la rubia abrió los ojos mirando a los azul cielo que amaba.

Lo siento, me dormí.-contesto ella mientras sonreía levemente.

No te preocupes, estas hermosa.-ella se sonrojo mientras se sentaba bien y se colocaba el sombrero, el rubio le ayudo a atar el hermoso lazo de tul alrededor de su cara.

Listo.-comento ella mientras el asentía y se colocaba el sombrero de copa para bajar del carruaje, la Tía Elroy le miraba con impaciencia y claro con atención.

Vamos querida.-dijo William siendo como siempre propio mientras la rubia bajaba de su mano cálida y miraba el verde de la impresionante mansión que sería hogar.

Cuantos contrastes daba esa casa, el blanco de ella misma contra el verde de los árboles, el pasto y una fila de personas formadas para recibirlos.

Jamás en su vida pensó que ella pudiera ver a tantas personas formadas para su servicio, se sorprendió de ello y más cuando miro a una mujer de cabellos canos, mirada seria y una línea dibujada como boca.

Me gusta mucho Albert, ella es tu tía.-el asintió.

Que no te impresione su presencia, es una buena mujer.-dijo el mientras la rubia miraba a Dorothy también algo sorprendida detrás de ellos.

Caminaron con firmeza mientras ella se azoraba aun mas por esa que seria su casa, en su vida había estado en un lugar tan majestuoso como ese…si ella creía que la mansión de Chicago era espectacular esa simplemente le dejaba sin habla.

Pronto la separación de su esposo le trajo a la realidad.-Buenos días tía Elroy.

Dios santo William bienvenido…te ves tan buen mozo.-dijo ella sonriente mientras estrechaba entre sus brazos al hijo de su hermano, era como verle presente a pesar de tantos años de su partida.-Eres tan parecido a tu padre.

Gracias por la bienvenida Tía Elroy, dígame como marchan las cosas por estos lares.-contesto el amablemente.

Perfecto, espero que me des el visto bueno a la remodelación de la mansión.-el solo miro la fachada y sonrío complacido.

Es mucho más parecida a la de antaño, me ha gustado y más a mi esposa.-tomo de la mano a la rubia quien camino hacia su encuentro.-Tía quiero presentarle a mi esposa Candice Andrew.

La rubia hizo una reverencia como tantas veces lo había practicado con su madre, Elroy sonrío complacida por ese gesto tan propio de la esposa de su adorado sobrino William.

En verdad se quedó sorprendida primero por la juventud de la muchachilla, era rubia con unos grandes ojos verdes, lucia elegante, fina y claro hermosa…era bastante bonita como para darle hijos con buena genética a su sobrino.

Me dejas sorprendida por tu elección William, tu esposa es muy bonita y fina.-dijo con agrado la mujer mientras él sonreía complacido y Candice podría respirar hondo.

La cálida mirada de su esposo le abrazo el corazón, le miro con amor.-Quiero presentarle a las personas que estarán a tu servicio, algunas personas son nuevas.

Bueno nosotros traemos a Dorothy ella es la doncella de mi mujer.-la tía miro a la chica castaña quien le hizo una reverencia, aunque se preguntó para que ocupaba a alguien más en el servicio pues ella tenía destinada a alguien más.

Claro que William se dio cuenta de ello, la conocía tan bien que sabía que estaba un tanto disgustada por ello.-Doroty es de mi entera confianza y la única que deseo atienda a mi esposa, por si tenía a otra persona me gustaría que le diera otro puesto.

La castaña respiro aliviada, pues sentía que terminarían regresándola por donde vino y bueno no vería a su hermana en esas vacaciones.

Aquí se hará todo como tú lo tengas dispuesto William.-dijo la tía mientras Candice caminaba del brazo de su esposo con seriedad mientras le eran presentados los demás trabajadores.

Entraron a la mansión y era lo más hermoso que ella hubiese visto jamás, pudo girar su vista para reconocer grandes extensiones de tierras cubiertas de pastos verdes y árboles.

El frio seguía siendo frio, pero se respiraba paz y tranquilidad, era un lugar perfecto para ver crecer a sus hijos.-¿Dime que te ha gustado Candice?.-la Tía miro a la pequeña esposa con atención.

Albert la miraba con una breve sonrisa y le tomaba de la mano con cariño, esperaba que todo lo que él estaba ofreciéndole fuera de su gusto.

Estoy gratamente sorprendida William.-contesto mirándole atentamente a los ojos.-Todo es hermoso, mucho más de como Pauna me dijo.

Albert respiro aliviado.-Tía Elroy la renovación nos tiene contentos, a mi esposa le ha gustado y a mí también.

Es un placer William, he de imaginar que desean desayunar.-el asintió mientras Candice miraba los grandes ventanales, pero la verdad es que un leve mareo hizo que se sostuviera del marco del mismo.

Albert camino hacia ella de inmediato.-¿Qué te pasa Candice?.-

Me he mareado un poco, creo que me siento agotada.-dijo la rubia mientras era alzada en los fuertes brazos de su esposo quien subía con ella hasta la que sería su habitación.

La Tía Elroy estaba como una espectadora más, mientras Dorothy corría detrás de ellos.

Albert no es necesario, puedo caminar.-él estaba con el corazón acelerado, lo que menos deseaba es que ella se enfermara.

Casi no pesas y además es el pretexto para que entres a tu casa en mis brazos.-le dijo con cariño mientras Dorothy les abría la puerta y pronto la recostó en la cama.

Señor necesita que le traiga algo.-

Si por favor quiero que suban el desayuno a la habitación y bueno bajare para despedir a la Tía Elroy.-la castaña asintió.

Dorothy después de eso puedes retirarte a descansar, creo que estamos todos cansados.-comento la rubia mientras Albert asentía.

* * *

La castaña salió de la habitación para hacer lo que le indicaron, se topó en las escaleras la Tía del patrón…esa cara tan severa le ponía los nervios de punta.

Se siente mejor la Sra. Andrew.-

Al parecer es algo de cansancio Sra. Elroy.-dijo con delicadeza la castaña.

¿Ha solicitado algo mi sobrino William.?.-

El desayuno en su habitación, si usted me indicara a quien debo de pedirlo para que lo pueda subir.

Está bien, ve con Clementina ella te ayudara y te indicara también tu habitación.-la castaña bajo las escaleras a prisa.

* * *

Te sientes mejor.-

Solo me siento algo mareada después de estar al fin en tierra y bueno con algo de hambre.-el rubio le acaricio la mejilla y si era bella.

Iré a despedirme de mi tía…desayunamos juntos y descansamos.-ella asintió mientras aceptaba el beso en sus labios tiernos.

* * *

Albert camino y cerró la puerta mientras Candice suspiraba hondo como una mujer románticamente enamorada.

El rubio encontró a la mujer en el pasillo esperando para saber más.-Tía Elroy no era necesario que subiera, podría caerse.

Por dios William no estoy tan vieja, ¿Cómo está tu esposa?.-caminaron lentamente hacia el primer piso.

Ella está bien, solo que tantos días en el barco y siendo su primera vez al parecer no le cayó del todo bien.

Tu esposa es bella.-dijo la Tía Elroy.

Lo es.-contesto el rubio sonriente y es que en verdad podría decirse que adoraba a su mujercita.

Eso puedo ocasionarte algunos disgustos.-menciono ella sin pensarlo.

No lo considero así, si bien mi esposa tienen 16 años ella es una mujer segura de sus sentimientos por mí y es incapaz de faltarme, además ella me diría cualquier incomodidad que tuviera ante alguna presencia masculina.

Era cierto, si algo tenía la rubia además de belleza e inocencia…era honestidad, ella sin duda era sincera y clara en sus sentimientos por el rubio.

Me sorprende saberte tan seguro de ella y me gusta mucho esa parte William.-dijo la Tía Elroy asertivamente.-Por cierto como esta Pauna y al fin me dirás con quien se ha casado.

Ella está en perfectas condiciones y puedo decirte que antes de llegar a Escocia, mi hermana estaba feliz.-respondió el rubio.-Se casó con George Thompson.

La mujer miro con sorpresa a su sobrino quedándose de una sola pieza ante la declaración del rubio.-Pero William como lo haz permitido, ese hombre no está a la altura de tu hermana.

Sintió pronto el apretón de su sobrino en su codo, eso indicaba que estaba inmiscuyéndose donde no le importaba.-Mire Tía Elroy, mi hermana es una mujer capaz de escoger al hombre con quien desea pasar su vida y merece ser feliz, George es un caballero y sobre todo tiene mi entera confianza.

En eso tenía toda la razón, el pelinegro siempre estuvo al pendiente de todo lo relacionado con William e incluso hacia sido su mentor por años, eso sí jamás se imaginó que ella se enamorara de un hombre tan simple.

Además de eso Anthony tomo para bien esa relación y con ello me doy más que bien servido.-la Tía Elroy supo que no podría decir nada más.

Quisiera saber si requieres que reorganicemos el menú o algo que a tu esposa le guste.-el rubio suspiro hondamente.

Tía Elroy no quisiera ser grosero con su oferta, pero considero que el manejo de la casa lo llevara mi esposa.-la mujer se sintió un poco desplazada.

Pero a mí no me cuesta nada hacerlo por ella, digo es demasiado joven e inexperta.-el rubio trato de ser paciente y no echarla de su casa, la verdad es que odiaba a otras personas por muy familiares que fueran inmiscuidos en sus asuntos.

Sé que lo es, pero yo me encargare de decirle como hacer las cosas…mañana me pasare por su casa para que veamos las cuentas y todo eso.

Bueno pues se hará lo que tú digas sobrino.-contesto un dejo de amargura mientras llegaba a la puerta.-Me dirás si te quedaras con todos los empleados.

Considero que son muchos honestamente, pero veremos cómo funcionan las cosas esta semana y gracias por estar al pendiente de todo.

Lo hago con cariño hijo y en memoria de tu padre.-el rubio asintió.-Pues que descansen.

* * *

Dorothy dime si no te pareció un poco enojona la tía Elroy.-dijo quedamente la rubia.

La verdad es que da miedo, dice Clementina que es buena patrona pero con respecto al Sr. William es muy exigente.-comento la castaña mientras escuchaban que la puerta se abría entrando el rubio.

Con su permiso.-dijo Dorothy mientras salía de la habitación para irse a descansar.

Te sientes mejor Candice.-la rubia sonrió con un vaso de jugo en su mano.-Si, creo que esta bebida me dio un poco de azúcar que me estaba haciendo falta y bueno…me refresque un poco.

Ella estaba ya en un ligero camisón de seda con una bata…-Lo he notado.-Albert se acercó a ella mientras la miraba demasiado apetecible rozo con su pulgar su labio inferior, en verdad era toda una tentación.

¿Sucedió algo con tu Tía Elroy?.-el tomo asiento para mirarla detenidamente, ansiaba poseerla una vez más.

¿Qué te pareció?.-miro que la rubia solo miraba el plato de fruta sin querer decir mucho.-con honestidad.

Ella es una mujer que impone cierto miedo.-contesto la rubia mirándole.-Pero he de suponer que tiene que ver con la edad y bueno parecer una mujer importante.

Pero tú lo eres más.-respondió el haciendo que el corazón se le acelerara.

Albert no digas eso.-contesto la rubia mientras él sonreía y le besaba la mano.

Mi Tía Elroy ha tenido una vida algo complicada, su esposo murió de un infarto siendo demasiado joven y dejándola sola sin hijos.

Que terrible debió de ser eso.-el rubio asintió.-Pero ella pudo haberse casado nuevamente.

Eran unas épocas aún más difíciles que ahora y mi abuelo decidió que sería prudente de su parte mantenerse de luto por toda su vida, ser fiel al recuerdo de su esposo.

Dios.-gimió ella, pero pensando en esa situación si a su esposo le pasara algo pues ella tal vez haría lo mismo.

El rubio le acaricio la mejilla y le sonrió cálidamente, la verdad es que si el pasara por circunstancias similares moriría feliz de haber conocido el cielo en la tierra.-A mí me gustaría que te casaras.

Por dios William como dices esas cosas, dios nos libre de todo mal y que te proteja siempre.-contesto Candice con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Vamos cálmate solo era una.-pronto se quedó callado al mirar como un par de lágrimas traicioneras salían de sus bellos.

Lo siento, es que de solo pensarlo me duele el estómago.- el rubio la atrajo a sus piernas.

No pasara nada…dime te gustaría dar un baile de bienvenida.-la rubia le miro con duda.

Se hacen esas cosas.-contesto un tanto preocupada, pues ella no sabía nada de eso.

Así es, se hace un baile de presentación para las amistades y claro para presumir a mi bella esposa.-ella le sonrió tiernamente.

Pero Albert, yo no sé cómo podría organizar algo como esto..-confeso ella apurada.

No te preocupes por ello, mañana me reuniré con la tía para que ella se encargue solo de ese evento y de aquí en adelante si decidimos festejar algo nosotros lo organizaremos.

Gracias Albert.-el rubio la miro dudativa.-por tu paciencia.

Es agradable para mi enseñarte todo lo que necesitas.-ella se sonrojo ante las palabras implícitas de su guapo esposo.

* * *

Así que ella es americana, la verdad es que tu patrona es muy bonita.-dijo con una gran sonrisa clementina.

Es muy buena conmigo y la adoración del Sr. William.-contesto honesta Dorothy mientras las demás le miraban con atención.

¿Cómo se conocieron?.-

No lo sé aun.-respondo la castaña con un dejo de verdad.

La Sra. Elroy dijo que su sobrino tuvo un matrimonio de conveniencia.-comento Joss un empleado.

Esas cosas no deben de decirse.-contesto Clementina mirando con reproche al chico que solo se avergonzó.

Puede que sea verdad, pero el patrón es feliz con ella.-dijo tajante la castaña.

Vamos pues a hacer sus quehaceres porque es tarde.-sin más cada uno partió a sus deberes mientras Dorothy caminaba hacia su habitación.

Espero que descanses linda y bueno pues bienvenida a Escocia.-

Gracias Clementina.-sin más la mujer cerró la puerta y Dorothy sonrió aliviada, dormiría al fin y sobre todo estaba contenta de saber que nuevamente vería a su hermana.

* * *

Albert estoy lista.-dijo la rubia sonriente con un vestido muy sencillo sin crinolinas de tul estorbosas y esas cosas, el color menta le favorecia.

Te ves hermosa como siempre.-dijo el rubio sonriente mientras le amarraba el sombrero.-Te tengo una sorpresa.

Bajaron las escaleras ante la mirada de algunos empleados curiosos y es que ellos formaban una pareja en verdad bonita.

Vamos pues.-el rubio tomo una canasta del brazo de clementina quien solo asentia.

¿A dónde me llevaras?.-

Ya verás.-caminaron hacia una puerta que pronto les llevo por un sendero de piedras y después de varios minutos la visión de la rubia cambio por completo.

Albert.-dijo ella con un dejo de aliento sorprendida de lo que miraba ante ella.-es hermoso.

Lo es…pero tengo un regalo para ti.-ella camino guiada por la mano de su esposo, había grande rosales llenos de la bella flor y una en especial resaltaba por su belleza tan simple.

Estas rosas…-ella le miro expectante.-fueron creadas para ti.

¿Pero cómo?.-pregunto maravillada ante el dulce aroma de la rosa más blanca que jamás hubiese mirado.

Le pedí a nuestro jardinero que creara una flor especial y el simplemente me dio la sorpresa de estas rosas, tan blancas como tu piel y puras como tu alma.

Albert…es hermoso todo esto que haz echo para mi.-contesto sonriente y claro que conmovida por ese regalo tan especial.

Llevará tu nombre hasta la eternidad…dulce Candy.-ella miro la rosa y sonrió enormemente mientras el rubio estaba contento de verla tan alegre.

Gracias Albert…-se acercó a él para besarle los labios y claro que el rubio acepto, tal vez lo suyo no eran las palabras pero le demostraría con hechos lo que sentía por ella.

* * *

Hola mis queridas lectoras adoradas, bueno pues muchas gracias por estar conmigo en esta historia que pronto llega a su fin.

Los rubios han llegado al fin a Escocia y bueno pues parece que las cosas tienen que hacerse como le gustan a William quien llego poniendo sus órdenes para proteger su privacidad y sobre todo complacer a su esposa…la ama aunque no lo diga.

Veremos que tal les va con el baile de bienvenida y que personas estarán en el mismo, pero ellos por lo pronto llevándose mucho mejor.

Les deseo un fin de semana muy hermoso y les quiero mil, gracias por su apoyo, les contesto sus reviews:

Anahí 78.-Con los hechos en ocasiones demostramos más que con palabras e incluso más certeros, hay que leer entre líneas eso debe de aprender a saberlo la rubia y bueno como que lo sabe porque no ha reclamado nada…Veremos qué tal se comportan los Leegan en esto capítulos y bueno saludos linda.

CandyFan777.-Yo también deseo que lo grite a los cuatro vientos que la ama y bueno ahora mismo ellos viviendo en su mundo, su luna de miel y amoldándose el uno al otro…ya sabes besitos, apapachos y caricias dignas de un amor sincero…gracias por tus deseos y bueno un abrazo linda.

Alexas90.-Estoy mucho mejor y gracias, yo ansió ese momento y que ella se enamore mucho más de su esposo hasta la eternidad…ella siendo simplemente la mujer que necesitaba el rubio para ser feliz y bueno ojala que su amor no tiemble que se fortalezca…abrazos.

Stormaw.-Si creo que se sorprendió de escuchar por primera vez que su esposa le amaba y claro ahí como estatua encantado el hombre, pero ella lo tomo para bien…los Leegan siempre jorobándola en todas partes veremos si en esta historia también…saludos linda.

Leihej.-Muchas gracias por tus palabras y la verdad es que sin duda es complicado aprender a manejar el estrés…necesito lidiar con muchas cosas en mi vida y empezando por tener paciencia, resulta que en ocasiones suelo ser bastante desesperada y pues cada cosa lleva su tiempo para que salga bien…Si es frustrante tener jefes que no apoyen a los trabajadores y literal estén con el látigo en la mano, una libreta de tus errores cometidos y sobre todo listos para reclamar cualquier cosa que no les convenza…que bueno que tú te incapacitaste eso es bueno para que cuando regreses te valoren la ausencia y mis mejores deseos para ti también…un abrazo.

AnMoncer1708.-Si esa abuela es una puntada de mujer y pues un poco relajada, mientras que su nieta parece ser más estricta que ella e incluso trata de regañarla como si fuera una niña…Sara Leegan siento que fue el problema de esa familia y si ella hubiese sido buena persona, sus hijos lo serían también aunque quien sabe eh!, pues el rubio se quedó encantado como estatua de marfil con esas palabras sinceras de su esposa y feliz al mismo tiempo…Gracias por tus buenos deseos y feliz fin de semana linda.

Lucero Santoskoy.-Si atrás quedo Chicago y Anthony que volverá a su cauce y a su vida…Pauna con su esposo…Candice llegando del brazo del bombón rubio y por supuesto que aprovechando su estadía en un barco en altamar y pues claro que la abuela Martha no se equivoca para nada en lo que dijo, apasionados son y se dejan querer que es lo mejor…esa cama…jajaja…me encuentro mejor y gracias, te mando un abrazo…feliz fin.


	16. Ella mi mujer

**CAPITULO 15**

 **Candice Andrew**

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta llegar al lago.-Albert…esto es simplemente hermoso.

Te ha gustado.

Me ha encantado.-contesto sonriente con la increíble vista del lugar.-Creo que este será mi lugar favorito.

Lo sé y para mí también lo es, después el jardín de las rosas.-comento el sonriente y con entusiasmo.

Es perfecto, como salido de un libro o una historia fantástica.-dijo con ensoñación, en ocasiones Albert se daba cuenta de que su esposa no era más que una simple chiquilla romántica.

Y quien le culpaba, si eso era justo lo que era…aun así adoraba el hecho de tener a su lado a una buena mujer que él estaba llevando de su mano a convertirse en la esposa que tanto necesitaba.

Dime si tu haz nadado en el lago.-el rubio asintió.

Cuando era pequeño mi hermana Pauna y yo nadábamos en verano en él y cuando era invierno patinábamos si es que estaba bien congelado.

¿Y es de los Andrew?. –el rubio asintió.

Vaya que has sido un niño afortunado, yo solo tenía a mis muñecas y era todo para poder divertirme.

Somos distintos Candice, pero sé que tú fuiste demasiado feliz y por eso es que ahora podrás disfrutar de todo esto que también es tuyo.

¿Mío?.- contesto ella mirándole a los ojos con atención.

Claro, eres mi esposa y eres la Señora Andrew.-ella nunca había pensado las cosas de esa forma, pues siendo honestos no era para nada ambiciosa…solo deseaba ser feliz con Albert.

El rubio rio alegremente ante la cara de sorpresa de Candice y es que el adoraba su inocencia, era como si de pronto estuviera dándose cuenta de quién era el.

Nunca pensé en ello de la manera en que lo dices Albert.-comento la rubia contrariada.

Todo lo mío es tuyo, por derecho de ser mi esposa y todo esto es para ti.-ella le sonrió con más dudas.-Es mi regalo para ti.

No juegues conmigo, esta es la propiedad de los Andrew.-el negó con la cabeza.

Los Andrew somos Pauna, Anthony, tu y yo…-ella le miro con atención.-nosotros somos los herederos de todo y esto es mío por ende…tuyo por ser mi esposa y si dios nos da hijos de ellos.

Candice se ruborizo de lo que su esposo decía, hijos y la verdad es que podría hacerse ilusiones con ello.

Traje la canasta para que comamos aquí bajo el árbol.-menciono el rubio mientras extendía una manta para poder sentarse y ella lo hizo de inmediato.

No era necesario hablar, el viento silbaba entre los árboles y el agua, el lago se mecía en suaves onda acariciada por el silencio ajena a la gente de la ciudad.

Candice se dio cuenta que ese lugar sería un tesoro que se llevaría en el alma.-Estas demasiado pensativa.

No es eso, solo me gusta disfrutar esta paz.-comento la rubia.

Dime como te gustaría que fuera la fiesta.-dijo el rubio soltándole el sombrero mientras los rizos explotaban en alboroto, adoraba enredar sus dedos en ellos y aspirar su dulce aroma.

Con una orquesta…la gente disfrutando y tu bailando conmigo toda la noche.-el sonrió ante la sencillez del pedido.

Te ha gustado lo que sucedió en el barco.-ella asintió, pues adoro bailar con su esposo entre sus brazos esa cercanía le encanto.

Sin duda habrá una orquesta y tu lucirás hermosa con un vestido que dejara a muchas mujeres envidiosas.-la rubia le acaricio la mejilla se acercó a él y lo beso tiernamente.

Albert cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el dulce momento, adoraba cuando ella hacia estas cosas…poco a poco el beso fue aumentando de ritmo.

El rubio se recostó sobre la manta atrayéndola sobre él y así lo hizo siguió besándolo mientras sentía los brazos fuertes alrededor de su cintura.

Las respiraciones entrecortadas eran lo único que acompañaban al ruido del aire…era como si solo ellos estuvieran ahí, como si nadie más existiera en ese lugar.

Pronto sus corazones corrían acelerados y hacía falta separarse un poco.

Candice le miro a los ojos y amo esa sensación de paz que le transmitía su azul como el mismo cielo o el mismo océano.-Te quiero Albert.

Y nuevamente él se quedó sin saber que responder, sintió que las manos le sudaban…la verdad es que él no sabía que expresar.

Para su esposa era sencillo para eso fue educada, pero él siempre fue limitado en todo eso de los sentimientos.-Yo.

Shh!...-Ella lo entendía, Pauna le había explicado como había sido criado y claro que no le culpaba de lo que pasaba, no deseaba atormentarlo por eso.-Vamos dime que haz traído en esa canasta.

Uvas.-dijo el desviando la mirada mientras la rubia se quitaba de esa cómoda posición acomodándose el vestido pues ahora mismo mostraba más piel.

Albert se dio cuenta de ello y la atrajo sobre el.-Me vuelves loco Candice.

Esa frase era anuncio de que algo pasaría, sintió como sus pechos con puntas rosadas quedaban expuestos con el cálido aire mientras la boca del rubio se apoderaba de uno de ellos.

Candice gimió avergonzada mientras el rubio solo sonreía, adoraba verla así con su posición se recargo sobre el árbol cubriendo su desnudez con su ancha espalda.

Era lo bueno de tener a una esposa pequeña, el podría envolverla con su tamaño y con su presencia.

La miro con los ojos apretados y las mejillas arreboladas de rojo, adoraba mirarla tan entregada, la tenía entre sus brazos y lo sabía.

Era perfecta, la mujer perfecta que le hacía sentir vivo y en verdad poderoso para ir a una guerra…con su sola presencia bastaba para tener muchos motivos de salir adelante.

Candice suspiro mientras sentía las manos de Albert bajando por sus piernas y después subiendo por sus muslos tersos.

Abrió los ojos para acusarle con la mirada y pronto sintió como él…apretó la boca y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar ante la pasión que se desbordo sin control.

William miro con cuidado mientras el vuelo del vestido ocultaba lo que estaba pasando…sus manos tomaron sus redondas caderas y lentamente se movió con cuidado de no lastimarle.

Ella gimió en señal de aprobación mientras se apoderaba de un rosado pezón, Candice le miro con ardor mientras sus movimientos comenzaron a volverse más demandantes y cadenciosos.

Dios era tan grato y tan placentero tenerle dentro…tanta pasión en ambos llegando al límite del cielo, ella dulce como una fruta madura y el ansioso de poseerla.

La rubia gimió mas fuerte logrando que Albert sintiera en sus venas lava ardiente, deseaba oírla y no callarla, ansiaba escucharla gritar su nombre para grabarlo en su memoria.

Se meció aún más fuerte y ella gimió mas ante la antesala de lo que era tocar el cielo, su mano tomo un pecho y su boca otro mientras la penetraba más duro a lo que ella respondía con jadeos cadenciosos.

Era perfecta con su cabello dorado ahí al aire, su perfume dulzón ambientando el lugar y su presencia arrebatándole la voluntad.

Sintió como su estreches pronto se apoderaba completamente de su miembro de manera tan deliciosa que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y expulsar aire caliente.

Ese aire caliente que rozo el cuello expuesto de Candice…la blancura de su piel contrastaba con el rojo de sus besos y la muestra de sus marcas en la piel.

Al…al..alberttttt.-dijo su nombre en un largo sonido parafraseado de sus labios color cereza y se dejó envolver por la calidez de su maravillosa esposa que se apoderaba de su fragilidad mental.

Sintió como era liberado de su prisión y su ardiente interior expulsaba su yo interno…sonrió con agrado mientras la semilla de su ser era invertida en su pequeña esposa.

* * *

Así que es muy bonita.-dijo con enfado Sara Leegan mientras la tía abuela asentía.

Es una hermosura esa chica…es elegante, fina y no dudo que de una familia bien ponderada de Norteamérica.-comento la mujer de cabellos canos complacida.

Pues por lo menos pudo escoger una digna representante de los Andrew, digo nosotros somos una familia de real abolengo y de poder.

La tía Elroy solo se limitó a mirarla severamente, pues en verdad estaba en desacuerdo con lo que ella decía…-No quisiera que hicieras comentarios desafortunados con mi sobrino William.

Claro que no tía Elroy como lo cree usted.-contesto con una sonrisa de esas falsas que le salían tan bien.

A todo esto, se llevara a cabo el baile de bienvenida.-

Aun no lo sé, lo cierto es que estuve poco tiempo con William ellos estaban agotados del viaje.-dijo Elroy omitiendo decir el leve desvanecimiento de Candice.

Pues sería lo correcto, que nos presente con la familia.-comento la castaña con altanería.

La verdad es que si lo hace solo será para cumplir con los protocolos, pero sé que William es un hombre celoso de su intimidad y ahora con su esposa lo es aún más.

Pero no tiene nada de malo ser social, es obligación de su esposa presentarse y convivir con las demás damas de sociedad de Escocia.

Tal vez tengas razón en algunas razones, pero para romper los moldes esta William.-dijo la tía Elroy, pues conocía el lado bueno de su sobrino y el lado temible también.

Pues tendré que ir a la boutique de Madame Cherry para poder encargar un vestido hermoso para la fiesta de presentación del matrimonio.

La Tía Elroy suspiro hondo, la verdad es que se preguntaba cómo es que su sobrina tuviera un matrimonio tan estable después de más de 20 años y aun el Sr. Leegan le tratara como una chiquilla caprichosa.

* * *

Te ves hermosa.-La rubia se sonrojo intensamente después de lo que pasara entre ellos.-No tienes que sentir vergüenza, hicimos el amor.

Albert…alguien podría habernos visto.-comento ella con verdad y temor.

La gente que está a nuestro servicio sabe respetar la privacidad de los dueños…nosotros simplemente nos dejamos llevar y si algo pasara, no tendría piedad.-Candice le miro con sorpresa.

Ella sabía que lo que Albert decía era verdad, pues a pesar de ser un hombre que deseaba llevar una vida tranquila…si la ocasión ameritaba resolverlo por la mala lo hacía.

Tomo la rebanada de pan y queso llevándolo a sus labios, el sabor un poco fuerte le hizo mirarlo con sorpresa.

Los quesos aquí son distintos a Norteamérica, me gustaría que comieras poco para que no te enfermes.-ella asintió.

Comieron tranquilamente y tomaron su cesta para regresar a casa cuando el frio aire de Escocia estaba cayendo, acompañado de un precioso atardecer.

La rubia tomo un baño reconfortante y termino rendida en un sueño reparador abrazada de su maravilloso esposo, el rubio cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por la calidez de su esposa.

* * *

Candice se acomodaba el cabello y sonrió al ver la imagen de su esposo tan atractivo.-Estas muy hermosa.

Y creo que tu demasiado apuesto Albert.-la rubia se levantó mientras William le besaba la frente.

Espero no tardarme demasiado, checare con mi tía los detalles de la fiesta de presentación.-la rubia suspiro hondamente, lo cierto es que eso le ponía nerviosa.-¿Qué sucede?.

Me da temor que no les guste o simplemente no encaje.-contesto con verdad.

Pero a mí no me interesa que les gustes.-contesto con un poco de celos.

No digas esas cosas, se supone que se espera mucho de mi.-contesto con preocupación la rubia y claro que la entendía, pero no era importante para él.

Mira quiero ser honesto contigo, sé que eres mi esposa y conlleva muchas responsabilidades sociales pero siendo demasiado sincero contigo…no me interesa que te preocupes por eso.

Lo dices en serio.-dijo ella sorprendida.

Tu eres perfecta para mí y lo demás no me importa, incluso me siento más complacido al saber que solo estas disponible para mi…-el rubio la miraba a los ojos tratando de darle sosiego a su nerviosismo.-Lo que digan los parientes no me interesa y no quiero verte preocupada por esas frivolidades, además se perfectamente que te adoraran.-menciono el complacido.

Bueno pues eso espero, entonces te espero en la tarde.-el asintió.-Pero tomaremos el desayuno juntos, no porque ahora este en Escocia cambiaremos nuestras rutinas.

Candice sonrío, adoraba que su esposo siguiera teniendo ese tiempo y que desayunara con ella.

* * *

La tía miraba la taza humeante de café y se preguntaba porque su sobrino no llegaba para acompañarle a desayunar, tal vez su esposa le había entretenido.

Buenos días Tía Elroy.-le saludo mientras ella se sentí aun poco molesta por su retraso.

William pensé que no vendrías.-el rubio conocía a esa mujer perfectamente y sabía que en ocasiones tenía que limitar su comportamiento.

No es tarde Tía, solo que tengo pendientes en mi nueva casa y no deseo descuidar a mi esposa.-ella asintió.

Bueno estos son los libros contables y aquí viene todo lo que tuvimos como gasto…creo que salimos bien con el presupuesto de renovación.-el rubio asintió mientras comenzaba a leer con atención.

William tendrás la fiesta de presentación.-el rubio miraba con atención a su sobrino.

Si por eso he venido y quiero decirte que hare recorte con la gente que haz contratado para la mansión.-dijo el mirando a su tía Elroy.

Está bien, como deseas que se haga la fiesta.-

Como siempre tía Elroy, me gustaría mucho que llevaras a cierta orquesta que vino desde Norteamérica en el barco.-la mujer de cabellos canos le miro con atención.

Tu sabes que nosotros ya tenemos la música resuelta con la orquesta que desde hace más de 25 años hemos contratado.-el rubio sonrío de lado, ella como siempre impositiva.

Bueno pues este día tan especial deseo que haya un cambio, pero yo lo resolveré tía usted encárguese de la cena y solo le pediré que no tenga tantas especies.

La mujer le miro con cara de sorpresa, pues siempre las fiestas eran aplaudidas cuando ella las organizaba.-¿A qué te refieres con eso William?.-

El rubio no despegaba sus ojos del libro.-Sé que usted siempre ordena la carne condimentada y los quesos fuertes, pero nosotros no estamos del todo acostumbrados a ello.

Te refieres a tu esposa cierto.-contesto con altivez la mujer haciendo reseña de que ella más bien no podría comer sus alimentos.-Tu haz sido criado a la usanza escocesa.

El rubio la miro pasible pero impositivo.-No es solo por ella, tengo muchos años viviendo en Norteamerica y los alimentos son mas refinados, por lo que no deseo enfermar del estomago…tal vez alguna carne que no sea tan pesada…puede pedir ave.

Pero William, en las cenas de gala se come carne de cordero y res.-comento ella sintiéndose de pronto ofendida.

Pues cambie el menú o al menos que a nosotros nos sirvan otro platillo menos agresivo.-comento él.

Pero sería una descortesía que el anfitrión no coma los alimentos que está sirviendo.

Usted es la anfitriona, pero nosotros somos los festejados y la verdad es que no desearía hacer esta fiesta…sé que hay que cumplir con ciertos requisitos sociales, pero ahora mismo no tengo porque.

La tía Elroy le miro como si estuviera loco, la vida social de un hombre tan importante como William Albert Andrew le abriría las puertas en Escocia…bueno aún más.

Lo que dices me escandaliza William, tu sabes que necesitas la empatía de ciertos hombres de la sociedad Escocesa y además tu esposa debe de crear lazos con las mujeres.-el rubio la miro con atención.

La tía Elroy se preguntaba porque estaba haciendo todo esto, sería que su esposa se reusaba a tratar con ella.-Es fundamental para que tus negocios sean más prósperos y bueno es natural o es que nosotros no somos del agrado de tu esposa.

Albert se quedó impasible mirándola, la verdad es que se preguntaba porque su Tía no quiso volverse a casar seguro estaba que esa energía que gastaba en desear que las cosas se hicieran a su modo tal vez hubieren sido útiles para atender a un esposo e hijos.

Siempre me he preguntado cómo es que usted siendo una mujer tan completa, no rehízo su vida.-la mujer se sintió ofendida.-No lo tome a mal tía, pero tal vez tener hijos un esposo.

Eran otros tiempos William, mucho más disciplinados que hoy en día…las mujeres no opinábamos nada y solo obedecíamos lo que nuestros padres decían.-ella estiro el cuello como una garza toda altiva, lo cierto es que el rubio estaba por soltarse a reír.-Ahora muchas mujeres desean mandar a sus esposos.

Listo la pedrada estaba arrojada y el solo que quedo serio, lo cierto es que si alguien era una mujer obediente, abnegada y sumisa era su Candice.

Que diantres le dolía el alma de saber que alguien pudiera dañarla, hasta el momento el único que lo había hecho y por eso se sentía pésimo era el…el que debía de protegerla.

Mire lo único que deseo es no tener a mujeres que se entrometan en mi vida privada, usted mejor que nadie nos conoce a Pauna y a mi…-ella asintió.-Estoy perfectamente relacionado con la sociedad de Escocia y tal vez los que deban acercarse a mi sea ellos y no yo exactamente.

Comprendo William.-dijo la mujer tratando de no alterarse.

Referente al asunto de mi esposa.-el rubio suspiro hondamente.-Yo me case con Candice por un matrimonio de conveniencia, la conocí el mismo día que la despose y ella es parte importante de mi vida.

La Tía Elroy de pronto comprendió algunas cosas y le miro con atención.

Ella hija de una familia humilde, pero con altos valores morales…le he de confesar que es una esposa devota, sumisa y excelente compañera de vida.-Básicamente eran las cualidades que se requerían de una mujer.-Tiene 16 años y soy capaz de hacer todo lo que sea por defender su honor e integridad.

William no deseaba que su tía Elroy se entrometiera más en su vida y menos con su esposa.

Las decisiones de mi matrimonio las tomo yo…lo único que me interesa en este momento es estar bien con Candice, negocios tengo y muchos más redituables en Norteamérica.

Está bien William, se harán las cosas como tú lo ordenas y bueno espero que las cuentas queden bien.-

Así es, parece que todo está en orden aun así le daré una checada en mi casa y bueno podrá visitarnos cuando desee con previo aviso, mi esposa aun es inexperta pero considero que puede hacerle disfrutar de una tarde agradable y por supuesto es lo que menos espero de usted.

Lo entiendo, entonces vemos la lista de invitados.-el asintió mientras le servían café.

* * *

Me ha encantado la casa Dorothy, dime que ha parecido.-la castaña asintió.

Es como un palacio Sra. Candice.-ambas sonrieron y es que pesar de que literalmente la castaña era mayor que la rubia siempre había esa línea de respeto.

Lo sé, me siento ansiosa porque tendremos una cena de bienvenida y no sé si yo esté a la altura de esas personas.

Pero como dice eso, si usted es la adoración del patrón y honestamente no creo que necesite fingir nada frente a esa gente.

No lo sé Dorothy la verdad es que tengo temor en dejar en vergüenza a William.-la castaña negó.

Usted piensa así porque tiene miedo, pero le aseguro que la adoraran.-comento Dory sonriente mientras la rubia deseaba creerle.

Señora Andrew visita en el salón.-anuncio Clementina, ante el asombro de la rubia.

¿Quién es?.-pregunto Candice contrariada, pues ella no esperaba a nadie, Paty seguramente estaría ocupada en su casa.

La Sra. Sara Leegan.-comento Clementina.-Desea que lleve Te.

Si por favor, la recibiré en el salón.-la mujer asintió mientras la rubia suspiraba hondamente.

* * *

Al parecer no estaba lista para recibir visitas.-dijo en voz baja la castaña.

Madre te ganaras una reprimenda de la tía Elroy, no puedes presentarte sin ser invitada.-gimió Eliza con miedo.

Nosotros somos sumamente importantes, ella debe de darnos pleitesía.-comento altiva.

Creo que ha sido un error acompañarte y tal vez seamos inoportunas.-comento Eliza deseando irse a cuidar de su hijo.

Candice miro a las mujeres cuchicheando y recordó lo que Pauna le había dicho particularmente de Sara Legan, así que no sorprendió a ver que la descripción era al parecer muy acertada.

Parecía una mujer de piedra, toda estirada y propia…más bien pretenciosa.-Buenas tardes señoras.-saludo con cortesía.

Buenas tardes.-contestaron ambas con un hilo de voz, la verdad es que la belleza natural de Candice les dejo perplejas y más con el vestido tan sencillo que portaba con tan buen resultado.

Soy Candice Andrew, sean bienvenidas a mi casa.-dijo con aplomo la rubia, aunque por dentro estaba el corazón corriendo a mil por hora.

Sara sonrió y pronto se dio cuenta de que esa chiquilla simplemente era demasiado inocente para domar un hombre como William Albert Andrew.

* * *

Hola chicas lindas, feliz inicio de semana y bueno me siento contenta y con salud que es lo más importante en todo esto.

Me gusta mucho que la pareja se acopla cada día mejor y sobre todo fluye naturalmente, comunicación, compañerismo, pasión y amor.

William sabe que quiere en la vida de ambos y le aplaudo que sea tranquilidad en absoluto, pero la rubia no solo cuenta con su respaldo sino que también desde antes Pauna le previno de las metiches estas…creo que librara todo bien.

Bueno pues les quiero agradecer esta historia y las otras que ya tengo publicadas es padre recibir comentarios en ellas y trato de contestarles a las que pueda.

Les quiero mil y aquí abajo les contesto sus reviews:

Mabolla.-Gracias a ti por seguirme con ellas y escribir tus comentarios, espero que este capítulo te guste también.

Anmoncer1708.-He reído mucho con la muerte lenta, pero va algo así lenta como Albert, eso si la nuestro rubio poniendo en su lugar a las fieras porque el solo tiene una domadora y es su esposa adorada Candice…la Reyna del castillo, siempre me gusto su personalidad justa y aquí es lo mismo…desea que se hagan las cosas a su manera porque para eso trabaja y es el dueño de la colina…jajajaja…amor y puro amor…que cosas…te mando un abrazo y gracias por seguirme en mis locuras.

Anahi 78.-Asi es…él quiere solo tenerla para él y bueno Candice tan enamorada que solo flota a su alrededor…me encantan…con este capítulo le bajaran los humos a la tía abuela y espero que también a Sara Legan que se siente la divina garza y no pasar de ser una gallina vieja…saludos linda.

Alexas90.-Ya se a mí también me da pesar que termine, porque me puedo extender a mucho más pero luego me choca que las historias se desvirtúen tanto que se pierda en lo pésimo…los mareos creo que algunos traen buenos augurios y como dices no me veo con un hijo a esa edad, bueno ya no me vi pero en esas épocas lo más normal…abrazos.

Josie.-Muchas gracias linda, la Tía Abuela tomara su lugar y siento que si ella desea salirse del corral el rubio la guiara de nuevo hacia su verdadero espacio…Candice ahí mismo flotando de amor y esperemos que la abuela Martha nos haga reír con sus ocurrencias…saludos linda hermosa.

Jenny.-Gracias a ti hermosa por comentar y seguir la historia…

Stormaw.-Asi es, pero Albert hará todo lo posible para que ella tome su lugar como su esposa y la Tía Elroy resuelva su vida en su espacio…saludos.

Sayuri1707.-Pues ahora si tuvo que aprender y llego a Escocia ya curada de espanto, pero sobre todo aleccionada por Pauna veremos que se defenderá bien…saluditos linda.

Natu.-Toda una lista de gente con la que tendrá que lidiar nuestra rubia, pero ahora sí que ella estará preparada para lidiar con ellas…y bueno con tanto cariño rodeándole de parte de William quien no sabe cómo lidiar con eso de la demostrada de amor…que lindos…no desesperéis que lo bueno vendrá… me encanta lo que me escribes y bueno pues mil gracias a ti porque me comentas en esta historia y pues ese viaje tendrá que traer buenas nuevas.

Si sé que para las empresas no somos nada, ya me toco dar más del 1000 en una y al final me dieron una patada en el trasero, escogiendo al amigo que llegaba en ocasiones credo (ósea entre borracho y crudo) pero ahí sigue…a mí me dijeron que me iba a casar y me iban a mantener, aun lo espero porque me pase pero sigo trabajando buscándole…he pensado así como tú en darle un cambio a mi vida y buscarme otra profesión con la cual tenga trabajo para siempre enfermería es buena opción y además de eso negocio propio…te mando un mega abrazo linda hermosa.

Sandy Sanchez.-Ya se es como todo aquello que uno espera, pero pues hay hombres que demuestran con hechos lo que son…tal vez no tan explícitamente pero el día a día si es agradable y sonríes un par de veces por su causa vale la pena…pues espero que su familia pronto crezca es lo que se merecen los dos y el amor ahí está, un poco de presión es lo que falta… saluditos hermosa.

Elo Andrew.-Me encanto tu dicho que parece frase matona…es verdad mi marido en ocasiones es medio seco pero me demuestra con su sacrificio su amor y lo aprecio…así esta Candice no se agobia por escuchar un te amo o un te quiero, el demuestra en carne viva lo que siente por ella y bueno el rubio está enamorado hasta el tuétano…veremos el gran baile…saludos linda.

Adoradandrew.-Jajaja, ya se andan como demasiados apasionados, parece ser que Albert si desea ser el sensei de Candice y ella flojita y cooperando…(quien no)…ansiamos el baile…saluditos.


	17. Candice Andrew

**CAPITULO 17**

 **Candice Andrew**

Soy la señora Leegan y ella es mi hija Eliza, nosotros somos parte de la familia Andrew.-

La rubia asintió, mientras les indicaba que tomaran asiento y pronto clementina sirvió él te con algunos pastelillos.-Es un gusto conocerles.-dijo la rubia siendo buena anfitriona de personas no invitadas a su casa.

También nuestro.-comento Eliza un poco avergonzada por la irrupción de su madre a la casa del Tío William.

¿Qué le pareció la decoración de la mansión?.-pregunto Sara mirándola con detenimiento, si no podría negar que era muy bonita.

Ha sido una grata sorpresa para mi esposo y por lo tanto para mí, la verdad es que nos gustó mucho.-Sara la miro con una sonrisa de lado.

Querida, hay mucha inversión en piezas exclusivas de porcelana y pinturas antiquísimas que valen más que la propiedad.-comento toda propia ella, claro más bien pretenciosa.

Lo cierto es que apenas hemos llegado el día de ayer y ciertamente no hemos podido ver todo con detenimiento.-comento la rubia con acierto.

En eso tienes razón, nosotras creo que hemos sido un poco inoportunas.-

¿ William no se encuentra ?.-pregunto Sara interrumpiendo a su hija.

No salió a ver a la Sra. Elroy.-la castaña asintió.-este te es de pésima calidad, deberías de estar al pendiente de ver que al menos se compre lo propio para recibir a las visitas importantes.

Candice sonrió de lado, la verdad es que su comentario estaba fuera de lugar y puesto que no habían sido invitadas que se dieran de santos que les había recibido.

Por el momento aún no consideramos que visitas son importantes.-dijo la rubia con enfado mientras Sara se escandalizaba por su respuesta.

Pero que insolente es usted con nosotras, debería comprender que su esposo está al servicio del manejo de nosotros los Andrew.

Eso en verdad le podría molestar mucho a la rubia, una cosa era que ella pudiera soportar insinuaciones molestas e incluso groserías…pero un ataque hacia su Albert era otra cosa.

Eliza codeo a su madre, la verdad es que con ese último comentario se había propasado los límites de la cordura y más conociendo lo duro que era William Albert Andrew.

Considero que usted debe de retractarse de sus palabras.-contesto Candice con seriedad.-Hasta donde yo sé, los Andrew solo son tres personas y en esa lista no está usted.

Es absurdo lo que dices, no porque te conviertas en la esposa de William te sientas con derecho sobre las propiedades que han sido desde siglos para nosotros los Andrew.

Hasta donde yo sé usted es Sara Leegan, no Sara Andrew.-un pequeño golpe para el ego de la castaña que se removió inquieta.

Siento que se propasa los límites Candice Andrew…-respondió con Altanería.

La rubia trato de calmarse y le sonrió a Eliza que estaba sonrojada de la vergüenza.-¿Usted es Casada?.

Sí, tengo un par de años que me case y tengo un hijo, por lo que debemos de retirarnos madre.-insistió la chica.-no deseo reñir con mi esposo por dejar al niño solo con la nana.

La rubia le sonrió amablemente.-Esperemos que William pronto tenga hijos.

Así será.-contesto la rubia mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de té.-Dios nos bendecirá con una noticia como esa.

Eso esperemos y más porque el apellido.-

El apellido está perfecto donde está, con nosotros los Andrew.-dijo una voz fuerte mirando con molestia a su prima segunda Sara Leegan.

Eliza se asustó y la segura Sara simplemente se quedó petrificada, claro que ella estaba segura de todo lo que hacía…por ello se presentó en la mansión pues sabría que su primo se estaría.

Buenos dias William.-dijo Sara mientras Eliza se levantaba para sonreír apenada.

Cariño.-dijo el rubio con toda su presencia arrolladora mientras se acercaba a Candice y le besaba en los labios sutilmente.

Bienvenido a casa William.-dijo la rubia mientras el solo le miraba con atención, podría respirarse la tensión en el ambiente y claro que sabría el porqué.

Dime a que debemos el honor de tu visita Sara…bueno de tu visita inesperada.-comento sin mas mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de su esposa.

Nada en particular, deseábamos conocer a tu esposa es todo.-dijo la castaña algo nerviosa.

Es hermosa mi mujer verdad.-ambas asintieron.-¿Dónde se encuentra Robert?.

Él está de viaje en Londres, tu sabes asuntos de negocios.-comento ella.

Necesito que nos veamos, tenemos algunas cosas por tratar ¿Cuándo regresa?.-

Creo que una semana más estará aquí, pero yo le informo en cuanto regrese que deseas verle.-dijo con zalamería la castaña mientras Candice le miraba con una sonrisa, quien diría que ahora era una buen mujer.

No será necesario, Eliza como va todo con tu matrimonio.-

Muy bien Tío William, mi esposo Justin está bien en los negocios y Mateo creciendo sano.-comento la castaña con reserva.

Me da gusto saber que te encuentras bien sobrina.-lo cierto es que durante una larga temporada, los hijos de Sara se habían comportado exactamente como ella arrogantes, presumidos y aristocráticos.

No les podría culpar, pues así les habían criado sus padres y bueno era por mas decir que Robert permitía tantas cosas por el amor que profesaba a su esposa…sin embargo un par de arreglos lograron que ambos hermanos se desposaran con buenos partidos y ahora todo parecía florecer para ellos.

Incluso admitía el cambio en Eliza quien siempre fue algo imprudente y arrogante, ahora conocía de buena fuente que era una esposa devota, sumisa y amada.

Por otra parte Neil se había casado con una jovencita de sociedad y renombre…así que con su dote los negocios también fueron mejor para él y ahora esperaban la llegada de su primer hijo.

Bien pues creo que es prudente que nos retiremos.-anuncio Sara de pronto, sabía que no debía de ponerse la soga al cuello sola y pues ese día suficiente había sido con llegar a una casa sin ser invitada.

¿Tan pronto?.-dijo la rubia mirando el desconcierto en los ojos de Sara.-No lo estábamos pasando tan bien, con una conversación tan agradable.

La castaña se molestó y miro de manera retadora a la rubia, pero pronto sintió la presencia de William…sin duda huiría como perro regañado.

Mi nieto se ha quedado con su nana y mi yerno aborrece que le dejemos solo…verdad Eliza.-la castaña miro a su madre con molestia.

Gracias por recibirnos Candice, que pasen buena tarde Tío William.-ambas mujeres asintieron con una reverencia mientras desaparecían por el pasillo.

Te has pasado madre.-dijo Eliza molesta mientras le susurraba a su progenitora y salían literalmente corriendo de ahí.

¿Te sucede algo Albert?.-comento la rubia mirándole con atención, era bastante guapo debía de reconocer.

Estoy molesto, porque Sara se ha presentado en mi casa sin ser invitada y sobre todo sé que lo hace por molestar.-dijo el con cara de enfado.

Pero no es una situación por la que tengas que enojarte, además su visita ha sido tan breve que no la sentimos.-contesto la rubia sonriente tratando de que su esposo no pasara una mala tarde.

Te he dicho que eres Bella.-contesto el tratando de desviar la conversación mientras la rubia le miraba con una sonrisa tímida y las mejillas arreboladas de la pena.

Yo...-

No me gusta la presencia de esa mujer en mi casa…-la rubia le acaricio la mejilla.-Me hace que me sienta enojado al instante.

La verdad es que hacía pocos minutos que había llegado, pero dime como te fue con la Tía Elroy.

Ella se encargara de la fiesta, necesito que vayamos a comprarte el mejor vestido de la ciudad.-la rubia le sonrio mientras el simplemente le besaba los labios.

* * *

Pense que estarías fuera toda la mañana.-Dijo Justin Codnell mirando a su esposa molesto con el niño en brazos.

Lo lamento querido, mi madre me saco de la casa a rastras ya la conoces.-comento ella caminando con prisa para tomar a su hijo entre sus brazos.

El pelirrojo aceptaba que su suegra era la más metiche de todas las mujeres.-Tu sabes perfectamente que ella me irrita demasiado, he de pedirte que si sales lleves a nuestro hijo.

No saldré más Justin, mi madre ahora se extralimito con sus acciones y no deseo ser víctima de sus ofensas.-contesto la castaña tomando asiento.

¿A qué te refieres con ello?.-la mayoría de sus salidas era hacia alguna reunión o al modisto.

Fuimos a la casa del Tío William, ella con el pretexto de que deseaba conocer a la esposa de mi tío.-Justin pronto le miro con molestia.

Como se le ocurre ir a una casa sin ser invitada y más a la de William Andrew.

No lo sé, mi madre se comportó de manera grosera y altanera con la esposa de mi tío…-la castaña suspiro hondamente.-la verdad es que ella se comportó de manera agradable con nosotras.

Siento que tu madre se está metiendo en graves problemas que traerán consecuencias a ustedes principalmente.-

El menciono que desea hablar con mi padre, tratar algunos asuntos y la verdad es que me da temor Justin…-el pelirrojo asintió.-No deseo que mi padre tenga problemas.

Escúchame bien Eliza, te prohíbo salir de la casa sin mi autorización y si es con tu madre menos…ella podrá visitarte las veces que desee pero tú no podrás salir.-la castaña asintió, lo cierto es que se sentía aliviada de esa prohibición.

Asi será Justin.-contesto ella con una gran sonrisa mientras su bebe hacia gracias.

Justin Codnell conocía la fama de su Tio político y claro que era un hombre de poder, justo pero implacable con las personas que caian de su gracia.

No le parecía correcto que su esposa pudiera meterles en líos por la culpa de la metiche de su madre, esperaba que ahora que ellos tenían su vida aparte pudieran seguir viviendo en paz.

Y es que cuando conoció a su ahora esposa ella era todo menos agradable, más cuando se concertó su matrimonio pero poco a poco Eliza se fue suavizando hasta que al fin pudieron llevarse bien y ahora ella le había conquistado.

No quería perder la tranquilidad de su casa, por una mujer caprichosa que aún no entendía que demonios quería con William Andrew suspiro hondo y sonrió al mirar a su hijo.

* * *

Los días pasaron y la fiesta estaba lista, la rubia se sentía agotada de ver a tanta gente en su casa desde temprano con los preparativos de la cena de presentación.

La verdad es que todos estos requisitos sociales además de costosos los sentía innecesarios, puesto que para ella era más importante su relación que estaba insuperable con Albert que caerle bien a gente extraña.

Señora se ve hermosa.-dijo Dory sonriente mientras ella se miraba al espejo, su cabello en un chongo alto adornado con una tiara sencilla pero elegante y bueno la gargantilla de brillantes…su cuello era largo y delgado.

La verdad es que parezco otra persona, me veo más madura no lo crees.-la castaña asintió.-Espero que todo salga bien y no avergonzar a mi esposo.

Vera que usted será la envidia de muchas mujeres.-contesto Dorothy complacida de ver a su patrona tan bonita y elegante.

¿Cómo dices eso?...ellas sin duda tienen más experiencias en todo esto, la verdad que es mi primer baile.-confeso apenada.

No se preocupe, usted tiene lo que ellas no y es a William Albert Andrew.-y eso fue suficiente para que la rubia sonriera complacida.

* * *

Los invitados estaban siendo recibidos por la Tia Elroy quien orgullosa por los halagos a la remodelación de la casa de las rosas sonreía y se pavoneaba con elegancia.

Tíos, primos, amigos y uno que otro colado de la sociedad escocesa estaba presente…por la magnitud del evento algunos de los más arraigados tradicionales se presentaron con sus faldas escocesas mostrando sus escudos haciendo alusión a sus clanes.

Dios que esta mansión es increíble hija y los jardines son de gusto exquisito, este amigo tuyo Stear se pudre en dinero.-dijo la abuela Martha mientras Patricia solo se ruborizaba.

Abuela quedamos en que te comportarías y nos dejarías en bien con William.-comento la castaña.

Lo siento, es solo que me he asombrado…hay una porcelana divina en esos jarrones y bueno estoy fascinada.-comento la mujer de cabellos canos.

Stear saludaba a varias personalidades mientras caminaba del brazo de su esposa, lo cierto es que eso de las fiestas no era del todo lo suyo pero lo disfrutaba.

Sara Leegan camino del brazo de su hijo Neil por la ausencia de su esposo y claro el avanzado embarazo de su nuera.

También caminaba de manera airada como si ella fuera la anfitriona de la fiesta, Neil solo se limitaba a ver el reloj pues sinceramente lo que deseaba era estar en casa con su esposa.

Buenas noches Justin.-saludo Sara tan seca como siempre.

Señora, Neil.-dijo el pelirrojo siendo amable con su familia política.

* * *

El rubio toco la puerta y esperaba que su esposa estuviera lista, debían de bajar por la escalera para darles la bienvenida a todas esas personas invitadas.

Adelante.-dijo la voz dulce de su esposa y pronto se quedó ahí parado contemplando a una ninfa, una diosa…era hermosa.

Hermosa, bella y su esposa…le hacía tan feliz mirarla ahí tan disponible para compartir su vida, darle todo de ella sin importar las dulces palabras que sus oídos deseaban escuchar.

Sintió el correr de su corazón acelerado y respiro hondo.-Eres la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos han visto en mi vida.

Albert…-dijo ella con pena mientras Dorothy salía de la habitación.-Estas muy guapo.

Me quede sin habla…la verdad es que desearía que todos se fuera para quedarnos solos y que nadie más vea lo que mis ojos disfrutan.

Siento que mis piernas se doblaran por todo lo que me estás diciendo…-contesto con esa sinceridad que el adoraba.

El rubio se acercó a ella para mirarla a los ojos y transmitirle esa paz que necesitaba.-Muero de celos al pensar que algunos de los caballeros más importantes de Escocia posaran los ojos en ti…quiero dejar en claro que eres tan mía como el mismo aire que respiro Candice y aunque no lo diga con palabras quiero que lo sientas.

Tomo la mano pequeña de la rubia llevándola su pecho cálido ella sentía el galopar incesante de su corazón.-Tu corazón Albert.

Si corre solo así por tu causa.-confeso el mirándole a los ojos y acercándose a su piel tersa para oler ese aroma que adoraba…rosas.

Siento lo mismo por ti.-contesto ella para besarlo en los labios y cerrar sus ojos.

Vamos.-dijo el mientras salían de la habitación para ir a dar la bienvenida a las personas.

* * *

Pronto la gente giro su vista hacia la escalera y varios suspiros fueron escuchados.-Buenas noches, nosotros los Señores Andrew les damos la bienvenida a nuestro hogar.-algunos aplausos se escucharon.- La mansión de las rosas abre sus puertas para ustedes distinguidas personas de Escocia, mi esposa Candice Andrew y yo estamos complacidos de tenerles esta noche.

La orquesta comenzó a sonar mientras los rubios bajaban las escaleras, pronto Candice conoció a varias personas que la verdad no recordaba sus nombres.

Parientes lejanos, primos segundos y algunos otros con graciosas faldas que un día antes le explico el rubio era tradición…claro esa noche su esposo se presentó con un sobrio smoking.

Suspiro hondamente cuando al fin reconoció un par de personas agradables.-Buenas noches Candice…luces tan elegante.

Gracias Patricia, al fin una cara conocida después del mar d presentaciones y la abuela Martha.

Ella está lidiando con las faldas de los caballeros y sus ganas de levantarlas.-comento con una sonrisa Stear.

Por dios no digas eso frente a Candice.-contesto Paty avergonzada por su abuela y su manía de meterse en problemas.

No sucederá nada querida, veras que lo pasaremos bien…mírala justo está ahí.-la abuela conversaba con uno de los tíos lejanos de William.

Bueno creo que ella también lo pasa bien, William te noto un poco serio.

Tu sabes Stear que no tengo cabeza hoy exactamente para los negocios, pero…-suspiro con enfado el rubio.-así es todo esto, que te parece si abrimos la pista.

Si me parece bien.-comento la rubia mientras caminaba del brazo de su esposo ante el salón que ahora estaba siendo secundando por algunas parejas.

La rubia se quedó sorprendida de ver a la orquesta del barco.-Son…-dijo con un hilo de voz.

Deseaba darte la sorpresa de tener a la primer orquesta que nos acompañó con nuestro primer baile como esposos.-ella sin más lo abrazo ante la mirada de sorpresa de algunos.

William sonrió por la manera de ser tan honesta de su esposa, adoraba eso…la beso en la frente y caminaron hasta la pista donde se mecieron al ritmo del vals.

Era como si de pronto nadie más existiera entre ellos y todo estaba siendo perfecto…la música envolvía sus sentidos mientras se miraban con el amor que se profesaban de maneras distintas.

La rubia recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo y suspiro hondamente ante la paz que le trasmitía…los aplausos pronto se escucharon y bueno la antesala de una velada agradable estaba presente.

Las parejas bailaban y bebían en festejo de la llegada de los señores Andrew.

Pronto William estuvo platicando con algunos parientes interesados en negocios mientras que Patricia literalmente estaba pegada a Candice lidiando con las nuevas amistades.

La Abuela Martha conversaba animada con alguno que otro caballero de falda escocesa e incluso bailo un par de piezas de vals.

Neil se quedó sorprendida ante la belleza de la esposa de su tío y claro al juventud de ella…su madre estaba solo parloteando como siempre sobre todas las pretensiones que se le ocurrían.

Eso si no se acercó para nada a Candice, pues William literalmente estaba al pendiente de cualquier movimiento de su esposa y hasta en cierto punto le agradecían varias personas.

Eliza y su esposo disfrutaron de la velada, después de un tiempo sin salir de casa por la llegada del pequeño Mateo.

La cena pronto se sirvió y no fue para menos llevar a cabo un brindis.-Antes que nada quiero dar un brindis por la razón de que esta fiesta se lleve a cabo.

La Tía Elroy se sintió como pavorreal ahora mismo a ella le tocaban los créditos de tan distinguida velada en la Mansión de las Rosas y sin duda ser nombrada en el primer brindis de su sobrino le pondría en el grado de importancia que se merecía.

Sara Leegan, se sintió pronto altiva pues ella era la consentida de la Tía Abuela Elroy por lo que al nombrarla le mirarían a ella también…al final de cuentas eran unas auténticas Andrew.

Mi esposa Candice Andrew.-las mujeres abrieron los ojos con sorpresa total.-Quien ha llegado en el mejor momento de mi vida y por supuesto ha engalanado con su presencia esta cena.

Algunos comensales asintieron y dijeron todos salud mientras el rubio nuevamente asentía, Candice se había sonrojado por la mención de su persona en el brindis pues pensó que le haría honor a su tía.

Y bien pues debo de dar un brindis por la organización de esta velada tan amena para mi Tía Elroy Deschamps Andrew.- los comensales igual dijeron salud y la cena fue servida.

La mujer de cabellos canos comio sin sabor, la verdad es que ella deseaba ser el centro de atención de esa noche pero asi no fue.

El centro de esa noche y de la vida de William Albert Andrew era su esposa Candice…ahora si que todos conocían la razón por la cual ese temible hombre de negocios estaba convirtiéndose en un ser humano mortal.

Ahora algunas personas miraban con gusto a su joven esposa y ahí les quedo claro que si alguien osaba en tocarle un cabello de esa melena dorada…lo pagaría caro.

Sara miro a la Tía Elroy quien solo estaba retraída en sus pensamientos, deseaba reconfortarla pero la mano de Neil la sostuvo.-No lo intentes madre.-dijo secamente.

No deseaba meterse en problemas justo que ahora con la inversión de su Tío William las cosas para su esposa y el estaban mejorando económicamente.

Despreocúpate Neil conozco mi lugar perfectamente.-dijo con un dejo de pesar mientras los rubios se miraban felices.

* * *

Hola mis adoradas chicas hermosas, pues reponiendo el tiempo voy terminando el capítulo porque el viernes no sé si alcance con eso del invento del teamviewer que tanto estoy odiando últimamente y como pretexto para meterse a ver qué haces en tu computadora.

En fin…la tan ansiada fiesta llego y al parecer William dejo bien en claro que significa para el su hermosa esposa dejando en su lugar a una que otra gallina culeca como decimos en México.

Por su parte la linda Candice salió bien librada de esta intromisión tan absurda de Sara quien salió huyendo al encontrarse con el guapo William…no que no…jajaja…

Bueno les quiero agradecer por comentarme y seguirme leyendo, feliz día y les contesto sus comentarios abajo.

 **Alexas90**.-Sara ha sido puesta en su lugar y bueno pronto esperemos que den la noticia de que la familia crece…la verdad es que es hermoso todo esto del amor…gracias por las flores saludos.

 **Mabolla15**.-Espero hacer mejores historias y esperando que con este nos demos una idea más, acomodar a las urracas en su lugar porque aquí solo hay una reyna y es nuestra Candice…saludos linda.

 **Sandy Sánchez**.-Esa Sara como que tiene mucho tiempo libre y en este capítulo nuestro rubio simplemente la puso en su lugar…quien se cree verdad…el amor está aquí y con este capítulo me siento como bombón derretido por supuesto idealizando a nuestro Albert con su gran corazón todo bondadoso y enamorado de la rubia….que envidia verdad…besos para ti también preciosa.

 **Katnnis**.-Espero que en este capítulo nuestra rubia al menos hubiese defendido mejor, pero bueno eso pasa de largo cuando a tu lado tienes a un hombre como Albert que de pronto se convierte en tu protector, sensei y amado esposo…dios…quiero uno así de complaciente como el siempre pensando en que ella sea feliz con las mínimas cosas y ella confiando plenamente en su hombre dejándose guiar…que cosas espero que este nuevo episodio en su historia te guste como a mi saluditos.

 **Anmoncer1708**.-Me quede con la duda de que es KUAIMA, pero aun así me rei mucho como siempre…pues como ves que llego nuestro Albert y zaz por aquí calmando a una perra ladrando con toda su presencia así salió Sara huyendo a su refugio mientras que con la otra simplemente le hizo saber que su única prioridad e interés es su esposa…el no necesita reconocer nada de nadie, para eso paga y aquí solo a la que mererece toda su atención es la rubia tentación llamada Candice Andrew…un abrazo como siempre para ti linda.

 **Adoradandrew**.-Anda con todo y así como apasionado por la esposa que le toco tener…que rico verdad…jajaja…ya vimos que esas piedritas son insignificantes para los rubios y sin más las hicieron a un lado…saludos!

 **Reeka21**.-Que emoción verdad, me siento toda diabética con tantas cosas dulces y apasionantes que se pueden escribir sobre esta pareja tan enamorada…si comprendo que el rubio a pesar de que se limitó desde siempre a expresar sus sentimientos le demuestra con otras situaciones el hecho de que le ama y así como lo dices tú, tal vez necesita un empujón para que de su corazón broten palabras de amor…por otro lado Terrence está ausente de esta historia pero sin duda en otras más aparecerá…gracias por escribir un comentario y por las flores linda…un abrazo a la distancia para ti también.

 **Sayuri1707**.-Creo que ya no se dejara de nada, además tiene un arma que ellas desconocen…información que Pauna le dio acerca de las víboras de Escocia…saludos.

 **Stormaw**.-Pues tal vez era innecesario como dices, pero también me gusta que el rubio no sienta vergüenza por ello al contrario se sienta feliz de tener a una mujer como Candice y mira ahora sí que ellos decididos a ser felices contra todo lo malo que esta por ahí arrastrándose…gracias a ti por comentar linda.

 **K.e.c.s**.-Si estamos por la recta final y bueno Anthony se quedó en Chicago con Pauna y George para cada uno hacer su vida y ser felices…ahora este par de hermosos llegan a Escocia con la finalidad de simplemente establecerse y formar su familia…las palabras dulces esperando que salgan de los labios de mi guapo Albert…saludos.

 **Candyfan777**.-Parece que la pareja se ha estado acoplando cada día mas, bien dicen que la convivencia hace un matrimonio y que el amor viene con ello…pues al parecer a estos dos les ha funcionado, Albert ha tomado la batuta de buen marido enseñarle a Candice como ser mujer (placeres implícitos), seguridad, apoyo emocional y amor…mucho amor…todo esto están convirtiendo a una señora Andrew a la medida y altura exacta de las circunstancias…muchas gracias por tu comentario y tratando de ser positiva para lo que venga…un abrazo a la distancia.


	18. Enamorado

**CAPITULO 18**

 **ENAMORADO**

Me siento agotada.-dijo la rubia mientras Albert le ayudaba a quitarle las joyas y pronto le besaba la nuca en señal de redención.

Has estado hermosa esta noche.-comento el rubio también cansado de tanto.

Tu muy apuesto…me encanto la sorpresa que me has dado.-dijo la rubia sonriente.

Pues esa era la intención mi bella esposa, que te ha parecido la gente que haz conocido esta noche.-

No podría decirlo con certeza, pero creo que todos han sido amables conmigo e incluso Sara Leegan que se nota no soy de su agrado.-confeso con verdad la rubia.

Albert la abrazo y le sonrió.-Ella tiene problemas directos con mi hermana y bueno creo que desea hacerte pasar malos momentos a ti.

¿A qué te refieres con ello?.-pregunto la rubia con duda, pues Pauna cuando le explico algunas cosas en Chicago le advirtió que se mantuviera alejada de la castaña, caminaron hacia el sillón y tomaron asiento.

Digamos que Sara odia a mi hermana Pauna porque ella se ilusiono con el buen Edward Collinwood, el padre de Antón y pues la verdad es que era buen mozo, joven y una herencia acaudalada.

La rubia le miro con sorpresa, la verdad es que Pauna era mucho más hermosa y su manera de ser adorable…por eso no dudaba que su finado esposo se enamorara de ella.

Sara es mayor que mi hermana y bueno ella no le atraía mucho a Edward por lo que cuando conoció a mi hermana exigió un matrimonio concertado y pues lo demás es historia.

Ha deber sido demasiado dura su perdida para tu hermana verdad.-el rubio asintió recordando la mirada triste de Pauna y más con un hijo pequeño.

Fue complicado, pero al final tuvo que asumir las cosas con fuerza y mira ha dado frutos con un joven adulto encaminado a su realización, ella casada.

Que orgullo debes sentir por tu hermana Albert.-el asintió.-Yo fui hija única y siempre desee tener un hermano, pero las cosas simplemente no sucedieron.

¿Extrañas mucho a tus padres?.-

Trato de no pensar mucho en eso, porque termino llorando y pues si los extraño demasiado…-confeso apenada.

Ya veremos si a fin de año tal vez regresemos a Norteamérica para visitarlos.

Me gustaría mucho.-contesto ella sonriente.-la rubia bostezo y él supo que era tiempo de irse a descansar.

* * *

Sara recordó al buen Edward y su sonrisa encantadora, la verdad es que se enamoró de ese hombre por su atractivo físico y sus ojos grises.

Pero el simplemente le paso de largo cuando conoció a la joven Pauna y quedó prendado de su belleza en su baile de presentación…pasaron un par de años donde el cortejo a la rubia para casarse al fin.

A ella no le toco de otra más que aceptar el matrimonio concertado con Robert Leegan, un tipo para su gusto simple que le adoro y termino por desposar…no podría negar que era bueno con ella y sus hijos…pero su corazón le pertenecía a otro hombre.

Cuando los años pasaron y Edward murió, supo que la vida misma le cobro la factura por despreciarla, ahora su prima estaba nuevamente haciendo su vida…respiro hondo y cerró los ojos no deseaba pensar más.

* * *

Dios me siento tan cansada.-confeso Pauna recostada en la cama, pues hacia días que todo lo que comía le caía mal.

Vamos querida necesitas alimentarte, no deseo que te pongas peor.-contesto el pelinegro preocupado por la salud de su hermosa esposa.

El medico llego con una sonrisa cálida y miro a Pauna.-Bueno pues considero que tendremos que darte una dieta líquida con caldos, avenas y todo para que repongas todo lo que hemos perdido con este malestar.

Es algo grave doctor.-dijo con terror la rubia, pues estaba pálida y sin ganas de hacer mucho.

Nada que no se reponga con descanso y buena alimentación, pero poco a poco casi siempre los tres primeros meses son algo difíciles.

George y Pauna simplemente escuchaban al doctor sin hilar nada.-Con estos cuidados ella mejorara su salud y él bebe crecerá fuerte.

La rubia le sonrió cálidamente sin escuchar esto último, lo único que deseaba era estar sana…-Espere doctor usted ha dicho un bebe.-menciono el pelinegro con sorpresa.

Así es, la Sra. Pauna estaba embarazada.-comento le medico con una gran sonrisa, pues sabía que ellos serían unos excelentes padres.

Querida…serás madre nuevamente.-La rubia le sonrió y pronto se quedó sin expresión alguna comprendiendo todo de golpe.

Yo estoy embarazada.-dijo con una voz apenas audible, por la emoción de la noticia.

Seremos padres…oh mi querida Pauna, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo.-se unieron en un abrazo ante la cara de completa sorpresa de Anthony quien entro a la habitación para ver a su madre y escucho todo.

Se quedó sin habla y sintió emociones encontradas, si él deseaba tener hermanos pero era demasiado pronto…-dios.-gimió con sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que la alegría regresaba a su rostro juvenil.

Madre…muchas felicidades.-dijo sonriente mientras los presentes se alegraban de que dios bendijera a la familia Thompson Andrew.

* * *

Los meses en Escocia pasaron sin pena ni gloria, la rubia estaba sumamente contenta de su vida y era feliz con Albert él siempre estaba pendiente de todo lo que ella necesitara.

Le hacia el amor en el lago de vez en cuando o incluso una noche de desenfreno en el jardín de las rosas…fue una situación demasiado extraña que le dio una gran reprimenda al rubio después.

Pues eran cosas que debían de guardarse celosamente, las visitas en la mansión de las rosas simplemente se limitaban a Patricia con la abuela Martha, cuando William estaba en casa era normal que la Tía Elroy se apareciera.

Y no es que llevaran una mala relación, al contrario conversaban de muchas cosas pero el rubio le pidió a la tía que así fuera.

Por su parte Albert estaba más entretenido con el trabajo, incluso se ausento un par de días de casa para viajar por negocios dejando a Candice blindada en su mansión.

Lo cierto es que no le gustaba ausentarse por mucho tiempo y es que el extrañaba a la rubia, no dormir teniéndola en su lecho era la experiencia más terrible de todas.

El embarazo de Pauna iba perfectamente, había cumplido 4 meses ya y la mala temporada de vómitos quedo en el olvido…George estaba feliz tratándola como una princesa a la que todos sus antojos le eran dados.

Antón tomo todo esto de buena manera y el concentrado también en aprender los negocios de los Andrew, ahora mismo estaba interesado en algunas chicas pero no nada importante.

* * *

Ha llegado carta de nuestra hija Maguie.-dijo Leonard entrando a la casa, su vientre anunciaba ya un embarazo de casi 8 meses.

Estaba feliz y sonriente, con mucha salud…-Vamos leela que me siento ansiosa.

Q _ueridos padres, me siento contenta al saber que están cumpliendo con lo que desean…puedo decirles que les extraño en demasía, lo cierto es que mi familia política me acogió con amabilidad._

 _Mi cuñada Pauna es una mujer con gran corazón, que me ha brindado cariño y consejos…me recuerda mucho a ti madre con una sonrisa cálida._

 _Ella está por casarse nuevamente y le deseo lo mejor, pasando sus nupcias nosotros nos iremos a Escocia para establecernos como ha deseado mi esposo William._

 _Afortunadamente el socio de mi esposo llamado Stear se mudara con su esposa Patricia quien se ha convertido en una amiga apreciada, ellos tienen un bebe hermoso._

 _William se ha portado conmigo como un caballero y puedo asegurarles que soy feliz a su lado…deseo verlos pronto para estrecharnos cariñosamente._

 _Padre cuida mucho de mi madre, no deseo que estén preocupados por mi…yo soy fuerte y estoy feliz con mi esposo…les quiere Candice._

Margaret se acarició el abultado vientre y limpio sus lágrimas.-Ella está bien Leonard, me siento contenta de que William le trate como una reyna.

Supe que él era tan bueno para nuestra hija y ella merece lo mejor, me siento dichoso de saber que mi princesa es tratada como tal.

Lo se.-contesto Maguie emocionada atesorando esa carta y esperando con ansias el día de volverla a ver para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

* * *

Albert miraba con atención la invitación, la verdad es que no le gustaba mucho esto de las fiestas pero era necesario que se presentara y más cuando abría gente un tanto indeseable.

¿Qué te sucede hermano?.-dijo Stear mirándole por completo preocupado.

Tengo que ir a esta fiesta y la verdad es que no es de mi agrado.-comento el rubio.

Los Duques de Frankfort.-pronto el castaño comprendió que su amigo estaría en una línea algo delgada y más porque esos eran parientes de una mujer innombrable.-Tú crees que Marlene este en esa reunión.

Conociendo al duque y con la presentación de su nieta en sociedad…no lo sé.-

Estas en camisa de once varas William, te lo dije.-comento Stear mirando con pesar al rubio pues si su esposa sabia de ese desliz justo después de su boda tal vez tendrían muchos problemas.

El sabia por Paty que la esposa de William estaba en verdad enamorada de su amigo y esto tal vez era mucho más de lo que ella pudiese manejar.

No quisiera pensar en ello, ciento que de pronto me duele la cabeza.-confeso con verdad, hacia un tiempo decidió decirle a Candice pero sinceramente no deseaba herirla.

Dejo todo para después y ese después se estaba alargando tenían ya varios meses en Escocia estaban prontas las festividades decembrinas y no deseaba darle un regalo tan pésimo como este.

Pero que debía de confesarle…disculpa pero mi arrogante yo termino liándose en su primer día de casado con la esposa de un viejo duque.

Conocía que esto destrozaría el espíritu de su esposa y le dolería mucho que terminaran peleados o incluso llegando a vivir en un suplicio.

Pues tienes que buscar la forma de darle a entender a esa mujer que no habrá el pico o esto destrozara a Candice.-comento el castaño.

Tendremos que estar al pendiente de su llegada y buscare la forma de hablar con ella, me lo debe.-contesto William, porque en si ella perdería mucho más.

* * *

Conocía que la mujer era ambiciosa, le gustaban los lujos y sobre todo estar en las altas esferas de la sociedad…él estaba dispuesto a hundirse con ella y más si provocaba su ruptura con Candice.

Un baile de presentación…que maravilla verdad.-dijo la rubia sonriente mientras Patricia asentía.

Así es…¿Cómo fue tu baile de presentación?.- Candice suspiro hondo.

Yo no tuve baile de presentación Paty, mis padres no tenían economía para hacerlo y después mi padre me dijo que tenía un pretendiente.

La castaña sabía esa parte, pero también la comprendía pues debía de ser terrible no contar con más opciones…aunque tampoco fuera que se necesitara hacer un drama acerca de eso, pues los matrimonios concertados eran tan normales como la vida misma.

Pues haz tenido suerte de casarte con el Sr. Andrew hija, en mis tiempos nos casaban con cualquiera que tuviera solo un puesto simple.-dijo la abuela Martha.

Abuela pero tú te casaste con el hombre que escogiste.-dijo Patricia sonriente, pues ella fue testigo del amor profundo que tuvo a su abuelo.

La abuela se rio alegremente.-bueno es que mi padre era un hombre muy distinto, tocaba el piano y amaba la libertad…mas no el libertinaje.

Candice le miraba con duda.-Mi bisabuelo era pianista y componía música, era un romántico empedernido así crecieron mis tíos y mi abuela era la menor de ellos.

Así es, me permitió aprender a tocar todos los instrumentos musicales el me instruyo y crecí como libre para hacer lo que deseara…fue hermoso cuando conocí a mi esposo y me case enamorada.

La rubia suspiro mientras que Paty sonrió ante el cálido recuerdo de su abuelo, pronto miro las lágrimas de su abuela Martha correr libres por su mejilla.-Cálmate Abuela no te pongas así, me haces sentir triste.

No te pongas triste Alfred fue el compañero de mi vida y cuando me tenga que ir sé que me llevara con el.-contesto segura.-Es solo que lo extraño demasiado, fueron 55 años juntos.

Lamento su perdida Abuela Martha.-la mujer le sonrió cálidamente a Candice.-Te ves muy bonita el día de hoy, te has sentido mal.

No, para nada.-contesto la rubia.

Quisiera un pastelillo de esos son fresas, son bastante buenos.-comento la abuela Martha.

Dorothy nos puedes traer más pastelillos.-la castaña asintió, la verdad es que la rubia había comido algunos de más.

Por cierto ¿Cómo te enteraste de esa fiesta Paty?.-pregunto la rubia.

Las chicas del servicio se enteran de todo y al parecer el abuelo tirara la casa por la ventana.-

Pues tal vez acudamos.-ambas sonrieron, sin duda seria agradable ir a un baile.

* * *

Marlene miraba a través de los grandes ventanales de la mansión de su esposo, suspiro hondamente la verdad es que deseaba con ansias mirarlo una vez más.

No podría ocultar la emoción que le causo ir a Escocia con su esposo para la presentación de su nieta ante la sociedad y es que esto implicaba muchas cosas.

Una de ellas sería presentarse como la duquesa de Frankfort en Escocia país donde vivían los hijos mayores de su esposo…ella recibiría todo ese reconocimiento y atención que tanto le gustaba.

Pero más a sabiendas que podría ver nuevamente al rubio y tal vez acercarse a él, podría conocer a la esposa que tenía…la intención no era en si dañarle pero si pudiese encontrarse con el de alguna forma.

No podría negar que ardía en deseos por que la poseyera con pasión y arrebato…pero aprendió a conocer a William en poco tiempo y saber que era un hombre además apuesto, inteligente era implacable.

Él no era la clase de hombre que pasara las cosas por alto y si le dañaban de alguna forma, buscaría la manera de impartir la justicia con su propia mano.

Pero ella podría gozar de cierta benevolencia al ser la duquesa de Frankfort, aunque Escocia fuera de los Andrew…ella podría ejercer cierta presión con su título nobiliario.

Suspiro hondamente pensando en que joyas usaría para impresionar a todos en esa fiesta de presentación.-Querida estas ocupada.

Dijo el Duque mirándola con amor.-No pasa querido, necesitas algo.

No, tengo aquí un regalo para ti.-comento el hombre de 72 años caminando a paso lento para acercarse a besarle la mano.

No era necesario que me regalaras nada.-contesto ella de manera melosa mientras tomaba asiento con su esposo que traía una caja de terciopelo negro.

Ábrela querida.-la mujer la abrió y se sorprendió al ver ese collar tan espectacular de collar con incrustaciones de diamantes y zafiros…era una belleza y seguramente costosísima esa joya, Marlene se quedó sin hablar.-Te ha gustado.

Dios Everard es simplemente perfecto.-contesto emocionada al tocar la textura fría y dura de las rocas.

Es para que lo luzcas la noche de la presentación, deseo que mi esposa destelle para los nobles de Escocia.-

Pero mi intención no es opacar a tu nieta.-el hombre solo le sonrió.

Tú la opacarías sin esta joya mi querida Marlene.-ambos sonrieron.-es una exquisitez que ha pertenecido a la realeza.

Gracias Everard.-el hombre sonrió complacido mientras ella le besaba los labios y lo apretaba fuertemente contra sus pechos rellenos.

* * *

Ahora ella sería el centro de atención y estaba segura que si William se presentaba le deslumbraría.

Candice estaba mirando las rosas y sonriendo, la verdad es que las visitas de Paty le animaban mucho.-Hola.-escucho la voz de su esposo.

Que tal.-contesto ella, el rubio le miro extraña era como si de pronto resplandeciera.

Te ves muy hermosa, haz tenido un buen día.-se acercó a ella para sentarse en la misma banca.

Sí, me visito Patricia y la abuela Martha conversamos animadamente…me sentí bien.-contesto ella.

Me da gusto.-confeso el rubio, Candice le noto como extraño pareciera que le dolía la cabeza…su mano le acaricio la mejilla.

¿Te sientes mal Albert?.-el asintió.

Creo que me duele un poco la cabeza.-contesto con verdad mirándola mientras le tomaba las pequeñas manos para besarlas.

Pues que te parece si nos dormimos más temprano para que descanses o tal vez algún te.-dijo ella tocándole la frente para saber si no tenía temperatura, pero no era nada de eso.

Candice, necesito decirte algo que paso.-soltó con un poco de temor.

Si claro, te escucho.-contesto ella mirándole a los ojos con ese brillo que últimamente necesitaba poseer el rubio, la seguridad pronto abandono su ser.

Yo siempre fui un hombre sumamente practico y me sentía orgulloso de mi apellido, pretendiendo ser quien no era…la verdad es que era demasiado pretencioso.-confeso honesto el rubio.

La rubia trataba de entender a donde iba y ella podría asegurarse de que tendría que ver con su pasado.

Como hombre las demandas que se tienen sobre uno son complicadas de explicarse, pero hice cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso.-

Ella le miro a los ojos.-Sabes Albert, si me hubieses dicho todo esto antes, tal vez me sentirá mal pero ahora comprendo muchas cosas.-le interrumpió Candice.

William se quedó callado esperando a entender lo que ella le diría.-Pauna abrió mis ojos ante tu mundo, he comprendido que tu solo hiciste lo que debías y eso fue tu pasado…ahora soy tu presente.

El rubio sintió que el corazón le galopaba de la emoción que esas palabras reflejaban en su pecho…le acaricio la mejilla y cerró los ojos para chocar su frente con ella.

La beso tiernamente y supo no deseaba romper todo esto que habían creado para ellos mismos…adoraba la sensación que la rubia le transmitía.

Era una paz inexplicable, una certeza de saber que ella le amaba como era sin reproches ni mucho menos exigencias…adoraba como el viento mecía su cabello dorado cual rayos del sol.

Extrañaba su presencia rondarle cuando salía de casa y sobre todo escucharle decir palabras dulces sobre sus sentimientos hacia él.

Sonrió complacido y la miro a los ojos.-Candice pase lo que pase quiero que tengas la certeza de que eres la mujer más importante para mí en este mundo…y a pesar de todos mis errores, tú tienes mi alma en tus manos.

Candice le miro con temor, sorpresa y sobre todo incertidumbre…nunca en su vida se imaginó escuchar esto de boca de su esposo.

Ella sabía que hacia todo para que estuvieran bien y claro que ella también lo hacía, ambos creaban lo que deseaban tener…era feliz con él.

Sonrió mientras le beso los labios y sintió como su corazón corría apresurado contra su pecho, era todo perfecto como su nada más existiera.

Sintió sus manos apretarla aún más fuerte y la voluntad cedió ante sus necesidades, sus labios se movieron lentamente contra su boca.

El beso tierno se convirtió en una necesidad imperiosa de poseer mucho más, era como si flotara entre su calor y le transmitía esa necesidad de tenerle a su lado para siempre.

Si se habían casado en otras circunstancias, pero era condenadamente feliz a su lado y no importaba nada más que eso…nada más.

Ni el pasado, ni las fulanas, ni su nula expresión ella solo sentía lo que desearía explicarle con palabras dulces…sentía su amor, su pasión y su dedicación por completa a esa necesidad.

Albert no entendía lo que le pasaba, le temblaban las piernas con esos besos dulces y sentía que todo lo malo dejaba de existir en su vida para llenarse de una calidez en el corazón.

Necesitaba a esa pequeña mujer que puso de cabeza su perfecto mundo y que diantres…solo sabía que la quería y la amaba tanto que de solo pensar en perderla sabría que perdería la razón en el intento de recuperarla.

Tembló de miedo y necesidad, si estaba en verdad un dios en el cielo le pediría que ella nunca se fuera de su lado y que perdonara todos sus pecados…porque la amaba…la amaba más que a su vida.

* * *

Dios santo…sigo suspirando tome mi catalogo personal de canciones de amor intenso para poder escribir todo eso y hasta me siento enamorada…

Mil gracias por seguirme con mis locuras y en especial con esta que lleva demasiadas palabras llenas de caramelo, corazón, sentimientos y literalmente diabetes…

Las cosas se acercan, las verdades estarán presentes y la fuerza del amor se pondrá a prueba…veremos que sucede.

Les deseo un fin de semana feliz y bueno pido inspiración para lo que sigue, les contesto sus reviews…no deseo que se termine pero es inevitable para escribir otras historias más mis corazones…besos.

 **Katnnis**.-Así es nuestra pecosa ya saco las uñas y no dejara de defender su casa y su hombre…claro que Albert sabe que parientes tiene, por lo que está al pendiente de todo…Sara salió como perro regañado y espero que entienda por las buenas si no, esto se pondrá intenso con un hombre tan apasionado como lo es Albert…no quiero conocerlo enojado…dios nos libre…saludos linda.

 **Anmoncer1708**.-Que interesante, conozco a varias cuaimas por estos rumbos…jajaja…así es Sara solita llego con su altanería queriendo pasar por encima de Candice, pero quedo como perrito regañado y más cuando regreso William…La tía Elroy se equivocó el rubio lo dijo claramente la razón de esa fiesta era su esposa y quien se encargó de organizarla fue su tía…todo en su lugar…Muchas gracias linda por estar presente con tus comentarios que me hacen reír mucho te mando un abrazo a la distancia.

 **Sandy Sanchez**.-es una pena que mujeres como la Tia Elroy existan, cuando el mundo tiene un mundo de posibilidades para ser felices y encontrar el amor…pobre pero ni modo aquí William decide su vida y la de su mujer ellos felices en su mundo…lo demás no importa…besos para ti también por seguirme en la historia y sobre todo comentarme…bye bye.

 **Adoradandrew.** -como cuando el mundo desaparece y solo te guías por el ritmo del corazón, flotas…flotas y flotas…que lindo…saludos.

 **Stormaw**.-Así ella es la Sra. Andrew, las demás zanganas que anden ahí rondando porque ella es la reyna de nuestro guapo Albert…saludos.

 **Amy C.L**.-que padre que te reportas y claro que te entiendo el trabajo en ocasiones nos absorbe todo el día, llegas a casa a hacer los pendientes y ni tiempo tiene uno de quitarse el mostacho…jajaja…pues ando la recta final y espero que te guste…saludos linda.

 **Elo Andrew**.-Así es, ese arrogante termino cediendo de manera sencilla y fue porque un corazón honesto le conquisto sin pretensiones de nada…ahora él está como caballero andante capaz de luchar contra cualquier dragón…saludos..!

 **Jenny**.-Andale ahí andan rondando, pero aquí tenemos a una águila real que anda cuidando su territorio, así que Candice no está sola cuenta con un hombre como Albert y que hombre verdad…jajaja…saluditos linda.

 **Alexas90**.-Espero que este también te guste y tanto que me costó describir lo que el rubio siente, es complicado y más cuando él fue criado para llevar un apellido ostentosamente y claro todo fanfarrón, pero mira doblo las manitas y está enamorado…que precioso verdad…un abrazo.

 **Sayuri1707**.-Cuando la vida te pone en el lugar preciso y este llego en el momento adecuado, aunque no paso a mas porque Candice supo darle por su lado a la Sara…no se puede ser a lo mejor…jajaja…saluditos.

 **Josie**.-Andale esa mujer le hacen falta unas nalgadas porque es una adulta caprichosa que cree podrá hacer lo que siempre desee sin consecuencias…pero saldrá perdiendo mucho más con su actitud mientras que los rubios ni en cuenta la hacen…saludos.


	19. Eres mi nueva vida

**CAPITULO 19**

 **ERES MI NUEVA VIDA**

Me siento tan contenta por Pauna y espero con Ansias de que él bebe nazca.-el rubio sonrió complacido al ver a su mujer sonriente.

Todo estará bien, así que a fin de año nos tocara ir de vacaciones a Norteamérica.-comento el mientras miraba nuevamente a Candice jugar con sus manos, ella estaba nerviosa y claro que no le gustaba verle así.

Dorothy sirvió el desayuno, mientras la rubia bebía mucho más de su jugo y ordenaba más hotcakes.-¿Te preocupa algo Candice?.

Honestamente si.-dijo ella suspirando hondamente, pues tenía tiempo pensando en ello.

Dime que es lo que te agobia, yo puedo ayudarte.-contesto el rubio.

No es nada, no te preocupes.-dijo ella mientras deseaba no pensar en lo mismo, pues su estrés radicaba en que ella no quedaba en cinta.

Venga…no desayunare si no me dices que tienes.-hizo una seña para que la castaña se retirara y les dejara solos en el comedor.

Candice se sintió agobiada y bueno, él era su esposo si podría ayudarle pues sería perfecto.-Yo me pregunto, porque no puedo…-le costaba decirlo así como si solo fuera una conversación simple.

Albert la miro atención, se dio cuenta de que verdad estaba preocupada pronto su frente se perlo de sudor y se removió inquieto en su silla.-No te preocupes Candice, todo tiene solución y sé que yo podre encon…

No sé porque no quedo en cinta.-dijo de pronto sacándole d de sus pensamientos, ella suspiro con alivio mientras le miraba con pesar.

Albert sintió que el aire se le había acabado y no sabía que contestar, pero la entendía…lo cierto es que justo ahora él no había pensado en eso de tener hijos.

Se sentía contento en tener para el solo a Candice y pensar en un hijo justo ahora, no le era tan atractivo.-No deseo que te angusties por esto, además nosotros apenas nos estamos adaptando.

¿No quieres tener hijos conmigo Albert?.-dijo la rubia un tanto agobiada.

Si quiero, solo que no deseo que te preocupes tanto por eso…no sé cómo explicarte que nosotros apenas nos estamos acoplando en la alcoba.-dijo avergonzado mientras la rubia se ruborizaba intensamente.

Y es que era cierto, tenían algunos meses casados y pues honestamente aun pasaban largas jornadas de besos, caricias y noches de pasión…seria egoísta de su parte también pensar solo en ser la mujer de su esposo por una temporada.

No quisiera sonar egoísta, pero quiero tenerte solo para mi.-comento el rubio, mientras ella se ruborizaba aún más pero estaba segura que ella deseaba tal vez lo mismo.

Pero tal vez podría checarme con algún medico.-contesto ella preocupada.

Está bien, llamare para que venga el médico de la familia por la tarde y quiero estar presente.-ella asintió mucho más tranquila.

El rubio tomo la mano de su esposa mirándola con amor y le sonrió tranquilo.-No me importa más que tu bienestar y quiero que sepas que estoy complacido contigo, aun siento que si no llegan bebes para mi está bien.

Gracias Albert.-se acercó a sus labios y los beso tiernamente, adoraba contar con el apoyo de su esposo…lo amaba.

* * *

Quiero que mires este contrato y me digas que te parecen las cláusulas que redacta en el párrafo 3.-dijo Stear mientras el rubio asentía.

Señor Andrew hay una persona que desea.-

Hola como están.-irrumpió de pronto Marlene mientras los dos caballeros se quedaron con cara de sorpresa, quien diría que la mujer de la que habían hablado hacia algunos día se había presentado ahí como atraída por la miel.

Buenos días Duquesa.-saludo Stear levantándose de su silla.

Señor lamento que…-

No te preocupes Esther, la duquesa es amiga…¿Te o Café?.-dijo Albert mirándole sin expresión alguna.

Coñac.-contesto Marlene quitándose los guantes mientras Esther contrariada salía de la oficina.

Podría decirte que es un gusto verte, pero cuando uno no espera personas pues…-Stear miraba incomodo a la ostentosa mujer que miraba con recelo a William.

Ella simplemente sonrió complacida por la sorpresa que le había regalado a ese hombre que deseaba poseer como si fuera un objeto más de valor en su vida.

William saldré a revisar unos pendientes…duquesa con permiso.-sin más el castaño salió de la oficina mientras la castaña tomaba asiento.

Sabes cómo incomodar siempre a la gente.-comento el rubio mientras caminaba hacia el bar y serbia el coñac que ella deseaba beber.

Marlene lo tomo y bebió un sorbo.-Tienes un gusto exquisito.-comento la castaña.-me gusta tu nueva oficina.

El sonrió de lado y enarco una ceja.-Siento que no has venido a decirme que tengo buen gusto.

Siempre eres tan perspicaz.-contesto ella sonriente, la verdad es que no podría negar que era una mujer atractiva y sin duda encontraría a varios caballeros dispuestos a dar la vida por ella como su esposo el Conde.

No quisiera sonar grosero contigo Marlene, pero la verdad es que tengo un día ocupado y por la tarde tengo asuntos en casa.-contesto el rubio.

La castaña bebió otro sorbo de su copa, la verdad es que no podría negar que esos asuntos en casa le hacían sentirse incomoda.-Así que eres en verdad esposo devoto.

No desearía externarte mis asuntos personales, la última vez que nos vimos dejamos todo en claro y no creo que sea bueno que la Condesa este visitando a un simple mortal.

Ella rio de buena gana.-Por dios Andrew si le país entero te rinde pleitesía por tu llegada e incluso mi esposo se siente impaciente de verte en la fiesta de su nieta.

Y justo tú te encuentras en mi oficina bebiendo coñac.-contesto el con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Tu sabes que siente atracción por ti y no creo que sea malsana vivirla…solo deseaba saber que estas bien.-el sonrió de lado, claro que sabía que ella estaba ahí para ver si lo seducía.

Siempre me ha gustado tu manera tan directa de ser William Andrew…-ella suspiro hondamente.-La vida me ha dado todo lo que siempre desee tener en cuanto a cosas materiales

El rubio le miro con atención y sintió pena por una mujer como ella atada a una posición social tan solitaria.-Pero llegaste a mi vida y desee tener mucho más William.

Son palabras más, palabras menos.-contesto el seguro de que no era el único hombre que retozo en sus aposentos privados.

Tal vez, pero siendo honesta son las únicas palabras dichas para ti y la verdad es que deseaba que tu fueras mi redención William Andrew.-

No podría serlo nunca, porque yo no quiero ser tu redención Marlene…tengo mi propia redención en casa.-confeso el rubio logrando que la mujer cabellos castaños se sintiera tan miserable y fría como las joyas que portaba en el cuello.

Ardo de celos al saber que ella ocupa esa posición, que tanto deseo William…no sé cómo superar todo esto.-

No tienes nada que reclamar y me equivoque contigo en Nueva York…me arrepiento de ello.-contesto el rubio mientras ella tomaba de golpe la copa.

Fue humillante escuchar su nombre en mi oído…humillante saber que pensabas en ella cuando me hacías el amor y más saber que era feliz porque yo era quien entregaba mi cuerpo para recibir mucho más de lo que pensé.

Ella es todo para mí ahora y no deseo que la lastimes.-Marlene le miro con atención.-Porque la defenderé con todo lo que implica ser William Andrew.

Marlene le conocía, pero se sentía en un poco de ventaja siendo la esposa de un Conde con abolengo y poder…pero William también lo tenía y aún más…un arma que vencería a su esposo, Juventud.

No puedo prometerte nada William.-confeso sin dejar de mirarlo retadoramente.

¿A qué juegas?...-el rubio se molestó por la actitud tan ridícula que mostraba la mujer.-Crees que me siento amenazado por ti y el poder que tu esposo el viejo Conde posee…

Marlene sintió que el estómago le dolía porque sabía que amaba a ese hombre y el simplemente le estaba pisoteando el orgullo herido.

No.-contesto ella mirándole a los azules más hermosos que pudo poseer.

Tengo estima por ti y te deseo lo mejor, pero lo más importante para mí es Candice…no hay en mi corazón lugar para nadie más ni siquiera puedo pensar en compartirla con un hijo.

La amas William…la amas tanto que tienes terror que le diga que estuvimos en Nueva York juntos.-contesto ella.

Eso no es importante, lo que odiaría es que digas cosa para herirla y sabes que a pesar de eso…-Albert suspiro pesadamente.-Yo pediría perdón de rodillas y rodaría por el fango para que ella me perdonara.

Marlene cerro los ojos y suspiro hondamente.-Me tengo que ir…quisiera que consideraras ser el próximo Conde.

No lo considero porque yo soy William Albert Andrew.-contesto tan seguro que ella solo salió de ahí como llego a su vida…sin nada.

Stear miro salir a la mujer con algunas lágrimas en el rostro y sintió pesar por ella, pero sinceramente le preocupaba mucho más Candice.-Dime que ha sido todo eso.

No preguntes Stear.-contesto Albert agotado mentalmente.

Porque simplemente no le dices la verdad a Candice.-comento el castaño tratando de simplificar las cosas con esta situación.-tal vez sea lo mejor por el momento.

No lo sé, ella y yo estamos tan bien…no quisiera que sufriera por mi culpa.-confeso con pesar.

Pero si hace alguna cosa como presentarse en tu casa como Elizabeth y bueno ahora creo que esto es mucho más grave.-dijo Stear con verdad mientras el rubio sabía que era el mejor momento de decirle lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Candice estaba impaciente por la llegada del médico y de Albert, la verdad es que deseaba tener buenas noticias que al menos ella podría convertirle en padre más adelante o algo así.

Moriría de tristeza si Albert le dejaba por no poder darle herederos del apellido Andrew…suspiro pesadamente mientras caminaba por el jardín de las rosas, la verdad es que amaba ese lugar que le transmitía tanta paz.

Hola.-dijo el rubio apareciendo detrás de ella.

No escuche la carreta, la verdad es que me siento algo impaciente porque el médico me consulte.-confeso con verdad mientras el rubio le sonreía con pesar.

Lamento infórmate que el Dr. Turnan salió a un poblado para atender un parto y el podrá consultarte hasta que regrese.-contesto el rubio mirando la decepción en sus ojos.

Ahora sí que su deber es ver por la sanación de sus pacientes.-contesto sin emoción alguna, pero noto bastante raro al rubio quien no le había besado.-¿Te sucede algo Albert?.-

Tengo que decirte algo en verdad importante, pero tal vez sea doloroso y además vergonzoso para mi.-confeso apeando el rubio, pronto Candice sintió que el estómago se le contraía esperando la noticia.

Candice suspiro hondo y sabía que esto no le gustaría mucho, sabia sin duda que sería por causa de una mujer…tomaron asiento y ella solo espero la confesión de su esposo.

Yo cometí el error de no llevarte conmigo a Nueva York.-dijo sin más el rubio mientras ella cerraba los ojos, lo amaba en verdad y sabía que si eso que se imaginaba era cierto le dolería en el alma…pero…

No me siento para nada orgullo de decirte que soy un tipo despreciable y así me guie…ahora todo es distinto y yo…-

Dime lo que necesitas sin tanta explicación William.-ahora quien frotaba sus manos con nerviosismo era él.

Si pudiera regresar el tiempo…lo haría…Yo estuve con Marlene Frankfort.-confeso el rubio mientras la rubia sentía que el alma se le iba a los pies.

Comprendía perfectamente que se casó con un esposo que no conocía y que las circunstancias para ambos eran iguales, podría justificar el hecho de que no exista amor en su relación y tal vez…

Pero ella también pudo haberse involucrado sentimentalmente con Antón sin embargo no lo hizo por respeto a sus juramentos en la iglesia y el simplemente lo omitió.

Se sentía traicionada y herida por supuesto, pero también reconocía que ambos comenzaron a conocerse después de su regreso y el simplemente estaba ahí pendiente de todo, amoroso, pronto se convirtió en un buen esposo.

La duquesa de Frankfort.-dijo sin más la rubia, había escuchado la descripción que a Dorothy le menciono Clementina…una mujer de porte elegante, largos cabellos castaños, ojos cafés claros y hermoso rostro, además poderosa pero sobre todo ambiciosa.-Por el baile es que me lo dices verdad.

Candice, yo…-

No es necesario que digas más.-contesto la rubia mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir libres por sus mejillas y claro que dolía mucho.

Albert trago en seco y se quedó impávido ante la visión de sus ojos, el nuevamente la estaba haciendo sufrir…Candice trato de controlarse y pronto recordó.

 _Inicio de flash back_

Pero que tan importante puede ser como para no bajar para tu boda Pauna.-

Es importante, mañana no creo que tengamos tiempo para hablarlo y yo te quiero mucho, deseo que escuches esto con toda la madures que puedas tener.-comento la rubia mientras le tomaba las manos.

Me estas asustando Pauna, te pasa algo malo o a William.-contesto con miedo.

No nada de eso…no sé cómo decirte sí que salgas herida, sé que mi hermano no tiene justificación por su comportamiento tan machista pero bueno…-Pauna estaba avergonzada, pero ella deseaba que Candice fuera la mujer de su hermano toda la vida.-El no estuvo solo en Nueva York.

Candice sintió que el estómago se le contraía con dolor y el corazón le corría aceleradamente, pronto sus lágrimas amenazaron con salir.

Vamos Candice no llores, yo sé que te duele pero mira mi hermano sé que cambio cuando regreso para estar a tu lado y nunca más ha vuelto a hacer nada para herirte.

No sé si lo que me dices es verdad.-contesto ella.-me siento tan mal pero sé que también nosotros éramos desconocidos y el bueno nunca me ha dicho que me ama y…

Candice, él te ha demostrado su amor se lio a golpes con su sobrino por ti.-la rubia pronto recordó que era cierto.-Se envolvió en esa pelea porque estaba celoso y seguro de que te perdería…porque te ama.

Pauna yo…no se…me duele mucho y más si el volviera a verla y…-

La Duquesa de Frankfort es una mujer demasiado interesada y nadie podría darle tanta posición como su rico esposo…es arribista, pero mi hermano se ha convertido en un trofeo para ella.

No entiendo nada.-

Lo único que puedo decirte es que no te rindas y castiga a mi hermano, hazle sufrir un poco para que veas que el pedirá perdón porque te ama.

Candice miraba en su cuñada verdad en sus ojos, no podría desconfiar en sus palabras nadie mejor para conocer a William como ella.-¿Cómo te enteraste?.

La mujer debe de ser inteligente Candice…buscar la manera de estar informada sobre los movimientos de su esposo.-ella se limpió las lágrimas y suprimió el dolor que sentía.-el hombre es la cabeza de familia, pero la cabeza no se mueve sin el cuello.

Yo soy el cuello.-Pauna asintió mientras la rubia solo le miraba con tristeza.-¿Y quién te dijo?.

La secretaria de William, así que te acercaras a su oficina y te harás amiga de Esther.-la rubia asintió mientras Pauna le acariciaba la mejilla, podría quererla como una hija más.

Perdona a mi hermano Candice, por favor…pero dale un castigo yo sé que te ama.-menciono Pauna abogando por el cabezota de su único hermano.

Como podre castigarlo, si lo amo.-contesto la rubia avergonzada por lo que decía.

Tú sabrás que hacer…lo sé bien y mantente alejada de la Duquesa Frankfort.-la puerta sonó y le rubio entro a la habitación.

 _Fin del flash back._

Perdóname Candice, yo no quise nunca herirte quiero que sepas que eres lo más valioso en mi vida.-dijo el con dolor en el pecho, pues no deseaba verle sufrir como ahora lo hacía.

Quisiera hacerlo…pero me duele mucho el saber que durante mi noche de bodas yo iba en un vagón a chicago sola y tu…tu ibas a Nueva York para pasar tu primer día de casado con esa mujer.

No son las cosas así Candice.-la rubia se molestó de inmediato, como se atrevía a no buscar una mejor excusa que solo decir soy hombre y tengo necesidades.

Entonces como son…dime…-ella le miro a los ojos azules cargados de mucha tristeza y soledad.

Solo sucedió y no me importo, solo tenía tiempo para recordarte y…-

Basta, tengo que enterarme de esto tan sórdido…no crees que es suficiente con saber que si vamos a esa fiesta conoceré a la mujer con la que pasaste no sé cuántos días en Nueva York.

No es así querida.-el rubio le tomo el rostro con sus manos para mirarla a los ojos…-Tu eres lo más importante para mí y yo daría todo lo que poseo por no verte así de triste…Simplemente eres mi nueva vida.

Candice miro sus manos y suspiro hondo mientras cerraba los ojos.-Yo también pude haber tenido lo mismo que tú.

Pronto Albert sintió que la sangre se le convertía en lava hirviente, recordar que su sobrino le grito en su cara que le amaba era mucho más de lo que pudiese soportar.

No digas eso Candice, no digas eso…-contesto el furioso tornándosele las mejillas rojas, la rubia se sintió con un poco de ventaja.

Tal vez mi vida sería otra y tu…-el rubio se levantó como resorte para caminar con prisa de un lado a otro mientras ella solo le miraba sin sentir pesar.

Nunca, escúchame nunca me digas que tu pretendías estar con Anthony…tu eres mía…mi esposa y yo…

Eso se te olvido en Nueva York.-contesto ella retadoramente mirándole a los ojos y viendo en ellos mucha desesperación.

Albert respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse y pensando que hacer para no explotar…-Yo me equivoque y pido perdón por eso Candice.-soltó arrepentido mientras ella solo le daba la espalda.

Lo mejor será que nos demos…-

Olvídalo, esto no es para que tu huyas y no lo permitiría Candice…eres mía…solo mía…-Albert se acercó a ella para girarla y ponerla frente a sus ojos.

Perdóname bonita.-sin más se acercó a sus labios y la beso…la beso apasionadamente deslizo con permiso su cálida lengua en su boca para profanarla como él deseaba.

La beso con amor, con entrega y sobre todo pasión, la rubia sentía que sus piernas no le sostendrían en pie…jamás le había besado así.

Sentía que flotaba y que el universo era nada en comparación con todo lo que estaba sintiendo por ese hombre…era como si todo aquello que dolía simplemente se esfumo.

Albert la miro con deseo y la soltó para tomarla en sus brazos y subir con ella por las escaleras de la casa…Dorothy les miro discretamente.

Pronto la puerta se abrió y después…después solo se cerró para sentir como las manos ávidas de necesidad recorrían el tierno cuerpo de su menuda esposa.

Su piel era tersa como la piel de un durazno maduro, su aroma era único, perfecto e inigualable…tan suyo para siempre.

Acaricio sus hombros mientras sus labios le devoraban con prisa y sus manos desabotonaban el vestido de suave tela de algodón, esos vestidos que le mando a hacer para poder despojarlos rápidamente ante la premura de su pasión.

Pronto quedo desnuda frente a él, tomo sus pechos con suavidad y la recostó en la cama para besar un rosado pezón con lentitud mientras los gemidos de Candice le calentaban el corazón.

Sintió sus manos pequeñas en su espalda y las uñas tentadoras enterrarse con pasión en su carne cuando la penetro lentamente para moverse con parsimoniosa música del alma.

Se dejó envolver por su calidez y su ternura…la amaba mas que ha nada en el mundo…el haría cualquier cosa por ella…pero perderla nunca.

Candice estaba en la gloria, no recordaba nada más que la necesidad de Albert…y esto jamás había pasado…era como si el propio miedo de su marido soltara el ultimo lazo que lo tenía atado a su control.

Un autocontrol impuesto cuando niño y que ahora simplemente se soltó…era otro…y lo amaba…lo amaba más que nunca y más que siempre.

* * *

Hola mis adoradas lectoras pues aquí estoy reportándome, el capítulo esta calientito recién lo he terminado a las 4:34 y bueno solo para comenzar a comentarles que esto está bueno que arde.

Al parecer la información es un arma interesante que da poder y bueno si le dolió a Candice saberlo infiel en Nueva York…aun así lo ama y no justifica la acción, pero eran desconocidos a final del día.

Y como dijo Pauna castígalo…pero el castigado no se rindió fácilmente y con esta prueba soltó el ultimo cordón que le mantenía atado…si antes le hacía llegar a tocar las estrellas ahora simplemente se expandirá al universo entero.

Adoro este Albert tan entregado y apasionado, ahora sí que sintió que la perdía para poder entregarse todo…esperemos que la rubia le perdone…ojala verdad…

Bueno mil gracias por seguirme en esta hermosa y romántica historia, les deseo un hermoso día y les contesto sus comentarios aquí abajo:

 _ **Katnnis.**_ -Gracias por las flores preciosa, la verdad es que pues no se justifica esa cana al aire porque a pesar de ser desconocidos ya tenían un compromiso y pues ahora todo dependerá de Candice si le perdona en verdad o solo le da por su lado…veremos que sigue pero el hombre esta con toda la intención de enamorarla…saludos.

 _ **CandyFan777**_.-Que padre que me comentes y pues listo la caja de pandora se abrió, pero Candice fue avisada a tiempo para que ella hiciera de tripas corazón cuando la verdad saliera y claro que ha dolido, pero no tiene intenciones de rendirse porque Albert ha demostrado que la quiere para siempre y bueno este estira y afloja claro que vendrá con torta bajo el brazo…saludillos.

 _ **Reeka21.-**_ La verdad es que creo que Albert ha hecho las cosas muy bien desde que intimo con su esposa y como no si la niña era de familia, además de eso hermosa y pura como él pensó merecía…le gano el corazón y se adueñó de su alma…pero ahora debe de darse de topes en pensar perderla y creo que luchara con todas sus armas por ella…Marlene solo cree que puede poseerlo porque no se le ha negado nada sin embargo Albert no es un objeto es una persona y una persona enamorada de Candice…las cosas serán más apasionantes para ellos a partir de ahora y espero que pueda al fin externar lo que siente en dulces palabras para los oídos de su pecosa…gracias por las flores que me das siempre y te mando un abrazo apretado.

 _ **Anmoncer1708**_.-Tranquila, espero que con este capítulo te queden resueltas algunas dudas…lo cierto es que aquí actuó como ángel Pauna al decirle con tiempo la verdad a Candice pero al mismo tiempo rogando clemencia para el condenado…aun así duele y mucho, pero vale la pena saber que él está actuando con esperanza de no perder a la mujer que ama y el corazón congelado esta derretido…ahora la única que decidirá es nuestra pecosa, pues ella sabe que Albert simplemente desde que la tomo como su mujer no se le ha separado para nada…pero aun así…el corazón necesita sanar…veremos que decide y tu tranquila, yo nerviosa porque no sé qué siga…abrazos.

 _ **Mabolla**_.-Así es esta mujer tiene mucho por decirle a Candice para dañarla, pero creo que nuestra rubia no se dejara si salió librada bastante bien de Elizabeth tal vez con esta mujer será más fácil…saludos.

 _ **Adoradandrew**_.-Que bonita letra y me robe una frase para el nombre del capítulo…claro que Candice fue la nueva vida para este rubio lomo plateado que ahora sufre por la incertidumbre de perderla, simplemente porque el creyó en su filosofía errónea de vida y ahora pobre sufrirá por amor…pero esperemos que Candice al saber la verdad con tiempo pueda doblar las manos por su esposo y claro que poner a la caliente de Marlene en una barra de hielo para que se le baje la calentura que se trae por él…besos linda.

 _ **Stormaw**_.-la verdad que es complicado y claro que no se conocían pero el simplemente tomo lo que tenía a la mano aun pensando en Candice y desde que regreso para estar establecido con ella no la soltó…adora a la dulce esposa que tiene…esperemos que el amor cure las heridas y ellos sigan adelante…saludos preciosa.

 _ **Amy C.L.**_ –Ándale todo sale como de repente pero mi padre siempre me ha dicho que del cielo a la tierra no hay nada oculto y bueno este secreto de una noche se ha sabido pero el único que sufre mas es Albert por el temor de perder a la mujer que le ha enseñado a Amar y ojala que Candice le perdone de corazón…espero…saluditos.

 _ **Sayuri1707**_.-Asi es…necesita fortaleza para enfrentar lo que viene y Albert cordura porque si la rubia lo deja casi que se nos vuelve loco…ojala que Candice le perdone y reconozca todo lo bueno que han ido construyendo…saluditos linda.

 _ **Jenny**_.-A ti por seguirme leyendo linda, espero que este también sea de tu agrado…

 _ **Elo Andrew**_.-Pues yo creo que le costara trabajo para que le perdone o al menos mucho esfuerzo tendrá que hacer para que ella crea nuevamente…pero espero que ninguno de los dos se rinda y que su amor florezca…saluditos.

 _ **Natu.**_ -Así es Candice sufrirá con la verdad porque Marlene está enamorada de nuestro rubio…pero Albert ama a Candice y nada le detendrá para rogarle perdón…se quieren por lo que siento que deben de luchar por su matrimonio, su relación y su futuro…la pecosa debe de reconocer que William simplemente ha dado todo por hacerla feliz y para el este matrimonio sin duda es para toda la vida…espero que le perdone y ponga a su sitio a la condesa de cuarta, que le deje claro quién es la señora Andrew…Como dices huele a final y pues espero leerte en la próxima historia que tengo pensada…gracias y las mejores bendiciones para ti también.

 _ **Sol.-**_ Que linda bendiciones solecito para ti también…todo está acercándose a la final y pues nuestra rubia luchara con Albert por su matrimonio, tienen planes y lo mejor está por venir…un abrazo.

 _ **K.e.c.s.-**_ Ándale ella tomara las decisiones sobre la vida de ambos y esto le tiene el alma en un hilo porque la ama…esperemos que luchen y no se dejen vencer, esa Marlene me dan ganas de desgreñarla para que entienda que ese hombre no se toca…saludos.


	20. ¿Perdonarte?

**CAPITULO 20**

 **¿Perdonarte?**

La rubia se despertó y estiro los brazos, la verdad es que a pesar de haber callado toda la verdad sobre la mujer que estuvo con su esposo ella estaba herida.

Herida porque ella amaba a William y no entendía como a pesar de ser desconocidos no pudo mantenerse simplemente en paz esos días…si pretendía que solo le endulzara con palabras los oídos y caricias apasionantes estaba por completo equivocado.

Suspiro pesadamente y se levantó de la cama mientras se colocaba el camisón mirándose en la soledad de su habitación mientras ella solo sentía pesadez y tristeza.

No podría dejar de pensar en lo mismo desde que llego a Escocia y la verdad es que ella misma se había sorprendido ante la fuerza que mostro para no reclamarle al rubio lo que sucedió en Nueva York.

Pero podía engañar a los demás e incluso a su esposo…pero a ella misma…se miró al espejo y suspiro hondamente mientras las lágrimas fluyeron solas.

No podría hacer como si nada pasara, ella necesitaba dejar en claro muchas cosas con Albert pero principalmente con ella misma.

Bien…se presentaría en esa fiesta y después de eso…dios le ayudara en lo que hiciera.

* * *

Albert miraba la gente pasar ajena a todas las cosas que venían a su mente, la verdad es que no quería perder a su esposa y no deseaba que las cosas se vinieran abajo.

Reconocía que era un ingrato con ella y esto le podría doler aún más…pensó como evitar que Candice llorara una vez más.

Un dólar por tus pensamientos.-dijo Stear mientras cerraba la puerta y entraba.-Tienes cara de susto hermano.

Le he contado la verdad a Candice.-soltó sin más lo cierto es que tenía un día terrible a pesar de tener tanto trabajo.

Vamos pero ella te ha dicho algo…no lo sé marcho de casa.-comento Stear mientras el rubio negaba.

No sucedió eso pero…-

Vamos ella está en casa, tienes que ser fuerte y luchar por tu mujer.-contesto el castaño.

Tratare de hacer las cosas lo mejor que puedo Stear, la verdad es que me siento pésimo con todo esto que paso con esa mujer.

Te lo dije y no me cansare de recordártelo, un matrimonio es complicado.

Pero he dado todo lo que he podido para que ella no sufra.-Stear asintió.

Te creo William, pero aquí lo que más importante es que ella este bien y segura de tu cariño.-el rubio asintió mientras trataba de no pensar más.

* * *

Patricia estaba en verdad aturdida por lo que había escuchado de su esposo, lo cierto es que al poco tiempo de conocer a Candice ella le estimaba mucho y deseaba lo mejor para su amiga.

Suspiro hondo al verla tan ensimismada con él bebe en brazos, parecía que le atravesaba algún problema pero increíblemente no era una mujer que se quejara en lo absoluto de su esposo.

¿Candice estas bien?.-la rubia le sonrió.

Si, ¿Por qué lo dices?.-contesto ella mientras hacia reír al pequeño Steve, como le decían sus padres.

Pareces como si estuvieras un poco distraída.-la rubia negó mientras le entregaba el bebe a Paty.

Nada de eso solo estaba pensando que sentiré cuando sea madre.-comento la rubia dándole una salida fácil a las cosas.

Pues será una experiencia muy bonita para ti.-dijo Paty sonriente.-la verdad es que duele mucho pero después de que lo tienes en tus brazos sabes que valió la pena.

La rubia asintió conforme con la explicación de su amiga.-El Dr. Quedo en venir a revisarme.

A caso te haz sentido mal es por eso que vendrá el medico.-contesto la castaña.

No, solo quiero saber si no tengo algún problema para engendrar.-la castaña sonrió.

Vamos Candice, no es raro que algunas parejas tarden en concebir Stear y yo pues tardamos un año para poder embarazarme.-la rubia abrió los ojos con sorpresa.-no me mires así.

Es que he pensado que tal vez yo no pueda.-

Mira el médico me dijo que era un proceso de adaptación de tu cuerpo y pues tu sabes compartir el lecho.-la rubia se sonrojo intensamente y es que para esos temas eran absurdos de explicar, eran privados.

Patricia comenzó a reír de buena forma ante la pena que implicaba para Candice hablar de sus asuntos de alcoba y no podría culparla ella varios años mayor que la rubia.

Pues el vendrá espero que esta tarde y me explique esa situación.-contesto apenada la rubia.

Bueno cambiemos mejor de tema porque no creo que puedas verte mas roja.-Candice suspiro hondo.-¿Compraras algún vestido?.-

No lo creo, estos que me ha comprado William son bastante comodos y ademas aun tengo algunos nuevos por estrenar.-

Me ha gustado que aquí podamos evitar el uso de tantas crinolinas y holanes que sinceramente odio con todo mi corazón.

La verdad es que en eso tienes razón.-contesto la rubia tranquila mirando a Paty.

Pero me refiero que para la presentación de la nieta del Duque de Frankfort.-la rubia sintió que el estómago se le contraía.

Patricia, ¿Tú los conoces?.-pregunto la rubia mientras la castaña asentía.

La verdad es que puedo decirte que son buenas personas, a pesar de tener poder pues son sencillos entre comillas porque siempre han poseído mucho dinero…yo conozco a una de las nietas del duque e incluso estuvimos en clases con Miss Peguet.- La rubia pronto se dio cuenta de que Paty también era una chica de sociedad instruida para convertirse en una esposa refinada, ella apenas si sabía leer y escribir.

Lo cierto es que la Duquesa de Frankfort era una mujer de gran corazón y belleza incomparable, pero lamentablemente murió de lo mismo.

¿A qué te refieres con eso?.-pregunto la rubia intrigada.

Pues le dio un ataque al corazón dejando a un esposo solo, el Conde tardo en recuperarse y después apareció esa mujer.

Candice le miro con atención, sabía que se refería a Marlene.-La nueva condesa.-la castaña asintió.

Esa mujer es tan interesada y bueno supo envolver a un viudo con su belleza, clase y juventud…digamos que cayo rendido ante esa mujer, se casó con ella y bueno lo demás es historia.

A como lo dices ha de ser una mujer muy culta.-Paty se rio quedamente.

Hablar con ella solo se limita a escucharle decir todas las cosas que el Conde le compra con el dinero, la verdad es que no es una para nada instruida y no puedes entablar una conversación con ella de nada en particular.

Que aburrida.-

Así es, digamos que se la pasa pretendiendo que todo es magnífico, único y exclusivo…además tiene una reputación de devoradora de hombres.-

¿A qué te refieres con ello?.-

Pues que esa mujer digamos que satisface sus necesidades con jóvenes que se acercan por interés o simplemente les seduce por diversión, el Conde es el único que no lo sabe pero creo que solo le permite eso porque el ya no.

Señora Candice.-intervino Dorothy mientras la rubia le ponía atención.

Ha llegado el Dr. Turnan.-comento la castaña.

Bien hazlo pasar por favor.-dijo la rubia mientras el joven hombre entraba a la sala, sorprendiendo un poco a las mujeres.

Buen día señoras.-el hombre tendrá máximo unos 40 años y era alto fornido, de cabello negro y ojos verdes.-Soy el Dr. Robert Turnan, a sus pies.

Vaya.-dijo la abuela Martha sonriente mientras entraba con dos rosas en las manos.-Cuando le mire entrar me pregunte si de verdad era una aparición.

Abuela por favor compórtate.-reto Patricia a la abuela quien solo sonrió caminando hacia le medio para darle una rosa.

Tenga Dr. Robert, me gustaría mucho que me consultara sobre unos dolores que tengo en este hombro derecho.-Candice rio quedamente mientras Paty abría los ojos avergonzada de cómo se comportaba su abuela.

El medico poso su mano sobre el hombro de la abuela, logrando que la septuagenaria mujer se colorada de rojo las mejillas.-Considero que podríamos revisarla después de que vea a la señora Andrew.-

Por mi sin problema.-contesto mientras movía las cejas coquetamente logrando la sonrisa del médico.

Discúlpela Dr. Turnan, bueno Candice nosotras nos marchamos y seguiremos después con esta conversación.

Pero yo no me quiero ir hija, necesito que el Dr. Robert me revise y.-

No se preocupe, podre ir a visitarle cuando me solicite consulta a su domicilio.-Martha sonrió coquetamente mientras la castaña la sacaba a jalones del lugar.

Candice nos vemos después.-

Si Paty, que les vaya bien.-sin más salieron mientras el medico miraba con atención a la rubia, la verdad es que era una chiquilla hermosa.-disculpe usted le puedo ofrecer algo.

Por el momento no, pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que le sucede para elaborar un expediente clínico de usted.-ella le invito a tomar asiento mientras Dorothy entraba con algo de café.

Bueno veamos, ¿Cuántos años tienes?.-pregunto el mientras escribía.

Tengo 16 años.-contesto ella mientras el pelinegro la miro con una sonrisa cálida, la rubia no podría negar que el médico le ponía nerviosa.

¿Tienes alergias?.-

No hasta donde sé, soy bastante sana…bueno cuando era pequeña sufrió asma pero hasta ahora parece que desapareció del todo.

En ocasiones los primeros años son cuando el asma se mantiene de manera recurrente posterior a ello se controla.-ella asintió.

¿Has tenido problemas dentales?.-

Nunca.-contesto la rubia mientras le miraba anotar, lo cierto es que ella estaba un poco nerviosa.

Bueno pues estas generalidades me indican que eres sana, veamos el motivo entonces de mi visita.-dijo el pelinegro mirándole con atención.

La verdad es que tengo algunos meses casada y yo…-a pesar de que era un médico, estas cosas le costaban decirlas.-Yo no he podido.

Deseas saber porque no estas encita verdad…tendré que revisarte por lo que sería ideal que su doncella o su esposo estuvieran presentes por favor y me indique donde podríamos revisarle.

* * *

EL rubio estaba mirando sin mirar, la verdad es que estaba ansioso de hablar con su esposa para poder arreglar las cosas para poder estar en paz con ella.

Entro a la mansión y diviso un carruaje que no era el suyo por lo que se preocupó un poco, lo que menos deseaba era saber que Candice había decidido abandonarle.

Bajo con el corazón acelerado y suspirando hondamente, se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pasado pues el carruaje no poseía algún sello de familia.

Pronto escucho una voz masculina que desconocía y la otra era de su esposa…se quedó sorprendido de mirar a Candice como demasiado sonriente.-Buenas tardes.

El pelinegro se levantó como resorte de su lugar.-Buenas Tardes Sr. Andrew.-miro a Dorothy incluso con una sonrisa en el rostro y pronto se percató que ese hombre era buen mozo, no le gustó mucho.

¿Quién es usted?.-pregunto el impaciente, la verdad es que no le gustaba tener gente desconocida en casa y mucho menos hombres que rondaran a Candice, ella era muy inocente para comprender algunas cosas.

Soy el Dr. Robert Turman.-contesto el pelinegro.-El día de ayer no pude venir a consulta porque tuve que atender un parto, pero hoy pude asistir.

Pero pensé que vendría Richard.-dijo el rubio con sorpresa, pues ese no era el medico de siempre.-Disculpe pero no tenía notificado que.

Bueno mi padre es un hombre de edad avanzada, aun así seguía dando consultas pero a principios de este año sufrió un infarto así que…-el rubio ahora comprendía, la verdad es que el Dr. Richard siempre fue impecable en su servicio y pronto encontró el parecido físico, seguramente se parecía mucho a su padre cuando fue joven.

Usted ha tomado su lugar.-el pelinegro asintió.-¿Reviso a mi esposa?.-dijo el rubio esperando que le dijera que no, la verdad no deseaba que ese hombre le pusiera sus dedos encima, era como si de pronto deseara sacarlos a jalones de la casa.

Candice se percató de la postura retadora de William, la verdad es que recordó como se había comportado con Antón cuando se agarraron a golpes…él estaba celoso.

Sí, tengo algunos otros pacientes por atender pero le indico que su esposa goza de buena salud y no creo que tenga impedimentos para pronto quedar encita…-el rubio pronto dejo de escuchar todo lo que es hombre decía, miro a Candice con una sonrisa complacida y no le gusto en lo absoluto.-Esperaremos algunos meses para que esto suceda.

Cuanto es lo que le debería.-dijo el rubio con molestia mientras Robert comprendía la situación y sonrió de lado.

No se preocupe, posterior le hare llegar el recibo con mi ayudante…-Candice le miro comprendiendo perfectamente lo que hacía.-Ha sido un placer conocerle, con su permiso Señores Andrew.-

Dorothy le escolto a la salida, la verdad es que el ambiente en esa sala era bastante tenso…así que literalmente ella también se escapó para no ser alcanzada por el fuego del patrón.

La rubia giro su vista hacia la ventana con los brazos cruzados mirando salir a Robert quien platicaba sonriente con Dorothy, lo cierto es que Albert merecía un poquito de escarmiento.

¿Qué se supone que hacia ese hombre aquí?.-reclamo el rubio con una cólera que ella conocía perfectamente.

Tú le pediste una consulta para mi.-dijo ella sin mirarle, pero esa era la verdad.

Si pedí que viniera el doctor pero no ese, más bien Richard.-contesto con ofuscación, sentía que el estómago se le contraía de la rabia y frustración que Candice le hacía vivir.

¿Y cómo sabía yo quien era que doctor?...bueno has escuchado que estoy bien, si me permites tengo deseos de salir a que me dé un poco el aire.

William se quedó ahí mirándola salir por la puerta trasera dejándole hablar solo, la verdad es que esto no le gustaba para nada.

Pronto miles de imágenes se vinieron a su mente con un torrente de emociones ridículas de posesión…la miraba a ella seducida por un hombre curtido de cabellos negros y pronto esto termino por desquiciarlo.

Salió detrás de ella, pero parecía que Candice caminaba más aprisa y con apuro hacia el lago…no le llamo pero la siguió con paso firme.

La rubia sabía que sin querer las cosas estaban saliéndose del control de su muy metódico esposo y la verdad es que sin proponérselo había creado una tormenta en un vaso de agua, claro un marido posesivo y celoso no era tan fácil de omitir.

Trato de ir más rápido y la presencia de su adorado Albert le indicaba que le seguía decidido para obtener lo que necesitaba.

Sonrió de lado y suspiro con alivio cuando llego a su árbol…estiro los brazos aspirando la humedad fría del agua evaporada.

¿Me dirás quien estaba contigo en la revisión?.-

Te dije que deseaba tomar aire fresco, por favor William dame mi espacio.-contesto ella fingiendo enfado mientras cerraba los ojos.

No juegos conmigo, ¿Crees que no vi tu sonrisa?.-ella negó con la cabeza mientras el rubio le giraba bruscamente para que le mirara a los ojos.

¿De qué hablas William?.-contesto mirándole con recelo, la verdad es que si algo odiaba era verla así…aborrecía discutir con su esposa.

Estabas demasiado sonriente, acaso es que ese hombre…-Candice le miro con atención, su rostro se contrajo, le latía la vena en el cuello y sudaba por controlar las emociones que deseaban salir a borbotones de su garganta.

Quisiera no saber que estas pensado William, la verdad es que vine a solo que me diera el aire y estar tranquila.-contesto mirándole a los ojos, pronto se giró para caminar hacia la orilla del lago…la tierra era blanda y sus pies se hundían.

Albert suspiro hondo y trato de controlarse con las inhalaciones del aire fresco, la verdad es que no comprendía que diantres le estaba pasando…era como ridículo pensar en eso, claro él siempre había sido un hombre tan controlado…-dios.-gimió enojado.

Pronto la atención se centró en esa mujer de rizos dorados, cuerpo perfecto y sonrisa jovial…la amaba a quien podría engañar, no encontraría ni en mil años a una mujer como ella.

Le aterraba saber que ella terminaría por dejarle y tal vez su mundo tan perfecto se desmoronaría frente a sus ojos…-solo quiero saber si alguien.

Dorothy…ella estuvo presente durante mi revisión y claro que estaba contenta, sonriente porque el Dr. Robert me dijo que tengo buena salud y es probable que me quede embarazada los próximos meses…es un periodo de adaptación e incluso podría estarlo ya.

La rubia se sentía cansada de todo esto, ella tenía que omitir la parte donde su marido desconocido se había liado con alguien más en Nueva York.

Candice.-dijo el acercándose para atraerla a su pecho y poder calmarse un poco, necesitaba su aroma inundarle su ser para al fin asumir que la necesitaba como el mismo aire que respiraba.

No te acerques a mi.-contesto ella mirándole duramente a los ojos.-no comprendo cómo te atreves a dudar de mí y poner en tela de juicio mi honor.

Pero compréndeme yo…-

Basta ya con tus celos absurdos, si yo quisiera ser una mujer en deshonra no sería con el primero que me cruzara en la vida.-

Hare de cuenta que no has dicho eso Candice, no quisiera que…

Que…!, dime que…la verdad es que con qué cara me reclamas algo cuando ahora mismo no entiendo cómo podría confiar en ti si esa mujer está cerca.-el rubio se quedó sorprendido en ver fuego en los ojos de su esposa y la verdad es que no lo dudaba, se lo tenía merecido.

Yo nunca podría.-

Nunca.-contesto la rubia recordando lo que había pasado con Elizabeth bueno eso fue antes de casarse pero después con Marlene.-Por dios William…creo que será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación a recostar un rato.

Candice no me hagas esto, tu sabes que yo estoy comprometido con nuestra relación y me duele saber que tu estas dudando de mi.-

Entonces ¿Qué debo de hacer?.-el rubio la miro con pesar.-olvidar que me fuiste infiel con una mujer en nueva york, que además está aquí pavoneándose en Escocia donde todo se sabe y presentarme a una fiesta obligada para que me restriegue en mi cara que te conoce en el lecho conyugal.

Albert suspiro hondo puso sus manos en sus afiladas caderas y trago en seco, eso que ella decía era verdad…no era como si vieras a la gente a la que conoces desnuda como si nada.-Candice no tengo intenciones de ir a esa fiesta.-

Pues prepara el smoking, porque yo si quiero ir y conocer a la mujer que se metió en tu cama la primera noche de casados, al menos merezco esto para darme cuenta si podre perdonarte.

Albert sintió que la sangre se le fue a los pies…cerro los ojos y apretó los puños mientras el corazón le corría acelerado, los pensamientos se le bloquearon y perdía cualquier esperanza de que su relación funcionara.

Sintió como la bilis subía por su garganta y pronto devolvió el estómago vacío mientras la rubia caminaba con prisa limpiando las lágrimas que fluían por sus mejillas.

No podía quedarse así sentada solo asumiendo la vida que había tocado vivir sin más porque su madre le había dicho que tendría que ser una mujer sumisa, paciente y honorable.

Cuando ese honor su esposo lo olvido esos días en Nueva York al lado de la Duquesa de Frankfort…sabia sus limitantes era una chiquilla de 16 años para nada instruida en colegios de alto prestigio o tal vez con mujeres de alta categoría.

Sin embargo estaba segura de que ella había entregado todo a manos llenas y lo menos que merecía del Señor Andrew era consideración, respeto y amor…amor que sabía el demostraba no con palabras si no con hechos…pero aun así ella necesitaba esa seguridad porque lo amaba y quería dejar bien claro que ella era la única dueña de su corazón.

Si ellos se establecerían en Escocia de manera definitiva, necesitaba actuar de esa manera para poder ganarse el respeto de todos en ese país extraño.

Pensaría como le dijo Pauna y claro que sorprendería a más de uno…tal vez solo así podría perdonarlo para estar a su lado hasta el fin de su vida.

Entro a la casa y subió a su habitación para entrar con el corazón estrujado…respiro hondo pero las lágrimas se a galoparon en sus ojos mientras los sollozos se escucharon acompañados de lamentos…

* * *

Hola mis hermosas voy terminando el capítulo, la verdad es que ando a las carreras pero pues esto está que arde solo deseo que llegue el momento en que Candice se tope con esa mujer para ponerla en su sitio o tal vez desgreñarla.

En fin, nuestro William está sufriendo pero la verdad es que se lo merece por creer que la esposa que a un principio se consiguió solo seria para engendrar y le aplico el dicho nunca digas de esta agua no he de bebe, porque simplemente ahora se está ahogando.

Veremos qué pasa pero mil gracias por sus comentarios que siempre me animan y les deseo un excelente fin de semana, les quiero…abajo contestos sus reviews:

HaniR.-No lo sé bien aún, siento que todo a su tiempo mientras que ellos superan tal vez su crisis matrimonial que es bastante complicado por el momento…saludos.

Amy C.L. –Pues ahora sí que tendremos que presionar a William un poquito porque tiene que comprender que es casado y bueno no es fácil empezar engañando…así que veremos cómo sale la mentada cena…saluditos.

Alexas90.-Si este hombre anda todo fogoso y apasionado por su esposa, veremos cómo se acomodan con las presentaciones que están por venir…sin duda tendrán hijitos hermosos…saludos linda.

Adoradandrew.-Yo también siento que el rubio debe de sufrir un poquito claro no sin antes poner en su lugar a la mujercilla esta esposa del Conde…veremos como suceden las cosas cuando llegue la mentada fiesta pero me siento ansiosa de que este momento pase para ver que hará la pecosa y como reaccionara el rubio…saludos hermosa.

Anmoncer1708.-Calmada, ya ves que esta mujer pecosa no esta tan satisfecha con lo que ha pasado la verdad es que estaba esperando a que llegara el momento preciso para poder resolver lo que tenía con Albert, aguardando las cosas para poder reaccionar y aún falta que llegue el día en que esa fiesta se lleve a cabo para contraatacar a la mujer esta que se quiere interponer…claro que es caso perdido porque el rubio esta hasta el cuello de enamorado de nuestra hermosa Candice…que cosas no ansió que llegue la fiesta…abrazos linda.

Sandy Sánchez.-Claro que es complicado saber el pasado amoroso de los galanes pero al menos no cuenta si es antes de establecer una relación de compromiso…en este caso pues lamentable el hecho de que estaban casados y bueno tal vez con eso de que Albert era un macho que nadie le decía que hacer se lo creyó pero la verdad es que el rubio esta tildado por esa mujer…pero al parecer Candice está en la espera de simplemente seguir con su plan cualquiera que este sea, ella necesita enfrentar la situación y me parece que está siendo valiente…ojala que salga las cosas bien y se solucionen los problemas…gracias por comentar muchos saludos hermosa.

Katnnis.-Yo también deseo un hombre asi de guapo, atento y claro apasionado, tanto asi que las mujeres que le han tenido sin duda desean poseerlo…sin embargro


	21. El corazón del sultán

**CAPITULO 21**

 **EL CORAZON DEL SULTAN**

El rubio entro a la casa con cara de tristeza total, camino hacia la sala y puso la chimenea…trataría de que las brasas le calentaran el corazón.

Lo cierto es que tal vez estaba siendo un tanto melodramático, pero estaba preocupado por su esposa y su matrimonio.

Tomo un vaso mientras se servía un tanto de whisky mientras suspiraba hondo, no deseaba pensar más en lo mismo porque a final de cuentas no lograba avanzar en nada.

A William no le tocaba resolver lo que su pequeña esposa tenía en mente, la verdad es que la amaba y deseaba verla contenta, pero sobre todas las cosas tranquila.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que él siempre se sintió seguro de todo lo que a su alrededor giraba y ahora estaba en completa zozobra…no deseaba perderla y mucho menos perderse el en todo esto.

Suspiro hondo sentándose frente al sofá y mirando el fuego tronar en la chimenea, lo cierto es que creyó sinceramente que con hacerle el amor ella simplemente se olvidaría de todo…pero…no era verdad.

No deseaba pelear más con ella, lo único que deseaba era vivir en paz como hasta ahora y la verdad es que esperaba que no se perdieran estas situaciones.

La rubia estaba despierta mirando el techo oscuro, ella sabía que bastante tarde y se preguntó porque Albert no subía a dormir, sería que tal vez se había enfadado con ella y sin más se marchó.

Se sentó de golpe y trato de no alterarse, la verdad es que dudaba que alguien estuviera despierto a esas horas…se levantó la cama y abrió la puerta tratando de no hacer nada de ruido.

La verdad es que tenía miedo de que por sus decisiones William se marchara harto de soportarle estos desplantes de diva…pero aun así, tenía que ser dura e inflexible.

Respiro hondo y llego a las escaleras, la verdad es que era complicado caminar con el portavelas en la mano mientras su otra mano levantaba el vestido para no tropezar y caer.

El ruido acompasado de la noche llego con el ruido de los grillos y por supuesto…el ruido de las brasas de la chimenea, se acercó al salón donde el rubio tenía la cabeza recargada en el sillón.

Dormía tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era lenta, acompasada, la verdad es que le derritió el corazón verle ahí durmiendo tenía en la mano un vaso vacío.

La verdad es que no le gustaba mucho que bebiera, aunque siendo honestos pues Albert no era un hombre que tuviese algún problema con el alcohol.

No pudo resistirse y acaricio su mejilla lentamente, era algo áspera por la barba que estaba por salir…suspiro hondamente deseando que le besara y le dijera que todo estaría bien.

Deseaba simplemente llevar una vida tranquila, tal vez la mejor opción era simplemente omitir ir a esa fiesta y olvidar todo por salud mental…pero ella sabía que esa mujer le buscaría nuevamente y tal vez tendría que marcar su territorio como la Señora Andrew por más duquesa que fuera esa mujer.

William despertó cuando sintió su caricia en la mejilla y solo pudo apretar los ojos, necesitaba que ella le diera la iniciativa para poder desnudarle y besarle la noche entera.

Candice se acercó a su mejilla y la beso mientras un par de ojos azules le miraban con amor…-Te has dormido y vine a ver si estabas aquí.-soltó con sorpresa.

Te he dicho que soy afortunado de tenerte como mi esposa.-contesto el mientras la rubia se ruborizaba, noto con perfección su figura traslucida en esa bata de seda y claro que por un momento se puso tenso de pensar que alguien más tuviera el placer de verle desnuda.

Candice suspiro hondamente mientras el olor a Whisky le llegaba al rostro, el rubio se levantaba del sillón para mirarla de frente y acercarse a ella para besarla.

Cedió con rapidez al sentir la tersa lengua de su esposo envolverse con la suya mientras el calor abrazador del cuerpo de su Albert le traspasaba la ropa con una incitación a pecar más de una vez.

Cerro los ojos mientras los brazos expertos de su esposo la envolvían y ella solo suspiro con todo lo que estaba sintiendo, su boca tersa se dejó envolver por un beso tierno que se convirtió en uno apasionado.

De esos que te dejan sin aliento, pareciera que estaban hechos a molde porque sus brazos la envolvían perfectamente y su calor le hacía sentirse segura.

Pronto el rubio la miro a los ojos y la levanto entre sus fuertes brazos como era costumbre últimamente…suspiro mientras se acercaba a su cuello para impregnarse de su aroma masculino que tanto adoraba.

Albert la desnudo con calma y le hizo el amor con dulzura mientras ella se dejaba llevar por la pasión que sentía, la necesidad que tenía y el amor que vivía.

* * *

Dorothy miro el guardarropa una vez más mientras Candice se cepillaba el cabello con lentitud perdida en sus pensamientos, la verdad es que justo ese día no tenía la misma seguridad de un día antes.

Señora Candice, creo que esta entre estos dos y ambos son nuevos.-la rubia le miro sin entender a lo que la castaña le miro con rareza.-¿Se siente Bien?.-

Yo…lo siento es que estoy como distraída.-confeso la rubia mientras trataba de enfocarse de una buena vez.

Tal vez no sea tan necesario que acuda usted a esa fiesta, no lo sé.-comento la castaña.

Sinceramente no tengo deseos de ir, pero William no puede dejar de asistir a esa clase de eventos al que ha sido invitado.-dijo la rubia con verdad.

Bien, pues siento que este color de vestido le favorecerá mas.-la rubia asintió mientras le sonreía nerviosamente.

* * *

Quisiera que me dieras tu opinión acerca de esta propiedad William.-dijo Stear mientras el rubio asentía.

Creo que son buenos los acres que deseas adquirir, tal vez una granja será tu próximo negocio.-Stear suspiro pues no estaba seguro poder manejar un negocio que requiere de toda tu atención.

La verdad es que lo dudo…pero es una gran propiedad para adquirir, tal vez más adelante le pueda sacar provecho o construirme una casa.

Sería un lugar perfecto para una gran casa para tu esposa e hijos.-contesto el rubio.

Esa es la verdad, siento que puedo construir una mansión hermosa para ellos…-el castaño se rasco la cabeza.-Bueno algo más a mis posibilidades, no como la mansión de las rosas.

Por dios Stear, posees un buen capital como para hacer una mansión mejor que la de las rosas.-el castaño negó.-aunque siendo sincero, el mantenimiento es bastante caro.

Es por eso que deseo una casa mucho más modesta, creo que necesitare un buen plano para la construcción.-el rubio asintió.

Solo que debes de pensar en cuantas habitaciones harás para la misma.-contesto Albert mientras su amigo cruzaba los brazos.

No lo sé, tal vez unas 15 como en tu casa.-dijo divertido el castaño mientras Albert solo negaba.

Por dios estas imposible el dia de hoy Stear.-

Vamos, solo es para que te relajes un poco ante el evento que se avecina.-el rubio suspiro hondo.-Mas bien la tormenta que se avecina.

No das tregua un solo día con lo mismo.-contesto con temor el rubio.-La verdad es que no sé qué desea hacer Candice en ese lugar.

Nada en particular, tal vez golpear a la duquesa o no lo sé aventarla por las escaleras.-contesto Stear con una sonrisa.

Por dios que no eres nada gracioso, lo cierto es que me siento terrible con todo esto.-

No es para menos William.-el castaño le miro preocupado.-Tan solo ponte en su lugar unos minutos, ¿Cómo reaccionarias?.-

Albert sintió que un calor abrazador le recorría el cuerpo entero, la verdad es que los celos le recordaron el mal incidente con su sobrino y termino de la peor manera…liado a golpes frente a su esposa, su hermana y su ahora cuñado.

Sin duda el pensar que ella estuviera con alguien más le rebasaba, sin duda la comprendía y no tenía justificación en lo absoluto, por lo que asintió con pesar su error.

Me presentare en la fiesta y respaldare a mi esposa en lo que decida hacer.-confeso con certeza.

Se lo debes hermano.-dijo Stear.

* * *

Entonces si acudirá la señora Andrew, deseo tantas ganas de conocerle.-dijo Marlene mientras el Duque solo la miraba con recelo, el conocía a su mujer y a pesar de portar los cachos, le amaba.

Deseo que te portes correctamente en la noche Marlene, no deseo espectáculos en la fiesta de mi nieta.-ordeno el caballero mirándola severamente, la castaña asintió sumisa.

* * *

Candice se miró al espejo, la verdad es que adoraba ese color de vestido, esa manera en que le había arreglado Dorothy y bueno portaba la seguridad que necesitaba.

Si seguridad de dientes para afuera, porque estaba en verdad echa un mar de nervios…suspiro hondo mientras la puerta se abría.

Albert sintió que las piernas se le doblaron…estaba exquisita, hermosa, sensual, perfecta.-Me has dejado sin aliento.-confeso el rubio.

Candice sonrió complacida, claro debía de ser un tanto firme con lo que deseaba demostrarle a su esposo y a los demás aunque temblara como gelatina.

Tú también te ves bien.-contesto ella el halago, la verdad es que estaba guapísimo con su elegante frac y el cabello recortado, afeitado y oliendo a maderas finas como todo un hombre.

Ese color te sienta bien, desearía que portaras esto.-dijo el rubio mientras le mostraba una caja de terciopelo con un hermoso collar con un rubio en forma de corazón y con varios diamantes adornándole alrededor…era una joya impresionante.

Es…-ahora ella estaba sin habla, colgaba de una elegante cadena en oro blanco, era simplemente espectacular.-Es demasiado.

Esta joya fue entregada antes de que el sultán dueño de todos los reinos otomanos fuera a la guerra.-

¿A quién?.-pregunto la rubia.

A la dueña de su corazón, la sultana a quien amaba profundamente y con esto le demostró que le entregaba su corazón en sus manos.-

Albert.-dijo ella en un hilo mientras la fría en su cuello mientras la acariciaba con la mano, era una joya con una historia de amor poderosa.

Te ves hermosa y esta noche serás la reyna que de jaque mate.-Candice le miro con duda, la verdad es que él estaba como demasiado complaciente y a pesar de todo lo amaba.

Vamos que es tarde.-sin más le puso el abrigo y salieron de la mansión.

* * *

Marlene recorría el salón amplio como pavorreal, lucia muy glamurosa y claro que con tremenda joya en el cuello simplemente dejaba claro su poder económico.

Lo cierto es que la Tía Elroy estaba complacida con la atención que ella mereció desde que llego a la fiesta, donde Sara Leegan se mecía también como si fuera de la realeza.

Esta fiesta está llena de solo gente pretenciosa.-dijo la abuela Martha mientras Paty le reñía.

Quedamos en que vendrías sin decir nada abuela.-comento la castaña mientras la mujer solo sonreía y buscaba a su amigo de la fiesta anterior.

Stear estaba bebiendo una copa.-Creo que William se arrepintió de venir.-

Es lo mejor, además no se pierde de mucho.-comento la castaña quien deseaba irse a su casa porque extrañaba mucho a su Stevie.

* * *

Candice sintió el frio aire de la noche escocesa y sobre todo sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, lo cierto es que ahora mismo no estaba del todo segura en ir a esa fiesta.

Candice.-dijo el rubio por segunda ocasión extendiendo su mano para ayudarla bajar del carruaje.

Lo siento.-contesto ella mientras tragaba en seco y suspiraba hondo, lo cierto es que tenía que ponerse su máscara de mujer dura e inflexible.

¿Deseas que nos marchemos?.-pregunto el rubio mirándole a los ojos y noto en ella temor, pero determinación.

No.-contesto la rubia mientras Albert se acercaba para besarla en los labios.

Yo estaré a tu lado.-esa confesión le hizo sentirse extraña y al mismo tiempo protegida, caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta donde el calor les dio la bienvenida.

La gente les miro con atención, la verdad es que era una pareja joven demasiado atractiva y sobre todo quedo resuelta cualquier duda a quien pertenecía el corazón de William Albert Andrew.

Sara Legan les miro con recelo mientras sus ojos se sorprendían al reconocer el corazón del sultán que era portado por la pequeña esposa de William.

Madre esa joya es carísima.-menciono Eliza mientras la castaña sentía cólera, pues ella no era digna de portar semejante y costosa roca en el cuello.

No es digna para que la porte.-comento con molestia Sara, por supuesto era solo envidia que de una mujer de sencilla familia provinciana estuviera ahora rodeada de los lujos que solo ella creía merecer.

Creo que ella es muy digna de portarla madre, con eso William deja claro a quien le pertenece su corazón…-comento Neil admirando la belleza de Candice, quien parecía ajena a las miradas de recelo de las personas de la alta sociedad.

La tía Elroy miro todo desde la distancia, la verdad es que escucho rumores de que tal vez su sobrino habría comprado esa joya con tanta historia y sobre todo valor económico.

Pero ahora verle en el cuello de su esposa de 16 años era mucho más de lo que alguna mujer deseara poseer, esto podría acallar cualquier rumor o necesidad acerca de disfrutar alguna noche en sus brazos.

Lo cierto es que se sintió orgullosa de su sobrino y ese matrimonio sin duda había sido lo mejor para el.

Candice esta hermosa y esa joya Stear.-dijo Paty en un hilo de voz.

La verdad es que no cabe duda, él es William Albert Andrew.-dijo el castaño.

La rubia saludo a muchas personas sin conocerlas, todas sin ningún interés para ella y otras tantas a las que tuvo que sonreírles por cortesía.

Pero al fin tenia frente a ella la mujer…si esa mujer…-Los Duques de Frankfort.

Marlene sé quedo sin aliento, esa chiquilla era la esposa del dueño de su corazón…era hermosa no podría negarlo, refinada sin duda nacida en una cuna de hora y por supuesto portaba algo que nunca antes nadie pudo tener…el corazón del sultán.

Es un honor conocer a la esposa de tan distinguido caballero escoces.-dijo sonriente el duque mientras besaba la mano fina de Candice que con ese vestido color tinto resaltaba como ninguna.

El honor es mío.-contesto la rubia siendo un tanto complaciente y al mismo tiempo demostrando sus modales.

Lo cierto es que el duque se quedó impresionado por la belleza de la joven esposa y claro que si el tuviera muchos ayeres menos trataría de conquistarle.

Albert ni siquiera poso unos segundos su mirada en Marlene quien deseaba deslumbrarle, claro que ella se dio cuenta porque a pensar de cargar una joya tan pesada en el cuello…solo logro ser opacada por otra joya más fina y con tanto simbolismo.

Simbolismo mismo que atraía a todas las miradas, acerca de lo hermosa y joven que era Candice Andrew…todos le miraba con atención pronto ella era la lujosa novedad de la noche.

Ella es la duquesa Frankfort, mi amada Marlene.-dijo el duque sonriente mientras la mujer era saludada sin tanto afán.

Candice podría asumir que era atractiva, eso sí bastante ostentosa en todo lo que a su persona señalaba portaba un gran collar sin duda carísimo…pero…-Es un gusto al fin conocer a la esposa del Sr. Andrew.

La rubia entendió entre letras el sarcasmo mientras Candice trato de no caer en su juego.-El placer es mío Duquesa Frankfort.

Albert sentía que caería ahí a mitad del salón partido por un rayo al momento en que ambas mujeres estrecharon su mano…se sintió aliviado cuándo las presentaciones terminaron y ellos pudieron seguir adelante para al fin encontrarse con Stear.

Buenas noches…-saludo Paty sonriente.-me quede sin aliento al verte entrar luces tan hermosa Candice.

Albert tenía su mano en la fina cintura de su esposa, sentía unos ojos clavados en su ancha espalda y sabía quién era pero no lo consideraría.

Me ha pasado lo mismo contigo, creo que te ves hermosa Paty.-la castaña solo sonrió mientras los hombres se saludaban, pero el rubio no la soltaba para nada.

Lo cierto es que Candice no deseaba que Albert se despegara de ella un solo momento, necesitaba tenerle ahí a su lado y es que era necesario para ella.

¿Cómo estás?...-dijo Paty mientras ella solo asentía.

Conociendo a los duques, me siento entre la realeza.-Paty sonrió.

Por dios Candice, tú eres el centro de atención de esta noche con la Joya del Sultán.-la rubia pronto se acarició el collar en el cuello.

De verdad es tan importante.-la castaña suspiro, no podría negar que a pesar de ser la señora Andrew su amiga aún era una muy joven mujer.

Claro que si.-contesto la castaña.-la leyenda dice que el amor del sultán protegió a su esposa la sultana contra el ejército invasor y esa noche ella logro escapar.

Entonces se reunieron después.-Paty negó mientras la rubia sentía una opresión en el pecho.

No Candice, el sultán murió en la guerra.-

Pero es una historia terrible.-contesto con pesar Candice.

Tal vez, pero el amor significa sacrificio y el sultán dio su corazón para protegerla a ella, para que viviera por ambos y protegiera lo que ambos amaban.

Su hijo.-contesto Candice, pues nada más amado para un matrimonio que los hijos.

Asi es…entonces el que tu portes el corazón del sultan te convierte en la dueña del corazón de tu esposo…no es necesario que tu demuestres nada ante las demás mujeres Candice.-

William lo mostro por el mismo.-la rubia miro a su esposo que le tenía tomada por la cintura y platicando con Stear cosas de negocios.

Claro que ella estaba emocionada por lo que ahora comprendía, Albert está mostrando que la única mujer en el mundo era ella…dios estaba bendecida y no deseaba nada más que irse a casa para llenarlo de besos, reconocer que estaba en verdad enamorado de ella y era todo lo que importaba.

La cena transcurrió sin pena ni gloria, lo cierto es que Marlene no se perdió un solo detalle de atención de William con su esposa.

Desde cómo no la soltó toda la noche de su lado, la manera en que la miraba, la tocaba con delicadeza y sobre todo…la manera en que la miraba.

Jamas vio a un solo hombre estar asi por cualquier mujer, sintio una envidia terrible y unos celos destructivos…ansiaba gritarle que se largara de la fiesta, que lo soltara y que ella no era nada en su vida.

Pero…no podía hacerlo…Marlene no era una mujer que tuviera riqueza o poder, en lo absoluto solo era una arribista, que amaba las joyas…

Disfrutaba ser el centro de atención, anhelaba ser la envidia de todas y lo cierto…es que ella nunca poseería la belleza, la juventud de ella…pero tendría algo…los recuerdos.

La música comenzó a sonar y los bailarines comenzaron a ir al centro de la pista.

Candice camino del brazo su amiga patricia hacia el tocador mientras Marlene que no les perdía de vista se dio cuenta…suspiro hondo.-Querido necesito ir al tocador.

Adelante.-dijo el Duque ajeno a lo que sucedía.

Marlene se movió rápido tratando de dar alcance a la rubia para restregarle la infidelidad de su marido, bien estaba ardida y deseaba lastimarla…que en su perfecto matrimonio llegara la espina de la duda eterna.

Candice se miró en el espejo con atención, miro la joya en su pecho y suspiro hondamente.-La joya del sultán.-dijo Marlene con enfado.

La rubia le miro sin expresión alguna.-Un regalo de mi esposo.-contesto ella sin afán de nada, lo cierto es que la velada simplemente había sido normal y al mismo tiempo encantadora.

Un regalo para pedir perdón.-dijo con sorna la castaña mirándole retadoramente.

No entiendo porque tendría que haber un perdón para regalar una piedra tan hermosa como esta, tal vez solo fue por complacer.-comento Candice sin dejar de mirarle.

Eres una mujer estúpida para creer que tú en verdad eres alguien en este lugar.-soltó sin más Marlene.

Candice le miro fríamente.-Si crees que no sé quién eres en la vida de mi esposo, estas equivocada.

Marlene rio sonoramente.-En verdad, te lo dijo.-contesto divertida mientras la rubia apretó con fuerza la piedra en su pecho.

Es necesario quedar tan expuesta.-comento la rubia mirándole.-no es de una Duquesa comportarse como una…

No te permito que me insultes en mi propiedad.-contesto altiva.

Sé que pretendes, pero no lo lograras y debo de decirte que William es más mío…-la castaña lo sabía.-él es tan mío como nunca fue tuyo.

Eres una malnacida y ridícula.-Paty les miro con sorpresa.-te arrepentirás de esto, te quitare a ese hombre y se convertirá en mi Duque de Frankfort.

Candice ahora fue quien rio de buena gana.-Él es William Albert Andrew y jamás se convertirá en tu duque, pareciera que no lo conoces.

Lo conozco en todos los aspectos, mucho más que tú de eso deberías de estar segura…es obvio que por eso paso la noche de bodas en mis brazos.

Candice sintió que el estómago se le contraía por la pena, los celos y el dolor que eso le causaba…pero…-Ese día lo conocí y me importaba tan poco con quien pasara la noche, pero sabía que sin duda seria con una cualquiera.

No te permito.-Marlene abofeteo duramente a Candice mientras la rubia le devolvió las bofetadas en ambas mejillas.

Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme nada…yo soy la Señora Andrew y tú solo el pasado de mi esposo, en nuestra vida no hay lugar para una mujerzuela como tú.

Eres una malnacida.-contesto Marlene con odio.-Te arrepentirás, hare que todos se enteren.

De que…de que le eres infiel al Conde de Frankfort con media corte del rey, con los hombres que hace negocios e incluso con su hijo mayor.-

Marlene palideció, todo lo que ella decía era cierto nadie le decía que no a Marlene Frakfort…pero alguien lo hizo…William.-Tu no lo harías.

Claro que lo haría…lo haría porque amo a William y porque soy su esposa, tú no vendrás a destruir mi matrimonio solo para usarlo como basura y después tirarlo…no lo permitiré porque ese hombre es mío ante todas las leyes.

Patricia estaba helada mirando como su amiga defendía su honor y el de su esposo, ahora entendía el porqué de tantas cosas, de su seriedad, de la mirada perdida…que doloroso debía de ser lidiar con ello siendo tan joven.

Y este corazón le perteneció desde la primer noche que me entregue a mi esposo, no permitiré que tu intervengas…una mujer enamorada es capaz de todo y más.

Marlene trago en seco, nunca antes le había puesto en su lugar de esa forma…esa chiquilla saco las garras…-No será fácil construir algo después mí.

Nunca hubo lugar para ti querida en su corazón, nunca lo hubo no te engañes.-la rubia sonrió gratamente, había terminado con ella.

Marlene bajo la vista, bien ella había perdido…perdido ante una simple esposa con un corazón de rubí, apasionada, entregada y dispuesta a todo por el amor a un hombre…no podría contra eso…

Haz ganado…solo por esta vez.-sin más Marlene salió del baño con los sentimientos atorados en la garganta, las lágrimas reprimidas, el estómago contraído, los puños apretados y claro el orgullo herido.

Albert miro con desespero la puerta esperando que ella saliera del baño…

Patricia…-dijo con sollozos mientras la castaña la abrazaba para que llorara lo que estaba doliendo.

El rubio espero con paciencia y el corazón apretado en la mano, dolía mucho deseaba entrar a abrazarla para decirle que daría la vida por ella…-Tu mujer es valiente William Albert Andrew.-dijo Marlene mirándole a los ojos para después caminar hacia su esposo.

Candice salió del baño con las mejillas rosadas, lo supo al instante…camino hacia ella para mirarla a los ojos.-Vámonos a casa.

Vámonos.-contesto la rubia mientras tomaban sus abrigos para seguir a su hogar.

* * *

Hola mis adoradas lectoras, ahora sí que esto me ha costado trabajo de escribir pero al mismo tiempo grato de que todo quedara tan claro como el agua y Candice enfrentara este pasado.

Este pasado que ahí terminaba, para poder darle paso al presente donde sin duda estaría tal vez William una familia, amigos…todo aquello que ella merecía.

Les quiero agradecer toda su atención, sus comentarios y claro seguir mis historias, como saben esta es la recta final por lo que este es el penúltimo capítulo.

Que pasen un grandioso día y les contesto aquí abajo los rewievs:

 **Anahi78.** -Espero que el rubio despierte a tiempo después de que se la pasado durmiendo en sus laureles…pero no es un tipo que se rinda…saludos.

 **Sayuri1707**.-Candice le ha puesto en su lugar, la ha dejado donde tiene que ser…con el orgullo herido y claro la vida resuelta…que cosas…saludos.

 **Candyfan77** 7.-Gracias a ti por comentar y bueno al parecer no se puede negar a las caricias, besos de su esposo pero ella aún necesita arreglar todo en su cabeza para poder ser libre para amarlo…un abrazo.

 **Elo Andrew**.-Ya sé que le grite a los cuatro vientos el amor que siente por ella…la necesidad que siente por tenerla y sobre todo la haga completamente feliz…tan feliz que flote todos los días…los celos son malos consejeros verdad, por lo que William lidiara con esto toda su vida creo yo…un poquito de su propia medicina…que emoción.

 **Sol**.- Así es que sufra un poco, que al menos se sienta angustiado de lo que ella está por hacer y que se resuelva a vivir en paz con su vida…felices…saludos.

 **Jenny**.-Así es todo está por pasar linda y cada una en su lugar, para que Nuestra rubia se sienta en verdad amada y querida como lo merece.

 **Alexas90**.-Ya se el al menos necesito que sienta nervios por lo que está por pasar, en ocasiones la gente nos creamos unos rollos mentales que simplemente nos tienen al borde del colapso…angustiados y claro que así vivió Candice ahora que ella aclarara las cosas será mejor…saluditos.

 **Reeka21**.-Siento que la rubia cedió un poco, pero la verdad es que no olvido del todo que necesita aclarar las cosas en su mente para poder acomodar su vida y ser feliz…sembrar la buena fe con la esperanza para que florezca el amor, la paciencia y tolerancia que se necesita en un matrimonio…siento que William está dando mucho de su parte, pero al final de cuentas ella necesita resolverlo para saber si de verdad podrán ser felices después de esto. La belleza de nuestra rubia está floreciendo como dices, pero Albert siempre sufrirá con ello, aun así debe de confiar en ella porque la ama aunque no lo diga…te mando abrazos.

 **Katnnis**.-Creo que la venganza se convirtió más que en nada dejar en claro el lugar de cada una, sobre todo quien es parte de la vida de William y quien seguirá siendo una mustia…nuestra rubia maduro con los golpes que la vida le estaba dando poco a poco…saludos.

 **Adoradandrew**.-Ya se, espero que este capítulo sea tan bien tomado como la intención que tuve al hacerlo…es complicado encontrar las palabras para describir la necesidad de enfrentar algo tan doloroso como esto…pero Candice sin duda luchando por el amor que tiene por William y el rubio simplemente ahí esperando el perdón, insistiendo con su presencia y constancia…espero que Marlene se quede dónde debe….saluditos hermosa.

 **Sandy Sánchez**.-Pues creo que Candice estaba decidida a resolver todas esas dudas que cruzaban en su mente, siento que más bien fue que ella necesitaba aclararse y encararse con esa mujer…esa mujer que deseaba romperle su matrimonio pero simplemente miro su perspectiva y sintió que estaba perdida…una cosa es lo que otros deseen en este caso Marlene y otra distinta que es lo que uno mismo quiero…y bueno William su único interés hasta ahora es Candice…no más…el perdón segura estoy que vendrá, pero sobre todo la paz que ambos requieren besitos para ti también.

 **Amy C.L**.-Asi es, William tiene que demostrarle lo que él siente por ella y darle su lugar, apoyarla en lo que ella quiera hacer…saluditos.

 **Stormaw**.-Lo que dices es cierto por eso el rubio anda con las tripas revueltas del estrés, pero no puede simplemente decir no a lo que su esposa necesita hacer…así sea enfrentarse con ella…saludos.

 **Pelusa778**.-Guapa, guapísima hay que poner en su lugar al rubio en todo esto y claro echarle agua a la caliente de Marlene…veremos que paso…saludos.

 **Natu**.-Gracias a ti por escribirme y bueno por seguir la historia que escribí con gusto…sufrirá lo que tiene que ser no más y Marlene terminara donde debe…mientras que la Sra. Andrew súper bien…todo bien con ella al 100…saludos.

 **Mabolla15**.-Asi es ardera toda su vida, porque ella esta rechula y requeté buena onda…pero aprenderá a que la vida no lo controlas, la vida simplemente pasa te pone pruebas y te deja ahí para que los soluciones…saluditos.

 **Anmoncer1708.** -Es duquesa, aunque se comporte como una zorrilla en celo que sin duda necesita un gran bote de agua helada para que se calme un poco con su calentura barata…pero nuestra preciosa pecosa ha sacado las garras para poner en su lugar a esta mujer y marcar su territorio con las demás…respeto y amor propio que ahora crearan a una mujer más fuerte…besos linda…

 **Guest**.-Que padre, red girl es una chica más apasionada y bueno una historia más a la época de hoy…LA duquesa quedo en su lado y sentada en un hielo, mientras que la rubia con todo lo que reprimió la puso en su lugar…bien por ella que no se dejó vencer…lucho al final por lo que meceré la pena…saluditos.

K.e.c.s.-Así es…una dama ante todo porque ella se merece lo mejor y el también…tuvo que sacarse la espinita para poder seguir con su vida y construir lo que necesitan para ser por completo felices…saludos linda.


	22. Te amo

**CAPITULO 22**

 **TE AMO**

Duque nos retiramos, mi esposa y yo necesitamos descansar.-dijo el rubio mirando al duque con un poco de pesar, lo cierto es que sentía pena por un buen hombre como él.

Ha sido un placer conocer a su bella esposa, me siento seguro de que ella le proveerá los hijos más hermosos de Escocia.-comento el Duque mirando de soslayo a su esposa Marlene con quien hubiese deseado tener hijos, pero al parecer ella no queria lo mismo.

Le deseo lo mejor Duque, que dios le provea de un hijo.-Marlene miraba al suelo lo cierto es que debía admitir que su esposo era un buen hombre…y ella no era digna de tanto afecto ante las bajezas que hacia.

Pero…con todo esto sentía que la vida le había puesto en su sitio, quien diría que una chiquilla como esa le daría una lección de integridad moral.-Ha sido un placer Duquesa.-dijo Candice con respeto mientras el Duque Frankfort asentía muy complacido.

Marlene les miro salir mientras su esposo sonreía con nostalgia, seguramente recordando a su primera mujer y la madre de sus hijos.

La castaña suspiro hondamente y sin más un poco de amor broto de su corazón.-¿Quieres tener un hijo?.-

Su esposo le miro con rareza, pues a sus casi 70 años no se veía siendo padre una vez más pero…seria grato compartir un pequeño de esa mujer a la que en verdad amaba.-Tal vez querida, pero no deseo que tú te sientas obligada o tu belleza sea opacada.

Creo que eso no importaría mi querido Duque.-el sonrió complacido mientras besaba su mano y le acariciaba la mano.

* * *

La rubia sintió el cálido abrazo de su abrigo, mientras el rubio estaba impaciente por lo que ahora vendría para él.

Subieron al carruaje sin cruzar alguna palabra, pero no la soltó de la mano…el frio era congelante pero aun así el rubio estaba tan nervioso que tenía mucho calor.

No deseaba perder a su esposa, mucho menos pelear contra ella y tal vez que tomara una decisión de abandonarle, en verdad que eso sería lo peor.

Yo quiero…decirte.-la rubia miraba su regazo donde descansaba su mano tomada por la de su esposo, le escuchaba con cierto alivio.

No es necesario que me digas nada Albert.-contestó secamente.-Esta noche puse en su sitio a una mujer que estaba decidida a destruir mi matrimonio, la verdad es que me ha dolido mucho.

Sin más las lágrimas de la rubia comenzaron a salir por sus verdes ojos ante la tristeza que eso implico guardarse todo ese sentimiento.

Albert se sintió como el peor hombre del mundo, solo había pensado en él y la verdad es que le agobiaba pensar que las cosas terminaran.- Yo siento que no es justo, tal vez si tú hubieses sentido interés en conocerme primero y bueno…-

Candice, yo quise cortejarte querida.-dijo el rubio mirándole a los ojos ante la sorpresa de ella.-Tú no sabes porque nunca lo confesé, pero deseaba conocerte y no lo sé…tal vez enamorarme de ti.

Lo dices en verdad.-contesto con sorpresa mientras el rubio limpiaba sus lágrimas con los pulgares asintiendo.

Tenlo por seguro que lo digo en verdad, lo que paso es que Elizabeth arruino todo.-confeso apenado William.

Esa mujer que tiene que ver con todo esto Albert.-contesto la rubia con recelo.

Ella deseaba atarme para permanecer a su lado y bueno yo había tomado la decisión de cortejarte...-Albert tenia que pensar bien lo que diría.-La verdad es que conocí a tu madre a la distancia del brazo de tu padre, creo que era una pareja encantadora.-Candice recordó a su mama y el calor tan agradable que ella repelía.

Suena raro como lo dices.-el asintió mientras le besaba las manos con cariño.

Tu padre vino mucho tiempo antes para hacer negocios conmigo, su caso me convenció porque él sabía que tenía probabilidades y yo acepte…el me platico que deseaba para su familia era un futuro prometedor y una estabilidad económica.

Mi padre estaba en la ruina.-contesto con un hilo de voz Candice, pues ella sin una dote que la respaldara jamás lograría un matrimonio adecuado.

Pero no era el primer hombre que acudía a mí con esta situación, además el tenia visión del negocio y simplemente no se le dio.-contesto el rubio con verdad.

Yo pensé que habías pagado por mi.-el negó mientras respiraba hondamente.

Candice hay demasiados secretos entre nosotros que no han permitido avanzar en nuestra relación…deseo que me escuches.-ella le miro con atención, mientras el carruaje se mecía con el vaivén provocado por las rocas.

Deseaba conocerte y tu padre me dijo que eras hermosa, yo era un tipo pedante, arrogante…-Albert negó con la cabeza recordando sus ideas ridículas.-Supe que en New Haven tal vez no encontraría una dama decente como tu.

Candice se sonrojo por la declaración de su esposo, pues ella con el echo de no haber tenido una presentación literalmente era una desconocida para los caballeros que buscaban esposa.-Yo me involucre con Elizabeth y ella planeo fingir un embarazo para obligarme a casarme con ella.-la rubia apretó los puños.-Yo simplemente te deseaba aunque lo negara, pensar en que tuvieras que casarse con el hijo de un don nadie me molestaba.

La rubia sabía que era verdad, pues en la sociedad lo único que importaba a todos esos buitres era el dinero para poder tener cierta posición. Ella tenía que admitir con el tiempo que su padre se jugó su última carta y le toco perder, pero sin tanto afán logro dejarla en un buen lugar.

Y bueno Elizabeth apuro lo que yo deseaba hacer, después tu padre me trajo las escrituras de la casa y yo con mis planes de pretenderte simplemente embonaron.

Aun así suena como si fuera yo el pago de una deuda.-el rubio le miro a los ojos con esa paciencia que ahora tenía.

Jamás Candice…jamás mi querida esposa yo pensé en comprarte…-ella le creyó.-yo te deseaba y quería conocerte, cuando te vi por primera vez me sentí un bastardo con suerte.

Lo dices en serio Albert, necesito creerte.-contesto ella con esa sinceridad brutal que le caracterizaba.

Claro que lo digo con verdad, sentí que me falto el aire cuando tus preciosos ojos verdes me miraron por primera vez y cuando probé tus labios color cereza fue mi perdición.

Ella cerro los ojos mientras sus frentes se unían.-Deseaba arrancarte el vestido y poseerte esa noche, pero me porte como un verdadero idiota.

Candice sabía que se refería completamente a lo que sucedió en Nueva York.- Perdóname Candice, perdóname y no me abandones.

El rubio la aprisiono en sus fuertes brazos envolviéndola con su calor…la amaba y aunque no lo expresara con palabras dulces deseaba que ella lo sintiera.

Candice suspiro hondamente mientras el inconfundible aroma a maderas finas le penetraban la piel…que diantres como podría abandonar al hombre que amaba y por el cual estaba decidida a defender contra todo.

Ella sabía que sus palabras eran verdad y bueno él se equivocó al principio de su relación por orgullo, algo de vanidad y un tanto de inmadurez. Pero quien diantres era maduro con 26 años, tal vez para otras cuestiones como hombre de negocios lo libraba con bastante comodidad…pero en el plano sentimental estaba tan perdido como ella.

Si ella con 16 años quien llego a ese matrimonio pensando aun en estar con su madre, tomar un poco de chocolate caliente y leer cuentos infantiles…bien la vida era esta y era la real.

Fuese como fuese la vida que le tocaba vivir era esta, así que ahora tenía que tomar la decisión que le daría sentido a todo.-Yo deseo que mi matrimonio contigo funcione Albert, pero si se de alguna infidelidad más en mi matrimonio…créeme que me marchare.

El rubio miro esa determinación en sus ojos y claro que la conocía, era la misma que él tenía en los negocios.-Te prometo Candice Andrew fidelidad eterna.

Se miraron a los ojos y se unieron en un tierno beso de reconciliación, verdades dichas, esperanzas presentes y claro aun así un futuro incierto.

* * *

Pues déjame decirte que me da gusto que Candice sea la mujer que mi amigo necesita.-Patricia miro a su guapo esposo mientras suspiraba hondamente.

Siento que ella ha sido muy valiente y si William la pierde no podrá recuperarse de esto jamás.-el castaño abrazo a su mujer.

Quien diría que el gran William Albert Andrew casi omnipotente seria domado por una chiquilla de 16 años.

Por dios Stear no digas esas cosas, ella es su esposa y claro que él debe de aprender a obedecer a la mujer que escogió como compañera de vida.

Así que eso soy para ti.-Stear sonriente miraba con recelo a su mujer.-un simple sirviente.

No seas tan melodramático Stear.-se miraron en silencio por unos seguros.-Soy afortunada de tener a mi lado al mejor esposo del mundo.

Lo dices porque estas obligada después de que conozco la verdad, soy un simple admirador más de Patricia O'brian.-ella rio de buena gana.

Te amo Stear…que te parece si nosotros practicamos para embarazarnos una vez más.-

Sus deseos son mis órdenes mi lady.-dijo el castaño mientras la besaba lentamente y la levantaba en brazos para acostarla en su cama.

* * *

Los días habían pasado sin pena ni gloria, Los Duques de Frankfort se marcharon con la promesa de buscar un joven heredero del título de Frankfort que a pesar de Marlene le pertenecía al mayor de los hijos del duque a quien conocía perfectamente en la cama.

Pero algo dentro de ella había cambiado, tal vez aquella presunción de poseer todo lo que deseaba quedo en el pasado…había entendido con un poco de dolor que el amor no es algo que se compre con el dinero.

La Sra. Andrew, le mostro lo que era ser una señora con todas sus letras y bueno adiós para siempre a su amor William Albert Andrew.

* * *

Candice se cepillaba el cabello, la verdad es que particularmente ese día tenía unos deseos enormes de dormir…era como si estuviera agotada de no hacer nada.

¿Te sientes bien?.-dijo Albert mientras se anudaba la corbata.

La verdad es que tengo sueño.-contesto ella sin mucho afana, a lo que Albert se preocupó un poco.

Descansa, no tienes por qué levantarte ahora.-dijo el mirándole con amor.-le pediré a Dorothy que te suba el desayuno.

Pero no puedo estar todo el día acostada, además por la tarde vendrá tu tía a visitarnos y deseo que los panecillos se horneen como quiero.

Para eso esto Dorothy, no es necesario que…-la rubia se levantó y fue lo último que escucho de su esposo.

Albert la tomo entre sus brazos, dios sentía que el corazón se le saldría por el pecho que le pasaba a su mujer…-Dorothy, Dorothy.-la castaña apareció abruptamente en la habitación.

¿Qué pasa señor?.-

Mande al cochero a buscar al doctor, Candice se ha desvanecido.-ella corrió con apuro a decirle al cochero mientras Clementina llegaba para auxiliar a la señora.

Sentía que las piernas no le sostenían y más cuando ella estaba a solas con el médico que le crispaba los nervios, era como si de pronto no le alcanzara el largo pasillo para recorrerlo con insistencia. Lo cierto es que corrieron con suerte porque el medico estaba cerca de la mansión y llego justo unos 20 minutos después.

La puerta se abrió mientras el rubio se levantaba.-Pase Señor Andrew.

Candice estaba recostada en la cama con una cálida sonrisa, se sintió aliviado al verle con las mejillas sonrosadas estaba preciosa.-Candy querida.

Albert.-dijo ella mientras el rubio se sentaba a su lado y le besaba en la frente.

¿Qué tiene mi esposa Doctor?.- Robert sonriente miro a la rubia quien pronto abrazo a William quien sentía nervios de toda esta situación.

Albert…serás padre.-contesto así sin más, el rubio la miro tratando de procesar la información...era como si no entendiera nada.

Ella está bien.-dijo en un hilo de voz mientras Dorothy sonriente miraba a su patrón como luchando con sus pensamientos.

Muchas felicidades patrón.-soltó sin más mientras el rubio asintió sin habla.

Felicidades Sr. Andrew, en hora buena dios ha bendecido su hogar con un bebe…-comento el Dr. Mirándole también con una sonrisa afable.

William sonrió agradecido, pero sin más se levantó como resorte el ahora al fin proceso todo…-Candice estas…-

Ella asintió, el corazón del rubio salto de emoción de su pecho y sonrió como bobo…-Seré padre…dios seré padre.-todos rieron ante la algarabía que esa noticia traía con ello tanta felicidad.

Dios Candice…perdóname por hacerte sufrir tanto…yo…dios.-el rubio derramo algunas lágrimas de felicidad mientras los demás estaban contentos por las buenas nuevas.

Candice estaba contenta mirándole con esos ojos tan azules llenos de vida mientras gritaba de alegría que sería padre.

* * *

La primera en enterarse fue la tía Abuela Elroy.-Dios santo William, es una gran bendición.-dijo contenta por ver a su sobrino en vías de ser un padre.

Pues no sé cómo describir tanta felicidad en mi vida.-dijo honestamente sin separarse del lado de Candice mirándola con amor.

Me siento contenta porque al fin un Andrew nacerá aquí en su país…en Escocia.-la rubia suspiro hondamente, como deseaba que su madre estuviera a su lado.

* * *

Los meses pasaron prontamente, el vientre prominente de la rubia crecía con ellos y Albert se sentía cada día más dichoso de ser bendecido con una mujer a la que amaba, un hijo producto de su semilla…era feliz.

El hermano menor de Candice llego una noche de Octubre con una larga lista de bendiciones de unos padres maduros…era tan precioso, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes como su padre…el pequeño que nació en un nuevo hogar producto de arduo trabajo de sus padres.

Al pequeño que nombraron Oscar Parks y que sin duda venía a traer nuevos bríos para estos padres de una hija adulta con quien deseaban reunirse prontamente.

Cuando recibieron la carta donde la rubia les escribía que era sumamente feliz porque estaba esperando bebe Margaret lloro como magdalena de la felicidad.

Ansiaba estrechar a su hija entre sus brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien…que ella estaría a su lado para cuidarla.

Leonel había tomaba la decisión de viajar en cuanto su hija estuviera en días de tener a su bebe, para que Maguie le guiara en esos momentos de cambio tan fuertes.

* * *

Querido llego carta de William.-dijo Pauna mientras el pelinegro tomaba asiento y sonreía pues él ya sabía por medio de un telegrama que el rubio seria padre.

George sonriente beso a su esposa en la frente.-¿La has leído?.-

No, Antón y yo estábamos esperándote para comer.-contesto ella mientras el rubio se sentaba en la mesa.

Ya sabes como es mi madre George.-dijo Anthony mientras servían la comida.

Bueno pues léela.-indico el pelinegro a lo que Pauna sonriente la abrió.

 _Espero que se encuentren reunidos todos en la casa, me siento orgulloso de tener una familia tan maravillosa_.-la rubia miro a su esposo contrariada, pues no parecía que eso lo escribiera su hermano.- _Quiero comentarles que espero que el nacimiento de su hijo sea un verdadero acontecimiento y sobre todo tengan salud para reunirnos seguramente el año entrante con todos los nuevos integrantes de la familia._

 _A mi esposa y a mí nos dará gusto recibirles aquí en Escocia donde hemos establecido lazos muy fuertes con nuestras amistades._

 _Por ende les deseo una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo de parte de mi esposa Candice, mía y nuestro futuro hijo, que llegara para la primavera del año entrante._

Anthony quien estaba comiendo se quedó de pronto en pausa mientras su madre seguía leyendo de corrido, sin entender las palabras entre líneas.

 _Ojala que puedan estar con nosotros para compartir de igual forma la dicha de ser_ …-Pauna miro la cara de sorpresa de su hijo.-¿Qué sucede Anton?.

Madre lee nuevamente…los deseos de navidad.-dijo el rubio mientras George sonreía.

 _Por ende les deseo una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo de parte de mi esposa Candice, mía y nuestro futuro hijo, que llegara para la primavera del año entrante_.-la rubia sonrió.

¡O por dios, Candice está embarazada!…-grito con emoción mientras sostenía su barriga…-dios mi hermano será padre…-

Vaya que esta si es una buena sorpresa de navidad de mi tío.-comento Anthony sonriente.

Es grandioso que se convierta en padre.-dijo George mientras trataba de calmar a su esposa que estaba al borde del llanto.

Yo nunca pensé que vería a mi hermano tan feliz…dios que bendición tan grande después de tanto tiempo solo…George…-el pelinegro abrazo a su esposa con amor, pues sabía que en su estado estaba sensible y además esto era un nuevo comienzo para los Andrew.

Los meses pasaron y Pauna dio a luz a un hermoso varón de cabellos oscuros como su padre y ojos azules como ella…era una perfecta mezcla de genes.

A quien nombraron como Christopher Thompson Andrew…ahora ellos era una familia nueva, con un hijo mayor e independiente, otro bebe recién nacido.

* * *

Pronto la navidad llego...

Antes que nada quiero brindar por los buenos amigos que hemos hecho en Norteamérica, ahora en Escocia y bueno hasta el final de los tiempos…salud.-dijo William mientras chocaban sus copas.

Bueno pues siguiendo con el brindis, yo por el matrimonio Andrew en especial por ti Candice que simplemente haz rescatado a mi amigo William de su soledad.-

La rubia sonrió mientras Albert le tenía tomada por la cintura, apretándola más a su cuerpo…se notaba cuan enamorados estaban el uno del otro.

Salud.-dijeron todos al unísono mientras se daban el abrazo de feliz navidad.

Vamos hay que abrir los regalos Steve.-dijo Patricia mientras tomaban asiento en debajo del gran árbol que adornaba la mansión de las rosas.

Albert miraba sonriente a Candice mientras platicaba con Paty y descubría uno a uno sus regalos…era como si todo se detuviera en ese instante, deseaba guardar en su memoria la sonrisa cálida y calmada de la mujer a quien más amaba en el mundo.

Era perfecta como una aparición angelical, ahí sentada con su vientre prominente resguardando con amor lo que ambos había creado…dios le permitiera darle esa vida que ella merecería y claro que el haría todo para hacerle tan feliz como él lo era a su lado.

La noche callo, la nieve cubrió las calles y ella ajena a todo dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos…aspiro su suave aroma a duraznos…para cerrar los ojos y descansar en paz.

* * *

En verdad que siento un calor agobiante en esta primavera.-dijo la rubia mientras bebía un sorbo de limonada.

Recuerdo que cuando estaba esperando a Steve, pues me toco en tiempos de navidad y me lo pase bien…pero cuando llego el calor agradecí que estuviera afuera.-ambas rieron de buena gana, la rubia estaba en días de tener a su bebe le había comentado el Dr. Robert.

Puedo preguntarte algo.-la castaña sonrió.-¿Te dolió mucho?.-

No quiero asustarte, la verdad es que si duele pero tuve la fortuna de que nació rápido…además tu eres más joven estoy segura de que él bebe también nacerá rápido.

Esos espero.-contesto Candice mientras se levantaba para ir al baño, pues estaba en esos días que a cada rato iba.

Buenas tardes Candice, Patricia.-saludo la tía Elroy con su cara de lagartija enojada.

Tía Elroy.-se saludaron con beso en la mejilla.-Candice podría reconocer que se llevaban bien y sobre todo era el respeto ante nada.-Tome asiento en lo que…

Dios Candice has roto fuente.-dijo Patricia levantándose rápidamente.

La rubia se quedo como estatica, pronto un terrible dolor en la espalda baja le hizo gemir…-dios…duele.

La tía Elroy paso su brazo por la menuda espalda de la rubia.-Dorothy avísenle al Doctor y a William.

Candice subió con pasos lentos las escaleras, justo ahora las odiaba y más cuando cada ciertos minutos sentía como su estómago se contaría con un dolor agudo que le hacía erizar el vello del todo el cuerpo.

Vamos Candice tienes que ser fuerte.-dijo la tía Elroy mientras ella se preguntaba que diantres sabia de esa mujer de partos si nunca tuvo hijos.

Al fin llegaron a la habitación y Candice se sentía cada vez peor, dolía terriblemente…le pareció una eternidad hasta que al fin el medio apareció una hora más tarde.

El dolor era demasiado intenso…Dorothy trajo todo lo que él había pedido.-Creo que este bebe está tardando Candice un poco…

Albert llego corriendo a la mansión, lo cierto es que no deseaba poner nerviosa a su esposa pero se tuvo que detener abruptamente ante una puerta cerrada.

Detrás se escuchaban quejidos agudos de dolor…-Dios duele.

Venga Candice tienes que ser fuerte.-dijo Robert con pesar, pues ella era demasiado estrecha y al parecer él bebe había crecido las últimas semanas demasiado.

Era un caso difícil y ella estaba perdiendo sangre, tendría que darle esta noticia al esposo y bueno el tomaría una decisión…además ocuparía un donante de sangre.

Marie necesito que hagas pasar a William.-dijo con voz fuerte por lo que la chica lo hizo mientras el castaño pensaba bien como podría salvar la vida de estas dos personas, pues lo ideal hubiese sido un parto en el hospital pero llevarla seria demasiado arriesgado.

Abrió la puerta y le miro ahí parado.-Pase sr. William.

Albert supo en ese instante que algo malo pasaba, un nudo se formó en su garganta y suspiro hondo entrando ante una visión que le destrozo el corazón.

Candice gemía quedamente, pero su cara lo expresaba todo…era terrible ver tal cantidad de sangre que mojaba sabanas limpias.

William…ella no está nada bien él bebe esta grande y es demasiado estrecha…haremos todo lo posible porque él bebe nazca…pero…-

Candice…-dijo en un suspiro pensando en que pasaría si le perdiera.-Doctor no me diga esto ahora.

Dime que hacemos.-contesto el mirándole con verdad en los ojos oscuros llenos de preocupación.-necesitare donadores de sangre, al menos unos tres…Dorothy ya dio de la suya, probablemente Rose otorgue algo más.

Cuente con la mía, todo sea por ella.-dijo el rubio.

El rubio se sentó al lado de Candice.-Dime que mi bebe estará bien.

Si, te lo prometo preciosa.-ella sonrió levemente, pronto sintió una nueva contracción aún más dolorosa era como si la partieran en pedazos.

Sé que estas agotada pero necesitare que pujes con todas tus fuerzas.-ella asintió con dolor, el rubio se colocó a su lado dándole el impulso que ella necesitaba.

Grito con fuerza y pujo como si en ello se le fuera la vida…-Vamos una vez más…-dijo el doctor mientras el corazón de Albert se quebraba poco a poco, maldita fuera la hora en que decidió acceder a la petición de Candice de tener al bebe en casa.

Suspiro hondamente mirándola desfallecer y pujar, su frente estaba perlada de sudor, sus ojos vidriosos…pero…escucho un llanto y no la dejo de mirar.

Sus preciosos ojos verdes se fueron apagando y ella simplemente los cerro…su mano que le aprisionaba fuertemente dejo de apretarle.

Y su mundo se vino abajo…-Apúrate Rose tenemos que ponerle la sangre por favor, vamos…-Él bebe lloraba fuertemente mientras el rubio estaba ahí como estatua congelado.

Candice…Vamos Candice no me hagas esto…-la sacudió sin obtener respuesta…-por dios…querida…

Robert actuaba lo mas rápido que podía, no deseaba dejar a un bebe sin madre.

La voz de Albert se desvanecía entre el llanto, las mantas llenas de sangre la gente apurada en la habitación y el mirando como la vida de su esposa se le iba de las manos.

Algo dentro hizo que se quebrara y el pudiera expresar lo que sentía…-Candice…tienes que vivir por nuestro hijo te necesita…es muy pequeño y yo…también te necesito a mi lado…por favor Candice…

Robert suspiro pesadamente mientras cerraba los ojos y esto era como el anunciar de una perdida...el doctor se movia por la habitacion con prisa mientras que Rose limpiaba al bebe.

No Candice…vamos…yo necesito de ti y…-era terrible ver como una mujer tan joven se perdía en el camino para cumplir su sueño, ella descansaba plácidamente como dormida.

Estaba en paz al fin…pero…escuchaba una voz a lo lejos, la voz de su esposo…-Te amo…te amo…te amo Candice…Candice.

Pronto esa voz desapareció en el silencio y la oscuridad la calma quito todo.

* * *

Hola mis adoradas lectoras, pues al fin les traigo el último capítulo de la historia de la mujer que más ame…aclaro que me falta el epilogo para que no se me desesperen.

Ha sido un tanto complicado subir los capítulos a tiempo, porque literalmente estoy pegada a la computadora llena de trabajo y no puedo escribir.

En ocasiones resulta que el trabajo en si no te da espacio para nada más y bueno, me siento satisfecha de haber escrito una historia sencilla como esta, pero sobre todo romántica…la pareja da para escribir muchísimo más.

Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en ella, escribieron su comentario y a los que pasaron a leer…me gusta saber que mis ideas por lo menos entretienen a varias personas, mi cabeza tiene nuevas por transcribir y lo único que le pido a dios es tiempo y salud para hacerlo.

Les quiero mil y aquí abajo les contesto sus comentarios:

 **Sandy Sánchez:** A ti por seguirme a lo largo de la historia y bueno Candice se comportó como lo que era una dama…los tabúes siguen estando vigentes pero desgraciadamente las mujeres somos las que propiciamos esto…como…bien fácil criando hijos con pensamientos tan retrógrados y machistas como lo eran desde hace dos siglos…No es que se rompa el molde justamente aquí con este personaje, pero creo que somos varias mujeres que deseamos respeto…el amor todo lo sana y al mismo tiempo asimila los errores, el perdón es de sabios…Candice tolero la situación por el amor que le tenía a Albert y bueno la piedra que le estorbaba la pateo muy lejos para crear su mundo…saludos y un abrazo.

 **Adoradandrew** : Así es tomo el toro por los cuernos, se enfrentó a esa mujer que deseaba tener un Conde llamando William pero le salió el tiro por la culata cuando la rubia se puso las pilas para defender lo suyo y bueno Albert ni se diga el enamorado hasta el tuétano…saluditos.

 **Katnnis** : Literal me lo saque de la manga, pero esto funciono para que Candice entendiera que Albert de verdad la ama a pesar de que no lo dice con palabras y bueno era como para que todos se enteraran esa noche…pero en especial Marlene quien simplemente quedara en el olvido y bueno cada uno a seguir con su vida…por lo pronto los rubios a caminar de la mano juntos…saludos linda.

 **Anahi78** : Así es Albert sabía que ella buscaba plantarse como la Señora Andrew delante de todos y claro que la respaldaría, como sencillo marcando su territorio con semejante joya que simplemente daba entender sin palabras todo…amor…Candice simplemente enfrento lo que venía deteniéndola para ser feliz saliendo triunfante y pues Marlene se tuvo que ir a su guarida para lamerse las heridas…al final lo más importante es que ellos estén juntos…saluditos.

 **Alexas90** : Así es el collar dijo mil palabras sin expresar en dulces palabras y por supuesto que todos captaron el mensaje de que Candice era la mujer que William amaba…bueno en especial Marlene quien salió despelucada y fue puesta en su sitio, ella que se dedique a cuidar al conde para que le dure el Ducado y el dinero…porque una vez muerta ella no será nadie…ese William a caminar derechito…saluditos.

 **Stormaw.** -Así es le toco una buen zarandeada para que se le acomodaran un tanto las ideas, pues William ya tiene el corazón empeñado con nuestra rubia…creo que hizo bien en poner límites con todas las mujeres de Escocia…como la Señora Andrew…saluditos linda.

 **Amy C.L**.- No pues la verdad me lo saque de la manga como dicen en México, pero si existiera créeme que muchas estaríamos tras la joya…jajajaja…y es que domar a un hombre como este pues es complicado, pero William simplemente respaldo a su mujer frente a todas las lagartonas que suspiraban por él…que bueno sería…saluditos

 **Sayuri 1707**.- Ándale esa Marlene arraso con todos y bueno al parecer la intención era arriesgarse a todo, por lo que veo Candice lo logro se cacheteo a la musita esta y para colmo Albert le restregó en su cara que ama a la pecosa con semejante joya y de paso a las Leegan…saludos linda.

 **Pelusa778**.-Asi es salió fresca la mujer, ahora sí que esta la pobre urgida de cariño y pues pensó que Albert cedería como antes pero zaz…en su cara le restregó semejante joya con un simbolismo que lo dice todo y para rematar cachetada para que se terminara de caer de su nube…todos puestos en su lugar y Candice ahora si a mantener en raya al rubio…saludos.

 **Sol**.-Así es que le ponga más ganitas a su matrimonio y la verdad es que aunque al principio según él era todo un dominante, resulto blandito como el pan bimbo…esa Candice le domo…saludos linda.

 **Anmoncer1708**.-Asi es Marlene cree que ella podrá poseer este título siempre, más bien que cuide al duque porque una vez que se muera no tendrá más sus caprichillos tontos…eso si nuestra Candice le dio sus bofetadas para que entendiera cuál es su lugar y lo tomo a bien…mientras que Albert simplemente le respaldo todo este tiempo con semejante joya y por supuesto por pedir perdón…saluditos y bendiciones para ti también linda.

 **Maria Men**.-Así es creo que le faltó un desgreñe pero sería demasiado obvio con el peinado todo alborotado…así mejor para que le acomode las ideas y Candice Andrew feliz a seguir con su esposo…saludos.

 **Azukrita**.-Que padre que te gustara y pues la joya demostró cuanto le quiere Albert en su vida, ella pudo restregarle a Marlene como a todas las lagartas en la fiesta quien es la Señora Andrew…Candice al final del día se come al bombón de Albert que la quiere con locura y pasión…saludos linda.

 **Jenny.-** derechazo contundente, literal barrió la lona con ella y al fin pudo respirar porque la noqueo con el simple hecho de ser la dueña del corazón de Albert y como…sencillo siendo solo ella…saludos.

 **Natu**.-Así es tomo lo que pudo de valor y guardo lo suficiente este secreto que pudo explotar, pero recordó los consejos de Pauna…ella siendo el cuello de esa cabeza lograría más con la sangre fría, puso a su lugar a esta coscolina y remato a William con su presencia…la joya pues un regalo certero que demostró el poder adquisitivo del rubio ante la sociedad combinada con el amor hacia su esposa…Gracias por seguirme en este historia y pues los mejores deseos para ti también…espero pronto seguir con otra más…

 **K.e.c.s**.-Para Candice era mucho más fácil asimilar todo a la distancia, pero no ella decidió que lo mejor era enfrentarlo porque deseaba no cargar con ese pasado del rubio y lo hizo…así que ahora con los obstáculos de terceros a un lado esperando un presente más agradable al lado del amor de su vida…saludos preciosa.


	23. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

¿Qué sucede?.-dijo Albert mientras miraba al médico acercarse para tomar el pulso de la rubia.

Necesito que dones sangra William recuéstate que Rose se encargara de hacerlo, yo mientras trabajare en ella…aún tenemos una oportunidad.

Los minutos que pasaran eran demasiado importantes para traer al mundo a la rubia quien yacía pálida en la cama, pronto Robert comenzó a limpiarla y suturarle…la placenta se había desprendido antes ocasionado una hemorragia.

Pero ahora mismo le tenía controlada, si la sangre fluía por su cuerpo estaba seguro que se restablecería.

Él bebe lloraba con insistencia, pues literalmente había sido ignorado por completo con todo lo que ante su nacimiento sucedía…claro todos tratando de salvar a su madre.

Dios santo no salen a decirnos nada y ese bebe no deja de llorar.-decía la Tía Elroy mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con angustia.

Albert miraba a su esposa como si durmiera plácidamente, la verdad es que nunca antes le había externado lo que pasaba en su corazón…tanto le costó decirle que le amaba si era más simple soltarlo de una vez.

Pareciera una novela donde sin duda él era despiadada, malvado y solitario…era patético y más viendo como su esposa estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

Lo cierto es que traer un hijo al mundo es una bendición, pero se arriesga la vida propia…suspiro hondo y sintió un leve mareo.

Bien suspiro hondo y cerró los ojos lo único que deseaba era despertar de esa cruel escena de la vida…quería que su hijo dejara de llorar.

Que diantres ni siquiera sabía si era un niño o una niña, es mas no le importaba y sonaba egoísta, porque el moría de terror al pensar en perder a Candice.

Si esa mujercita que le domo cual fiera salvaje con sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa inocente y su alma entregada…dios no deseaba perderla porque la amaba con todo su ser.

Rose le quito la aguja y el abrió los ojos.-Ha pasado ya William.-dijo Robert mientras miraba con atención a la rubia.

Se sentó con lentitud si dejar de mirarla y era como si de pronto su esposa se hubiese convertido en una vampiresa chupa sangre.

La verdad es que agradeció que Dorothy limpiara todo el desorden de sabanas llenas de sangre, pero aun así el cuarto honestamente hedía a hierro.

Era en cierta forma repulsiva la situación, pero al mismo tiempo dolorosa…suspiro hondamente.-¿Qué sucederá ahora doctor?.-

Tenemos que esperar William, pero honestamente creo que ella estará bien.-contesto el pelinegro.-por cierto ¿Hay alguien que quiere conocerte?.

Rose se acercó con él bebe en brazos y fue como si de pronto todo se detuviera…el pobre había llegado al mundo sin ser recibido por la calidez de su madre y esto le partió el alma.

Se le llenaron de agua los ojos cuando le miro con las mejillas sonrosadas y los quejidos roncos…-es un varoncito y está perfecto.-menciono la chica mientras el rubio lo miraba con sorpresa.

Su cabello era tan rubio como el suyo, ondulado como su madre y sus pequeños ojos blanquecinos anunciaban unos preciosos ojos azules…dios era como si de pronto deseara abrazarlo tan fuerte a su pecho y guardarlo en su interior para que nada malo le pasara.

Le amaba con el corazón y amaba a su mujer que ahora mismo permanecía dormida luchando por vivir.-Mi amor es precioso nuestro hijo, me has dado un varoncito perfecto de mejillas rosadas y ojos azules…su cabellito es rubio y ondulado como el tuyo…no sé si tiene pecas pero no lo dudo…

Robert estaba medicándola mientras la otra transfusión le era puesta, la habitación estaba siendo limpiada por Dorothy y Rose quienes sabían que ese lugar debía de orearse por sanidad.

Pero el medico les comento que solo sacaran lo sucio debían de espera un poco para que la paciente se restableciera, pues aún estaba demasiado débil.

Candice él está impaciente por beber de tu leche…-Albert le acaricio el cabello y era como demasiado pausada su mejoría, notaba que estaba agotada pero necesita recuperarse.

Minutos después el rubio salió de la habitación pues alimentarían al bebe, ya que la nodriza había llegado.

* * *

¿William que ha pasado?.-dijo la tía con impaciencia, pues habían sido muchas horas sin poder entrar.

Patricia estaba tan ansiosa como ella, la verdad es que se dio cuenta de que las cosas sin duda se complicaron con tantas horas y bueno las mantas que saco Dorothy no fueron para nada alentadoras.

Ella ha estado bien, me ha dado un hermoso hijo sano y varón.-

Que bendición, el continuara con el apellido.-el rubio miro a su tía con cara de enfado, esa mujer pensaba en el apellido cuando Candice estaba luchando por vivir.

Su comentario esta por completo fuera de lugar Tía Elroy, Candice esta delicada de salud y no ha podido alimentar a nuestro hijo…-la mujer tomo asiento y se sintió avergonzada.-¿Aun no llega Stear?.-

No William, yo creo que no han de tardar.-contesto la castaña púes su esposo había ido a la estación de trenes para recoger a los padres de su amiga quien venían a esperar el alumbramiento de Candice.

¿Qué les diré a los padres de mi esposa?.-comento apesumbrado el rubio mientras suspiraba hondamente.

Vamos no seas negativo, Candice es fuerte y es joven William.-el trato de no recordar lo que paso dentro de esa habitación.-Tu más que nadie sabe lo ilusionada que ella estaba con el nacimiento de su bebe y bueno ahora sé que mi amiga no se rendirá.

Lo se Paty, pero ella perdió mucha sangre…le hicieron dos transfusiones.-La Tía Elroy se llevó las manos a la boca pues eso era una gran desgracia.

Dorothy se acercó con una charola mientras el Doctor salía de la habitación.-Creo que deben de tomar al menos un bocadillo.-comento la castaña mientras la abuela Martha tomaba al pequeño Steve en brazos.

No tengo ganas de comer nada.-contesto William.

Pero debes de hacerlo por ella, además necesitas estar fuerte para mi amiga.-dijo la castaña.

Creo que la Sra. Patricia tiene razón William, Candice necesitara de tu ayuda para muchas cosas.-contesto el Dr. Robert mientras él tomaba la taza de café caliente.

El rubio tuvo que hacer lo mismo, para tomar un plato con los bocadillos que a su esposa tanto el gustaban.

Respiro hondo y todo pronto se calmó…no se escuchaba nada más que las respiraciones de los presentes y a lo lejos una carreta.

Creo que han llegado.-dijo Paty mientras esperaban que entraran, la castaña sintió pena por William quien lejos de darles buenas noticias les daría las peores.

El rubio bebió de su taza sintiendo el calor correrle por el cuerpo para darle el impulso…bajo por las escaleras y pronto se escucharon gemidos, sollozos y pasos corriendo a prisa escaleras arriba.

Un hombre de cabellos castaños y bigote de pronto paro en seco al ver a las mujeres.-Buenas tardes.-dijo el hombre con apuro y agitación.

Buenas tardes.-contestaron al unísono, la Tía Elroy no podría negar que el hombre era bastante atractivo, William llego detrás con una mujer siguiéndole.

Era como ver parte de Candice en una mujer muchos años mayor con los ojos llenos de lágrimas…-Por favor dígame dónde está mi hija, quiero verla.-gimió con apuro Margaret mientras les miraba con dolor.

Pasen por favor.-dijo el médico abriendo la puerta para después desaparecer con William.

Dios santo, espero que pronto se recupere Candice.-dijo la tía Elroy.

Hija creo que deberíamos de rezar.-comento la abuela Martha mientras la castaña asentía.

* * *

Mi hija.-gimió con tristeza Maguie mientras se acercaba presurosa a su pequeña que parecía una muñeca dormida, pero para su gusto muy pálido el aroma acre de la sangre era molesto.

Candice hija mía…dios…hemos venido al fin para estar contigo…-le acaricio la mejilla que estaba un tanto helada.

Dígame Doctor que pasara con mi hija…ella.-Robert suspiro hondo la verdad que era agobiante.

Dentro de lo que está en mis manos hice lo que he podido, sin duda nada de esto se hubiese salido de control si el parto hubiese sido en un hospital pero creo que ella se recuperara.

¿Podríamos llevarla al hospital?.-

Sería demasiado arriesgado.-Los tres se miraron en desconcierto pues ahora todo dependía de ella y que el tiempo le diera la fortaleza que necesitaba.

Dos días completos pasaron y la recuperación de la rubia era lenta.

Aun así Margareth tomo la decisión que cambiaría la vida de su apacible granja, pues ella simplemente le dijo a su esposo que no pensaba separarse jamás de su pequeña.

Leonard entendía la situación, pero sin los negocios sustentándole simplemente no podría llevar la vida no tan apretada que anteriormente vivieron.

William simplemente le dio varias opciones para poder traspasar el negocio que fue adquirido por un gran ganadero varios meses después y con esto Leonard simplemente adquirió otra gran propiedad en Escocia.

Una tarde de martes Candice simplemente abrió los ojos y lo primero que miro fue a William leyéndole un libro.-Albert.

El rubio simplemente se echó a llorar sobre su regazo como un niño perdido, mientras ella con una débil sonrisa acaricio su cabello dorado.

* * *

 _Cinco años después_

Veamos que tenemos en esta mano.-dijo Albert mientras el pequeño Willy le sonreía entretenido, escondiendo la moneda en otra.

Papa esa es trampa.-dijo sonriente con sus preciosos cabellos enroscados alrededor de su carita de ángel caído del cielo y esos preciosos ojos azules resplandecían.

Mami…mami…-grito sonriente mientras la rubia le abrazaba contra sus piernas.

Hijo hermoso.-contesto ella sonriente mientras Albert le miraba con atención.

Con cuidado mi amor, no vayas a tumbar a tu mami.-dijo el rubio mientras caminaba hacia su esposa.

Te sientes mejor.-ella asintió sonriente, pues hacia algunos meses se había convertido en madre por milagro como lo decía el Dr. Robert.

Pues ella había quedado con una mínima posibilidad después del desgarre sufrido para poder concebir, a esto sumado el delicado estado de salud que la mantuvo al borde de la muerte.

Albert mantuvo a Candice como una reyna, lo cierto es que ambos tomaron muchos cuidados para que el embarazo fuera mucho más tranquilo y sobre todo la seguridad de que la rubia no sufriera algo parecido que con el nacimiento de Willy.

No te preocupes, cada día estoy mucho más fuerte.-contesto ella mientras el pequeño corría hacia su abuela Margaret mientras el rubio la atraía a sus brazos.

No sabes cuánto te amo.-ella cerro los ojos y respiro hondamente el aroma de su esposo, eso le tranquilizaba mucho.

Aun no lo sé.-contesto melosamente mientras el rubio simplemente se derretía por dentro, haberla sentido perdida le hizo recapacitar y ahora no había día que le dijera cuanto es que le amaba.

Hola hijos.-saludo la mujer de cabellos rubios y sonrisa encantadora quien llegaba de la mano de su pequeño Oscar quien ahora tenía recién cumplidos sus seis años.

Mama, pensé que vendrías más tarde.-dijo Candice quien era sostenida por el rubio, ella en ocasiones se preguntaba si Albert podría vivir tan independiente como antes.

No te apresures Candice.-contesto su madre mientras caminaba con calma.

Por dios ustedes me han de volver locos con tantos cuidados, yo me siento en perfecto estado y el Dr. Me ha dado de alta.-William le miro y suspiro hondamente, su mujer era bastante bonita.

Tu sabes que nunca está de más.-ella le sonrió complacida y es que llevarles la contra no era bueno.

Margaret beso a su hija mientras que los niños corrían contentos ajenos de parentescos entre tío y sobrino de casi la misma edad.

Candice tomo con gran gusto tener un hermano pequeño y bueno más cuando sabía que su hijo Willy no crecería solo, se criaría con su tío Oscar.

Bueno que les parece si entramos, parece que lloverá y tenemos visita adentro.-comento el rubio al ver a Patricia saliendo de la mansión para recibir a Maguie.

Maguie Parks que había conquistado la sociedad de Escocia, en parte se debía a su encanto, fina educación y bueno ahora siendo la madre de la refinada Madame Andrew pues pronto su popularidad le hicieron una mujer solicitada en las mesas de té de toda Escocia.

Candice por su parte trataba de no estar demasiado en estos círculos sociales, admiraba a su madre y disfrutaba de que ella fuera feliz.

Al final de cuentas fue criada de esa forma y le ponía contenta saber que su madre recupero después de varios años de humillación pública su estatus.

Eso sí era una mujer de cuidado, que también conocía los límites y más cuando Leonard de pronto se había convertido en un próspero ganadero.

Por su parte Candice deseaba llevar una vida más tranquila en su perfecta mansión de las rosas, adoraba ver crecer a su pequeño William Albert II quien llego al mundo en tristes circunstancias.

Con lo cual ella simplemente deseaba cobijarle con su amor para verle crecer como un caballero andante, tal como lo era su padre.

Y bueno alejada de las víboras de lodo que andaban por ahí, eso sí cuando se requería su presencia simplemente brillaba con su presencia caminando orgullosa del brazo de su esposo.

Dorothy tráenos los panecillos y él te por favor.-dijo la rubia mientras tomaban asiento.

La pequeña Heaven de apenas dos semanas dormía placida en el moisés dispuesto en el salón de visitas con la calidez de sus mantas de finos algodones y una chimenea repleta de leños para calentar los fríos mármoles del salón.

El rubio tomo a su hija entre sus brazos, era preciosa.-Se parece mucho a Candice cuando era pequeña.-dijo complacida Maguie.-Aunque sus ojos son como los de Willy.

Es perfecta, tanto como su madre.-contesto el rubio mientras mecía a la pequeña que simplemente se pasaba de adorable con sus cabellos doraditos y sus mejillas regordetas, rosadas.

Paty tomo a su hija Dayane entre brazos de tres años, de cabellos rojos como la madre de Stear y sonrisa coqueta como la abuela Martha.-Entonces te has sentido mejor amiga.

Si, la verdad es que creo que tiene mucho que ve los años que pasaron desde el embarazo de Willy y el cuidado que tuve con este.-contesto la rubia sonriente sentándose al lado de su esposo quien miraba a su hija con embeleso.

Además de que ella es mucho mayor y pues su matriz madura logro esta bebe sana…y más pequeña.-dijo Maguie mientras las mujeres reían.

Los cascos de los caballos se escucharon contra las piedras de la calle.-Creo que han llegado tus tíos de Chicago para conocerte hija.-dijo Albert complacido de ver a su hermana.

Pronto los pasos apurados de los Thompson Andrew llegaron a conocer a la nueva integrante de los Andrew de Escocia.

Hemos llegado al fin.-dijo sonriente Pauna con las mejillas rosadas por la caminata dad.-Dios santo hermano es preciosa.

Así es Pauna, mi hija es hermosa como su madre.-dijo el rubio levantándose para que la rubia le abrazara con la bebe en brazos.

Cuando leí el telegrama casi me desmayo de la impresión, lo mejor fue que todo salió tan bien…-comento Pauna acercándose a su cuñada.

Que alegría de verte Pauna.-se unieron en un abrazo cálido para después mirarse con gusto.-Creo que cada vez que te veo luces más bonita.

Esas son palabras muy acertadas Tía Candice.-la rubia miro al jovial Anthony quien era ya todo un caballero casadero.- pero Tio con esa bebe tan hermosa sufrirá los embates de los jóvenes pretendientes.

Albert suspiro hondamente, la verdad es que pensar en que su bebe creciera e hiciera su vida no era sinceramente algo que hubiese pensado.-Estimado sobrino solo tiene dos semanas de nacida, ya ideare que plan ejecutar.

Ambos rieron de buena gana mientras se unían en un abrazo, el rubio noto la presencia de los tres hijos de George Thompso…su amigo.

Buenas Tardes William, perdona el retraso pero con los niños tu sabes que salen imprevistos.-comento el pelinegro siempre tan formal.

Vamos te preocupes.-contesto el rubio mientras se daban un semiabrazo pues ambos con hijos dormidos no era posible llegar a más.

Hijos hay que saludar.-dijo Pauna mientras Christopher decía buenas tardes, él ya tenía 6 años y claro que pintaba para ser un caballero inglés como su padre…con sus ojos azul oscuro y su cabello negro en perfecto acomodo gracias a la gomina.

Y cuando el milagro de es hijo llego a la vida de Pauna sonrio satisfecha de tener por lo menos uno que fuera testigo del amor hacia su esposo George Thompson, todos así lo creyeron…pero…

Unos leves mareos y vuála, llego al mundo meses después Gerald Thompson quien ahora tenía 4 años…era una combinación de genética en verdad adorable, de galanura como su padre cuan joven, cabellos castaños que aún se preguntaban de donde lo había heredado y claro ojos grises como la vieja abuela Andrew.

Pero no solo paro ahí la cosa, el médico le dijo a la rubia que tal vez podría tener otro más que tuviera cuidado porque al parecer después de su segundo hijo ella hubiese quedado más fértil.

Prueba de ello George de 3 años que dormía placido en los protectores brazos de su padre, de cabellos negros, ojos azules y la adoración de todos.

Tomaron asiento después del largo viaje mientras Stear se acomodaba a un lado de su esposa.-¿Dime que te ha dado de alta el medico?.

La verdad es que tuvimos mucha precaución con este embarazo y bueno, el tamaño de mi hija nos ayudó porque no estaba tan grande como Willy.

El pequeño se acercó a su padre quien lo tomo entre sus brazos sentándole en su pierna, el niño miraba atentos a todos.

Además de que Heaven nació en el hospital y pues todo fue mucho más rápido.-contesto el rubio.

No tanto como hubiésemos querido.-contesto Candice con una risa incomoda, después de 12 horas de parto.-Pero me siento muy bien.

¿Y para cuando el otro?.-Soltó Antón mientras todos le miraban con recelo.-Perdón, solo hacia el típico comentario fuera de lugar.

No es gracioso hijo.-le reprendió Pauna.-Cuando tengas tu primer hijo te hare la misma pregunta y veremos que contestas.

Pues a mí me gustaría otro hijo más en unos dos años.-contesto Candice sonriente mientras Albert enarcaba una ceja recordando el terror que sintió cuando ella le dijo estar encinta otra vez y con ello el pánico de saber que tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que con su pequeño.

Cambiemos de tema, que esto me agobia.-contesto el rubio mientras Stear entraba con una gran sonrisa en compañía de Leonard Parks.

Buenas tardes a todos ustedes.-saludo el padre de Candice, mientras asentían y el simplemente tomaba a su pequeño entre sus brazos para sentarse al lado de su mujer.

Viene una tormenta épica creo yo, al parecer el nacimiento de la princesa Andrew traerá prosperidad a esta tierra.-

Así sea.-dijo sonriente William mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su bebe.

* * *

La visita termino con la llegada de la noche y la invasión de una lluvia torrencial que simplemente tuvo a todos cautivos en la mansión de las rosas.

A la media noche algunos partieron a sus casas y los invitados permanecieron en sus cómodas habitaciones.

Candice terminaba de alimentar a su pequeña, la acomodo en su hombro para sacarle el aire mientras el rubio le contemplada.

Willy como le decían de cariño a su hijo dormía plácidamente en su cama y es que le aterraban los sonoros truenos que caían a campo traviesa.

El silencio y la paz reinaban el lugar mientras, la rubia sonreía al contemplar tan hermosas creaciones que dios le había regalado.

Tener a sus dos hijos había sido la bendición más grande y claro a su esposo que tanto amaba.-Creo que llevare a Willy a su habitación.

Pronto el cielo se ilumino con un estridente sonido que puso a la rubia de nervios y a Willy le hizo gritar con horror, mientras la pequeña Haeven permanecía dormía en el pecho cálido de su madre.

Considero que será mejor que duerma con nosotros solo por hoy William.-dijo ella tranquilamente.

Lo se mi amor.-Candice recostó a la bebe en su moisés arropándola con amor, mientras que Albert tranquilizaba a Willy.

La rubia se quitó la bata sobrepuesta y al fin pudo recostarse en la cama.

Albert se puso a su lado para pasarle su brazo debajo de la cama.-me siento tan bien de tenerte entre mis brazos.

Vamos no seas melodramático Albert.-el aspiro el suave aroma dulzón de su mujer, amaba cuando la paz llegaba su corazón.

Lo soy porque…te perdí por unos instantes Candice.-dijo el mientras la rubia comprendía.-hasta ese momento comprendí que mi corazón conecto con mi boca para decirte cuanto te amo.

Vamos no digas esas cosas, me pongo sentimental Albert.-contesto ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad, porque también de felicidad las mujeres podemos llorar.

A pesar de todo lo que sufrí…lamento profundamente el día que escuche de tus labios que me amabas y me quede callado sin poder expresar lo que mi corazón deseaba gritar.

Ella recordó ese día con una sonrisa.-Sé que te educaron de una manera distinta a la mía William.

Tal vez mi amor, pero honestamente haberte conocido y desposado fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida.-contesto él.

Albert, ahora eres todo aquello que nunca pensé merecer tener.-dijo la rubia sintiendo el cálido aliento de su esposo en su rostro.

Te amo Candice Andrew y doy gracias a dios por la bendición de permitirme ser padre de tus hijos, tenerte a mi lado y salud para disfrutarlo.-la rubia suspiro hondamente las palabras que Albert mientras cerraba los ojos para dormir plácidamente.

* * *

La música de la orquesta sonaba lentamente mientras las pláticas se hacían sonoras en la gran sala de la Mansión de las rosas, su preciosa Heaven Andrew cumplía ahora 16 años y hacia su baile de presentación.

Albert permanecía parado observando a todos sus amigos, quien diría que el vivirá tantas cosas buenas en su vida que ahora mismo le daba tanta felicidad.

Mirar de pronto a Pauna platicando tan tranquila como siempre con su esposo George Thompson, era una verdadera pareja llena de complicidad, madurez y compañerismo con la vieja usanza.

Si rodeados de cuatro caballeros andantes, Anthony como todo un padre de familia responsable con dos hijos a cuestas y una hermosa esposa paciente, sus demás sobrinos estudiando para ser hombres de provecho.

Pronto toparse con Stear y Patricia como siempre bailando, sonriendo y riñendo por cosas tan simples…ahora ellos dedicados a su vida mientras el mayor estudiaba medicina para convertirse en un medico prominente, su hija ya comprometida en matrimonio.

Sonrió al recordar cuantas buenas aventuras había pasado con su casi hermano Stear y pedirle a dios que le conservara con salud para seguir creando más historias juntos.

La Abuela Martha hacia unos años partió, pero afortunadamente encontró en sus últimos pasos en la vida a su gran primer amor Timothy, todos se quedaron de una pieza cuando en un baile se encontraron y aquel camarero se había vuelto un capitán de barco…felices se unieron en un abrazo lleno de nostalgia para no separarse más.

La Tía Elroy partió dejando un hueco en los Andrew, sus funerales estuvieron llenos de muchas personas que le estimaban por ser una gran dama de Escocia.

Los Legan simplemente fueron casi invisibles para los Andrew, Sara mantuvo su perfil alejado de William por indicación de su esposo.

Pronto se topó con sus suegros platicando con su hijo varón Oscar y como siempre tomados de la mano, mirando con amor a todos…si con esa calidez que caracterizaba a los Parker…el agradecía que su esposa fuera criada con tanto amor.

Sus ojos miraron a sus hijos tan apuestos con sus fracs, el mayor que le hacía sentirse orgulloso William Albert II con ahora 22 años recién cumplidos era su versión en masculino solo con el cabello tan rizado como su madre.

Él se había recibido con honores de la facultad como Administrador, era considerado un buen partido para las jóvenes casaderas…pero aun no tenía pensado contraer nupcias hasta no crear su propia fortuna.

A su lado estaba su hermano el menor que ahora tenía 12 años, su hijo William Alexander un chico carismático y energético…estudiante, aventurero…la mezcla de genes más singulares de sus padres con expresivos ojos verdes, cabellos lacios y rubios…

Albert enarco las cejas y suspiro hondamente, aun recordaba cuando Candice le dio la noticia de su embarazo…por un lado se sintió feliz pero por otro agobiado por el parto…pero salió todo tan bien que se sintió bendecido por dios.

Pronto su imagen se enternecio de ver a su hermosa hija Heaven con 16 años, era tan parecía a su madre en muchos gestos con sus preciosos ojos azul cielo y sus cabellos rubíos lacios como el mismo…era como si su mitad de corazón estuviera ahí presente para decirle cada dia que debía de ser mejor persona.

Bella como ella misma, una muchachita instruida como diría la Tía Elroy…tocaba con maestría el piano y era segura de sí misma como él.

Pero ahora el corazón se le detuvo cuando ante sus ojos, la dueña de su alma acariciaba el suave cabello de su hija mientras le besaba la frente.

Aquello parecía un cuento de hadas, un poema escrito en la vida real…recordó pronto su cálida presencia, sus cabellos dorados enredados en sus dedos, su aliento cálido, su pasión explosiva, su sabor dulzón, su aroma único y su corazón eterno.

La visión ante sus ojos de que aquello que era a la mujer que más amo en su vida, bien…esa mujer era Candice Andrew…

La dulce chiquilla de 16 años que se casó por un matrimonio concertado con un hombre pretencioso e indomable…rio de lado…ahora ella era quien le manejaba con un solo Albert en sus labios…cuantos recuerdos a su lado.

Y no importaba porque le había dado lo que siempre quiso una hermosa familia, su familia…-Albert ¿Te sucede algo?.

Mmm…no nada…-contesto mirándole a los ojos que tanto adoraba.-Te he dicho que luces hermosa, como la primera vez que te vi.

La rubia sonriente le dijo.-De verdad, lo crees así.

Claro que sí, con esos preciosos ojos verdes y esos labios tan rojos como una cerezas.

Por dios Albert, haces que me sonroje.-contesto ella apenada mientras el rubio la atraía hacia su pecho y se mecía suavemente ante la música de la orquesta.

Las muestras de afecto en público no eran del todo aceptadas, pero a ellos no les importaba del todo.-Sabes que te amo verdad Candice Andrew.

Lo sé porque yo también te amo Albert Andrew.-contesto ella feliz con una paz tan complaciente.

Mama es necesario que hagan esto aquí.-dijo la voz regañona de la dulce Heaven.

Lo podríamos hacer en la pista de baile, pero como no me pude resistir a la belleza de tu madre decidí hacerlo aquí.-contesto Albert sin soltar a la rubia y meciéndose dulcemente.

El fotógrafo quiere tomarnos una foto juntos, papa deja a mama por favor.-reclamo Heaven.

Vamos Albert es la fiesta de la niña.-comento la rubia sonriente.

Antes de ser tu madre, es mi esposa.-contesto Albert tratando se hacer rabiar a su hija.

Pronto se acercó el pequeño Alexander.-Papa el fotógrafo quiere retratarnos.-comento el rubio sonriente, lo opuesto a su hermana le gustaba ver a sus papas abrazados.

Está bien, solo déjame que se acabe la canción.-contesto el rubio apretando más a Candice contra él mientras tarareaba la canción.

Papa.-gimió con molestia Heaven, mientras William Jr sonreía por la travesura de su padre.

Deja a nuestros padres disfrutar de la fiesta.-comento con una sonrisa el hijo mayor de los Andrew.

Está bien, pero solo serán un par de tomas hermano.-dijo con tristeza la niña de la casa.

Albert.-dijo Candice mirándole con cara de regaño, por lo que el rubio suspiro mientras la besaba en los labios…Candice se sonrojo por la muestra de afecto tan publica de su esposo y escuchar un qué pena de su hija, seguida de una risa de su pequeño.

Caminaron los cinco a un costado del jardín de las rosas, la rubia a la derecha de William su hijo mayor a su izquierda, mientras que Heaven delante de su madre y padre, el pequeño Alexander delante de su padre y su hermano.

Las tomas se hicieron y la familia Andrew Parks quedo retratada ahí como si el tiempo se congelara de pronto grabando en su historia con esa foto la felicidad presente, a pesar de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar su historia de amor viviria en la eternidad.

* * *

Y este es el fin hija.-dijo Selene Andrew mirando a la pequeña Candice.

Hay abuelita, en esa foto se ven todos felices…mi tatarabuelo se miraba tan enamorado.-ambas suspiraron, mirando las fotos de la fiesta de presentacion de la madre de Selene.

Así es hijita, mi madre decía que hasta su último aliento mi abuelo Albert siempre le profeso a mi abuela Candice que era la mujer que más amaba.-contesto Selene acariciando la mejilla rosada de su tierna nietecita ya con ella cerca de la 5ta generación de Andrews.

Qué bonita historia y que bonita era mi tatarabuela.-mención la chiquilla encantada.

Así es, tú te pareces mucho a ella con tus ojos tan verdes y tus chinos todos albo…rotados…-la mujer comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la niña de 9 años, quier rio de buena gana sitiendose amada por su familia.

Madre es hora de dormir.-entro Charlize a la habitación donde su hija descansaba.

Mi abuelita me contó la historia de nosotros los Andrew mama.-la rubia sonrió.

Hija pero si cada noche lo hace, mama no te aburres de contársela.-la mujer de cabellos canos negó con la cabeza.

Para nada, es nuestra historia familiar llena de amor.-contesto Selene.

Bueno a mí también me gusta mucho y ver el álbum familiar me dan ganas de estar ahi …-la ventana se abrió con el viento mientras un aroma de rosas inundo la habitación.

Por dios…viene una tormenta.-dijo Selene levantándose a cerrar la ventana.

Me gusta el aroma de la mansión de las rosas.-comento Candice.

A mí también…-interrumpió Brandon el padre de la rubia.-A dormir todos en esta casa…se despidieron de la niña para ir a descansar.

Candice cerró los ojos y suspiro profundamente para dormir en la cálida habitación que algún tiempo atrás fuera de su abuela.

Amor y más amor…fue el legado de los Andrew.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Ahora sí que hasta yo suspiro, de verdad que tuve que recurrir a la música más nostálgica que puedan imaginarse mis queridas lectoras (os). Recordar todos esos momentos felices de los padres, donde todos reíamos y recordábamos los cálidos abrazos de nuestra niñez que cosas verdad.

Bueno pues aquí termino estar historia sencilla, amorosa y agradable, que me dio mucho gusto escribir pero sobre todo disfrutar a la par que ustedes.

El amor es complicado, tiene sus buenos y malos momentos pero cuando pasan cosas como estas recuerdas el porque permaneces ahí.

Albert tuvo la bendición de vivirlo en carne propia y sufrirlo por su terquedad, pero al final adore que pudo expresarlo hasta sus últimos días de vida. Quien diría que su matrimonio se volvería tan bonito y agradable, lo que todas las mujeres deseamos…no es fácil más no imposible así que a echarle ganitas preciosas mías.

Quisiera contestarles sus comentarios pero los he leído ya todos y no me queda más que darles las gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de la mujer que más ame.

Algunas de ustedes me han seguido desde tiempo atrás con otras historias, mil gracias por comentarme porque esto como que te impulsa a sacar lo más lindo de cada personaje.

Les deseo el tiempo que estaré ausente que estén bien, lo mejor para ustedes como siempre y les quiero mil…no me despido espero por mucho, necesito organizarme en mi trabajo para poder escribir otra historia.

La verdad es que ocasiones siento que estoy loca, pero de pronto me llega el momento de que quiero escribir algo y tengo varias ideas ahí iniciadas con títulos.

Aunque lo importante es escribirlo, tengo una historia pensada corta de una pareja de la cual nunca he hecho nada me gustaría que me dijeran si les gustaria Sheshomaru y Kagome, otros personajes que adoro con el alma Howl y Sophie del increíble castillo vagabundo…y bueno Hana yori Dango que también adoro…o Risa y Otani de Lovely complex.

Ustedes dirán sobre quien desean que escriba al menos una historia corta de estos personajes, aunque no prometo que sea así…tal vez haga historia de cada pareja mas adelante.

Pero si no la siguiente será de Sailor moon, como siempre lo hago intercalando una con otra…les quiero mil y bueno gracias.

Aquí abajo agradezco a todas las personitas que me escribieron un comentario (espero no se me pase nadie) y espero leerles en la que siga…gracias a los que lectores secretos también…besos.

Anmoncer1708

Adoradandrew

Sandy Sanchez

Sayuri1707

Stormaw

Alexas90

Jenny

Katnis

Natu

Candy777

Hanir

Yusmariz

Sol

Amy C.L.

K.e.c.s.

Loren Rios

D.C. Andrew

Mony Ardley

Norma Angelica

Azukrita

Josie

Mabolla 15

Elo Andrew

Anahi78

Loca de amor

Normazamura09

Pelusa778

Reeka21

Marianen

Josie

Glenda

Leihej

Chicuelita

Nina

Everblue

Eydie Chong

Lola

Mary silenciosa

Carla Martínez

Alebeth

Rore

Iris

Guest


End file.
